


"Advenant l'Aube ('Come Morning Light')" ~ Traduction

by Saallyi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno Family, M/M, Nuclear Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Survival, War Crimes, ending up to interpretation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 105,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saallyi/pseuds/Saallyi
Summary: Dans la vie, tout va et vient. Les personnes et les lieux vont et viennent. Les cartes du destin sont imprévisibles. La sécurité est obsolète. Lorsqu'une explosion nucléaire sur l'île du Japon détruit toutes les familles et les rêves aux alentours, tout ce qui reste ensuite c'est de reconstruire quelque-chose -n'importe quoi - à partir des débris. Dos à dos, cœur à cœur, c'est un long trajet pour les enfants qui ont vu leurs vies partir en fumée. Mais une fois au sommet, pour ceux qui l'atteignent, il n'y aura rien d'autre à faire que d'admirer la vue.Là où tous les aspects de leur futur sont incertains, à l'exception du fait que l'unité les mènera toujours à la maison.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Information - Pas un chapitre -

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Morning Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670308) by [SharkbaitSekki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitSekki/pseuds/SharkbaitSekki). 



L'histoire ne m'apartient pas et est une adaptation française de ''Come Morning Light" écrite par SharkbaitSekki (merci d'avoir accepté de me laisser traduire ☺️)

La fanfic est composée de 15 chapitres assez longs les deux premiers tournent aux alentours de 7.500 à 8.000 mots et ne font que augmenter (le plus long monte à un peu plus de 30.000 mots😱) c'est pour ça que je vois conseille de vous mettre à l'aise pour lire parce qu'à partir d'un moment ça va commencer à être long. Les chapitres étant longs, je risque d'avoir un rythme de parution assez désordonné mais j'essaierai (notez l'importance du mot essayer) de poster au moins un chapitre tous les deux mois voir probablement tous les deux mois et demi.

Si certains d'entre vous préfèrent utiliser Wattpad, vous pouvez aussi trouver la version traduite à cette adresse : <https://www.wattpad.com/654541093-advenant-l%27aube-%27come-morning-light%27-~-traduction>

Et un énorme merci à [@sanjishima](https://www.wattpad.com/user/sanjishima) pour son aide avec la relecture, il me sauve la mise !

Sur ce, bonne lecture!


	2. Minuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout a disparu en un clin d'œil, en un flash de lumière ardente, dans la chaleur d'un enfer brûlant d'innombrables maisons et d'innombrables vies. Et pourtant, Hinata a survécu. Hinata a survécu, parcequ'il sait que la nuit est toujours plus sombre avant l'aube, et que même si la nuit durait des années, il aurait encore sa famille pour illuminer sa vie lors des moments ou tout espoir semble perdu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, mort de personnage secondaire, insultes, sang, utilisation de termes médicaux...
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_"_

_"Just_ _close_ _your_ _eyes_ _,_ _the_ _sun is_ _going_ _down_ _."_

Mais le crépuscule flamboyait d'un violent et sanglant rouge, le soleil caché derrière toute la fumée se répandant dans l'air. S'il venait à fermer les yeux maintenant, il perdrait la seule lumière restante dans ce monde misérable.

_"You'll_ _be_ _alright,_ _no_ _one_ _can_ _hurt_ _you_ _now_ _."_

Il voulait la croire, il pressa son oreille contre la porte close, se raccrochant désespérément à chaque mots sortant délicatement de ses lèvres, sa voix apaisante récitant une berceuse, calmant les pleurs de la petite fille dans la chambre. Il voulait la croire parce que maintenant il n'y a rien d'autre en quoi il pouvait croire.

_"Come_ _morning_ _light_ _,_ _you_ _and_ _I'll_ _be_ _safe_ _and_ _sound_ _."_

Il s'écarte de la porte, met son dos contre le mur, serre ses genoux avec ses bras et cache son visage à l'intérieur en fermant les yeux jusqu'à ce que des feux d'artifice soient visibles derrière ses paupières. Dans la chambre, sa mère fredonnait, et les pleurs de sa sœur se sont finalement arrêtés.

Il voulait pleurer aussi. Il voulait être soutenu et que la douce voix de sa mère le berce jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Même si ce n'était que pour une faible minute, même lorsqu'il entend son soupir et le grincement du lit lorsqu'elle se lève pour sortir, même lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte et baisse les yeux, son regard vide tombant sur son précieux, innocent fils roulé en boule contre le mur, et même lorsqu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras, il voulait plus que tout qu'on lui dise qu'il ira bien.

"Lorsqu'adviendra l'aube," sa mère lui assura dans un souffle, ses mots manquant le peu de conviction qu'il fallait pour qu'ils sonnent vraiment comme une promesse.

Et plus que tout, Hinata réalisa, il voulait la croire.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Hinata se réveilla avec un puissant bruit d'explosion venant de loin. En s'asseyant encore à moitié endormi dans son lit, il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre, une faible lumière passant au travers des volets.

Il sentit quelque chose au plus profond de lui et sortit du lit, trébuchant jusqu'à la fenêtre avec une légère incrédulité. L'aurore. Sa mère lui avait promis.

Hinata ouvrit les volets, et son souffle se coupa comme si une explosion avait retenti dans tout son corps.

La nuit était illuminée par un feu au loin. En face de ses yeux, un autre bruit d'explosion, plus proche ce coup ci, un autre incendie s'allume instantanément. Et encore, beaucoup plus proche, il reconnaît la gare au loin en train de partir en fumée, l'aveuglant pendant un court instant. Il protégea ses yeux, sa gorge sèche, et ses oreilles reconnurent le bruit d'un moteur d'engin.

Oh.

Et il se sentit étrangement en paix.

Le bruit d'explosion suivant, suffisamment proche pour que les oreilles d'Hinata se mettent à siffler, précéda d'une demie seconde la lumière. Et Hinata la fixa avec une fascination morbide tandis que le voisinage explosait, la lumière aveuglante se précipitant pour mettre fin à lui.

Il fixa l'enfer des flammes tout consumer, ne sentant presque pas la chaleur se précipiter contre la fenêtre et la briser, ne se sentant presque pas être poussé et frapper quelque-chose de solide, n'entendant presque pas les cris à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de la maison, n'entendant presque pas la maison craquer et s'effriter et s'effondrer, il ne se sentit presque pas tomber, et il ferma les yeux.

Il ne verra plus jamais l'aurore, probablement, mais pour l'instant au moins, il était en sécurité.

...-...-...-..-...-...-...

La lumière de l'aurore se reflétait sur ses cheveux, gras et sales et emmêlés avec de la poussière et du sang et de la saleté, et pourtant cela faisait bizarre de sentir la chaleur du soleil lui caresser les joues. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas même le son de voix, rien à part le craquement confortable d'un feu quelque part autour de lui. Pendant un moment, Hinata ne se sentit même pas vivant.

Et puis, de la douleur. Avant même que sa vision s'illumine, son monde prit une teinte rouge de douleur. Et pourtant il y avait un poids sur sa poitrine, et les pleurs voulant échapper ses lèvres étaient retenus par ce qu'il reconnu être une poutre en bois.

Hinata gémit, ayant finalement suffisamment de force pour regarder autour de lui. Il était couché inconfortablement sur des débris, briques et bois creusant douloureusement son dos. Il ne pouvait rien voir au delà de son torse, la poutre en bois qui le coinçait limitait son champ de vision. Il bougea son bras pour expérimenter, s'écriant doucement lorsqu'une douleur traversa sa colonne vertébrale suite au mouvement. Heureusement, rien ne semblait cassé. Ou si quelque-chose l'était, Hinata était beaucoup trop confus pour s'en rendre compte.

Le sang sur ses mains glissait alors qu'il essayait de pousser la poutre au dessus de lui. C'était épais et lourd et après plusieurs essais, Hinata voulut abandonner. Mais du coup, s'il abandonnait... il ne serait pas en sécurité. Sa mère lui avait promis...

Sa mère... Natsu...

"Maman?" Il cria faiblement, luttant de nouveau pour pousser la poutre. La poutre se fissura, et l'espoir l'envahit. Retenant sa respiration, il poussa plus fort, ses bras douloureusement tendus jusqu'à ce que la poutre bouge d'un centimètre au dessus de lui, et c'était suffisant. Hinata se glissa doucement, les décombres déchirant son dos en morceaux, ses bras tremblaient avec tout l'effort qu'il faisait pour maintenir la poutre en hauteur jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit sortie. Et il lâcha prise, la poutre retombant au sol avec un bruit sourd. Un nuage de poussière piqua les yeux d'Hinata et il toussa, ses côtes douloureuses à cause du mouvement. Il s'accorda un moment de répit, attendant que la poussière retombe au sol, avant de se redresser.

Il était principalement couvert de bleus et de coupures, il avait mal partout et il prit une grande inspiration, aussi grande que la douleur aiguë dans ses côtes le lui permettait, réalisant que l'explosion l'avait probablement propulsé sous son bureau ou son lit, et le meuble avait retenu les débris de l'effondrement avant de céder sous leur poids, coinçant Hinata sous la poutre.

Mais dans ce cas, qu'était il arrivé à sa famille?

"Maman?" Il appela doucement, tremblant alors qu'il essayait de se lever. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais, mais une fois qu'il le fit, il s'appuya sur un tuyau s'échappant du sol pour se maintenir, oscillant légèrement. "Natsu ?"

Personne ne répondit. Seul le craquement du feu le fit.

Hinata regarda autour de lui et ne sût pas comment réagir à la vision de tout son voisinage rasé jusqu'au sol, des piles de débris enflammés marquant les endroits où la vie s'était développée au cours des années. Tout avait disparu. En un un clin d'œil et littéralement dans le feu de l'action. Disparu.

Et puis, il la vit.

Une tâche beige parmi le charbon de sa maison détruite.

Et il pria avec grande ferveur pour que ce soit les restes du canapé du salon coincé entre les débris. Une pièce de l'accoudoir de marbre ou du lavabo ou n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi d'autre que le poignet et la main étrangement intact sortant de sous une grande pile de débris fumants, les ongles impeccablement manucurés et mous et sans vie et la peau si douce, même dans la mort.

Hinata le savait parce qu'il avait caressé la main, respectueusement tenu avec ses mains calleuses, sales pour poser la paume contre sa joue et frissonna en la sentant froide et apaisante sur sa peau fiévreuse. Le toucher d'une mère n'échoue jamais à réconforter les esprits troublés.

La lumière de l'aube filtrait à travers la poussière flottant dans l'air, perçant la fumée des flammes mourantes ayant transformé tant de vies en cendres.

Et Hinata cria.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Plus tard cet événement fut nommé "Les Quarante Flammes", un nom tristement ironique pour une nuit tristement tragique. Quarante communes et villes, la capitale y comprise, apparemment choisies au hasard, ont étés réduites en miettes en une nuit, et des millions de personnes ont étés tuées en l'espace de quelques heures. Dans les jours qui ont suivis, la moitié des quelques douzaine de millions de blessés est morte elle aussi, des effets secondaires de l'explosion, du manque de ressources, et de la destruction de leur environnement. De l'aide fut envoyée par d'autres pays mais même le gouvernement était en si mauvais état que presque aucune des ressources ne furent utilisées.

Et au milieu des pannes de courant nationales, l'exode de masse vers les territoires ruraux et les autres pays, la lutte pour le pouvoir entre l'armée et le gouvernement, et bien sûr, la menace imminente de nouvelles attaques en provenance de pays ennemis, personne ne pensa à la misère des individus ayant survécu à toutes ses épreuves.

Hinata est resté trois jours dans les décombres de sa maison. Trois jours, il est resté couché à côté de la tombe intemporelle de sa mère et sa sœur et il regardait le ciel, écoutait le silence de l'environnement désolé autour de lui en respirant comme si c'était la seule chose qu'il savait maintenant faire. Occasionnellement, il clignait des yeux, mais peu importe l'heure qu'il était, il n'avait pas l'impression qu'il y avait de la lumière.

Le deuxième jour, il a enfin plu, éteignant les feux qui diminuaient d'intensité, et coupant tous les sons de l'environnement d'Hinata. C'était étrange que le garçon aux cheveux oranges, tout brisé et battu, ait simplement observé les cieux étouffer les peines terrestres, et puis il ouvrit simplement sa bouche, comme par simple réflexe de survie. Les gouttes de pluie sales, pleines d'ammoniaque calmèrent sa gorge blessée en glissant et en le gardant en vie pour un jour de plus.

Hinata continuait de fixer et se demandait pourquoi il essayait toujours.

Le troisième jour, Hinata se réveilla avec le premier bruit qu'il entendit depuis la pluie. C'était un bruit de moteur de voiture et de claquement de porte, et immédiatement, il sentit les entités étrangères envahir ce qui fut essentiellement un cimetière et un sanctuaire pour lui durant tout ce temps. Et tout comme son instinct de survie lui avait fait soulever la poutre, comme il lui avait fait ouvrir la bouche pour l'eau malgré le fait de n'avoir plus aucune raison de vivre, il lui ordonnait maintenant de rester où il était et de ne pas bouger.

Les hommes avaient des voix rauques, probablement dans la cinquantaine, jugeant par le ton de leurs voix. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient assoiffés, fatigués et morts à l'intérieur comme tout le monde, plus vieux que leur âge.

La pensée de jeunes hommes et femmes créèrent une étrange sensation de brûlure dans la gorge d'Hinata, alors qu'il essayait de ne pas penser à ses amis. Ses amis, qui étaient probablement morts eux aussi. Pourquoi était-il le seul condamné à vivre?

Il ferma les yeux et retint son souffle tandis que les hommes marchaient à côté de ce qui avait été sa maison. Ils discutaient de quelque-chose et juraient, se plaignaient du manque de ressources adaptées au prélèvement, et Hinata doucement réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus de vie. Il n'y avait plus de sociétés et de communautés seulement des gangs incontrôlés de pilleurs qui luttaient pour vivre jusqu'à ce qu'ils chutent et meurent. En l'espace d'une seule nuit, une dure et glorieuse nation a été anéantie, et ses habitants, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, étaient retournés à un état sauvage.

À ce point, c'était tuer ou être tué, et pourtant, alors que les pas résonnaient loin de son emplacement, Hinata souhaitait pouvoir trouver le courage de les rappeler et leur demander de lui tirer une balle dans le crâne.

Mais il ne le dit pas. Sa voix restait bloquée dans son larynx alors que le moteur de la voiture se fit entendre de nouveau, et le véhicule accéléra. Il était de nouveau entouré par le silence.

Et pourtant cela sonnait faux. Après être resté presque trois jours couché en se laissant mourir, cela faisait bizarre de se tenir debout en ne faisant rien. Hinata n'a jamais été le genre de personne à abandonner, pas avant, pas maintenant.

Sa mère aurait voulu qu'il vive. Elle aurait voulu qu'il remplisse la promesse qu'elle n'avait pas pu tenir. Sa main, maintenant pâle, bleue, froide et fermement coincée dans les décombres comme un drapeau morose suspendu montrant qu'elle avait tout donné pour assurer la sécurité de ses enfants. Et Hinata ne pouvait pas manquer de respect à son sacrifice comme ça.

"Je suis désolé, maman, Natsu," Hinata murmura, la gorge sèche et les yeux enfoncés il prit une dernière bouffée de la terre mouillée sous lui avant de commencer sa douloureuse ascension. Tout d'abord, il se releva, les bras tremblants, puis il commença à se tenir debout. Sa tête tournait, sa vision s'assombrit, et lorsqu'elle est revenue, c'était un peu flou sur les bords. Les mains et jambes tremblaient sous le poids écrasant de la promesse qu'il portait sur les épaules, et il prit un pas hésitant en avant.

Le monde ne s'est pas écroulé lorsqu'il s'est séparé de sa vie brisée. Et il fit un autre pas, et un autre, passa par dessus de la table de cuisine renversée, contourna la lampe du salon, grimpa par dessus une pile de pierres et de poutres en bois et lorsqu'il se tint enfin au sommet, il regarda en bas une dernière fois.

La main de sa mère était toujours là, Hinata était toujours vivant, et il semblait qu'elle saluait son courage et l'encourageait à partir sur une autre de ses merveilleuses aventures.

"Merci," Hinata murmura, et détourna les yeux, laissant la lumière illuminer son corps brisé avant de glisser en bas, vers la rue.

Il avait une dernière chose à faire avant de mourir.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

C'était plus dur que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Il vivait dans une zone où les collines étaient raides et nombreuses, son sous alimenté, déshydraté, blessé, faible corps avait des limites. Il était suffisamment chanceux d'avoir trouvé du réconfort dans une vieille épicerie, et avait bu une boisson énergétique tiède trouvée sur le sol et n'ayant pas encore été ramassée. Il passa la nuit ici et reparti le lendemain matin, heureux de laisser derrière lui la puanteur du corps en décomposition du vieux propriétaire.

Il restait dans les allées, se figeant au moindre bruit, mais heureusement il n'eut pas de mauvaises rencontres. À un moment, il entendit une voiture descendre la rue et se jeta à plat ventre sur le sol, et la voiture passa juste à côté de lui. Il resta là pendant vingt minutes, appréciant la fraîcheur de la pierre sur son visage chaud, se demandant ce que ça ferait de juste pourrir et mourir ici, avant d'arrêter ses fantaisies et de repartir de nouveau.

Il plu de nouveau la nuit suivante, et Hinata la passa roulé en boule sous l'auvent troué d'un magasin de fruits et légumes proche du centre-ville. Il se rapprochait jour après jour de son objectif, mais son corps le lâchait de plus en plus au fil des jours. Il était sûr que ses coupures étaient infectées et qu'il avait de la fièvre, et il avait probablement une commotion cérébrale et des côtes fêlées, voir même cassées. Et plus que tout, il se sentait faible, avait des vertiges et était à deux doigts de tomber et fermer ses yeux pour ne plus jamais se relever. À l'aube du sixième jour, il repartit, convaincu qu'il atteindra son objectif cette fois-ci. Sa cadence était atrocement lente, et il avait dû s'arrêter tellement de fois, et faire un détour pour trouver de l'eau avant que son corps n'abandonne complètement, mais dans la soirée du sixième jour depuis que sa vie s'était effondrée, Hinata vit enfin la lumière.

Émergeant au bout de la rue était son salut et sa dernière demeure. Le seul endroit où il savait qu'il se sentirait en sécurité et heureux, et le seul endroit qui l'apaiserait et enlèverait ses problèmes et ses douleurs alors qu'il se couchait et attendait avec un sourire sur le visage. Un coup de vent froid souffla, portant une odeur de fumée et de pourriture avec lui, Hinata frissonna, agrippant la capuche de son sweater sur ses cheveux emmêlés et il accéléra le pas. Il était impatient de mourir.

Le lycée de Karasuno était légèrement abîmé, sombre et les fenêtres brisées, une partie semblait avoir pris feu avant que la pluie ne l'éteigne. Il semblait sinistre et absent de toute vie et pourtant Hinata ne pouvait demander plus. Il contourna l'école, la vie retournait de plus en plus dans ses yeux, ses pas vacillants le portaient en direction du bâtiment derrière l'école, la vision familière emplit son cœur de soulagement et ses yeux de larmes.

Il sentait finalement que son voyage l'avait mené à la maison.

Et pourtant, tout semblait lui avoir été volé en un clin d'œil, comme l'explosion l'avait fait cette nuit-là, par le simple contact d'un corps contre le sien. Et une part d'Hinata souhaitait, alors qu'il heurtait brutalement le sol rugueux, que ce coup-ci, il resterait mort.

Sa vision se troubla et sa voix lui échappa, l'impact secouant ses côtes irritées lui coupa le souffle. Il y avait maintenant quelqu'un le surplombant, le visage caché dans les ténèbres, et pourtant la batte de baseball à côté de lui était nette. Les yeux d'Hinata s'ouvrirent légèrement, et il fut envahi par une soudaine amertume. Qu'il soit arrêté juste avant de franchir les portes de sa tombe était simplement trop cruel. Il en avait simplement assez.

"...at...che... oi..."

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hinata n'avait pas entendu de voix. Il se demandait s'il se souvenait encore comment parler. La voix le questionnant sans merci appartenait à l'homme sans visage pointant maintenant sa batte de façon menaçante à son visage, et pourtant d'une certaine façon il semblait familier, comme une étreinte bienveillante.

Mais à ce point il n'y avait pas d'étreinte plus bienveillante que celle de la mort, Hinata était convaincu de ce fait.

"Qui es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Est-ce que tu es venu nous voler quelque-chose? Putain, réponds moi! Tu... tu n'es pas mort, pas vrai?" la voix le questionna sans arrêt, et Hinata estima qu'il allait au moins satisfaire l'homme. Au moins l'un d'entre eux ira se coucher satisfait ce soir.

"Je..."

"Identifie-toi!"

"Je..." Hinata continua, avec du mal à respirer. "Je... suis venu ici pour mourir."

"Quoi?" la voix recula soudainement, et la batte fut abaissée. "C'est quoi ce bordel?"

Hinata voulait rire, mais il ne pouvait même pas rassembler l'énergie. Tout était parti. Tout.

"Oi, quoi... Qui es-tu?"

Il y eut des mains sur lui, et Hinata s'en fichait suffisamment pour ne pas se débattre. Ils tâtonnèrent sa capuche, en essayant de l'enlever, et Hinata ne se plaignit pas quand la personne -tellement, tellement familière, comme l'odeur de la maison ou un sentiment de sécurité- tira ses cheveux en la descendant.

Et il y eut un cri de surprise.

"H-Hinata!"

Ça devait être son nom. Probablement. Est-ce que la personne le connaissait? Le garçon aux cheveux oranges le connaissait probablement, lui aussi. Quelque part. Dans les profondeurs de son esprit éteint, il le connaissait probablement aussi. Mais en ce moment...

"Oh bordel, j'ai fais une connerie. Oh bordel, accroche toi, accroche toi!"

Il ne servait plus à rien de s'accrocher, le garçon voulait dire, ses paupières se fermant lentement. Il voulait dormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

"Bon sang, Hinata, ouvre les yeux! Oh bordel... Tanaka! Tanaka, j'ai besoin d'aide!" Des mains le tournèrent sur le dos, et Hinata ne répondit pas. Doucement, il s'éteignait, et ses paupières se fermèrent sur son regard terne, perdu.

Une dure gifle au visage le réveilla en sursaut, et Hinata fixa légèrement la personne au dessus de lui. Des yeux grands, doux, agréables, marrons le regardaient, le reste du visage caché sous la capuche de la jaquette de l'autre personne, et Hinata se sentait à l'aise avec elle. Il ne reconnaissait peut-être pas la personne agenouillée à côté de lui, mais il était heureux de mourir aux côtés de quelqu'un qu'il avait auparavant connu.

"Ne ferme pas les yeux! Hinata, je le jure, reste réveillé! Reste réveillé... Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es en sécurité..."

Sa mère avait dit ça. Peut-être qu'elle ne mentait pas. Ce n'était plus le matin, mais le soleil était en train de mourir, et peut-être que c'était ça qu'elle voulait dire lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'en fin de compte il serait sain et sauf.

"Noya! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"C'est Hinata! Il est blessé, aide moi à l'amener à l'intérieur!"

"Quoi!?" Il y eut un déplacement, et quelqu'un tira sur ses membres. "Merde, il est en mauvais état... Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?"

"On l'amène dedans ! Maintenant !" La première voix répondit, d'une voix tremblante. Une main fut soudainement mise sur son front, fraîche et réconfortante, et elle poussa ses cheveux sales hors de ses yeux. "Hinata... Tu vas t'en sortir. On va prendre soin de toi."

Hinata cligna des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Nishinoya. Tanaka. Trois fois. Quatre fois. Sauvé. Vivant. Cinq fois. Six fois. Amis. Famille. Sept fois. Huit fois. Chaleur.

Il ferma les yeux.

"Hinata! Shouyo! Ne fait pas ça! Shouyo, réveille-toi!"

Hinata s'évanouit.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

C'était cruel que le paradis ressemble au gymnase de Karasuno, Hinata pensa alors qu'il ouvrit ses yeux et tomba sur un plafond familier. Maintenant il allait devoir passer l'éternité à se souvenir de la vie qu'il avait eue avant de mourir. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû aller en enfer à la place.

Doucement, testant ses limites, il s'assit, prit une grande respiration et chercha des repères. Il ne se souvenait pas comment il était mort, ou quand est-ce que ça s'était produit, mais c'était enfin terminé, et Hinata pouvait se reposer en paix.

Mais dans ce cas... Pourquoi est-ce que son corps lui faisait mal de partout s'il était mort et qu'il se baladait maintenant au paradis ? Et pourquoi des bandages partout ? Dieu ne pouvait-il pas juste claquer des doigts et le soigner ?

"C'est nul," il soupira, en croisant les bras, et mordant sa lèvre pour étouffer un cri de douleur. Il respira violement par le nez jusqu'à ce que la sensation s'atténue puis il se tourna prudemment pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'un tube sortait de son nez, et il gémit doucement, en le touchant. C'était scotché à son nez et il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était là, mais il se dit qu'il demanderait lorsque quelqu'un viendrait. Avant celà, il devait savoir ce qu'il ce passait.

La plante de ses pieds nus était à vif et lui fit mal lorsqu'il essaya de se lever, et ses genoux fléchirent au départ, mais Hinata se stabilisa grace au lit et commença à faire quelques pas dans sa petite chambre. Même si ce terme devait être prit à la légère.

En vérité, ce n'était qu'un simple matelas fixé sur un lit de métal, et une petite table à côté. Des rideaux avaient été installés avec des poteaux et créait deux murs tandis que les murs du gymnase créaient le coin où le lit était installé. C'était une petite et mignonne installation, et Hinata était reconnaissant pour l'isolation.

Mais il devait savoir ce qu'il ce passait.

Timidement, il s'approcha du rideau et l'ouvrit doucement. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur la scène en face de lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il se tenait sur le balcon qui se situait sur trois des murs du gymnase, en regardant d'en haut le terrain où il avait l'habitude de jouer au volleyball avec ses amis. Ses mains se serrèrent sur la barrière pour se maintenir debout, un soudain vertige prit tout son corps par surprise, et ses genoux se fléchirent. Il se tint à la rampe comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable de supporter son poids de nouveau.

Le gymnase était presque vide, cependant il y avait une petite installation à côté de l'entrée arrière qui ressemblait à un réchaud de camping et des sots d'eau. de la vaisselle an plastique était empilée sur une table à côté, ainsi que certains ustensiles de cuisine, et l'installation au complet ressemblait à une cuisine improvisée, une assez bonne cuisine aussi. Si Hinata se penchait suffisamment sur la rambarde -ses côtes lui faisaient beaucoup trop mal, tant pis-, il pouvait voir une petite table avec un ordinateur dessus, quelques cartes, et quelque-chose ressemblant à une batterie à pile. Il y avait un coffre à côté et quelques chaises, et l'amas de papiers et de stylos éparpillés autour de la zone donnait l'impression que c'était utilisé souvent.

Il tourna son attention sur le palier du haut, notant que, dans l'ensemble, il était devenu une sorte de chambre. Parfois séparés par des boites de carton, rideaux ou tables de nuit, futons, matelas et amas de couettes étaient alignés contre le mur, certains bien faits, d'autres complètement désordonnés. Hinata pouffa en le voyant. Ça rendait l'installation vivante, et d'une certaine façon familière.

Sur la partie centrale du balcon, où il se trouvait, se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un poste médical, d'où le lit isolé. Il y avait un bureau avec quelques papiers et des stylos dessus, puis un amas d'équipements médicaux. Hinata pouvait voir des gants jetables, des masques, des bandages, une solution antiseptique, et peut-être une ou deux seringues. Tout le reste était probablement dans les boîtes en carton entassées sous le bureau. Puis, un peu plus loin, il y avait une glacière bleue, et à côté quelques sacs de course déchirés qui contenaient évidement de la nourriture à demie-mangée.

À ça l'estomac d'Hinata gargouilla et il se déplaça pour aller chercher quelque-chose à manger.

"Eh...? Hinata!"

Au son de son nom crié avec tant d'étonnement, le petit adolescent se retourna pour faire face à la personne l'ayant appelé, le mouvement soudain lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Il oscilla sur ses jambes, mais heureusement, il y eut une prise rassurante sur son bras avant qu'il ne puisse tomber.

"Hinata, qu'est ce que tu fais? Tu n'es pas suffisamment en forme pour être debout. Retourne immédiatement au lit, d'accord?" la personne le gronda doucement, et un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage d'Hinata.

Peut-être... peut-être qu'être vivant n'était pas si mal que ça.

"Je suis tellement content de te voir, Suga," il rayonna, et passa ses bras autour du troisième année aux cheveux argentés. Et Suga rit et le serra, et Hinata ria et pleura, parce-qu'il était enfin, enfin, à la maison.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Suga avait endossé le rôle d'infirmier, apparemment, dans les six jours où le monde s'était transformé en enfer. Il avait pris des cahiers et avait quasiment transporté l'infirmerie de l'école dans son petit coin du balcon du gymnase de Karasuno et avait fait tout son possible pour obtenir les compétences nécessaires pour prendre soin de son équipe. Au grand soulagement d'Hinata, Suga l'avait informé que la plupart des membres de l'équipe de volleyball s'étaient regroupés et s'en étaient sortis contre vents et marées, seulement pour s'établir dans le gymnase pour essayer et passer la tempête. 

Mais ensuite, même s'il avait mille et une questions à lui poser, Hinata était juste trop fatigué et s'était retiré. Suga était revenu avec un télescope et un livre à l'apparence lourde et fit de son mieux pour l'examiner de la tête au pied en suivant les instructions du livre. Il survola ce qu'il avait fait à Hinata et lui dit que le tube, qu'ils utilisaient pour lui administrer de la nourriture liquide lorsqu'il était inconscient pendant les derniers jours, pouvait être enlevé maintenant. Ça ne plaisait pas plus que ça à Hinata d'avoir en lui quelque-chose qui n'était pas sensé être là, et accepta que Suga l'enlève. 

Une fois enlevé, Suga lui dit que c'était important pour lui de boire beaucoup de liquides pour aider avec sa déshydratation et sa malnutrition. S'il ne pouvait rien garder dans son estomac, il allait devoir prendre les fluides par intraveineuse.

Mais, lorsqu'Hinata baissa les yeux pour observer ses bras, les deux parcourus de bleus qu'il ne pensait pas avoir avant, il refusa courtoisement l'offre d'insertion d'une IV de Suga (ce qui ne s'était pas déroulé si mal les... quatorze dernières fois qu'il avait essayé ?), et il promit de manger. Demain. 

Suga lui dit que l'équipe devrait être de retour de leur rafle journalière bientôt pour le dîner, et qu'ils seraient heureux de le voir, mais Hinata était trop fatigué pour rester réveillé. Ce n'est pas sans dire qu'il essaya, mais au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se sont fermés et il était parti. 

...-...-...-...-...-...

"...Tu es sur qu'il ira bien?"

"Et bien, tu as vu dans quel état on a retrouvé Tsukishima, et il va bien maintenant, pas vrai?"

"M-Mais ses blessures sont tellement infectées..."

"On va faire de notre mieux, d'accord ?"

Des mains et des voix tirèrent Hinata hors de son sommeil sans rêve, et ouvrit ses yeux pour tomber sur Suga et Yamaguchi penchés sur lui. 

"Ah, tu es réveillé !" Yamaguchi s'exclama, fit quelques pas en arrière avant qu'un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. "Je suis tellement content..."

"Yamaguchi a pansé tes blessures lorsque tu es arrivé ici, tu sais," Suga sourit. "Il est celui qu'il faut remercier."

"Pour ressembler à une maman?" Hinata pouffa, ses côtes douloureuses à cause du mouvement. Il grimaça, et ensuite sourit. "Merci, Yamaguchi. J'apprécie."

"Pas de quoi. Suga est celui qui dirige ici," le garçon aux cheveux noirs pouffa, penaud. 

"Mais tu as fait un super boulot aussi. On est une équipe, et nous sommes ceux qui soignent les gens lorsqu'ils sont blessés, donc nous avons tous les deux notre rôle à remplir," Suga encouragea, puis se tourna vers Hinata. "Peu importe, ça suffit avec ça. Comment tu te sens ?" 

"Mieux. Moins fatigué. J'ai un peu faim," Hinata haussa les épaules. "Désolé. J'utilise sûrement beaucoup de vos ressources en restant simplement là..."

"Ne dis pas ça. On peut toujours en trouver plus." Mais la soudaine tension sur le sourire de Suga ne lui accorda pas vraiment de crédibilité. Hinata se sentit encore plus coupable, et il baissa les yeux, honteux. 

"Dès que je vais mieux, je vous aiderai à trouver plus de trucs, d'accord ? Je le promets," il murmura.

"Contente toi de guérir, d'accord ?" Les yeux de Suga s'assombrirent pendant un moment, mais se rallumèrent immédiatement. "Bien. Tes signes vitaux ont l'air bon. Tu as un peu de fièvre, mais elle devrait se calmer si tu prends soin de toi. Mis à part ça, on va devoir trouver comment tu combats l'infection, et avec chance, la prochaine rafle que Daichi va organiser sera une pharmacie toujours remplie d'antibiotiques."

"Est-ce que je peux voir les autres ?" Hinata demanda, impatient de bouger un peu.

"Ils devraient rentrer à n'importe quel moment maintenant, donc si tu attends, je leur dirai de venir te voir."

"Je ne peux pas me lever ?" Hinata bouda, en croisant les bras.

"Pas encore. Récupère encore de la force. Tu peux commencer à marcher demain matin, si tu t'en sens capable," Suga sourit, en déplaçant les rideaux et peinant un peu à les ouvrir entièrement des deux côtés. Hinata put voir l'entrée centrale et sourit à Suga avec gratitude pour sa considération.

"Merci encore, Suga. Pour tout."

"Pas de quoi, Hinata," le vice-capitaine de l'équipe de volleyball lui assurant, puis il eut une expression nostalgique. "D'horribles, horribles choses sont arrivées à nous tous, et lorsqu'il n'y a personne d'autre, nous nous aurons les uns les autres. Et nous devons rester ensemble parceque dans ce monde il n'y a rien de plus précieux que nous."

À cette déclaration les deux premières années hochèrent silencieusement la tête. Hinata, principalement car il ne pouvait pas sortir un mot de sa bouche à la pensée de sa mère toujours enterrée sous tous ces débris. Suga avait raison. Maintenant il n'avait personne d'autre à part l'équipe. Ils étaient sa famille.

Suga et Yamaguchi semblèrent remarquer l'air hanté dans ses yeux et échangèrent un regard. Puis, l'adolescent le plus âgé recula et fit un signe au plus jeune. 

"Viens, Yamaguchi. On doit faire l'inventaire du matériel médical avant le retour des autres."

"Ouais," le plus jeune hocha brusquement la tête, se dirigeant vers le bureau et s'asseyant au sol.

"Dis moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit," Suga indiqua à Hinata, puis il rejoint Yamaguchi au bureau. Les deux commencèrent à vérifier l'inventaire de leurs boîtes de carton, et Hinata les laissa faire. 

Pendant un moment, il ferma les yeux et écouta les frottements des boîtes et les occasionnels commentaires fait par l'un des docteurs improvisés. Son cœur se réchauffa à la pensée de Suga, le tellement attentionné Suga, offrant tout son temps libre et son énergie pour prendre soin des autres. Et Yamaguchi, le timide et silencieux Yamaguchi, travaillant dur pour sauver la vie d'autres personnes... c'était vraiment incroyable.

Il se demandait ce que les autres faisaient.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

L'entrée principale du gymnase s'ouvrit en trombe, surprenant Hinata hors de son sommeil léger. Suga et Yamaguchi, qui étudiaient un livre de médecine ou un autre ensemble, debout pour voir par dessus la rambarde, et Hinata essaya de se pencher autant que possible pour voir le plus de choses possible.

"Agenouillez vous devant notre talent !" Une voix familière résonna dans le gymnase, et un énorme sourire se forma sur le visage d'Hinata.

"Voici!" La deuxième voix rajouta, et Hinata purement et simplement rit lorsque Tanaka attrapa Nishinoya et le souleva du sol, ce dernier brandissant un pack de papier toilette dans les air comme si c'était un lingot d'or.

"Le tout-puissant sauveur de nos culs, littéralement !" Noya exclama, sonnant tellement convaincu par son speech que Hinata ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en d'avoir les larmes aux yeux à la vue du familier ridicule de ses deux senpai.

"Tu es tellement rude et bruyant. Pose ça," une voix exaspérée vint après eux, et Hinata n'eut même pas besoin de voir pour savoir que c'était Tsukishima, aussi apathique que d'habitude.

"Tu ne comprends pas ? Mon cul ne peut pas supporter une autre serviette !" Tanaka sanglota dramatiquement, posant Nishinoya au sol.

"Noya, Tanaka, vous êtes embarrassants..." la voix douce d'Asahi murmura alors que l'as entrait, portant un sac qui avait l'air assez lourd. Il le lâcha au centre du gymnase, à côté des prisés rouleaux de papier toilette de Nishinoya et soupira. "Honnêtement..."

"Asahi a raison," la voix familière, réconfortante, commandante de leur capitaine résonna alors que Daichi entra à grands pas, portant lui aussi un sac à main. "Simplement parce-que c'est la fin du monde, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux être aussi rude." 

"Détends toi, capitaine. Après tout, aujourd'hui était une bonne rafle," Noya sourit. "Faisons un festin ce soir !"

"Approuvé. Je meurs de faim," Tanaka se plaignit, en se laissant tomber sur le sol du gymnase et lâchant sa batte de baseball à côté de celle de Noya. 

"Vous deux allez tous nous tuer, vous savez," une dernière voix résonna avant que les doubles portes ne se ferment et les chaînes autour des poignées vérouillées, et le cœur d'Hinata fit un bon positif dans sa poitrine. "Avec vos appétits, on va être à court de rations en peu de temps !"

Et il était sur ses pieds avant de le savoir, les couvertures jetées et ignorant les instructions de Suga car il était tellement heureux, tellement, tellement heureux que tout le monde soit en vie.

Un débat avait éclaté à l'étage d'en dessous, et Hinata s'en fichait. Il voulait de nouveau planer au dessus des nuages où aucune douleur ne pouvait le toucher et aucune tristesse ne pouvait lui voler ce moment quand, se tenant dans la lumière, il sentit finalement qu'il était sain et sauf.

Ses genoux fléchirent sous son poids alors qu'il courait à côté de Suga, et heureusement, le troisième année était suffisamment avisé pour l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe de nouveau.

"Hinata!" il gronda, le relevant, mais rien ne pouvait effacer le sourire lumineux sur son visage.

A l'audition du nom toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le balcon, et tous les yeux, sans exception, allèrent sur son sourire.

"Hinata !"

"Kouhai !"

Le cri collectif sortit des lèvres de tout le monde -même Tsukishima avait l'air étonné, quelle surprise-, et les joues d'Hinata étaient douloureuses à cause de son énorme sourire. 

"Idiot!" Un cri surplombait les autres, et Hinata regarda Kageyama, qui avait l'air absolument énervé et pourtant absolument heureux de le voir debout. "Sale stupide, stupide idiot !" 

Et Hinata rit, et rit, et même s'il voulait leur souhaiter un bon retour, tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut un brillant et involontairement réconfortant "Bienvenus à la maison !".

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Leur foyer n'était pas parfait.

Ses habitants ne s'entendaient pas toujours bien. Le courant s'en allait parfois et ils devaient prendre des douches froides pendant des jours. Quand la nourriture venait à manquer, ils allaient se coucher avec la berceuse de tous leurs estomacs vides. Ils ne pouvaient pas allumer la lumière de peur d'être aperçus au loin et devaient faire bon usage de la lumière du jour, et mettre des tissus noirs aux fenêtres pendant la nuit. Parfois, les garçons se disputaient sur qui aurait les tours de garde de nuit. D'autres fois, ils se disputaient sur les rafles.

Parfois, ils pleuraient. Parfois, ils étaient tellement apeurés qu'ils se réveillaient au milieu de la nuit en hurlant, et tout le monde faisaient semblant de ne pas les entendre pleurer silencieusement dans leur oreiller. Parfois, ils étaient à deux doigts d'abandonner. Parfois, ils abandonnaient.

Et pourtant Karasuno se tenait fort et faisait face à tous les obstacles placés sur son chemin. Encore mieux, Karasuno réussissait. Ils piétinaient les obstacles, s'aidant les uns les autres à passer par-dessus les murs leur bloquant le chemin et se gardaient en vie les uns les autres.

Et par les sombres, froides, terrifiantes nuits où la survie était remise en cause, il y avait toujours ce silencieux réconfort que peu importe s'il voyaient ou non l'aube, ils le feraient ensemble.

Karasuno n'était pas parfait, mais Karasuno était le foyer. Et quand le soleil perçait les nuages sombres pour les réveiller le matin, s'il n'y avait aucun bonheur à vivre, il y avait toujours du bonheur à vivre ensemble.  
  


**Notes:**

Notes médicales : Ce que Suga a mit dans le nez d'Hinata est une sonde naso-gastrique (du nez à l'estomac). C'est assez facile à insérer, donc il pourrait le faire en connaissant la théorie. Les sondes NG doivent être utilisées pour administrer des aliments spécifiques, Suga ne dirige évidemment pas un hôpital, donc on imagine qu'ils ont injecté de la soupe de nouilles au poulet froide, du jus dilué ou en diluant de la nourriture écrasée qu'ils mettent dans le tube. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on est sensé l'utiliser, mais... il faut faire avec ce qu'on a! Pour les IVs, c'est aussi assez facile à mettre en place une fois qu'on a mis le cathéter dans la veine, et les types de solutions à insérer sont assez facile à comprendre, mais la venipuncture (le processus de perçage de la veine pour insérer la cathéter) est suuuper compliqué, en particulier si la personne a des veines peu visibles. Donc ce n'est pas étonnant que Hinata ait des bleus partout sur les bras à cause d'insertions ratées d'IV.

Donc l'univers est vaguement défini. Ça se passe à notre époque où le Japon a un ennemi et ils sont en guerre et l'ennemi a bombardé des villes et des villages pour démoraliser les habitants? Mais à la place ils ont déclenché une panique générale et un désarroi complet. La population du Japon est de 127 millions d'habitants, avec tous les morts dans la semaine suivant les Quarante Flammes un peu moins de la population est morte ou a quitté le pays.

Donc voilà les détails et les zones de/atteintes par la bombe. Si vous êtes intéressés n'hésitez pas à lire les prochains paragraphes sinon vous pouvez directement aller tout en bas du chapitre.

Il n'existe pas d'armes suffisamment puissante pour avoir tout les critères voulus par l'auteur donc la bombe est complètement fictive! Les zones touchées avec les conséquences de l'impact sont les suivantes:

\- Zone d'impact (zone de mort instantanée): Là où la bombe a atterrit. Avec un rayon de 500km, juste à côté de Tokyo. Un personnage qui va arriver plus tard se trouvait à Tokyo quand ça c'est produit, ce qui explique son passé (qui sera développé dans un prochain chapitre).

\- Zone de danger (gros empoisonnement du aux radiations + des bâtiments extrêmement détruits): c'est là où ils sont au niveau du chapitre 6. La zone de danger se situe autour de la ville de Fukushima au nord et autour de la ville de Nagoya à l'ouest. Cependant, les radiations se sont dissipées dans la période suivant les deux mois après l'explosion, donc un empoisonnement dû aux radiations est probablement seulement possible pour les habitants à long-terme de la région. Le ''camp de concentration'' (qui apparaît au chapitre 5) est proche de Otawara, dans la préfecture de Togichi, et après le petit trajet en camions ils ont atterri à la frontière de la préfecture de Fukushima. La ville de Mishima est aux frontières (mais proche) de la zone de danger. Cependant, c'est quand même assez détruit : en comparaison la préfecture de Miyagi (où se trouve Karasuno) a quelques maisons détruites, des parties de bâtiments détruits, etc. Donc vous pouvez imaginer que Mishima est en ruine aussi (puis imaginez Tokyo, qui est en zone zéro).

\- Zone touchée (atteinte par les explosions ou les tremblements de terres qui ont suivi ou les radiations): C'est Karasuno ! Donc les garçons vont vivre là pendant un petit moment après l'explosion, et les bâtiments autours d'eux sont pour la plupart détruits à cause des tremblements de terre ou par l'onde de choc de l'explosion. (les bâtiments restants sont très faibles). La zone touchée se termine à Aomori au nord et Okayama à l'ouest.

\- Zone sécurisée (non affectée par l'onde de choc, faible expositions à la radiation environnante): C'est le reste du Japon (et peut-être une partie au sud de la Corée du Sud), où la plupart des efforts de sauvetage seraient concentrés. La Zone sécurisée inclu la moitié ouest de l'île de Shikoku et l'île de Kyushu, mais la plupart des habitants au nord de Tokyo vont à Hokkaido parce-que c'est plus grand et plus proche (contrairement aux personnes à l'ouest de Tokyo, qui n'ont pas d'autres choix que de chercher de l'aide à Shikoku ou Kyushu).

Et c'est probable que tout organismes vivants n'étant pas au minimum 6 pieds sous terre aient été tués, ou sérieusement affectés par les radiations (ou l'explosion, si l'organisme est proche de la zone zéro).

N'hésitez pas à aller chercher tous ces emplacements sur Google maps pour vous y retrouver un peu!

J'espère que vous appréciez! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes médicales : Ce que Suga a mit dans le nez d'Hinata est une sonde naso-gastrique (du nez à l'estomac). C'est assez facile à insérer, donc il pourrait le faire en connaissant la théorie. Les sondes NG doivent être utilisées pour administrer des aliments spécifiques, Suga ne dirige évidemment pas un hôpital, donc on imagine qu'ils ont injecté de la soupe de nouilles au poulet froide, du jus dilué ou en diluant de la nourriture écrasée qu'ils mettent dans le tube. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on est sensé l'utiliser, mais... il faut faire avec ce qu'on a !  
> Pour les IVs, c'est aussi assez facile à mettre en place une fois qu'on a mis le cathéter dans la veine, et les types de solutions a insérer sont assez facile à comprendre, mais la venipuncture (le processus de perçage de la veine pour insérer la cathéter) est suuuper compliqué, en particulier si la personne a des veines peu visibles. Donc ce n'est pas étonnant que Hinata ait des bleus partout sur les bras à cause d'insertions ratées d'IV.
> 
> Donc l'univers est vaguement défini. Ça se passe à notre époque où le Japon a un ennemi et ils sont en guerre et l'ennemi a bombardé des villes et des villages pour démoraliser les habitants? Mais à la place ils ont déclenché une panique générale et un désarroi complet. La population du Japon est de 127 millions d'habitants, avec tous les morts dans la semaine suivant les Quarante Flammes un peu moins de la population est morte ou a quitté le pays.
> 
> Donc voilà les détails et les zones de/atteintes par la bombe. Si vous êtes intéressés n'hésitez pas à lire les prochains paragraphes sinon vous pouvez directement aller tout en bas du chapitre.  
> Il n'existe pas d'armes suffisamment puissante pour avoir tout les critères voulus par l'auteur donc la bombe est complètement fictive! Les zones touchées avec les conséquences de l'impact sont les suivantes:
> 
> \- Zone d’impact (zone de mort instantanée): Là ou la bombe a atterrit. Avec un rayon de 500km, juste à côté de Tokyo. Un personnage qui va arriver plus tard se trouvait à Tokyo quand ça c'est produit, ce qui explique son  
> passé (qui sera développé dans un prochain chapitre).
> 
> \- Zone de danger (gros empoisonnement du aux radiations + des bâtiments extrêmement détruits): c'est là où ils sont au niveau du chapitre 6. La zone de danger se situe autour de la ville de Fukushima au nord et autour de la ville de Nagoya à l'ouest. Cependant, les radiations se sont dissipées dans la période suivant les deux mois après l'explosion, donc un empoisonnement dû aux radiations est probablement seulement possible pour les habitants à long-terme de la région. Le ''camp de la mort'' (qui apparaît au chapitre 5) est proche de Otawara, dans la préfecture de Togichi, et après le petit trajet en camions ils ont atterri à la frontière de la préfecture de Fukushima. La ville de Mishima est aux frontières (mais proche) de la zone de danger. Cependant, c'est quand même assez détruit : en comparaison la préfecture de Miyagi (où se trouve Karasuno) a quelques maisons détruites, des parties de bâtiments détruits, etc. Donc vous pouvez imaginer que Mishima est en ruine aussi (puis imaginez Tokyo, qui est en zone zéro).
> 
> \- Zone touchée (atteinte par les explosions ou les tremblements de terres qui ont suivi ou les radiations): C'est Karasuno! Donc les garçons vont vivre là pendant un petit moment après l'explosion, et les bâtiments autours d'eux sont pour la plupart détruits à cause des tremblements de terre ou par l'onde de choc de l'explosion. (les bâtiments restants sont très faibles). La zone touchée se termine à Aomori au nord et Okayama à l'ouest.
> 
> \- Zone sécurisée (non affectée par l'onde de choc, faible expositions à la radiation environnante): C'est le reste du Japon (et peut-être une partie au sud de la Corée du Sud), où la plupart des efforts de sauvetage seraient concentrés. La Zone sécurisée inclu la moitié ouest de l'île de Shikoku et l'île de Kyushu, mais la plupart des habitants au nord de Tokyo vont à Hokkaido parce-que c'est plus grand et plus proche (contrairement aux personnes à l'ouest de Tokyo, qui n'ont pas d'autres choix que de chercher de l'aide à Shikoku ou Kyushu).  
> Et c'est probable que tout organismes vivants n'étant pas au minimum 6 pieds sous terre aient été tués, ou sérieusement affectés par les radiations (ou l'explosion, si l'organisme est proche de la zone zéro).
> 
> Vous êtes les bienvenus à chercher tous ces emplacements sur Google maps pour vous y retrouver un peu!  
> J'espère que vous appréciez! J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous pensez de l'histoire pour l'instant. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!


	3. Famille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et juste avant qu’il ne perde sa vie dans le flux et reflux des vagues effrénées, l’écho de son nom résonna au travers de la pluie violente et lui rappela qu’il devait s’accrocher, parce-qu'à partir de maintenant, il avait une famille chez qui retourner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: images perturbantes à certains moments
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tsukishima n’était toujours pas rentré des douches avec Yamaguchi, mais l’équipe ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les interrompre. Ils avaient, eux, déjà du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer et c’était vraiment dans des moments comme celui-là qu’ils étaient vraiment conscients d’à quel point ils étaient jeunes et mortels.

"Comment ça va ?" Et comme toujours, c’était Suga qui se pliait en quatre pour essayer de tout réparer, ou au moins, essayer de tout maintenir en ordre aussi longtemps que possible avant qu’ils ne s’effondrent.

"Je ne suis pas celui pour qui il faudrait s’inquiéter," Daichi marmonna en réponse, sans lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son ami.

"Mais je sais que tu à l’impression que tout est de ta faute," Suga persista en s’asseyant au sol à côté du capitaine et appuyant ensuite sa tête contre le mur pour regarder tristement le plafond. "Donc tu es quelqu’un dont je dois m’inquiéter."

"Ce sont mes décisions qui nous ont menées jusqu’à ce point là," Daichi répondit doucement en observant le sol avec intensité. Ses yeux étaient rouges mais le troisième année n’avait pas vu son ami pleurer depuis l’accident, donc il ne pouvait qu’imaginer à quel point ça devait être douloureux pour lui de retenir toutes ses angoisses.

"Tu n’aurais pas pu empêcher ça d’arriver." La vérité était dure et crue, mais elle était aussi un baume apaisant sur une brûlure récente. "Tu n’aurais rien pu faire. Ces hommes nous dominaient et, peu importe ce que tu avais fit, tu n’aurais pas pu empêcher cette situation d’arriver."

"J’aurais du faire plus d’efforts."

"C’est une bonne chose que tu ne l’aies pas fait."

En entendant ça, le capitaine leva enfin les yeux avec curiosité et le passeur baissa les yeux pour les rencontrer. Il sourit en voyant la surprise dans l’expression de Daichi.

"Vraiment. Nous sommes tous là, et nous sommes tous en sécurité, et la situation aurait pu tourner complètement différemment mais nous sommes vivants et ensemble." Détournant le regard, Suga tourna ses yeux vers les autres membres de l’équipe qui essayaient de s’occuper pour éloigner les souvenirs horrifiants de leurs mémoires. Un sourire doux se forma sur son visage. "C’est tout ce qui importait jusqu’à présent. Et dorénavant, c’est tout ce qui importera."

Il retourna son regard sur Daichi, qui fixait de nouveau le sol, mais son expression semblait un peu moins triste et un peu plus tendu.

"Tant que nous sommes ensemble," Suga lui rappela de nouveau, et il continuerait de lui rappeler jusqu’à sa mort. "Tant que nous restons unis, rien ne pourra nous séparer."

À ça, Daichi ne fit que soupirer, et glissa aveuglément sa main dans celle de Sugawara pour sentir sa poigne l’ancrer dans leur réalité infernale.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Cette nuit, il plut pour le première fois depuis l’explosion. L’air sec, presque irritant, qui jusqu’à présent brûlait leurs narines devint tout à coup humide, et légèrement piquant un peu comme, comme du métal. La bâche gardait la plupart de l’eau à l’extérieur, mais ce qui passait au travers tombait avec un plic-plic-plic sur le sol du gymnase, et le son apaisant des gouttes de pluie dehors les berça enfin jusqu’à ce qu’ils ne s’endorment.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps pour certains.

Au milieu de la nuit, Kageyama se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri étranglé, soudainement conscient qu’il étouffait. Sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge et il l’agrippa, les yeux écarquillés et apeurés, et il serra doucement, comme si ça allait déloger ce qui bloquait sa trachée. Le tissu de ses draps remua bruyamment alors qu’il remuait vivement avec panique avant que l’air n’entre de nouveau dans ses poumons d’un coup, et il commença à se calmer.

Il prit trois grandes respirations, avec chacune d’elle il se répéta ce qu’il répétait à lui-même tout le temps.

_Je m’appelle_ _Kageyama Tobio._ _Je suis dans le gymnase de_ _Karasuno_ _avec mes amis. Je suis en sécurité._

Sa respiration se changea en haut-le-cœurs et il répéta l’information dans sa tête une nouvelle fois avant qu’il ne sente son cœur se calmer et commencer à ralentir vers un rythme plus normal.

En se recouchant avec un soupir, il jeta un coup d’œil rapide autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait réveillé personne avec sa crise de panique plutôt bruyante. Bien sur, ils s’étaient tragiquement habitués à leurs camarades se réveillant au milieu de la nuit en sueur au milieu de la nuit et maintenant, personne ne bougeait lorsque quelqu’un avait un cauchemar, à moins que leur réveil ne soit particulièrement violent. Il supposait que c’est parce-qu'ils se faisaient suffisamment confiance pour en parler de leur plein gré advenant l’aube s’ils sentaient que c’était nécessaire, mais si c’était, en soi, une mauvaise idée.

Au moins, ça l’était pour Kageyama.

Ses mains arrêtèrent de trembler. En soupirant, et ne trouvant aucun réconfort à fermer ses paupières, il s’asseya et sortit de son sac de couchage et il se leva. Il marcha doucement autour de Noya, qui était roulé en boule à côté de lui, et passa pas dessus Tanaka, qui dormait étalé à côté de Noya et il ne jeta même pas un œil aux places vides où Tsukishima et Yamaguchi dormaient habituellement. Lorsqu’il passa à côté de l’infirmerie, il retint sa respiration et écouta à la recherche de signes de vie à l’intérieur.

Il n’y avait rien, pas même une respiration audible, et Kageyama ne savait pas s’il devait, ou non, en être réconforté. Mais il allait de l’avant. Ils devaient tous le faire.

Ses pieds le portèrent en bas de l’échelle, à côté de centre de commande et dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires. Il se dit qu’il pouvait peut-être aller se mettre le visage sous l’eau pour enlever l’odeur de peur qui semblait s’accrocher sur lui en permanence.

Cependant, en entrant dans les vestiaires des garçons, il s’arrêta en reconnaissant le son de reniflements. Il écouta pendant un moment,mais reconnu vite la voix gémissant doucement au milieu des pleurs, et il avança.

L’adolescent ne l’arrêta pas et Kageyama se demanda même s’il était au courant qu’il y avait une autre personne dans la salle avec lui. Il ne s’arrêta que lorsqu’il était à côté de lui et il se laissa tomber avec fatigue sur le banc.

"Hey," il soupira. "Arrête de pleurer. Tu dois revenir et dormir un peu."

"Ta gueule," fut tout ce ce que le garçon à côté de lui réussit à sortir en se frottant les yeux. "Je pourrais te dire la même chose."

"Huh." Kageyama haussa les épaules, et il croisa les bras en regardant en face de lui avec son expression habituelle. "Dans ce cas arrête au moins de pleurer, idiot. Je ne pleure pas, pas vrai ?"

Le garçon renifla et laissa échapper un petit rire, se frotta et leva enfin les yeux. Kageyama vit enfin les yeux brun et fut légèrement rassuré qu’ils aient leur lumière habituelle brillant dans leur pupilles.

"Tu es nul pour réconforter quelqu’un, tu le sais ça ?" Hinata sourit tristement et reniflant bruyamment tandis que les larmes s’étaient enfin arrêtées.

"Ouais, et bien, peu importe." Kageyama poussa un soupir et détourna le regard, embarrassé. Cependant, Hinata avait arrêté de pleurer. Il au moins reconnaissant pour ça.

"Donc, pourquoi est-ce que tu es réveillé aussi ?" Hinata demanda après un moment de silence.

"À ton avis, pourquoi ?" Kageyama répondit avec irritation en espérant que Hinata ne le force pas à le dire à voix haute.

Il ne le fit pas.

"Ah. Et bien, moi aussi. As tu… Est-ce que c’était à propos de ce qui s’est passé ?" La voix de l’attaquant avait légèrement baissé et il ne regardait plus Kageyama, mais le sol.

"Hmm."

"J’ai vu maman. Et Natsu." Hinata laissa échapper une respiration tremblante. "Comment je les ai perdus."

"Ije vois." Mais Kageyama ne le voyait pas. Kageyama n’avait aucun droits de parler de ce genre de choses.

Parce-qu'il n’avait pas perdu sa famille durant l’apocalypse.

Dans les faits, il n’en avait initialement jamais eu.

"Tu sais, j’en était sur qu’on allait s’en sortir," Hinata continua, un sourire mélancolique se forma sur ses lèvres. Ses jambes se balancèrent vainement au dessus du sol. "Maman disait toujours que la nuit était le plus sombre avant l’aube et qu’advenant l’aube, nous serions sain et sauf."

Et Kageyama se sentit soudain malade, et inhumain d’être témoin des confessions d’Hinata. Lorsqu’il parla, le passeur avait l’impression de n’avoir aucun droit d’écouter ce qu’il avait à dire.

Mais le roi du terrain était cupide et égoïste, deux choses qu’il avait essayé, et apparemment échoué d’enterrer. Il répondit donc. Il répondit même si le silence aurait été trop bon pour lui.

"Elles sont dans un meilleur endroit maintenant."

"C’est toi qui le dit."

"Et bien, Réfléchis bien," Kageyama soupira. "Ils ne sont pas ici. Ils n’ont pas besoin d’avoir peur ou froid ou faim ou d’être inquiets vis-à-vis de leurs futurs. Et elles… elles sont parties ensembles. Donc elles ne sont même pas toutes seules."

Hinata sembla réfléchir à ses paroles et laissa échapper un triste rire, reniflant une dernière fois.

"T’es toujours nul pour réconforter . Mais je suppose que tu as raison. Je ne peux pas imaginer Natsu vivre comme ça." Ses yeux avaient un air abattu et le passeur détestait ce regard chez le garçon aux cheveux oranges. "Mais maman... Maman aurait pu s’en sortir. Elle est intelligente et pleine de ressources, je suis sur qu’elle aurait pu..."

"Mais tu aurais laissé Natsu seule dans l’Au-delà ?"

"Ça ne veut pas dire que maman devait mourir aussi. Et si elle est avec Natsu, pourquoi est-ce qu’elle ne pouvait pas être avec moi ?" La question avait été posée dans un soupir, comme s’il avait honte de le penser.

"Mais Natsu à besoin d’elle," Kageyama décida de répondre, sachant qu’il marchait sur des œufs. "Tu m’as moi. Et uhh... moi, et tous les autres, enfin ! Le capitaine et Suga et Asahi, et nos senpais, et même Tsukishima, aussi agaçant qu’il soit, et Yamaguchi. Tu n’es pas seul, donc… Tout vas bien." Kageyama voulut tout abandonner avant d’avoir l’air encore plus idiot, mais Hinata tirait toujours la tête et il détestait ce regard sur lui. Il continua donc. "Personne ne pourra remplacer ta mère et ta sœur. Cependant, tu ne devrais pas douter un instant que nous pourrions devenir ta nouvelle famille."

Et Kageyama ne sut pas comment il l’avait fait mais Hinata laissa échapper un sourire. Petit, chagriné, mais présent, et il perdit d’un coup ses mots.

"Merci, Bakayama. Tu es surprenamment attentionné quand tu le veux."

"Ne m’appelle pas comme ça," le passeur soupira. "Tu es l’idiot ici, idiot."

"Ouais." La voix d’Hinata trembla de nouveau et Kageyama se maudit pour avoir laissé l’ambiance neutre se dissiper. "Je suppose que j’ai été un peu stupide. Et dire que j’ai pensé qu’on s’en sortirait tous."

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à ça. Un silence s’installa entre eux, légèrement brisé par la pluie tombant dehors, au loin. Heureusement, Hinata continua après un petit moment.

"Tu sais, j’ai tenu sa main."

"Hein ?"

"Celle de maman." Hinata ne le regardait plus, il regardait le sol. "Elle... sortait de la pile de débris, et je suis resté là-bas pendant longtemps donc… À un certain moment, j’ai tenu sa main, et elle était froide et rigide, mais je ne sais pas… Je suppose que ça a renforcer mon envie de vivre. Même dans la mort, elle m’encourage toujours à aller de l’avant," il pouffa doucement, mais le ton de sa voix était nostalgique et mélancolique et non triste.

Mais Kageyama ne pouvais toujours pas se mettre à sa place.

Après tout, quand était la dernière fois qu’il avait vu la main de sa mère, encore moins tenu ? Il ne se souvenait pas qu’elle l’ait encouragé à poursuivre ses rêves, jamais. Peut-être une fois, à la va-vite, mais c’était peut-être quelque-chose dénudé de sens, quelque-chose qui ne venait pas du cœur comme ce que la mère d’Hinata pouvait dire. Kageyama ne pouvait pas dire que ses parents avait installé en lui l’envie de vivre. Cependant, il pouvait dire qu’inconsciement qu’ils lui avaient donné envie de devenir plus fort, plus fort et indépendant et moins susceptible de poursuivre des mirages, comme l’’illusion qu’avait été sa famille.

"Je suis content qu’elle m’ait aidé à aller de l’avant," Hinata soupira et sourit au plafond. "Elle me manque, mais… Je sais qu’on se reverra un jour. Dans longtemps, peut-être, mais je la reverrai, et quand ça se produira, je la remercierai pour m’avoir aidé à traverser vents et marées."

"Ouais." Sa mère, ni son père par ailleurs, ne lui manquait pas. Il avait depuis longtemps prit l’habitude de passer du temps loin d’eux. Il ne pensait même pas les revoir dans l’Au-delà, connaissant bien leurs esprits libres. Et s’ils se rencontraient, Kageyama n’aurait rien à leur dire.

Il n’avait jamais rien à dire à des étrangers.

"Je suis sure qu’elle l'apprécie," il décide enfin de dire, parce-qu'il se rendit compte que c’était le meilleure chose à dire.

Apparemment ça l’était. Hinata lui offrit un grand sourire et se leva avec un léger saut.

"Merci, imbécile. Mais est-ce que ça va après ton cauchemar ?"

"Ça va," Kageyama insista en soupirant. Il ne se souvenait même pas se souvenir de son cauchemar, dans tous les cas, ça n’avait aucune importance.

"Cool. Donc je vais retourner au lit. Est-ce que tu veux venir ?" Hinata demanda, et Kageyama se surprit à hocher la tête.

"Ne trébuche pas dans le noir. La dernière chose dont on a besoin c’est un nez cassé," il soupira et se leva pour suivre Hinata dans les couloirs sombres.

Le cauchemar s’était vraiment effacé de son esprit, et il sentit l’épuisement prendre contrôle de son corps avec chaque pas qu’il prenait. Il n’eut même pas besoin de se passer de l’eau sur le visage pour enlever l’odeur de peur. Être proche d’Hinata était tout bonnement suffisant.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Ce matin-là, lors d’un petit déjeuner composé de thon et haricots, l’atmosphère était tendue et pesante. C’était peut-être parce que l’équipe se remémorait les événements de la veille, ou alors à cause de l'annonce de Daichi concernant leurs plans pour la journée.

"Donc..." Noya fut le premier à briser le silence en posant sa boite à moitié vide de thon, l’appétit coupé. "Juste pour être sûr d’avoir bien compris... Ça veut dire qu’on ne peut plus rester ici ?"

"Comme je l’ai dit, cette ville n’est plus rentable," Daichi répondit avec un soupir, sachant que ces mots étaient douloureux à entendre pour tous. "On va essayer de réunir le plus de provisions possibles pour la dernière fois, et puis on va réfléchir au déménagement."

"Mais on est en sécurité ici," Asahi murmura en déplaçant les haricots dans sa conserve paresseusement. "On ne sait pas ce qu’il y a dehors..."

"Mais on sait ce qui nous attend ici," Suga répondit à sa place, toujours aussi diligent à se ranger du côté de Daichi "c’est la mort assurée. Cette ville n’a plus aucune ressource à nous offrir et, tôt ou tard, on aurait du aller chercher de l’aide. Donc autant le faire maintenant."

"Dans ce cas, où est-ce qu’on va aller ?" Tanaka demanda, le léger pli sur son front fut la seule chose brisant son expression décontractée.

"On ne sait pas encore," Daichi haussa les épaules. "J’allais y réfléchir. Je propose qu’on se dirige vers Tokyo puisque toutes les opérations de secours sont probablement concentrés là-bas..."

"Mais on ne sait pas où la bombe est tombée. Et si Tokyo était la zone d’impact et qu’on commence à se diriger vers un endroit qui est encore moins rentable qu’ici ?" Hinata demanda avec inquiétude en regardant Daichi comme s’il avait toutes les réponses.

"On doit prendre le risque." Daichi mordit sa lèvre. "je ne sais pas dans quoi on se lance non plus, mais on s’en est sortit jusqu’ici, donc on va essayer de s’en sortir un peu plus longtemps."

Il y eut un autre moment de silence, brisé ce coup-ci par le bruit des couverts contre le fond des conserves et les petits bruits de dégoût de l’équipe qui essayait d’avaler la nourriture insipide le plus vite possible.

"Et bien, tu parles comme un vrai capitaine, comme d’habitude," Noya hocha enfin la tête et le visage de Daichi prit une étrange teinte rose.

"Je n’ai rien fait de spécial. Je veille juste sur l’équipe."

Des sourires répondirent à sa modeste déclaration, mais au fond, ils savaient tous que le commandement de Daichi était l’un des liens qui les maintenait le plus fort.

"Donc, qui sort ?" Tanaka demanda en posant sa conserve vide. "Je peux largement y retourner avec Noya."

"Daichi et moi allons probablement commencer à planifier nos déplacements," Suga regarda le capitaine pour obtenir sa confirmation et reçu un hochement de tête en réponse. a nod.

"Je peux commencer à faire les valises si vous voulez," Asahi proposa.

"On peut y aller," Hinata Se porta volontaire en pointant Kageyama du doigt.

"Ne m’embarque pas avec toi sans ma demander," Kageyama répéta pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. L’air frais lui ferait du bien. Et, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il ne laisse Tsukishima y aller, peu importe le nombre de fois qu’il se disputait avec lui. Yamaguchi n’avait toujours rien dit depuis la veille et le blond était la meilleure personne pour l’aider à se remettre.

"C’est décidé. Où est-ce qu’on va ?" Noya demanda en lançant un signe encourageant à son kouhai.

"Le plus loin possible dans le centre-ville. Ça va faire quelques heures de marche mais on n’a pas vraiment d’autre solution," Daichi rit doucement. "C’est un mélange de centre commercial et zone résidentielle qu’on a pas encore fouillé, puisque c’est situé loin d’ici. Mais on a plus vraiment le choix maintenant, donc..."

"C’est bon. On va prendre ce qu’on peut et revenir aussi vite que possible." Noya se leva et observa ses partenaires pour le raid. "Allons nous préparer."

"Oui chef !" Hinata exclama avec enthousiasme, apparemment heureux d’avoir une opportunité d’étirer ses jambes et sauta de son siège pour emmener sa vaisselle sale dans le coin dédié à la cuisine.

"Allons ramener de quoi tenir une année pour qu’on ai jamais besoin de partir de notre maison," Tanaka rajouta courageusement en se levant pour suivre Hinata.

"Ça serait génial," Noya rit en suivant Tanaka et la paire continua de blaguer.

Il laissèrent Kageyama contempler la conserve vite dans ses mains, le visage fermé. Il savait que Suga l’observait, probablement avec un mélange d’inquiétude et de confusion comme il le faisait toujours, et se leva immédiatement pour échapper à son regard interrogateur. Alors qu’il marchait, une impression de danger imminent lui serra les entrailles, mais il l’ignora.

"Hey Kageyama, dépêche-toi !" Hinata l’appela et le passeur observa la boule d’énergie qui l’attendait. Même si Hinata lui lançait un grand sourire, Kageyama sentit son cœur se serrer jusqu’à ce qu’il ait l’impression que son sang s'arrête entièrement de circuler dans ses veines. Il eut une impression de froid au bout de ses doigts et il haïssait à quel point il ressentait une ambiance inquiétante.

"Inquiètes-toi de te lenteur, idiot," Kageyama se moqua en retour et se tourna pour aller regrouper ses affaires aussi vite que possible. Les regards des membres de son équipe le suivaient alors qu’il partait, mais il les ignora.

Il n’aimait pas ce qu’il ressentait.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"Ça sent bizarre ici," Hinata se plaignit alors qu’ils sortaient du gymnase sous les regards du reste de l’équipe.

"Comme du métal," Noya acquiesça. "Et c’est humide. Eurk. J’ai l’impression que mes cheveux vont boucler."

"Avec l’amas de gel que tu mets dedans, je doute fortement que quoi que ce soit soit capable de ruiner tes cheveux," Tanaka blagua, commençant une petite bagarre entre les deux. Kageyama ne les écoutait qu’à moitié, les yeux tournés vers l’horizon et les mains serrées sur les sangles de son sac. Quelque-chose semblait terriblement faux, et il n’aimait pas ça.

Kageyama n’était pas un expert, bien heureusement, mais il pouvait jurer que l’air sentait comme du sang.

Le sinistre ciel rouge, lourdement chargé de nuages gris, ne fit rien pour apaiser ses inquiétudes.

Le voisinage autour de l’école était familier et aucun d’eux ne fit vraiment attention au paysage alors qu’ils marchaient entre les maisons vides, brisées et les rues abandonnées. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, même si c’était principalement Nishinoya, Tanaka, et Hinata. Et doucement, le paysage familier devint moins familier. C’était cependant toujours leur ville natale, même s’ils furent un peu plus confus à certains moments, ils ne se perdirent pas vraiment.

À peu près trois heures plus tard, le paysage leur fut enfin complètement inconnu.

La zone ne les intéressait pas plus que ça. Même avant la guerre, ce n’était pas un lieu idéal dans lequel traîner pour des adolescent, puisque c’était une zone composée principalement de maisons et petits magasins de l’autre côté du centre-ville et de l’école. Cependant, c’était leur dernière chance, alors que les rues diminuaient mais menaient jusqu’à des petites maisons et commerces occasionnels.

Et ce fut à ce point que les quatre prirent enfin le temps de regarder autour d’eux. Et quelque-chose les alarma, petit à petit.

Les bâtiments, les magasins, les voitures, les vélos… Ils étaient...

"C’est moi où il c’est passé quelque-chose de bizarre ici ?" Tanaka marmonna en observant autour de lui douteusement. Ses camarades l’imitèrent en essayant de trouver la source de leurs mauvais pressentiments, mais ils ne virent rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire.

"Et bien, je veux dire, à moins que tu ne remarque que maintenant que tout est déserté," Noya haussa les épaules, les yeux bien ouverts à la recherche de ce qui les rendait nerveux.

"Très drôle, Noya. Sérieusement."

"Je le ressent aussi," Kageyama les interrompit avant qu’ils ne recommencent à se disputer. "Comme s’il y avait quelque-chose qui ne devrait pas être là."

"Arrête ça, Kageyama. C’est vraiment flippant !" Hinata exclama en tressaillant. Son esprit conjurait des ombres dans les coins, des yeux les observant depuis les trous des murs et murmures du vent, mais il savait que rien de tout ça n’était réel. Le danger qu’ils affrontaient, cependant, quel qu’il était, était vraiment réel.

"D’accord," Noya soupira en s’arretant au milieu d’un carrefour vide. "Quoi que ce soit, ce n’est pas encore à l’air libre. Il va falloir faire attention, mais c’est déjà midi donc on ne pas perdre plus de temps à s’inquiéter. On va se séparer et immédiatement commencer à réunir tout ce qu’on peut et rentrer le plus vite possible."

"D’accord," les trois autres hochèrent la tête et, par réflexe, Tanaka fit un pas en avant vers Noya tandis que Hinata fit un pas vers Kageyama.

"Faisons les côtés opposés de la rue," Noya continua. "Deux par deux, Ryu et moi allons nous occuper du côté droit et vous prenez le gauche."

"Compris," les deux première années hochèrent la tête. "On y va dans ce cas."

"Criez si vous avez besoin d’aide," Tanaka leur rappela et Noya et lui se dirigèrent vers les maisons de l’autre côté de la rue.

Les deux équipes entrèrent leurs maisons respectives simultanément.

Comparé à ce qu’ils pensaient, les raids étaient plutôt silencieux. Ils impliquaient de s’infilter dans des maisons ou magasins et d’embarquer les consommables ainsi que d’autre objets si nécessaires, et enfin sortir rapidement pour passer à autre chose. Il se passait rarement quoi que ce soit, et la seule raison pour laquelle ils étaient aussi inquiet était parce qu'ils ne savaient jamais à quoi s’attendre dans les maisons. Une fois, Asahi avait presque été tiré dessus par un vieil homme chez qui ils étaient entré par effraction sans le savoir et il avait refusé de les écouter. Une fois hors de danger, ça avait été une drôle d’aventure à raconter, mais dans le feu de l’action, quand l’adrénaline était à son plus haut point et rien n’importait autre que le pistolet pointé sur eux, c’était une expérience plutôt terrifiante pour un groupe d’adolescent.

Et puis, il y eut cette fois où Tsukishima...

"Allons nous occuper de la prochaine maison," Kageyama grommela en refusant de regarder les recoins sombres de peur de trouver quelque-chose qu’il n’aimait pas.

"Ouais, J’ai fini ici," Hinata hocha la tête en le suivant à l’extérieur. Pile quand ils entrèrent dans la maison suivante, leurs senpais sortirent de leur première et ils imitèrent leur mouvement avec un léger mouvement de la tête pour indiquer qu’ils allaient bien. Le plus jeune duo attendit pour une confirmation avant que Kageyama ne tourne la poignée de la porte. C’était fermé et ils durent se résoudre à briser la fenêtre du premier étage. Avec l'électricité coupée, il n’y avait aucune chance que l’alarme ne se déclenche.

Et pourtant, peu importe à quel point tout fonctionnait parfaitement, Kageyama ne pouvait toujours pas se défaire de son impression que quelque-chose allait vraiment mal. Ses paumes et doigts fourmillaient d’une façon presque douloureuse plus la journée avançait, et même si Hinata semblait s’être calmé un peu, il était toujours sur ses nerfs par rapport à ce qui semblait étrange.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que les quatre ne se retrouvent de nouveau, ce coup-ci pour tout mettre en commun.

"Est-ce que vous avez trouvé quelque-chose d’utile ?" Tanaka demanda alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la rue du centre commercial. "Nos maisons étaient un peu vides. On dirait que tout le monde avait planifié en avance de prendre leurs affaires et partir. C’est nul."

"On en a suffisamment pour un jour ou deux jours," Noya estima. "À peu près 30 conserves. Trois repas par jour pour neuf personnes, et des restes."

"On a approximativement la même chose ici," Kageyama claqua la langue avec mécontentement. "On en a un peu plus mais plusieurs conserves ne sont pas mangeables individuellement. Comme le concentré de tomates et d’olives, et d’autres trucs dans le genre."

"Merde," Nishinoya fronça les sourcils. "Ce n’est pas un bon lot. Mon sac est déjà lourd avec toutes les conserves donc on a pas la place pour plus de trucs."

"On va jeter tout ce qui est moins valable," Hinata suggéra. "Par exemple si on trouve du poulet en morceau on peut jeter le concentré de tomate parce que le poulet c’est meilleur que les tomates dans les sandwiches !"

"Tu es beaucoup enthousiaste pour quelqu’un qui ne peut même pas digérer du pain," Kageyama soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. "Il faut arrêter de faire les idiots et continuer à avancer. Avec un peu de chance les magasins auront plus de choses à nous offrir."

"Bien pensé," Nishinoya hocha la tête et prit les devants. Hinata suivit son senpai en trottant et Kageyama observa Tanaka les suivre en se grattant intensivement la paume droite. Par réflexe Kageyama commença à se gratter la main aussi, et il plissa les yeux. Il leva ses paumes jusqu’à son visage et les observa attentivement.

Sa paume rouge semblait un peu plus rouge que la gauche.

"Tanaka," il appela en faisant de grands pas pour rejoindre son senpai. L’attaquant se retourna et ralentit pour que Kageyama le rattrape et ils marchèrent ensemble derrière leurs plus petits camarades. "Est-ce que je peux voir tes mains ?"

"Hein ?" le plus âgé dit, perplexe, mais il hocha la tête et lui montra ses mains. Kageyama les retourna pour regarder ses paumes et assurément, sa main droite était elle aussi légèrement rouge.

"Qu’est-ce que c’est ?" le passeur murmura.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Tanaka demanda à voix haute en attirant l’attention de ses coéquipiers.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?" Noya demanda en attendant qu’ils les rattrapent en levant un sourcil.

"Est-ce que je peux voir vos mains ? À tous les deux ?" Kageyama demanda de nouveau en attirant des regards confus.

"Est-ce que tu as enfin perdu la boule Kageyama ?" Hinata demanda et fronça les sourcils en tendant ses mains, et le passeur remarqua qu’elles avaient l’air parfaitement normales. Hinata ne semblait pas les gratter non plus, donc c’était quelque-chose que lui et Tanaka partageaient, Hinata ne l’avait pas. Noya n’avait pas l’air de l’avoir non plus, et il les laissa retirer leurs mains sans dire un mot.

"Alors ?" le libero demanda alors qu’ils commencèrent à marcher de nouveau.

"Vos mains ne sont pas douloureuse et vous n’avez pas envie de les gratter, pas vrai ?" l’adolescent aux cheveux sombre demanda.

"Non."

"Dans ce cas… qu’est-ce que Tanaka et moi faisons que vous ne faites pas ?" il réfléchit à voix haute.

"Rien, vraiment... Jusqu’à présent on a tous fait la même chose," Hinata répondit. "Enfin, on ne fait que entrer, où s’infiltrer dans des maisons, on récupère des trucs de la cuisine et on s’en va par où on est entré."

Kageyama réfléchit pendant un instant en rejouant les scènes dans sa tête quelques fois avant qu’une réponse étrange, mais plausible, ne lui vienne à l’esprit.

"Nishinoya," il appela en attirant l’attention du libero. "Est-ce que tu rentres dans les maisons en premier ?"

"Hein ?" Nishinoya haussa un sourcil et se tourna pour regarder son partenaire. "Je crois pas... Je n’y fait pas vraiment attention. C’est d’habitude Ryu qui ouvre les portes ou brise les fenêtres puisqu’il peut frapper plus fort."

"Dans ce cas ça doit être ça." Kageyama hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres.

"Être un gentlemen nous irrite la main ?" Tanaka exclama, ne comprenant pas trop.

"Ouvrir les portes," Kageyama marmonna en observant autour de lui. "Les pommeaux et poignées. Ils irritent nos mains."

Il regarda autour de lui, comme s’il cherchai pour une réponse et soudain, tout prit sens. Son regard aiguisé remarqua le plus petit détail qu’il n’avait pas considéré jusqu’à présent. Tout semblait si analytique et étrangement nostalgique, puisqu’il ressentait la même chose durant les matchs de volley quand il étudiait ses adversaires. Et comme au volley, toutes les subtilités de son environnement se regroupèrent et la réponse lui apparut clairement.

L’odeur métallique. L’ambiance étouffante. Les mains irritées. L’humidité.

Les grillages des maisons dégradés. Les voitures déteintes. Les poteaux des panneaux de signalisation rouillés.

"Est-ce que vous pensez..." il commença, retenant méticuleusement chaque détail autour de lui. "Est-ce que vous pensez que la pluie de la nuit dernière pourrait être une pluie acide ?"

"Une pluie acide !?" La réponse vint des trois à l’unisson, forte et incrédule.

"Je veux dire... Ce n’est pas impossible si on y réfléchit. Le ciel à l’air étrange depuis l’explosion. Si la radiation a muté les aliments frais elle pourrait avoir… empoisonné l’eau, ou un truc dans le genre ?"

"Kageyama, tu es vraiment perturbant," Hinata se plaignit.

"Suga ou Daichi ou Tsukishima seraient probablement meilleurs pour confirmer ma théorie," Nishinoya céda, pensif. "Je suppose que ça a du sens. Vous deux avez été les seuls à toucher des choses qui sont entrés en contact avec la pluie, et vos mains sont rouges et irritées. Donc c’est logique."

"Merde. Ça fait chier," Tanaka claqua la langue, contrarié, sa main le démangeant. "On va devoir faire attention à partir de maintenant. Et s’il commence à pleuvoir, il va falloir trouver un abri le plus vite possible."

"D’accord. Si on passe devant un magasin de vêtements on va essayer de prendre des gants aussi," Nishinoya décida en reprenant la tête du groupe. "Et on va définitivement le dire au capitaine quand on rentre. On va avoir à prendre en compte la pluie quand on va s’en aller !"

Le triste rappel de leur départ imminent leur pesait lourds sur les épaules alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la rue commerçante mais étrangement, Kageyama sentait que son appréhension ne faisait qu’empirer.

Ils n’étaient pas encore hors d’ennuis.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

À leur plus grand soulagement, les magasins étaient plus remplis que les maisons. Bien sur,ils avaient été complètement pillés, mais une vérification méticuleuse de chaque allée des petits magasins et pharmacies leur offrit un bon nombre de conserves et ressources médicales. Au moins Suga sera content de leurs trouvailles.

Leurs sacs étaient lourds après avoir quitté le troisième magasin, mais ils savaient tous que le poids était décevant. Avec leur nombre, ils ne tiendraient que quelques jours avec ce qu’ils venaient de trouver. Nishinoya s’était aussi séparé d’eux à un moment pour aller chercher des gants de travail dans un magasin de bricolage un peu plus loin pour qu’ils puissent s’infiltrer dans les bâtiments sans risquer de toucher de surfaces contaminées.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au milieu de l’après-midi, ils finirent enfin.

"Donc qu’est-ce qu’on a au total ?" Nishinoya demanda alors qu’ils vérifiaient leurs sacs pour faire un inventaire.

"J’ai de quoi manger et des médicaments pris sur les étagères," Hinata déclara en farfouillant dans son sac.

"De la nourriture, et j’ai aussi attrapé quelques vêtements dans le magasin de sport du coin," Tanaka rajouta.

"Principalement de quoi manger et des produits hygiéniques, des bandages, quelques désinfectants, et d’autres choses qui avaient l’air importantes et que Suga pourra sûrement reconnaître mieux que moi," Kageyama annonça en remettant son sac sur ses épaules.

"Bien. Et j’ai de quoi manger, neuf paires de gants, un marteau et des gros clous, de la corde et quelques bâches. Avec un peu de chance on pourra les utiliser comme tentes quand on s’en va," Nishinoya termina.

"Bien pensé, Noya !" Tanaka lui fit un signe approbateur et ils fermèrent tous leurs sacs et recommencèrent à marcher. "Bon, rentrons. À cette allure on va être de retour avant le repas !"

"Je me demande ce que ça va être," Hinata soupira rêveusement. " Des tempura, j'espère. Ou peut-être qu’on va tout mélanger et avoir du steak. Oh, mais j’ai vraiment envie de yakisoba... Et du taiyaki pour le dessert !"

"Tu en demandes trop, Hinata," Kageyama soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il vit ensuite l’air découragé d’Hinata.

Évidemment. Évidemment que Hinata savait qu’il en demandait trop. Mais Kageyama aurait pu le laisser rêver pendant un moment. Ce moment de paix n’en demandait pas plus que ça.

Il se sentit soudainement vraiment coupable.

"Je sais. C’est bon. Peut-être qu’on peut avoir de la soupe de crème de poulet à la place," il soupira enfin, un léger sourire aux lèvres, mais le poids dans son estomac ne se calma pas.

"Oi, idiot," il marmonna en se plaçant instinctivement plus proche de Hinata pour garder la conversation inconnue de leurs senpais. Ils se moqueraient sûrement de lui s’ils entendaient ce qu’il allait dire. "Juste... désolé. Continue de rêver, d’accord ? Tu es le seul qui peut encore le faire, et..." Une teinte rouge colora ses joues et il détourna le regard de celui surpris de Hinata. "...on a besoin de quelqu’un comme toi."

"Hein ?" le garçon aux cheveux oranges bredouilla bêtement, mais doucement, il prit conscience du rouge aux joues de Kageyama et une énorme sourire se forma sur son visage. "Oh, qu’est-ce qu’il ce passe ? Le Roi est en train de me demander pardon ?"

"Pourquoi vous riez ?" Tanaka demanda depuis derrière eux et Kageyama se retourna pour lui lancer un regard meurtrier.

"Rien ! Hinata est juste un idiot."

"C’est toi qui le dit, Bakayama !" Hinata tira la langue d’une façon infantile et s’éloigna en riant quand Kageyama s’avança pour l’attraper par le t-shirt et le secouer.

Mais il fut rassuré. Que l’innocence d’Hinata n’ai pas été volée, malgré les horreurs du monde.

"Rentrons juste à la maison," il soupira, et ses enjambées s’agrandirent jusqu’à ce que ses longues jambes mènent la marche le long de la rue.

"Hey, attends !" Hinata tapota son bras pour attirer son attention. "Un dernier arrêt ici. Regarde !" il pointa du doigt un bâtiment qui avait l’air à deux doigts de s’effondrer.

"Je suis sensé voir quoi ?" Kageyama demanda en levant un sourcil, douteux de l’enthousiasme d’Hinata.

"Une boutique d’apothicaire !"

"Un de ces magasins de hipster qui vent des herbes, graines et des produits naturels ?" Tanaka demanda en observant le petit magasin au pied d’un petit bâtiment, qui pourrait bien être un complexe d’appartements au sommet d’un magasin. "Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?"

"Le signe est complètement cassé, mais regardez, on peut voir 'Apotica' juste ici," Hinata pointa un grand panneau tombé au sol et cassé, appuyé contre le mur.

"Mais le bâtiment est dans un état lamentable. Je suis prêt à parier que simplement ouvrir la porte ferait s’écrouler le tout," Kageyama protesta. "Continuons."

"Mais Kageyama !" Hinata insista en faisant la moue. "Imagine à quel point ça serait utile d’avoir tout ces … trucs sains ! On serait tous en meilleure forme et on aurait plus d’énergie, donc ça serait super si on pouvait ramener quelques-uns de ces trucs."

"Kageyama a raison, Hinata," l’autre attaquant croisa les bras en observant l’édifice. "Les secousses ont vraiment bien touchées le bâtiment. Aller à l’intérieur a l’air vraiment dangereux."

"Mais Hinata a raison sur le fait qu’on a désespérément besoin de suppléments en ce moment, en particulier puis-qu'on n’a pas une alimentation appropriée," Nishinoya rajouta, l’air de réfléchir sérieusement à l’idée. "Bien que le bâtiment ait l’air vraiment instable..."

"Et bien si on doit rentrer avec un cadavre et un boite de vitamines, je doute que les autres considèrent tout ça utile," Kageyama soupira. "Allons-y."

"Pas question," Hinata croisa les bras. "On a été dans des maisons instables plein de fois avant et on a toujours fait super attention. Rien ne c’est passé." Il observa Noya pour recevoir du soutien. "Nishinoya et moi sommes vraiment petits et légers, je parie qu’on pourrait entrer dedans, attraper des trucs et ressortir sans rien déranger du tout !"

"C’est vrai qu’avec Hinata on a déjà fait ce genre d’infiltrations délicates auparavant," Noya réfléchit à voix haute.

"Tu es vraiment en train de le considérer sérieusement, Noya ?" Tanaka l’observa, incrédule. "C’est une mauvaise idée !"

"Allez, senpai. Ça va être super utile si on réussit," Hinata gonfla les joues en jouant la carte du ‘senpai’ pour avoir l’accord de Nishinoya.

"Si vous réussissez, tu l’a dit toi-même, idiot !" Kageyama grogna, exaspéré.

"Je voulais dire 'quand on réussit'! Évidemment !" Hinata jeta un regard noir à Kageyama. "Tu es juste jaloux parce que je peux faire quelque-chose que tu ne peux pas !"

"Tu te fous de moi...?" Une veine grossit sur le front de Kageyama. "Tu agis comme un gamin ! Je fais juste attention à ta sécurité."

"Ouais ?" Hinata ferma ses poings sur ses cuisses défensif, tendu. "Depuis quand est-ce que ça t’intéresse ?"

"Qu-Quoi?-"

"D’accord, d’accord, ça suffit !" Noya interrompit leur dispute légèrement agressive en levant une main en l’air. "Hinata et moi allons rentrer rapidement et attraper les premières choses qu’on voit. Vous deux restez dehors et comptez cinq minutes. Garder un œil su le bâtiment au cas où il commence à avoir l’air dangereux."

"Tu es sûr ?" Tanaka avait l’air indécis, mais pas Noya.

"Oui. On a besoin de ces suppléments, surtout puis-qu’à partir de maintenant on va commencer à se déplacer plus, et on doit au moins essayer de les prendre."

"D’accord, senpai ! Allons-y !" Hinata leva les poing en l’air en se dirigeant vers l’édifice.

"Urgh..." Kageyama les suivit en se massant l’arrête du nez, fatigué. Tout ce qu’il ressentait maintenant c’était de la colère envers l’attitude d’Hinata et de la fatigue envers ses conséquences, mais rien ne put vaincre le poids lourd qui torturait son estomac. Il en avait la nausée et pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa gorge, mais même si la situation était dangereuse, il était sûrement en train réagir avec excès.

"Noya sait ce qu’il fait," Tanaka lui assura alors qu’ils accompagnaient les deux membres les plus petits vers la porte, mais Kageyama pouvait voir sa confiance vacillante aussi.

"Faites juste attention vous deux !" Kageyama soupira, pas attentif à les séparer. Il voulais juste que ses amis restent saufs.

"Ne t’inquiète pas Kageyama. Laisse faire ton senpai !" Noya leva lui assura en ouvrant la porte avec attention et observa l’intérieur pendant une seconde.

"Et fais-moi confiance. Tu l’as toujours fait," Hinata rajouta et lui jeta un rapide coup d’œil avant de tourner la tête et d’entrer.

Kageyama voulait lui rappeler qui lui faisait confiance plus que tout au monde, mais les mots étaient trop étrangers sur ses lèvres, il ne les dit donc pas et recula pour compter cinq minutes.

À l’intérieur du magasin, les deux petits adolescents se séparèrent immédiatement, Noya se dirigea vers les quelques allées du magasin et Hinata partit directement vers le comptoir. Il y avait une odeur étrange dans l’air, étouffante et légèrement désagréable, mais Hinata se dit que c’était probablement l’odeur d’un des produit de soin. Il attrapa tout ce qu’il pouvait sur l’étagère en face du comptoir et les fourra dans son sac du mieux qu’il pouvait. Il était lourd mais c’était gérable donc il rajouta aussi quelques sachets de poudre de protéine, mais seul les plus petits allaient entre les conserves de nourriture.

"Tout va bien ?" il cria à Noya alors qu’il marchait vers le comptoir.

"Ouais. J’ai pas mal de choses qui peuvent être rajoutées à la nourriture, ça va rendre Suga heureux," son senpai répondit et Hinata fut fier de son idée. Peut-être pouvait-il enfin participer efficacement à leur effort de survie, au lieu de ne faire qu’utiliser leurs ressources comme il avait l’impression de faire jusqu’à présent.

"Je vais voir s’il y a des trucs derrière le comptoir," il le prévint et se rendit derrière le comptoir pour ouvrir la porte qui menait vers l’intérieur.

Cependant, lorsqu’il ouvrit la porte, il ne tomba pas face à face avec des plantes médicinales, mais quelque-chose de bien, bien plus macabre.

Un cadavre, celui d’un vieil homme, visiblement âgé de quelques semaines, à moitié affalé sur le comptoir et fixant Hinata avec ses yeux secs, pourris, grand ouvert.

Le cri d’Hinata résonna dans tout le magasin.

"Hinata !" Nishinoya l’appela, mais le cœur d’Hinata battait dans ses tempes et un frisson parcourait son échine et il trébucha et recula loin, loin, loin du corps putride. L’odeur de viande en putréfaction attaquait ses narines et il sentit une vague de nausée monter dans sa gorge comme ses larmes, qui commençaient à piquer ses yeux.

Son pied entra soudainement en contact avec quelque-chose tombé au sol et la cheville d’Hinata se tordit, l’envoyant en poussant un cri moins fort. Sa tête cogna contre l’étagère derrière lui avant qu’il ne se laisse glisser au sol et, alors qu’il restait au sol, abasourdi et frappé par un effroi inexplicable, l’étagère qu’il avait heurté grinça et tomba en arrière.

Elle heurta l’étagère derrière elle avec un bruit tonitruant et cette étagère, elle aussi, s’écrasa au sol. Des secousses parcoururent tout son corps, mais ses yeux écarquillés étaient toujours fixés sur le corps, de la chair jaune et violette se décollait des os. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard.

"-nata ! Hinata !"

"Senpai," il appela mais mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge. Le bâtiment entier trembla autour d’eux et tout d’un coup, le cœur d’Hinata fit un bond et il retint son souffle. Il essaya de se lever mais ses muscles se crispèrent. Il tremblait de tous ses membres et, même si son adrénaline lui criait de se lever et s’enfuir, mais une peur glaciale lui tiraillait les entrailles et le clouait au sol où il était tombé.

"Hinata, t’es où !? Sors de là, le bâtiment va s’effondrer !" Nishinoya l’appela depuis l’entrée en essayant d’apercevoir son kouhai entre les étagères tombées et la poussière qui commençait à tomber du plafond.

"Noya, sors de là !" Tanaka appela depuis le pas de la porte et le libero secoua la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

"Hinata est dedans !" il protesta, toussant lorsqu’il inspira de la poussière, et il se plia en deux.

"Merde," Tanaka serra les dents et se précipita à l’intérieur et attrapa Noya par derrière. "Allez, il sortira tout seul ! Ça n’aidera personne si vous êtes tous les deux coincés dedans quand l’endroit s’effondrera !"

"On ne peut pas le laisser ! C’est notre kouhai !" Nishinoya s’écria en se débattant contre la poigne forte de Tanaka. "C’est notre ami ! C’est notre petit frère !"

"Je sais, Noya !" le cœur de Tanaka se déchira en prononçant ces mots, mais il essaya de ne pas s’effondrer. "Je sais ! C’est pour ça qu’il s’en sortira, mais tu dois sortir !"

"Hinata !" Nishinoya s’écriaune dernière fois et un morceau du plafond céda juste à côté d’eux.

Tanaka jura, et, sachant qu’il faisait une terrible erreur, mais prenait une décision nécessaire, il attrapa Nishinoya par la taille et le souleva pour l’éloigner. C’était presque comme toutes les fois où il l’avait soulevé avec excitation, sauf que ce coup-ci, il était tout sauf excité.

"Shouyo !" le libero cria une fois de plus, des larmes de désespoir s’écoulaient de ses yeux écarquillés et terrifiés tandis que Tanaka le tirait loin de la porte et le lâchait sur le bitume.

"Où est Hinata !?" Kageyama demanda immédiatement alors que Tanaka luttait pour empêcher Nishinoya de retourner à l’intérieur. Un tuyau grinça et explosa, un autre débris tomba bruyamment dans le petit magasin. "Senpai, où est Hinata!?"

"À l’intérieur !" Noya observa la porte toujours ouverte qui révélait le nuage de poussière se soulevant dans l’intérieur désolé du bâtiment. "Il n’est pas encore sorti !"

Et même si ce qui avait dit était évident, le sang de Kageyama ne fit qu’un tour.

"Hinata !" Il s’écria en s’approchant le plus possible du magasin. "Sors de là, idiot ! Sors de là, vite !"

Hinata entendit Kageyama l'appeler mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Sa voix était tremblante, et il avait l'air apeuré, plus apeuré que jamais. Une part de lui s'en réjouissait, mais une autre avait trop peur pour s'en soucier. Il essaya de se lever mais sa cheville gauche l'abandonna sous son poids et il tomba de nouveau en poussant un cri qui se transforma en toux avec la poussière dans ses poumons. 

Dehors, le sang de Kageyama ne fit qu'un tour alors qu'une partie de mur s'effondra et il retint son souffle en sentant les ondes de choc. Derrière lui Nishinoya pleurait bruyamment et, connaissant Tanaka, il pleurait lui aussi, mais Kageyama n'arrivait pas à faire couler des larmes. Ses yeux étaient secs, écarquillés et collés sur la partie du mur effondrée, et le large plafond était maintenant instable et grinçait sous le vent. Des morceaux de plâtre et des tuiles tombaient à un rythme irrégulier et des poutres en métal étaient dangereusement exposés. 

Et puis, quand tout se calma et que le vent souffla de nouveau, il y eut un son qui fit relâcher le souffle que Kageyama retenait. 

"Tanaka-senpai..." C'était un pleur grave, qui s'élevait des confins du magasin à moitié détruit. "Nishinoya-senpai..." Un nouvel espoir se réveilla en Kageyama, mais les grognements du bâtiment précaire le ramena à la réalité. Le bâtiment n'allait pas tenir. Et le pauvre Hinata allait mourir, écrasé alors qu'il appelait sa famille à l'aide. 

Non, Kageyama ne voulait pas perdre sa famille, maintenant qu'il en avait une. 

"Kageyama !" Le dernier cri s'échappa des ruines et le plafond commença à basculer.

Les yeux du passeur de posèrent sur le plafond. Les poutres de métal étaient visiblement rouillées par la pluie acide. 

Son sac était tombé à ses pieds et il commença à bouger avant même que Hinata n'ait fini de prononcer les derniers mots. 

"Tobio !"

"Kageyama, n'y va pas !" Son senpai cria de derrière lui, mais il s'en fichait. 

Ses jambes le portèrent dans le bâtiment, par dessus les étagères effondrées, il contourna les débris et escalada les fragments du mur, et enfin, alors que le bruit du bâtiment s'effondrant devenait assommant, il vit la touffe orange roulée en boule au sol et se précipita vers lui comme si, à ce moment-là, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Le corps tiède de Kageyama se referma sur la silhouette vulnérable d'Hinata et le monde s'effondra autour d'eux. 

Kageyama sentit le sol s'effondrer sous leurs pieds et son corps fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sa poigne sur Hinata était douloureuse, mais le plus petit ne s'en plaint pas. Ils n'avaient aucunes illusions vis à vis de l'inutilité de ce que Kageyama venait de faire si un gros débris leur tombait dessus. Les deux seraient écrasé dessous sans aucun doute. Cependant, c'était réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour mourir, Hinata pensa avec son esprit paniqué. La dernière fois qu'il était dans un tel danger était lors des Quarante Flammes, il avait été seul et incapable de chercher de l'aide ou du réconfort chez quelqu'un. Il pensait qu'il allait mourir seul.

Mais ce coup-ci, il n'était pas seul. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux parmis le monde qui s'effondrait autour d'eux, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la couleur bordereau du pull de Kageyama, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était la respiration haletante de Kageyama dans ses oreilles, et tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir était l'odeur de la seule personne qui l'avait tenu comme ça depuis que le monde s'était transformé en enfer.

Il se sentait léger comme une plume et le monde s'était arrêté pendant qu'il tombait, enveloppé dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Kageyama. 

Puis, ils heurtèrent le sol ébréché, ressentirent une douleur intense, de la confusion et une peur écrasante. 

Hinata laissa échapper un cri de douleur et il entendit Kageyama faire de même alors que l'impact d'un débris s'effondrant les secoua et les envoya se heurter contre une petite pile de décombres. Plus tremblaient au dessus de leur têtes et ils se serrèrent plus fermement l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre le sol et priant à n'importe quel dieu qui existerait que rien de trop gros ne leur tombe dessus.

Doucement, alors que le temps retrouvait son cours, le grondement s'arrêta, et les débris qui bombardaient douloureusement le dos de Kageyama s'arrêtèrent de tomber. Quand il n'y eut plus un son autour d'eux, une bouffée d'air entra dans leurs poumons et ils osèrent enfin se lâcher pour regarder autour d'eux. 

Ils semblaient être tombés dans les fondations du bâtiment, au sommet d'une pile de débris proche de bord du trou. La structure formait un gros cratère en bas de la pile, rempli de poutres de bois, métal et des débris. Au dessus de leurs têtes, des poutres de bois étaient effondrées, entrelacées et formaient des sortes de barreaux de prison. Même si Kageyama pouvait voir le ciel rouge sang, couvert de gros nuages sombres, seulement à quelques endroits spécifiques, et juste au dessus de leurs têtes, il y avait un gros bout du toit qui était resté en place et qui projetait une grande ombre au dessus de leurs têtes. 

"Kageyama ! Hinata !"

"S-Senpai !" Kageyama cria, toussant violemment alors que la poussière retombait.

"Oh mon dieu, je les entends," ils entendirent la voix de Tanaka au dessus de leurs têtes. "Vous êtes où !?"

"On est là," le passeur appela, la gorge sèche et les yeux écarquillés collés aux poutres enchevêtrées au dessus d'eux. Il fallut un peu de temps, mais au bout d'un moment, ils virent des silhouettes sortir des trous entre les poutres, propageant leurs ombres sur les débris amassés dans le cratère. 

"Où ça ?" La voix familière et réconfortante de Nishinoya résonna elle aussi et Kageyama les vit avancer petit à petit sur le poutres, en s'assurant qu'elles soient suffisamment stables. 

"En bas, senpai," il dit. "Faites attention, les poutres n'ont pas l'air très solides."

Les deux deuxième année de tournèrent en direction du son de la voix et s'agenouillèrent doucement sur les poutres pour mieux les voir. Une vague de soulagement se déferla dans leurs regards et leurs yeux se remplirent de larmes. 

"Vous allez bien," Noya renifla. "Oh mon dieu, pendant un moment on était sûr que vous étiez-"

"Tout va bien," Kageyama l'interrompit, sachant très bien que ça n'allait être bon pour personne de ressasser sur quelque-chose qui ne s'était pas produit. "Nous alons bien."

"S-Senpai..." Hinata toussa derrière Kageyama et le passeur se retourna pour évaluer son état. 

Le petit attaquant était couvert de légères coupures et recouvert de poussière, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être en grand danger. Son nez avait saigné et s'était arrêté au bout d'un moment, mais autre que ça il n'y avait pas trop de sang sur lui.

"Hinata ? Comment ça va ?" Tanaka demanda depuis sa position et Kageyama s'écarta pour que son senpai puisse voir le plus jeune joueur. 

"Je-Je vais bien," Hinata hocha la tête. "Juste un peu secoué."

"Compréhensible." Noya hocha la tête en se levant. "Bon, ne vous inquiétez pas, on va vous sortir de là."

"Désolé..." Hinata murmura et seul Kageyama l'entendit, mais il savait que la culpabilité que Hinata ressentait était bien plus profonde qu'un simple 'désolé'. 

"Comment est-ce que vous allez faire ça ?" Il demanda en tournant son attention sur leurs senpais qui se déplaçaient doucement sur les poutres au dessus d'eux.

"Je ne sais pas. Laisse moi voir, peut-être qu'on peut déplacer des débris pour ouvrir un trou dans lequel vous devriez pouvoir grimper."

Kageyama soupira et se rassit en observant Hinata et non au dessus de lui où Tanaka et Nishinoya discutaient de moyens pour les sortir de là. Le jeune homme avait le regard dans le vague et Kageyama estima qu'il était encore sous le choc. 

"Hey. Tu vas bien ?" Il demanda en l'observant attentivement, au cas où il avait raté quelque-chose.

"Je suis désolé..." Hinata gémit et toussa de nouveau. Kageyama hésita et posa une main sur son dos pour dessiner des cercles réconfortants et le mouvement semblait aider Hinata à se calmer. 

"C'est bon. C'est fini maintenant," il insista, n'aimant pas du tout le silence de l'autre.

"Mais j'aurais pu te tuer. J'aurais pu vraiment te blesser."

"Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, donc arrête de penser à des choses qui ne se sont pas produites." Kageyama, aussi, était un peu secoué et son corps était douloureux là où il avait des bleus causés par les chocs de leurs différentes chutes, mais rien ne semblait être cassé.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé..."

"Hinata ?" Maintenant c'était étrange. Peu importe à quel point Hinata était désolé, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi solennel. C'était quelque-chose que Kageyama n'avait jamais vu avant. Doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent, et recula quand Hinata se crispa. 

"Je suis désolé, j'ai tout foutu en l'air… Pitié ne me déteste pas. Je t'en supplie !" Il avait l'air désespéré et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Kageyama vit des larmes briller dans les pupilles couleur chocolat. 

"Oi, est-ce que tu as pris un coup dur la tête ? Bien sûr que je ne te déteste pas," Kageyama fronça les sourcils, mais la probabilité que ça soit le cas était de plus en plus élevée et il s'agenouilla à côté de Hinata. "Montre moi ta tête."

"H-Hein ?"

"Tais-toi," Kageyama soupira en observant les mèches emmêlées de Hinata (même sales elles étaient tellement douces…) pour enfin trouver un endroit parsemé de sang. "Tu vois ? Je le savais. Tu as pris un coup sur la tête. Tu te sens bien ?" 

"Ouais..."

"Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir ou vomir ?" 

"Non..." Hinata baissa les yeux. "Juste, euhh.. Il y a des genres de... de points noir dans mes yeux. M-Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont s'en aller !"

"Tch," Kageyama lâcha Hinata et tourna son regard pour cacher l'inquiétude qui s'y trouvait. "Dis moi s'ils ne s'en vont pas. Peut-être que Suga peut nous aider quand on rentre." 

"Mhm... Désolé pour tout ça."

"J'ai dit que c'était pas grave donc arrête de t'excuser."

"Oi, vous allez bien là en bas ?" Tanaka leur cria en attirant leur attention.

"Toujours bien," Kageyama répondit en levant les yeux, mais il ne vit personne sur les poutres.

"Noya et moi sommes toujours en train de chercher un moyen de vous faire sortir donc ça risque de prendre du temps !"

"Ouais..." Kageyama soupira, plus pour lui que pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers les parties du ciel qu'il pouvait voir d'où il se tenait, il fronça les sourcils en voyant les gros nuages noirs. Ils ne signifiaient rien de bon non plus. Ils étaient à court de temps.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. On va vous sortir en moins de deux !" Mais les mots de Noya sonnaient faux même à ses propres oreilles, et on ne parle même pas des autres. 

"Senpai," Kageyama l'appela après quelques minutes de délibération et il serra le poing. La suggestion qu'il allait faire n'allait être facile pour personne. "Je… Je pense que j'ai un plan." 

"Vraiment ?" Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix de Tanaka, et Kageyama se sentit immédiatement coupable pour ce qu'il était en train de penser. 

"Ouais." Ses yeux se tournèrent de nouveau vers les cieux. "On… On dirait bien qu'il va bientôt pleuvoir. Donc c'est inutile que nous soyons tous les quatre coincé ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête."

"Encore une bonne réponse pour vous sortir de là aussi vite que possible !"

"Non, écoutez," Kageyama insista en jetant un coup d'œil à Hinata, qui semblait n'être attentif à la conversation qu'une fois de temps en temps. "Hinata a heurté sa tête. Il va bientôt pleuvoir et maintenant qu'on sait ce que la pluie peut faire, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de se faire toucher par elle. On est à trois heures du gymnase. Et vous n'avez pas l'air de trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir, pas vrai ?"

"... Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, Kageyama…?" Noya demanda d'une voix tremblante, colle s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

"S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai besoin que vous le fassiez." Il mordit sa lèvre. "S'il-vous-plaît courrez au gymnase et allez chercher de l'aide. Suga et Daichi auront peut-être d'autres idées." 

"Et vous laisser ici tous seuls ? Pas question," Tanaka se renfrogné et s'avança dans sa ligne de vue pour lui jeter un regard noir. "Quel genre de senpais est-ce que nous serions si on vous abandonnait ?" 

"Vous ne nous abandonnez pas. Vous êtes les meilleurs senpais parce-que vous allez chercher l'aide dont on a besoin," Kageyama insista, les yeux froids et durs. "Pitié. On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir bientôt et ça n'aidera personne si vous ne pouvez pas arriver au gymnase avant qu'elle ne commence à tomber. Par pitié partez vite et revenez dès que vous pouvez." 

"Et vous ?" Noya demanda en rejoignant Tanaka sur les poutres, son regard était étrangement sombre. "Vous irez bien ?"

"Noya, tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de le considérer, pas vrai ?"

"Tout ira bien pour nous. On est couverts ici, donc si il pleut, la pluie remplira le trou en dessous de nous mais ne nous atteindra pas," Kageyama répondit, croisant le regard de Nishinoya avec respect. Il savait que la décision de les laisser derrière n'était pas facile à prendre, mais ce n'était pas facile non plus d'avoir été celui à la suggérer. 

"Bon. D'accord. Dans ce cas, ne bougez pas," Nishinoya répondit. "On reviendra vite. On va courir aussi vite que possible."

"Faites attention," Kageyama répondit respectueusement.

"Vous aussi." Noya tourna les yeux vers Hinata, qui était avachi et regardait dans le vide. "Shouyo. Tu m'entends ?"

Il fallut un moment pour que Hinata réagisse à son nom, mais il leva les yeux et les plissa en direction de Noya. 

"Senpai...?"

"Ouais." Il y avait une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de Noya, et, derrière lui, Tanaka se tenait debout, tendu. "On va revenir pour vous, d'accord ? Ne te bats pas avec Kageyama pendant notre absence."

"Seulement si Kageyama ne me provoque pas," Hinata répondit, encore dans le vague, et les deuxièmes années ne purent s'empêcher de rire. 

"Bon. Restez saufs, d'accord ? On va revenir pour vous," Nishinoya répéta une nouvelle fois, juste pour bien le faire comprendre à Hinata, puis il recula. 

"Laissez faire vos super senpais !" Tanaka rajouta en leur offrant un grand sourire. Kageyama pouvait voir la fatigue et le stress dans son sourire, mais Hinata semblait heureux par ce dernier donc c'était tout ce qui importait. 

"Bonne chance," Kageyama leur souhaita alité qu'ils reculaient et les salua avant qu'ils ne descendent des poutres pour revenir sur le sol dur, et ils s'en allèrent. 

Immédiatement, l'atmosphère se refroidit et Kageyama frissonna. 

"Et bien, je suppose qu'on va devoir leur faire confiance," il dit en se tournant vers Hinata, qui ne répondit pas. 

Le jeune adolescent était en train de s'endormir où il était assis, silencieux et discret, et le cœur de Kageyama se serra en le voyant. D'habitude, Hinata sautait partout, cherchant déjà des solutions, mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Les poutres étaient au moins deux mètres au dessus d'eux, définitivement plus puisque Kageyama ne se voyait pas réussir à les atteindre sans sauter, et même s'il les atteignait, Hinata n'en serait pas capable et il était hors de question qu'il laisse le plus petit derrière lui.

Ses yeux se durcirent en l'observant de nouveau et il sut qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'abandonner l'autre garçon. 

Pas Hinata, qui l'avait défié des dizaines de fois pour faire de lui une meilleure personne. Pas Hinata, qui était resté à ses côtés malgré leur débuts compliqués. Pas Hinata, qui lui avait prouvé qu'il pouvait compter sur ses coéquipiers et qu'ils n'étaient pas un fardeau. Pas Hinata, qui l'avait poussé de son trône de Roi du Terrain et qui avait arraché la cape lourde qui pesait sur ses épaules. 

Pas Shouyo, qui s'était inquiété de son bien-être dès le moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pas Shouyo, qui l'avait encouragé à continuer quand il ne voulait qu'abandonner. Pas le brave, déterminé, éclatant et optimiste Shouyo dont l'innocence rayonnait comme la dernière salvation de cet enfer de monde.

"Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais," il se décida enfin de dire à voix haute, parce que Hinata était probablement endormi, et il n'avait pas besoin de s'occuper des conséquences de ses mots.

"Hmm..." Le garçon marmonna et Kageyama se crispa, puis se tourna pour voir une étincelle dans les yeux vagues. "Je t'ai jamais abandonné… Je vais pas commencer maintenant." 

"Hinata, je vais te frapper si tu continues de dire des choses embarrassantes comme ça," Kageyama le menaça sans grandes convictions, conscient du rouge de ses joues.

"Tu les as dit d'abord," Hinata pouffa doucement. "Peut-être que tu devrais te taper toi-même pour changer. De toute façon, on ne tape pas les personnes blessées."

"Pas si cette personne c'est toi," Kageyama soupira en détournant le regard.

"J'aimerais te voir essayer."

"Je ne vais pas retenir ma force."

"Mais oui bien sûr."

"Comment va ta tête ?" Kageyama demanda soudainement, attendant que Hinata vienne s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"Mieux, je suppose," l'attaquant bailla et hésita une petite seconde avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'autre. "Les points noirs ne sont plus aussi...tenaces. Je suis juste…tellement fatigué."

"Et bien, je ne m'y connais pas trop en premiers secours, mais essaie de rester réveillé," Kageyama serra les lèvres. "Si tu meurs, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais."

"Je ne vais pas mourir," Hinata rit doucement, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et il se tut.

Le vent souffla à la surface, hurlant en s'infiltrant dans le trou créé par les poutres de bois. Le vent était froid et Kageyama se mordit la lèvre, sachant très bien qu'il allait bientôt pleuvoir. À côté de lui, Hinata frissonna violemment mais il n'y avait rien dans le sac d'Hinata, jeté à quelques mètres d'eux, qui pouvait les aider à combattre le froid.

Dans ces moments là, Kageyama se demandait vraiment s'il allait vraiment sortir vivant de ce calvaire. 

"Hey, Kageyama ?" Hinata l'appela enfin après un moment de silence. 

"Hmm ?"

"Où sont nos senpais ?"

"Tu le te souviens pas ?" Kageyama fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux vers Hinata avec inquiétude. "Ils sont partis chercher de l'aide."

"Oh." Hinata n'avait pas l'air convaincu. "Pourquoi ?" 

"Parce-qu'on ne peut pas sortir d'ici tout seuls. On a besoin que Suga et Daichi viennent nous aider."

Kageyama observa Hinata fronça les sourcils et doucement prononcer les noms de nouveau, et il hocha la tête. 

"D'accord. Ils sont déjà revenus ?"

"Ils viennent de partir." Kageyama recula légèrement et prit le visage d'Hinata dans ses mains pour fixer ses yeux. Il observa ensuite son nez sanglant qui ne semblait pas cassé, il observa ensuite la blessure violette sur sa pommette sur laquelle il avait heurté le sol. Plusieurs autres petites coupures parsemaient son visage mais elles n'étaient que de simples égratignures et n'inquiétaient pas Kageyama. "Tu vas bien ? T'es en train d'agir bizarrement." 

"J'ai dit que j'étais fatigué," Hinata soupira en éloignant sa tête de Kageyama. "Je veux dormir."

"Essaie de te retenir tant que Suga n'est pas là."

"Mais je m'ennuie."

"Et pourtant."

"T'es un trou du cul," Hinata fit la moue et s'appuya sur ses mains pour le relever, mais dès qu'il commença à se tenir sur ses jambes, il s'effondra de nouveau avec un petit cri de douleur. "Aie !"

"Hinata !" Kageyama fut immédiatement sur le qui-vive, le cœur battant alors qu'il observait le plus petit garçon. Il serrait sa jambe droite de douleur et, pendant un moment, Kageyama eut peur qu'il se soit cassé un os. 

"C'est juste ma cheville," Hinata souffla une fois la douleur diminuée. Il gémit en étendant sa jambe et, dans la lumière rouge qui passait entre les poutres, Kageyama vit que sa cheville était enflée et rouge, presque de la même taille que son poing.

"Merde..." il jura en la manipulant doucement pour l'observer. "C'est cassé ?"

"Je peux encore m'appuyer sur mon pied, juste pas bouger la cheville," Hinata grimaça quand son partenaire toucha l'articulation enflée. "Je l'ai probablement tordue en tombant." 

"Merde. Ça va être problématique si tu ne peux pas marcher," Kageyama siffla entre ses dents puis relâcha sa cheville. "Compte pas sur moi pour te porter."

"Je te demanderai pas de le faire. Je vais juste sautiller à côté de toi," Hinata plaisanta en lui faisant un clin d’œil, et Kageyama détourna de nouveau le regard.

Ils restèrent silencieux, ne bougeant que pour trouver une position plus confortable pour s'asseoir. Leur adrénaline était retombée quelque temps auparavant donc ils se sentaient tous deux fatigués et tremblaient, et la température extérieure ne les aidait pas. Ils n’avaient pas de montre donc aucun d’eux ne pouvait dire combien de temps s’était écoulé depuis que Noya et Tanaka étaient partis chercher de l’aide.

"Hey, Kageyama ?" Hinata parla enfin après un long moment de silence. Kageyama, qui s’était presque endormis, se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son nom et se tourna rapidement vers Hinata.

"Ouais ?"

"Tu penses que le monde ressemble à quoi en dehors de la ville ?" il demanda d’une voix douce, pleine de curiosité en observant le ciel nuageux. "Genre... Qu’est-ce que tu penses qu’on va voir en partant de chez nous ?"

Quelque-chose dans cette phrase sonnait faux pour Kageyama, mais il y réfléchit tout de même.

"Je... Je suppose que ça sera pareil. Les bâtiments sont sûrement en ruines et incendiés, et les rues seront bloquées par des voitures vides. Des maisons et magasins saccagés aussi. Et vu que la pluie est acide il y aura beaucoup de poteaux rouillés et d’autres trucs comme ça..." il réfléchit à voix haute.

"Donc tout aura l’air désolé, hein ?" Hinata paraphrasa. "À ton avis... tu penses qu’il y à un endroit pour nous dehors ?"

"Bien sûr. Daichi va savoir quoi faire quand le moment viendra," Kageyama insista. "Il doit y avoir un endroit sur l’île où un camp de survivants est installé. On doit juste le trouver."

"Donc on n’est pas les seuls à être encore en vie ?" Hinata hoqueta et quelque-chose s’illumina dans ses yeux.

"Bien sûr, idiot. On n’est pas des héros de jeux vidéos. Bien sûr qu’il y a d’autres survivants." Alors qu’il prononçait ces mots, les yeux de Kageyama brillèrent comme l’acier dans la lumière. "Et on va les trouver. Et on sera sains et saufs."

"Mais... et si les autres survivants sont comme ceux qui ont..." Il y eut une légère hésitation dans sa voix. "Ceux qui ont blessé Yamaguchi ?"

"Dans ce cas on se protégera entre nous jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve ceux qui ne nous feront pas de mal," Kageyama répondit comme si c’était la chose la plus facile du monde. "Ça risque de prendre du temps, et trouver un endroit où nous serons en sécurité risque d’être compliqué, mais je sais qu’on va le trouver."

"Tu es étrangement optimiste, tu sais," Hinata nota, et Kageyama eut un moment d’hésitation.

"Et bien, pardon pour essayer de voir le meilleur d’une situation merdique."

"C’est bon," Hinata rit. "Je suis content que tu sois resté toi-même. Et que les trucs terrifiants qui se sont produits n’ont pas changé le fait que tu sois resté mon méchant et un peu fatigant parfois ami, Bakayama."

Et il y eut quelque-chose de tellement réconfortant dans la phrase accompagnée de petit rire d’Hinata que Kageyama n’osa pas le regarder. Il tourna le dos du plus petit, décidant de lui taper gentiment la têteavec l’une de ses mains, obtenant un cris de surprise puis un rire de l’autre garçon.

"Juste tais-toi et dors si tu ne compte dire que des trucs aussi embarrassants, idiot," il marmonna, mais Hinata l’entendit et sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Ouais, ouais. Comme tu veux, Roi."

Et même lorsqu’Hinata posa sa tête contre l’épaule de Kageyama, le passeur ne put s’empêcher de laisser sa main des mèches de cheveux oranges. Il y avait quelque-chose de modeste et précieux chez le garçon à côté de lui que Kageyama sentit que le voir disparaître le tuerait. Donc il devait protéger ce quelque-chose, et il devait le protéger lui, peu importe le prix. Kageyama ne le laissera jamais tomber.

Sa poigne sur les cheveux d’Hinata se relâcha mais il l’attira un peu plus proche de lui pour qu’il soit un peu plus confortable à ses côtés. Et lorsqu’ils furent tous deux installés, Kageyama ne le lâcha pas.

Pas Hinata, le garçon qui avait appelé son nom lorsqu’il pensait que sa vie allait se terminer. Pas Shouyo, le garçon qui lui avait donné une famille qu’il pouvait appeler sienne.

...-...-...-...-...-...-…

Il commença à pleuvoir un peu plus tard. À un moment ils s'étaient endormi l'un sur l'autre donc, lorsque le premier écho du tonnerre résonna dans les cieux, ils se réveillèrent en sursaut et prirent quelques secondes pour se remémorer leur situation. Cependant, la présence de l'autre les calmèrent rapidement et elle les sortit de leur somnolence.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" Kageyama demanda en bâillant et observant Hinata.

"Un peu," Hinata marmonna en s'étirant avec des grognements de douleur. "On est là depuis combien de temps ?"

"Aucune idée," Kageyama soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Il était impossible de dire à quel point ils étaient tard dans l'après-midi puisque les nuages gris étaient trop épais pour voir le ciel d'où ils étaient assis, mais ils 

"Il va pleuvoir," Hinata gémit. "Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

"On se replie aussi loin que possible jusqu'au bord là-bas. Un bout du toit s'est effondré sur toute la zone donc on sera protégé de la pluie, mais si le vent se lève on risque d'avoir des problèmes," Kageyama suggéra et commença à se lever. Son corps protesta contre le mouvement, la douleur circulait dans ses veines comme un incendie mais il se mit tout de même debout et tendit une main vers Hinata pour l'aider à se lever aussi.

Le plus petit adolescent hésita quelques secondes puis laissa de côté sa fierté lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne serait pas capable de bouger sans l'aide de Kageyama. De plus, il était sûr qu'aucun des deux n'allait avoir envie de parler de ce qui leur était arrivé ici avec les autres, ce qui se passait dans les ruines restait dans les ruines. 

Kageyama l'aida à boitiller hors de la zone non couverte vers un zone plus sécurisée, mais plus sombre. Déjà, une légère brume tomba des ouvertures entre les poutres, mais les deux savaient que la vraie pluie n'allait pas tarder à arriver. 

Une fois à l'abri, ils s'assirent de nouveau et attendirent. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés de Noya et Tanaka, mais ils espéraient qu'ils avaient réussi à rejoindre le gymnase à temps. Maintenant, les deux équipes étaient bloqués jusqu'à l'arrêt de la pluie, et avec un peu de chance ça se produirait assez vite. 

La zone dans laquelle ils s'étaient installés était mieux protégée des éléments, mais elle était aussi situé quelques mètres plus bas comparé à l'endroit où ils étaient auparavant. Kageyama estima que la crevasse était profonde d'à peu près trois mètres et assez large donc ils devraient être en sécurité, mais ils ne pouvaient jamais être sûrs de rien ici. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre et voir comment tout allait se dérouler. 

"Et maintenant ?" Hinata demanda une fois que la pluie tombait plus sérieusement, elle commença comme une simple cascade mais devint vite plus intense, l'une des plus intenses qu'ils avaient vue de toutes leurs courtes vies.

"Arrête de me demander ça," Kageyama soupira avec irritation et croisa les bras. "On doit attendre que la pluie s'arrête pour que nos senpais puissent venir nous aider." 

"Tu penses qu'il va pleuvoir longtemps ?" Hinata demanda de nouveau, comme si poser des questions sur le monde autour de lui était la seule chose qui le gardait en vie. Kageyama se dit que s'il avait une commotion cérébrale c'était probablement partiellement vrai, donc il pouvait arrêter de se plaindre de ses questions constantes.

"J'ai envie de répondre non, mais on ne peut pas savoir tant qu'elle ne se calme pas," il haussa les épaules. "Il ne faut pas attraper froid. Il y a du vent et on dirait qu'il y a de l'orage là haut, ça commence à devenir un peu violent." 

"Pile ce dont on a besoin maintenant," Hinata soupira et s'installa de nouveau contre Kageyama. "Hey. Ça te dérange pas que je le mette comme ça, hein ?"

Et Kageyama avait mal au dos car il avait dormi dans une mauvaise position et qu'il portait tout le poids d'Hinata, mais il ne demandait qu'à les garder tous deux saufs. 

"Peu importe. Fais comme tu veux."

"Merci," Hinata lui sourit et Kageyama se sentit coupable de tenir à ce point à ce sourire. "Hey… Tu m'en veux pas, pas vrai ?" 

"Hein ?"

"Pour avoir tout foutu en l'air..." Le sourire d'Hinata disparu. "Et pour nous avoir coincé ici.

"Ne parle pas comme si on allait mourir ici," Kageyama lui reprocha, mais il haussa ensuite les épaules. "Ça me fatigue que tu t'excuse tout le temps. Tu n'es pas le seul fautif, d'accord ?"

"Mais c'était mon idée-"

"Mais il y avait trois autres personnes pour t'arrêter. Et trois autres personnes pour entrer avec toi et s'assurer que tu ne casses rien. Et je suis entré de plein gré quand le bâtiment à commencé à s'effondrer donc c'est de ma faute si je suis là," il insista. "Donc arrête d'être aussi égoïste. Tu n'es pas le seul à compter ici. C'était une erreur de groupe donc on est tous responsable." 

Le nombre de fois où il avait entendu une variante de cette phrase pendant des matchs de volley était énorme et, à partir d'un moment, elle était resté coincée dans son esprit. Et maintenant semblait être le moment idéal pour la dire à Hinata qui semblait faire la chose la plus fatale ; porter le poids de leurs erreurs sur ses épaules. 

Et Hinata reconnu sûrement l'idée derrière la tirade car il offrit un faible sourire à Kageyama. 

"Au passage, je ne t'ai pas remercié."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Être venu pour essayer de me sauver. Même si j'ai fait s'effondrer le bâtiment entier," Hinata détourna le regard.

"Et bien, je ne pouvais pas laisser ta propre stupidité te tuer," Kageyama fit de même dans la direction opposée, son cœur fit un bond. "Ne le dit pas comme si c'était remarquable." 

"Mais ça l'est. Tu n'avais pas à le faire, mais tu es venu," Hinata insista en se tournant vers lui, mais Kageyama ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. 

"Bah... tu m'as appelé," il marmonna et au même moment un éclair Illumina le ciel et le tonnerre gronda sinistrement. 

"D-Désolé. Je t'ai pas vraiment entendu. Tu peux répéter ?" Hinata balbutia, les yeux écarquillés et les jours roses. 

"Laisse tomber," Kageyama insista, mais quand la pluie gagna en intensité, des mots qu'il ne se savait pas capable de prononcer quittèrent ses lèvres dans un murmure étouffé, une promesse secrète. "J'ai dit que… quand on va mourir et se décomposer demain ou dans un milliard d'années, même si on se transforme en poussière d'étoile séparé par des millions d'années lumière… Si tu appelles mon nom, je trouverais toujours un moyen de revenir à toi." 

Quand les derniers mots quittèrent ses lèvres, son visage prit une teinte pourpre et il serra les poings, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne voulait même pas voir la réaction d'Hinata, il était bien trop embarrassé. 

"...Hein ?" Hinata parla enfin en observant Kageyama, les sourcils froncés. "Arrête de marmonner, tu fais leur, et je comprends rien à ce que tu dis. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" 

Et Kageyama écarquilla les yeux et observa l'autre garçon avec incrédulité, se demandant si le garçon était sérieux, et doucement, doucement, une expression irritée se forma sur son visage juste à temps pour effacer le sourire qui allait s'y former. 

"J'ai dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de me remercier, donc ferme ta bouche et dors !" Il soupira. 

"D'accord, d'accord, t'as pas besoin d'être méchant comme ça." Hinata lui tira la langue. "Bakayama !" 

"Vraiment mature, et je le sais déjà donc tais-toi !"

Les plaisanteries familières continuèrent faiblement pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se fatiguent et retombent dans le silence. Au lieu de parler, ils écoutèrent la cité violente de la pluie, se demandant si les cieux en personne s'effondraient sur leurs têtes. Il pleuvait des cordes et le fond du cratère à côté duquel ils se trouvaient commençait déjà à se remplir. L'eau qui s'accumulait dans les différents structures et bâtiments avoisinants tombait aussi dans le trou et, soudainement, Kageyama fût envahit par la peur irrationnelle que s'il s'endormait, il se réveillerait submergé par l'eau. Ou il ne se réveillerait jamais. 

Hinata somnolait déjà à côté de lui, réussissant à se reposer malgré le vent froid qui faisait trembler son petit corps et trouvant du réconfort dans le tonnerre qui résonnait occasionnellement avec le bruit de la lourde pluie. Puis, Kageyama se rendit compte que son bras entourait toujours les épaules d'Hinata et que, peut-être, le plus petit avait trouvé du réconfort dans son étreinte. 

Et c'était à cet exact moment que sa poitrine se serra et que quelque-chose de lourd, pesant, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier pesait sur sa poitrine. Mais ce quelque-chose parcouru son corps comme un incendie. C'était douloureux, mais étrangement lui donna un peu de force, et plus il observait la silhouette tremblante de Hinata à ses côtés, plus ses oreilles entendaient la respiration haletante parmi les sons qui les entouraient, plus il sentait la peau froide de Hinata contre la sienne ; plus le poids sur sa poitrine était lourd et douloureux.

Sa main se serra sur l'épaule opposée d'Hinata, l'écrasant presque, et le jeune garçon gémit de douleur. Cependant Kageyama ne le lâcha pas, parce-que s'il le lâchait maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il allait être capable de le tenir de nouveau. 

Aucun d'entre eux ne s'endormit. Il y avait trop de bruit et faisait trop froid pour trouver une once de paix, et ils restèrent tous deux assis, enracinés sur place et serrés l'un contre l'autre le plus possible comme si c'était la seule qui les gardait en vie. Doucement, le cratère se remplissait d'eau, et l'odeur d'acide et d'œuf pourri gagnait en force.

Lorsque les garçons ouvrirent de nouveau leurs yeux ce fût à la suite du grognement terrifiant d'une poutre métallique qui se battait pour rester debout malgré l'érosion et la pluie acide. Les deux sortirent de leur léthargie et clignèrent des yeux pour essayer de trouver l'origine du bruit dans l'obscurité ambiante où ils se trouvaient. Ils n'entendirent cependant la poutre que lorsqu'elle se brisa et tomba dans la mare dont le niveau augmentait peu à peu et, en cherchant frénétiquement les preuves de la chute de la poutre à la surface de l'eau, ils se rendirent compte que l'eau était montée et se trouvait maintenant à moins d'un mètre d'eux. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que la plu avait commencé de tomber ? Ils l'ignoraient. Le concept de temps était obsolète dans les ruines où ils étaient emprisonnés. Tout ce qui importait était de survivre jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

"Hinata," Kageyama l'appela par dessus les hurlements de la pluie, étrangement calme. "On va bouger jusqu'au point le plus élevé. L'eau monte."

"On ne va pas se noyer, pas vrai ?" Hinata gémit, à peine audible avec le bruit de la pluie.

Kageyama n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que la pluie acide allait sûrement les brûler jusqu'à la mort avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de se noyer. 

"On va s'en sortir," il promit, parce-que peu importe ce qui allait se passer, il allait trouver un moyen de les sauver, où il mourrait en essayant. Il n'allait pas perdre Hinata. Pas quand il avait le plus besoin de lui. "Allez, appuie toi sur moi." 

"Je veux pas mourir, Kageyama," Hinata continua en grognant quand le passeur le releva. Ensemble ils commencèrent à escalader la pile de débris, doucement, prudemment, en faisant attention à ne pas trébucher, et ils s'installèrent le plus haut possible.

"Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je te le promets," Kageyama répondit de la voix la plus confiante possible en aidant Hinata à s'asseoir.

"Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Hinata attrapa soudainement la manche de Kageyama quand il se releva. "Ne pars pas !"

"Calme toi." Le passeur était visiblement choqué par la peur qui s'était soudainement installée dans les yeux d'Hinata. Comme s'il avait vraiment peur de se faire abandonner. "Je vais juste aller chercher ton sac avant que l'eau ne monte jusqu'à son niveau." 

"Oh," Hinata marmonna et le lâcha avec hésitation. "Fait attention." 

"C'est juste là en bas, tout ira bien," Kageyama attendit quelques instants puis se retourna pour redescendre où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Le sac d'Hinata était là où ils l'avaient laissé, et même si le plus important restait leur survie immédiate, ils devaient aussi prendre en compte le long-terme, et gâcher un sac rempli de bonnes ressources était juste stupide.

Quand il prit le sac par la sangle et le mit sur son dos, ses oreilles furent assaillies par un son nouveau. Un qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais eu envie d'entendre. 

Hinata.

Hurlait.

Le sang de Kageyama se glaça et, dans la seconde et demie qu'il lui fallut pour se retourner en direction de son partenaire, un million de scénarios hantaient déjà son esprit. 

Mais Hinata était toujours là où il l'avait laissé, sauf ses yeux qui étaient perdus dans le vide. Perdus, même quand ils fixaient avec horreur l'eau montante et, pendant un instant, Kageyama eut vraiment peur que Hinata se soit brûlé avec une éclaboussure soudaine ou quelque-chose de ce type. 

"Hinata !" Il l'appela avec urgence en courant jusqu'au sommet de la petite colline qui les séparait et il s'agenouilla à côté de lui. "Tout va bien ?" 

"L-L-Le..." Hinata semblait être incapable de prononcer un mot, ses yeux toujours fixés sur quelque-chose situé derrière Kageyama. Le passeur se tourna vers ce que Hinata semblait fixer, mais dans l'obscurité, il ne voyait pas grand-chose. "D-Dans l'eau !" 

Un éclair illumina bruyamment le ciel et, enfin, rendit visible ce que Hinata avait vu. Et Kageyama avoua, avec la nausée qui lui montait à la gorge, que c'était une vision d'horreur. Et il aurait probablement hurlé, lui aussi, si sa terreur n'avait pas formé une boule dans sa gorge.

Il y avait un corps proche d'eux dans l'eau, non seulement visiblement vieux de plusieurs mois et en décomposition, mais aussi gorgé d'eau avec la pluie. Il formait une masse informe de tissus jaunes et noirs qui se perdaient dans la mare, mais, le plus pire était le fait que les adolescents pouvaient observer les effets de la pluie acide sur sa chair en décomposition.

Toute la chair était en train de s'éroder, formant des trous dans les crevasses du corps où l'eau s'était accumulée. À plusieurs, les vêtements du corps étaient désintégrés et commençaient à fusionner avec la chair tendre en décomposition. Les cadavre était déformé et des morceaux de muscle et peau flottaient à côté de lui, noircis et recouvert de sang solidifié et pourri. Là où les os étaient à découvert, comme la tête du cadavre, le blanc était devenu jaune et craquelé et tous les cheveux et poils du corps avaient brûlé et étaient partis, laissant des plaques rouges sur le crâne, le visage et les bras.

"Ne regarde pas," Kageyama murmura, les yeux écarquillés et figés sur le corps, incapable de les détourner.

"Je-Je l'ai vu !" Hinata sanglota en cachant son visage dans le t-shirt de Kageyama. "C'est le patron du magasin. J'ai vu son corps derrière le comptoir et il m'a surpris, et c'est pour ça que j'ai trébuché." Il renifla et Kageyama fut enfin capable de détourner le regard de la vision macabre pour observer quelque-chose de plus réconfortante. "Mais il ne ressemblait pas à ça avant !" 

"C'est la pluie," Kageyama répondit d'une voix tremblante. Même dans l'obscurité, le corps semblait être visible partout, même derrière ses paupières, et une terreur incontrôlable monta en lui aussi. "Oh mon dieu, tout ça c'est à cause de la pluie." 

"Kageyama, j'ai peur," Hinata avoua et s'agrippant au sweater de Kageyama. "Je suis désolé pour tout, mais je ne veux pas mourir. Pitié, je veux pas finir comme ça !"

"Hinata, calme toi," Kageyama répondit promptement, même si son propre cœur battait vite au point où il sortait presque de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir les orbites vides du cadavre sur son dos et se sentait mal juste en l'imaginant. Un tremblement de dégoût le secoua, et il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait à la main d'Hinata sur son sweater, juste pour s'ancrer dans la réalité. "Tout va bien se passer."

Hinata sembla bien le prendre puisqu’il mit son autre main sur le torse de Kageyama et il se coucha contre lui, étouffant ses larmes et sanglots terrifiés dans la laine de ses vêtements.

Et bon dieu, à ce point là, l’orgueil était quelque-chose qu’ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d’avoir, ou qu’ils avaient encore d'ailleurs. Donc Kageyama prit Hinata dans ses bras et l’attira contre lui, juste pour le sentir vivant et respirer contre lui. Et, à un certain moment, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage aussi et ses épaules tremblèrent avec chaque inspiration tremblante qu’il prenait.

Mais chaque inspiration tremblante qu’il prenait sentait comme Hinata, et peut-être que la situation n’était pas aussi mauvaise que ça.

"Kageyama ?" Hinata demanda enfin d’une hésitante, lourde de larmes retenues. Même s’ils étaient protégés par une partie de plafond effondrée. Cependant, il y avait quelques fuites dans la zone où ils se trouvaient et le vent envoyait la pluie dans leur direction donc, une fois de temps en temps, Kageyama sentait la brûlure d’une goutte d’eau coulant le long de sa peau exposée ou lorsqu’elle humidifiait ses vêtements.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y à, Hinata ?" il soupira, refusant de bouger. Il était confortable, étrangement, comme si être entremêlé avec Hinata le gardait au chaud et en sécurité même lorsque le monde autour d’eux se transformait en enfer.

"Est-ce que tu peux parler ? Ce que tu veux," il marmonna contre le torse de Kageyama, puis leva sa tête et se pencha un peu en arrière pour fixer Kageyama dans ses rouges. "S’il-te-plaît, juste... parle."

"Tu sais très bien que c’est pas mon point fort" Kageyama répondit inconfortablement, mais les yeux d’Hinata étaient écarquillés et humides et le suppliaient de le distraire.

"S’il-te-plaît. N’importe quoi. Tes amis d’enfance et tes rêves, ton professeur préféré, le premier truc que tu veux manger dès qu’on arrive dans un endroit sécurisé, je sais pas moi. N’importe quoi."

"Je... J’aimerais... manger du curry, peut-être ?"

"... Et ?"

"... Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire, 'et' ?" Kageyama soupira et détourna le regard en rougissant. "Je sais pas quoi dire d’autre."

"T’es ennuyeux," Hinata rit, mais le rire était triste et suivit d’un reniflement. "Et bien, je veux manger un gros bol de soupe miso chaude. Avec un supplément de tofu. Et puis je veux manger des yakitori et un okonomiyaki, tout droit sorti du four. Et, comme plat principal, je veux manger du tonkatsu avec beaucoup de riz, ou peut-être même du curry si c’est possible, et je veux un dessert aussi."

"Oi, ça fait un peu beaucoup, tu crois pas ?" Kageyama leva un sourcil, mais Hinata ne fit que rire à son expression de surprise et continua de parler.

"Du daifuku. C’est bon le daifuku. Surtout quand ils sont fourrés à la fraise. Oh, mais j’ai toujours voulu essayer la glace au mochi, ça vaudrait vraiment la peine d’essayer aussi ! Mais je vais obligatoirement devoir garder de la place pour un Gari Gari Kun après le repas," le sourire d’Hinata illumina le monde de Kageyama cent fois mieux que l’éclair qui les avait fait sursauter. Ni l’un ni l’autre ne s’étaient retourné pour observer le cadavre qui flottait à quelques mètres d’eux, et ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient besoin de se rappeler le danger qu’ils courraient.

Maisl’optimisme d’Hinata était plus brillant que tous les sombres futurs possibles, donc Kageyama décida pour l’instant de jouer le jeu.

"Tu sais... ma mère faisait de très bon beignets. Ils étaient très sucrés, et croustillants à l’extérieur , mais vraiment légers à l’’intérieur." Le sourire d’Hinata fana et eut vite l’air nostalgique.

Kageyama sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue d’une telle tristesse de la part du garçon énergétique. Les poings de l’autre s’agrippèrent à son sweater et, instinctivement, il se rapprocha pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras.

"Elle savait... Elle savait vraiment tout faire," Hinata murmura et, tout à coup, Kageyama devina où la conversation allait mener. Et à ce point, Il connaissait bien Hinata et ils avaient même parler un peu de sa famille la nuit précédente, mais l’idée d’être intime au point de parler de leurs familles était légèrement terrifiante. "Elle était aimante, et attentionnée, et elle ne voulait que le meilleur pour tout le monde."

Il n’avait rien à lui répondre. Hinata semblait un peu déçu parce-qu'il le regardait avec plein d’espoir, mais il soupira ensuite et baissa le regard sur ses mains qui étaient toujours agrippées sur son sweater.

"Elle n’aurait pas du mourir. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Elle m’a toujours promis qu’advenant l’aube, tout ira bien. Elle avait promis de nous protéger."

Et Kageyama n’avait toujours rien à dire, parce-qu’il n’avait jamais connu ce genre de relation auparavant. Hinata en parlait tendrement et il était un peu envieux de lui pour ça, mais quelque-chose qu’il n’avait jamais connu ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Donc il se tut.

"Elle... Elle est probablement morte en protégeant Natsu," les yeuxd’Hinata se remplirent de nouveau de larmes à la pensée de sa petite sœur. "Depuis le départ de la guerre Natsu à toujours eu peur, elle finissait toujours dans mon lit ou celui de maman. On la grondait le matin en lui disant qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre, mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas quand elle recommençait."

"Je suis désolé que tu les ai perdu," Kageyama décida enfin de dire, se sentant légèrement gêné. Cependant, Hinata lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour partager plus d'information que jamais sur sa famille récemment décédée, et il en ressentit une certaine fierté. "Je n’ai pas eu la chance de les rencontrer, mais je suis sûr qu’on se serait bien entendu."

"Maman t’aurait aimé, même si tu peux parfois être vraiment arrogant," Hinata rit, et,soudainement, de nouvelles larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. "Natsu aurait probablement été jalouse parce que je passe tellement de temps à m’entraîner avec toi au volley-ball au lieu d’être à la maison. Elle était... Elle était vraiment excitée de retourner à l’école pour que je puisse l’aider avec ses devoirs. Et elle m’a aussi demandé de lui apprendre à jouer au volley-ball quand elle sera plus grande."

Ses poings se serrèrent si fort sur le sweater de Kageyama que le passeur eut peur qu’il se détende de façon irréversible. Cependant, quand il vit Hinata baisser la tête et qu’il sentit ensuite les tremblements de ses bras il garda le silence. Il le laissa rester comme ça pour aussi longtemps qu’il voulait.

"Ils... Ils me manquent," il renifla. "Leur parler, ou juste être avec eux, ou les voir me manque. Certains jours je me sens tellement seul que j’ai juste envie d’en finir pour avoir une petite chance de les revoir," il avoua et Kageyama écarquilla les yeux.

"Mais, tu ne le fera pas… pas vrai ?" il demanda avec hésitation, cherchant ses mots ses mots aussi soigneusement que possible. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Hinata secoua la tête.

"Ma mère est morte en protégeant ma sœur. Et j'ai survécu. Ça serait honteux que j'abandonne maintenant. Elle nous aimait tellement tous les deux, et elle nous a élevé tous les deux du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout seule, ça ne serait pas juste si je laissais tomber la vie qu'elle m'a donné, même après sa mort," il marmonna. "Mais quand même… c'est tellement douloureux. Je veux juste les revoir une nouvelle fois et leur dire que je les aime. Je veux juste leur dire au-revoir."

"Je suis sûr qu'elles connaissent tes sentiments, même lorsqu'elles sont mortes." Les yeux de Kageyama se promenèrent sur le ciel nuageux, à peine visible entre les lourdes gouttes de pluie qui tombaient bruyamment. "Et peu importe où elles sont, elles te regardent et te protègent, même aujourd'hui. Donc ne regrette pas ce que tu n'as pas pu faire et juste… souviens toi de tous les bons souvenirs que tu as avec elles." 

"Tu as raison," Hinata hocha doucement la tête. "En fait… je sais que c'est vraiment étrange à dire, mais passer quatre jours à côté d'elles à aidé. Je… je ne les ai pas vues parce-qu'elles étaient écrasées sous la maison, mais… j'ai l'impression que ça m'a donné le temps de me souvenir d'elles. Je suis content d'avoir eu la possibilité de tenir la main de ma mère une dernière fois, même si elle n'a pas tenu la mienne en retour. Et en fin de compte, j'ai l'impression que c'est ma mère qui m'a poussé à partir et continuer à vivre, peu importe à quel point j'avais envie de mourir."

"Je..." Kageyama soupira, peu sûr de quoi répondre. "Je… suis honoré que tu aies décidé à partager ça avec moi. Ça n'avait pas l'air facile." 

"Ça ne l'était pas, mais… J'ai senti qu'il fallait que je le fasse," il sourit doucement, presque timidement, à Kageyama. "Donc… merci de m'avoir écouté." 

"Ne le remercie pas pour quelque-chose comme ça…"

"J'ai envie de le faire." Hinata laissa sa phrase comme ça et reposa sa tête sur le torse de Kageyama.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment. Leurs doigts et orteils étaient complètement congelés, mais cela importait peu puisque le reste de leurs corps était chaleureusement collé l'un contre l'autre. Et leur peau brûlait aux endroits où l'acide avait eu le temps de brûler quelques couches d'épiderme, mais ce n'était pas important car la pluie apportait maintenant une sensation de sérénité plutôt que de peur. L'image du corps boursouflé, brûlé, apparaissait dans leurs esprits à chaque éclair mais il se dissipait ensuite dans les ténèbres entre les éclats de lumière. Donc, la situation n'était pas aussi mauvaise que ça. 

"Maintenant parle-moi de ta famille," Hinata suggéra doucement et Kageyama se réveilla en sursaut de l'état de demie-léthargie dans lequel il avait été bercé. 

Son premier instinct fut de vérifier le niveau de l'eau, et il fut inquiet de voir qu'il était suffisamment élevé pour commencer à submerger l'endroit où ils se trouvaient auparavant. Quelques mètres en plus et ils seraient fini. Cependant, la pluie semblait aussi se calmer petit à petit, donc Kageyama croisa les doigts pour que ça ne soit pas qu'une illusion et il tourna ensuite son regard vers Hinata. 

"Je n'ai vraiment pas grand-chose à dire," il dit en toute honnêteté, parce-que comparé à Hinata sa famille n'avait pas été proche et il ne se souvenait pas d'eux avec tendresse.

"Allez, tu dois bien avoir quelque-chose à dire sur eux. Comment était ta mère ? Et ton père ? Est-ce que tu avais des frères et sœurs ?" Hinata demanda et Kageyama y réfléchit sérieusement pendant instant.

"Je ne sais pas," il admit enfin. 

"Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ? C'est un peu ridicule, même pour toi," Hinata fronça les sourcils. 

"Je ne sais pas," Kageyama soupira et détourna le regard, se sentant soudain embarrassé. "Je ne sais pas parce-que… j'ai rarement parlé à mes parents."

"... Hein ?" Hinata laissa échapper bêtement, accordant soudainement toute son attention à Kageyama. "Comment ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça a toujours été comme ça," le passeur haussa les épaules, n’osant pas croiser le regard curieux de son partenaire. "Depuis l’école primaire ma mère me dépose le matin et vient me rechercher le soir après les activités péri-scolaires puis elle allait travailler dans sa chambre pour le reste de la nuit."

"Et ton père ?"

"Il est homme d'affaires donc il voyage beaucoup. Je ne l’ai que rarement vu en coup de vent, mais je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé plus que ça," Kageyama marmonna, refusant de regarder Hinata car il avait trop peur de ce qu’il allait voir. De la pitié ? Il ne voulait pas être le ‘pauvre enfant sans parents’. De toute façon il s’en sortait très bien sans eux.

"Mais... qui préparait tes repas le midi ?"

"Moi."

"Et le soir ?"

"Parfois il y avait des restes à réchauffer."

"Mais qui venait te faire un bisou avant d’aller te coucher?"

"Je… n’avais besoin de personne pour aller me coucher."

"Et qui allait aux rendez-vous parents-professeurs ?"

"J’étais un bon élève donc ce n’était pas nécessaire."

"Dans ce cas qui te consolait quand tu étais triste ?"

"Et bien, tu as rarement besoin que les autres s’impliquent quand ça arrive..."

"Ça n’a aucun sens," Hinata grommela enfin. "T’es vraiment bizarre."

"Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Kageyama répondit, sentant qu’il devrait probablement se sentir offensé.

"Tu agis comme si tu n’étais pas gêné d’avoir des parents qui ne se sont jamais occupés de toi !"

"Et bien je m’en suis très bien sorti tout seul, pas vrai ?" le passeur argumenta. "Je vais bien maintenant ?"

"Ouais, mais ça aurait pu mieux aller," Hinata croisa les bras. "Tu n’as pas l’impression que quelque-chose manque ?"

"Si tu n’as jamais eu quelque-chose ça ne peut pas te manquer."

"C’est horrible," Hinata fronça les sourcils. "Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Tu aurais dû avoir quelqu’un, n’importe qui, pour s’occuper de toiet qui était là quand tu avais besoin d’eux." Il prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu’il venait de dire et Kageyama ne trouva pas de mots à lui répondre. Quelque-chose similaire à de la honte gonflait en lui et il le détestait. "Tu… Tu ne te sentais jamais seul...?" Hinata demanda enfin.

Et quelque-chose s’imposa à Kageyama

Toutes ces années passées sans savoir comment interagir avec les autres et sans savoir comment comprendre les expressions des autres. Toutes ses années passées à manger seul à midi, à rentrer seul à la maison, à réviser seul. Toutes ces années de colère et d’égocentrisme simplement parce-qu'on ne lui avait jamais appris à faire autrement.

Il venait tout juste de comprendre à quel point il avait été _seul_ jusqu’au lycée. Toujours entouré par la foule, mais jamais de personnes. Et en arriver à cette conclusion était plus douloureux que ce qu’il imaginait.

"C’est pas important." Les échappèrent ses lèvres sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. Quand il leva enfin les yeux il vit l’éclat dans les yeux d’Hinata, et, soudainement, sa colère gonfla en lui comme du pus sur une vieille blessure. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça."

"Hein ?"

"Je le vois sur ton visage." Même dans les ténèbres les lèvres serrées et les yeux hésitants lui apparaissaient clairement. "Tu as pitié de moi, et je n’ai pas envie de ça. Il y a une raison si je ne parle jamais de ma famille, parce que je sais que les gens réagissent comme ça !"

"Ce n’est pas de la pitié," Hinata l’interrompit solennellement. "C’est de la tristesse. Je suis triste."

"Ne le soit pas. Je ne suis pas triste, donc tu ne devrais pas l’être non plus."

"C’est justement ça le truc," Hinata insista. "Tu n’es pas triste parce que tu as toujours vécu comme ça. Mais tu n’aurais pas dû. J’ai eu une mère et une sœur qui ont toujours été là jusqu’à maintenant. Même quand je n’avais rien d’autre elles étaient là. Et même quand la situation n’était pas la meilleure ou que tout allait mal, on était toujours là les uns pour les autres." Les yeux du passeur étaient durs et pleins de détermination. "Mais tu... tu n’as jamais connu ça. À quel point c’est rassurant d’avoir quelqu’un qui te soutien tout le temps, qui t’aime inconditionnellement. Tu n’as eu personne qui est resté à tes côtés tout au long de ta vie et qui t’as vu dans tous tes états. Donc bien sûr que tu n’es pas triste. Mais moi si, pour ce que tu as raté, pour ce que tu aurais pu avoir, ce que tu aurais dû avoir."

"C’est embarrassant," Kageyama commença à parler, mais sa voix se brisa et, avec horreur, il se rendit compte que ses yeux le brûlaient. Il sentait une douleur dans sa poitrine, comme s’il avait faim pour quelque-chose d’autres que de simples aliments et qu’il venait de s’en rendre compte, et son cœur se serrait de plus en plus et lui donnait envie de vomir ce qui avait bouché l’énorme trou béant dans sa poitrine avant qu’Hinata ne vienne violemment l’arracher. "Arrête de parler," il dit enfin et baissa la tête, mordant sa lèvre pour retenir ses larmes embarrassées.

Hinata ne dit rien et le laissa se reprendre.

Kageyama ne s’était jamais dit que l’absence de sa mère était étrange. Tout le monde était différent, il l’avait appris dès son plus jeune âge. Bien sûr, ça avait été une conclusion douloureuse au départ, entendre les autres enfants se vanter des bentos que leurs mères avaient fait, où comment elles les emmenaient à la salle d’arcade ou comment elles s’occupaient d’eux quand ils étaient malades. Mais, il se retrouva vite à faire toutes ces choses sans la femme qui ne s’impliquait dans sa vie uniquement quand c’était une nécessité, puis elle retournait dans sa chambre pour continuer ce qu’elle faisait. Dès que Kageyama commença le collège, elle se découvrit une passion pour les voyages et disparaissait souvent pendant des jours, voire des semaines, sans même prévenir Kageyama. La seule chose qu’il avait pour ne pas l’oublier était une liasse de billets laissé à côté de la porte, après les quelques premières fois, cette situation arreta de le déranger.

C’était devenu sa routine, et il n’y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi.

Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, des années plus tard, quand un garçon avait été suffisamment effronté et courageux pour se mêler de ce qui ne le concernai pas, et qui avait arraché les faibles mensonges qu’il avait construit autour de lui. Et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sa personnalité avait été construite sur le fait qu’il n’avait besoin de personne d’autre que lui-même dans sa vie.

Et maintenant il y avait Hinata. Et le reste de Karasuno. Et il n’y avait personne d’autre.

"T’es vraiment impudique," Kageyama se décida enfin à dire, mais il ravala fièrement ses larmes et regarda Hinata dans les yeux. "Je n’ai besoin de personne d’autre. C’est tout."

"Bah tu dis ça parce que t’es vraiment stupide la plupart du temps," Hinata pouffa en blaguant, et lui adressa un sourire arrogant. "Mais une famille c’est une présence constante qui t’ancre dans la réalité quand tu as l’impression que tu vas te perdre, et qui te guide quand tu te perds. Une famille te change pour le meilleur, et une famille t’aime plus que personne d’autre dans le monde. Et une famille n’a pas besoin d’être liée par le sang. Donc dans ce sens, tout le monde à une famille, que tu le saches ou pas."

Des visages apparurent dans l’esprit de Kageyama, et il se rendit compte à quel point il était facile d’associer des personnes avec la façon dont Hinata décrivait une famille.L’attaquant sembla voir la surprise sur son visage, parce-qu'il sourit et lui laissa le temps d’y réfléchir.

"Donc. Kageyama," il commença après un petit moment, en l’observant avec un regard nouveau. "Parle-moi de ta famille."

Apparemment, Hinata connaissait exactement la réponse qu’il allait donne, et pourtant il voulait tout de même l’entendre dire à voix haute. Kageyama gonfla les joues, refusant de céder, mais Hinata l’observait avec tellement d’intensité, comme si le dire à voix haute allait sauver le monde, ou quelque-chose comme ça.

Donc il leva les yeux au ciel visible entre les trous des poutres d’où des gouttes de pluie tombaient une à une. La pluie était maintenant devenue de la simple bruine, pile au bon moment puis-qu’il ne restait qu’un diamètre d’à peu près deux mètres de terre sèche autour d’eux. Le cadavre flottait de plus en plus loin, et Kageyama fut heureux qu’il ne lui rappelle plus à quel point ils étaient mortels.

"D’accord. Et bien..." Il savait que Hinata l’observait toujours avec attention, mais il garda ses yeux rivés sur le ciel. "J’ai... J’ai une... mère. Il- euhh... Elle est vraiment gentille." Il gardait toujours le sourire, peu importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, et l’encourageait toujours à aller de l’avant. Il l’écoutait et le conseillait, ou était juste là quand il avait besoin d’une oreille attentive. Il était déterminé et prêt à prendre des responsabilités, et Kageyama l’admirait beaucoup. "Elle connaît beaucoup de choses et veut toujours en apprendre plus, et elle prend toujours fidèlement soin des personnes autour d’elle. Elle est toujours là quand on a besoin d’elle."

"Et ton père ?"

"Il est..." C’était embarrassant, parce-qu’il pouvait sentir le grand sourire d’Hinata qui reconnaissait les personnes dont il parlait. C’était comme jouer à un jeu où les deux pouvaient lire entre les lignes. "Il est fort. Et il a une présence qui impose. Il prend très bien soin de sa famille et essaie de subvenir à nos besoin du mieux qu’il peut. Je pense que c’est son plus gros problème : il essaie trop de prendre soins des autres et il porte toutes les responsabilités sur ses épaules. Ma… mère essaie de porter une partie de ce poids et, ensemble, ils sont de bons parents."

"Ils ont l’air formidables," Hinata commenta sincèrement. "D’autres personnes ?"

"J’ai un oncle," Kageyama testa les mots sur ses lèvres et trouva qu’ils allaient très bien. "Il est un gros nounours. Vraiment sensible donc il a une aura naturelle qui donne envie de lui faire confiance, et il est vraiment à l’écoute. Mais il s’inquiète facilement et est très fort, donc si tu fais du mal aux gens qu’il aime, il n’y ira probablement pas de main morte."

"Ça donne pas envie d’être son ennemi," Hinata rit.

"J’ai aussi deux cousins. Honnêtement, c’est des petits cons." À ces mots, le visage de Kageyama se tordit avec une étrange expression, mélangée à de l’exaspération. "L’un des deux n’est pas si mauvais. Il est plutôt silencieux et suit toujours mon autre cousin, mais il est capable de faire plein de choses aussi, et il aime aider les autres. Donc je suppose qu’il peut être gentil quand il n’agit pas avec arrogance comme l’autre. L’autre, il est comme un lampadaire avec un cerveau, et il m’énerve facilement. Il essaie toujours de chercher la bagarre et invente des insultes idiotes, et la moitié du temps j’ai envie de lui envoyer un poing au visage." Mais il se rappela ensuite de quelque-chose, et l’irritation quitta son visage. "Mais... tous les deux ne vont pas très bien en ce moment. Il s’est passé quelque-chose de mauvais et ils ne s’en sont toujours pas remis, donc peu importe à quel point ils sont embêtants, je… n’ai jamais voulu qu’il leur arrive ce genre de chose. Donc j’espère qu’ils se remettrons vite"

  
"Je suis sûr qu’ils vont s’en sortir," Hinata rajouta, pensif, en mordant sa lèvre. "Ils ont leur famille aussi pour les aider."

"C’est vrai."

"Il y en a d’autres ?"

"Euhh... j’ai deux grands frères," Kageyama rougit légèrement alors qu’il commençait à se rapprocher des derniers membres. "Ils sont bagarreurs et bruyants et beaucoup trop enthousiastes pour tout, mais ils sont gentils. Ils ne pensent pas toujours avec leurs têtes, mais ils sont vraiment rapides pour protéger ceux qu’ils aiment, donc on peut vraiment compter sur eux. Ils s’entendent vraiment bien aussi, ils sont drôles et je suppose que… ça fait du biens de les avoir pour détendre l’atmosphère quand les choses tournent mal."

"Ils ont l’air géniaux," Hinata commenta et un silence s’installa de nouveau entre eux.

Ils avaient l’impression qu’une porte qui aurait du rester fermée les fixait intensément. Et ils ne savaient pas s’ils avaient envie de voir ce qui allait en sortir s’ils l’ouvraient, ou pas.

"Quelqu’un... d’autre ?" Hinata essaya enfin, en observant Kageyama avec attention.

Et Kageyama sentit son regard curieux sur lui et essaya de combattre l’exaspération qu’il sentait à jouer ces jeux. Mais il était embarrassé donc il était heureux de pouvoir se détacher légèrement de ce qu’il disait. En plus, c’était maintenant ou jamais. Il voulait sortir ce dernier bout d’information pour en finir avec toute cette histoire. Et il avait confiance en son partenaire pour que, une fois sorti, il garde secret ce qu’il lui avait confié.

"J’ai... J’ai.." il hésita un moment. "... un petit frère."

"Vraiment ?" La voix d’Hinata était parfaitement neutre, et Kageyama l’admira pour le rare sang-froid qu’il avait. Peut-être que le commotion cérébrale avait des côtés positifs après tout.

"Ouais. Il est... spécial." Il n’y avait pas d’autres moyens de le décrire. "Il a toujours la tête dans les nuages, il est idéaliste et rêveur. Il ne sait pas du tout comment faire preuve de bon sens et se précipite dans chaque nouvelle chose. Il n’a honte de rien, il est bruyant et se laisse facilement impressionner, et il ne sait pas rester en place."

"Tu n’es pas un peu sévère ?" Hinata rit, un peu inconfortable, le visage cramoisi.

"Pas vraiment. C’est la vérité," Kageyama ricana, mais son ton s’adoucit. "Mais c’est aussi vrai qu’il est toujours heureux de pouvoir aider, et son optimisme est sans égal. Il est rapide et toujours plein d’énergie, donc on peut compter sur lui quand on a besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il n’essaie pas de l’être, mais il est vraiment amusant, même si parfois ça devient un peu irritant. Et en ce moment, beaucoup de persones ont besoin de quelqu’un comme mon petit frère... Pour…leur redonner espoir. Qu’il y à quelque-chose pour lequel se battre en vaut la peine, et qu’il ne faut jamais abandonner le futur. Il est naïf et inconscient, mais il m’a appris beaucoup de choses auxquelles je n’avais jamais pensé auparavant, donc parfois je pense que... je pense qu’on... se complète l’un l’autre."

"Je vois. Je suis sûr que tu dois vraiment adorer ta famille."

"Au début je…j’avais peur. Peur de les perdre comme j’ai perdu d’autres personnes auparavant. Mais, avec le temps, je me suis rendu compte que même si je voulais les lâcher, ils… ils ne me lâcheraient pas," Kageyama marmonna, ne sachant pas s’il voulait que Hinata entende cette dernière partie. Mais Hinata l’avait entendu, et étrangement, son expression sereine ne changea pas.

"Je suis sûr qu’ils n’y ont jamais songé. Tu dois compter beaucoup pour eux, pour tous sans exception."

"Ouais... Mais peu importe ! C’est embarrassant. Voilà. Je t’ai parlé de ma famille." Kageyama cacha son visage dans ses mains, incapable de faire face à Hinata après ce qu’il venait de lui révéler.

"Je suis content que tu ais partagé ça avec moi. Je suis content que tu te sentes en sécurité avec ces gens," Hinata pouffa et observa le reflet de son ami dans l’eau, le rose de ses joues était légèrement illuminé.

"Maintenant arrête de parler. Tu dis trop de choses stupides, idiot !"

"Comme tu veux," Hinata haussa les épaules et se rapprocha. "Tout va bien ?"

"Bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n’irais pas bien ?"

"Tu as le visage tout rouge !"

"Tu-"

Hinata interrompit la tirade dans laquelle Kageyama allait se lanceravec un rire fort, un rire sincère d’amusement. Comme ci elle lui répondait, la pluie s’arrêta doucement et seules de petites chutes d’eau coulaient des constructions adjacentes et venaient se déverser dans les ruines qui s’apprêtaient dangereusement à devenir leur tombeau. Et pourtant, aucun des deux garçons ne pouvait voir le désespoir de leur situation. C’était étrange.

Kageyama était convaincu que le rire d’Hinata en était responsable.

"Hey, Tobio ?" Hinata l’appela soudainement, et le son étranger de son prénom poussa le passeur à se tourner pour faire face au visage souriant de son ami. Personne ne l’appelait jamais comme ça, à moins qu’il n’y ait un problème, c’était donc un changement bienvenu qui envoya une vague d’espoir dans son cœur.

"Hmm ?"

"J’ai froid," Hinata annonça simplement, et Kageyama comprit.

Doucement, il attira de nouveau Hinata vers lui, et Hinata se blottit contre lui, chaud et apaisant, c’était différent de tout ce qu’il avait ressentit auparavant.Ensemble ils restèrent assis et observèrent les derniers espaces secs autour d’eux, l’eau monta de plus en plus jusqu’à ce qu’ils se retrouvent coincés sur un îlot large de quelques mètres seulement.

Mais ils allaient bien. Ils étaient vivants et avaient survécu la tempête, et au passage avaient découvert des choses auxquelles ils n’avaient jamais pensé auparavant.

"Hey, Kageyama ?" Hinata murmura alors qu’ils observaient tous d’eux le ciel s’éclaircir, retrouvant peu à peu sa couleur rouge habituelle.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" Kageyama répondit tout aussi doucement, réticent à briser le silence presque sacré qui s’était installé entre eux depuis que le bruit violent de la pluie avait cessé.

"Juste une chose."

"Hmm ?"

"Tu sais que je suis plus âgé que toi, pas vrai ?"

"H-Hinata, idiot !"

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Ils s’endormirent de nouveau. Même s’ils n’avaient pas bougé depuis qu’ils s’étaient installés dans leur coin serré, leur conversation les avait épuisé mentalement. Mélangé avec l’ennui d’être confiné dans un petit espace, tous deux avaient trouvé que c’était une bonne idée de s’endormir accompagné du bruit des dernières gouttes d’eau qui coulaient dans la piscine d’acide qui les entourait.

Ils furent réveillés par le bruit de pas lourds et de voix paniquées, et après les premières secondes de désorientation, un vague d’espoir les heurta de plein fouet.

Leurs senpais étaient de retour.

"Hinata ! Kageyama !"

"Senpai !" Les deux jeunes garçons s’exclamèrent, les yeux figés sur les poutres entrecroisées au-dessus d’eux, dans l’espoir d’apercevoir leurs amis.

"Oh mon dieu, ils sont vivants," une autre voix s’écria avec ce qui devait être un soulagement exalté. "Ils sont vivants là en bas !"

"Tout va bien ?" La voix était définitivement celle de Nishinoya, et assez rapidement, le petit libero apparut dans leur champ de vision, se déplaçant sur les poutres pour les observer. "Ils sont là !"

"Senpais, vous êtes revenus !" Hinata s’écria avec soulagement, des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux.

"Bien sûr qu’on est revenu ! On ne vous abandonnera jamais ici, jamais !" Nishinoya lui assura et pointa du doigt un endroit en face de lui que les deux en bas ne pouvaient pas voir. "Et, j’ai pris des renforts."

"Hinata, Kageyama," une nouvelle voix se rajouta et les deux premières-années furent rassurés d’entendre la voix rassurante de leur capitaine. Rapidement, Nishinoya descendit des poutres et Daichi s’avança où il s’était tenu pour observer ses coéquipiers. "Vous allez bien... On était vraiment inquiets quand il à commencé à pleuvoir autant."

"Donc vous savez pour la pluie ?" Kageyama demanda en jetant rapidement un coup d’œil d’eux.

"Suga s’en est rendu compte avec les informations que Noya et Tanaka ont ramené quand ils sont revenus nous chercher. Qu’est-ce que c’est déjà, Suga ?" Daichi demanda en regardant un endroit que les deux ne voyaient pas.

"De l’acide sulfurique. C’est un composé qui réagit violemment quand il est mélangé avec de l’eau, et il crée de la pluie acide." La voix claire de Suga répondit, et un sentiment de paix emplit les deux premières-années. "Vous êtes blessés ?"

"Un peu," Daichi répondit en premier. "Je peux voir brûlures, probablement causées par les éclaboussures de la pluie."

"Ah," Kageyama répondit bêtement, ne sentant que maintenant la douleur des taches sur son visage et ses bras où l’eau avait rongé sa peau. "La cheville de Hinata est méchamment foulée et je pense qu’il a une commission cérébrale. Tout le reste c’est juste des petites coupures pour nous deux."

"Vous avez eu de la chance. Noya a dit que le bâtiment entier s’est effondré sur vous, on s’est attendu au pire. Mais heureusement vous êtes saufs," Daichi sourit dans la direction où Suga se trouvait sûrement. "Suga s’est tellement inquiété pour vous sur le chemin qu’il en a presque eu les cheveux blancs."

"Mort de rire, Daichi. C’était pas drôle."

"Bien sûr que ça ne l’était pas. Mais ils vont bien. On va les sortir de là et on va tous rentrer ensemble à la maison," Daichi insista. "Ath ce sujet, ne t’inquiètes pas. Noya a dit qu’il y a un magasin de bricolage au bout de la rue donc j’ai envoyé Asahi chercher des outils pour vous remonter."

"Désolé de causer des problèmes," Hinata marmonna, se sentant coupable, mais Daichi le rassura, sans surprise.

"Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça. On est juste heureux de vous voir saufs."

Kageyama remarqua que Daichi, Suga et tous les autres étaient trop gentils et ce au détriment de leurs propres intérêts.

"Asahi arrive !" Noya cria depuis un endroit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas voir. "Oi, Asahi ! Dépêche !"

Les premières-années rirent au son des pas précipités et de la respiration haletante, et le marmonnement intelligible de Noya à l’arrivée d’Asahi.

"Essaie de porter tous ces ces trucs en courant, Noya !" le troisième-année se plaignit, mais tous surent qu’il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Aussitôt, Asahi et Daichi étaient précairement perchés sur les poutres, une scie dans les mains, et coupaient des parties encombrantes des poutres en bois pour créer une ouverture plus large d’où ils pourraient sortir.

"Faites attention, on ne sait pas comment la pluie a rongé les poutres," Kageyama les avertit. "La pluie était violente, donc faites attention à ce qu’elles ne cassent pas."

"Elles ont l’air stables pour l’instant. Juste un peu glissantes," Asahi commenta. "J’ai pas envie de tomber dedans. Ça à l’air profond. "

"Au moins un mètre trente d’acide," Hinata souffla. "Je n’ai pas envie de tomber dedans non plus."

"Vous avez eu tellement de chance que la pluie se soit arrêtée quand elle l’a fait. Un peu plus longtemps et vous auriez été submergés," Daichi commenta en s’affairant durement sur son morceau de bois. La scie se coinça à plusieurs reprises mais au bout d’un moment, un morceau de bois fut coupé, créant un espace suffisamment large pour que quelqu’un puisse passer.

"Attention," Asahi les prévint avant de faire tomber le bout de bois das l’eau, il créa des éclaboussures mais pas assez grosses pour atteindre les premières-années.

"Bon, Noya, à toi," Daichi l’appela, et Nishinoya s’approcha.

Daichi et Asahi lui laissèrent de la place, en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur la poutre qu’ils venaient de couper, et Noya s’assit sur l’une des poutre stable, tournant le dos aux premières-années. Les deux observèrent avec curiosité et leurs yeux s’écarquillèrent quand Noya se laissa tomber, doucement mais sûrement, en arrière, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne soit retenu à la poutre que par ses jambes. Daichi et Asahi retournèrent vers lui et testèrent la stabilité de la poutre avant de stabiliser ses deux genoux.

"Senpai, pitié fais attention ! C’est trop dangereux," Hinata protesta en observant Noya suspendu avec sa tête à quelques centimètres seulement de l’eau. S’il tendait les bras, tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous de ses coudes aurait probablement été submergé.

"Ne t’inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais vous attraper quand vous sautez, d’accord ?" Noya leur fit un clin d’œil depuis sa position la tête en bas. "Je vais me balancer pour me rapprocher, sautez juste quand je suis le plus proche. Je veux attraper votre taille donc quand vous sautez, essayez d’attraper l’une de mes jambes. Et faites attention à ce que vos pieds ne touchent pas l’eau. Kageyama, tu risque d’avoir plus de mal que Shouyo, mais fais attention. Une fois que je te tiens, Asahi et Daichi vont te remonter pour que tu puisse rejoindre Suga."

"Faites attention !" la voix du vice-capitaine sortit de l’autre côté, elle semblait inquiète.

"Bon, dans ce cas." Kageyama n’était pas trop rassuré vis à vis du plan, mais il n’avait pas de meilleures idées.Noya n’était pas trop éloigné, et le vide entre eux n’était large que d’un petit mètre. Cependant, dans un espace si petit, faire la manœuvre risquait d’être compliqué à cause de sa taille. En plus, Hinata avait une cheville foulée, il risquait donc d’avoir du mal à sauter. "Je vais te lancer d’abord le sac d’Hinata. Puis, Hinata, Tu peux y aller en premier."

"Quoi ? C’est parce que tu as peur, Bakayama ?" Hinata fit la moue, mais le passeur leva les yeux au ciel.

"Ne fais pas l’enfant. C’est parce que je veux m’assurer que tu vas y arriver. Quelqu’un va devoir aller te rattraper si tu tombes comme l’idiot que tu es," Kageyama soupira, et ils se turent, aucun d’eux ne mentionna ce que le passeur avait sous-entendu. Au lieu de ça, Kageyama s’occupa à lancer le sac à Noya, qui le passa rapidement aux garçons au-dessus de lui. Puis, tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers les premières-années.

"D’accord. J’y vais en premier," Hinata soupira, et Kageyama l’aida à se lever. Ils étaient serrés sur la petite île, mais Hinata recula aussi loin que possible, gémissant lorsqu’il s’appuyait sur sa cheville.

"C’est bon, je suis prêts !" Noya lui indiqua en commençant à se balancer d’avant en arrière.

"On est prêt là-haut," Daichi hocha la tête, une main sur le genoux de Noya, l’autre prête à attraper Hinata dès que possible. Asahi était dans la même position.

"Prêt ?" Kageyama observa Hinata, son visage était pâle. Il y avait de la transpiration sur son front, mais elle était probablement causée par la douleur à sa cheville. "Ça ne va durer qu’une seconde. Saute aussi loin et haut aussi haut que tu peux, comme si tu allais frapper un smash au volley, d’accord ?"

"Compris" Hinata prit une grande inspiration et lâcha la main de Kageyama. Ce dernier ce mit autant de côté que possible et l’observa se préparer à sauter. "J’y vais à trois, compris, senpai ?"

"Compris !"

"Bon... Un... Deux..." Hinata prit une grande inspiration et répartit son poids équitablement sur ses deux pieds. "Trois !"

Et, de la même façon impressionnante qu’il sautait lors des matchs de volleyball, Hinata prit deux pas en courant, et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Les sons s’éclipsèrent pendant la seconde qu’il passa dans les airs, et tous retinrent leurs respirations.

Puis, les bras d’Hinata entouraient la hanche gauche de Noya, s’accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Noya appuya sur ses fesses pour le pousser vers le haut, et Hinata pleurait de douleur tandis qu’Asahi et Daichi essayaient de le sortir du petit trou qu’ils avaient créé.

Et Hinata était dehors, et Kageyama put enfin respirer.

"C’est bon Hinata, viens là. Viens là, Hinata," Suga l’encourageait tandis qu’Asahi se leva momentanément pour aider le plus petit à boitiller hors de la ligne de vue de Kageyama, en direction de Suga. Une fois Asahi de retour, tous les yeux se retournèrent vers Kageyama, et il attendit que tous confirment leurs positions avant de rejoindre la sienne.

"C’est bon, Kageyama. Fais juste attention à l’eau," Noya lui rappela, il avait le visage un peu rouge, étant resté la tête en bas pendant tout ce temps.

"Compris. Désolé en avance, je suis peut être un peu lourd," il le prévint.

"Ne t’inquiètes pas pour ça. On a des gars costauds là-haut pour te récupérer," le deuxième-année lui lança un clin d’œil et commença à se basculer de nouveau. "Maintenant vas-y."

"D’accord," Kageyama hocha la tête et recula de quelques pas jusqu’à ce que l’eau s’approche dangereusement de ses talons. "À trois. Un, deux... trois !"

Il imita Hinata et fit deux pas en courant, et sauta. Son timing était impeccable, comme prévu, et il réussit à attraper les jambes de Noya. Immédiatement, il sentit les bras de son senpai autour de sa taille, et deux mains attrapèrent son sweater pour le remonter. Il les aida en posant ses mains sur les poutres autours de lui et se poussa vers le haut jusqu’à ce que les deux troisième-années puissent passer leurs mains sous ses aisselles pour mieux l’attraper et le remonter.

Ils le relevèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse s’asseoir sur l’une des poutres, et à partir de ce moment, c’était facile de sortir ses jambes du trou et de se lever.

"Kageyama, par là," Suga l’appela depuis sa position, un peu plus éloignée, sur le sol dur, et le passeur alla rejoindre son senpai tandis que les autres troisième-années aidaient Noya à sortir du trou.

"Je vais bien," il insista en s’agenouillant à côté de Suga, qui était occupé avec la cheville de Hinata. "Comment il va ?"

"C’est vraiment une mauvaise entorse, mais elle n’a pas l’air cassée," Suga lui assura en enveloppant un bandage compressif autour de la poche froide qu’il avait mise sur la cheville d’Hinata. "Je devrais probablement pouvoir lui donner des médicaments, mais je vais devoir vérifier dans mes livres avant. Pour l’instant, deux bandages et une poche froide devront faire l’affaire. Tu es sûr que ça va ?"

"Juste des coupures et des bleus. Je vais bien," Kageyama promit et Suga lui fit tout de même signe de s’approcher.

"D’accord. Mais, juste au cas où, Je vais nettoyer la petite brûlure que tu as au visage maintenant, puisque les brûlures continuent de brûler si on ne s’en occupe pas," il expliqua en mouillant une compresse avec de l’eau froide qu’il appliqua ensuite sur sa mâchoire où, en effet, une tâche rouge était apparue à cause des éclaboussures de la pluie.

"Merci," Kageyama soupira en tenant la compresse froide sur son visage, et il prit enfin, compte de la gravité de la situation. Ils étaient sauvés. "Vraiment, merci. Pour tout." Il était déjà à genoux donc il n’avait qu’à baisser légèrement la tête pour exprimer sa gratitude, ce qui laissa Suga troublé.

"Il n’y a pas de quoi ! Ne nous remercie pas pour avoir fait ce qui est juste, Kageyama," Suga le rassura avec une légère maladresse. "On ne vous abandonnera jamais, cela va de soi."

"Vous êtes notre famille maintenant, donc que vous le vouliez ou non, vous êtes coincés avec nous," la voix de Noya interrompit leur conversation et Kageyama se retourna pour voir ses trois senpais se dirigeant vers eux, des sourires rassurés aux visages.

Et Kageyama fut terriblement, irrationnellement, incroyablement heureux de les voir tous ensemble et en un seul morceau.

"Désolé d’avoir prit autant de temps, Kageyama, Hinata," Daichi s’excusa quand Kageyama se leva pour les rejoindre. "On serait venu plus tôt si possible. Ça a du être une expérience horrible à vivre, être sans défense face à l’approche d’une mort imminente."

"Mais on va bien grâce à vous. Donc tout va bien." L’expérience avait été terrifiante du début à la fin, regarder le niveau de l’eau monter pour les avaler dans une mort douloureuse sans savoir si les secours allaient arriver à temps. Mais s’ils se souvenaient qu’ils n’avaient pas été oubliés, et s’ils continuaient de croire en leurs amis, leur _famille_ , ils allaient s’en sortir. Et c’était cette mentalité qui leur avait permis de survivre.

Et plus tard, alors que les six retournaient au gymnase en discutant de futurs plans et de leurs trouvailles, Kageyama se surprit à jeter de nombreux coups d’œil en direction du visage d’Hinata, paisiblement installé sur le dos d’Asahi et endormi en étant porté. Et il y avait quelque-chose dans ce visage qui lui redonnait espoir, pour que une fois arrivé au gymnase tard dans la soirée et accueilli par les trois qui étaient restés là, Kageyama ne put que les regarder doucement, et fièrement s’écrier ; "On est de retour à la maison !"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’acide sulfurique est un produit chimique dérivé du souffre qui réagit violemment quand mélangé à de l’eau. Dans la vraie vie c’est ce qui constitue une pluie acide. Dans cet univers alternatif, à cause des radiations massives, pour certaines raisons inconnues, la concentration d’acide sulfurique dans la pluie est si élevée qu’elle brûle la peau si on la touche. Elle ronge aussi le métal et d’autre choses comme les vêtements ou les chaussures, les garçons vont devoir éviter les flaques pendant un petit moment. Aussi, en particulier avec les brûlures chimiques, même lorsque la brûlure est refroidie à l’extérieur, elle continue de brûler à l’intérieur donc c’est important de continuer de refroidir la surface brûlée pour éviter les brûlures de second degré.
> 
> La partie course/saut c’est de l’adrénaline pure, parce que sa cheville est passée pas loin de casser. Elle est déjà de la taille de son poing et complètement noire ou bleue (et probablement rouge parce-qu’il n’a pas prit d’ibuprofène), le pauvre petit chou.
> 
> ( Notes traducteur : Coucou, donc à partir d’ici les chapitres vont mettre pas mal de temps à sortir. Vive l’école, le bac et les chapitres qui sont, on va pas se mentir, très longs ! Et celui-là n’est même pas le pire. J’espère que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fanfic malgré les probables quelques fautes et je vous dit à la prochaine dans les commentaires/le prochain chapitre. )
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu le chapitre ! Et svp svp svp, laissez un commentaire si vous avez aimé/pas aimé ! C’est toujours sympa d’avoir des encouragements ! ;u;


	4. Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et lorsqu'il se sentait inutile, ils lui confiaient leurs vies. Et lorsqu'il se sentait pathétique, ils lui disaient le contraire. Et lorsqu'il de sentait comme un poids ils calmeraient ses pleurs. Et il ne le laissèrent jamais, jamais ils ne le laissèrent pour mourir.
> 
> Ils faisaient toujours attention à voir s'il allait bien, peu importe combien leurs vie devenaient difficiles. Donc ce coup-ci, il ne les laisseraient pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Ce coup-ci, Tadashi allait tout faire pour protéger cette famille qui le chérissait, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas été capable de se chérir lui-même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plus d'aventures de la famille Karasuno ! Ce chapitre est principalement du point de vue de Yamaguchi mais Tsukishima est plutôt important aussi. Même si le TsukiYama est fort dans le chapitre si vous n'êtes pas vraiment fan de ça ! Cependant, il n'y a rien de romantique.
> 
> Warning: beaucoup de sang, violence, chantage, gros mots, pistolets, mort de personnage secondaire, un peu de personnages hors de leur caractère habituel (c'est un univers alternatif les cocos).
> 
> Bonne lecture !

À ce point là, les problèmes n'étaient rien de nouveau.

Cependant, des problèmes d'une telle envergure comme ils avaient maintenant étaient... autre chose.

"Hinata, dépêche," Kageyama grogna en martelant sur la porte des toilettes, penché en avant.

"Je t'ai battu, donc j'ai la p-priorité-" le discours tremblant de Hinata fut interrompu par le son d'un violent haut-le-cœur et le passeur de première année grimaça.

"Je vais mourir aussi tu sais," il se plaignit et quelques instants plus tard la chasse d'eau des toilettes s'activa, la porte s'ouvrit. Un Hinata pâle et en sueur sortit en gémissant.

"Voilà. Meure pas. On a encore besoin de toi," il réussit à ricaner légèrement avant de s'en aller vers la masse de corps étalés sur le sol carrelé des vestiaires.

"Toujours vivants ?" Daichi demande avec un léger grognement, le visage contre le sol. Un chœur de grognements s'échappa de toutes les personnes couchées autour de lui. Au mieux, une vision pathétique d'un groupe qui avait survécu à une explosion nucléaire, seulement pour être mis à genoux par une simple indigestion.

Lorsque la chasse des toilettes fut tirée et le dernier membre de l'équipe de retour avec eux sur le sol, Suga s'assit avec un gémissement et inspira un grand coup.

"Peut-être quelque-chose qu'on a mangé la nuit dernière ?" Il demanda, principalement à lui-même. "Cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi..."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a mangé ?"

"La soupe de légumes."

"Peut-être que les légumes étaient périmés ?"

"Pas en aussi peu de temps. Ils étaient dans la glacière et les packs de glaces fraîchement changés lorsque nous avons quitté le gymnase," Suga raisonna puis grogna en se couchant de nouveau.

Un soupir collectif se fit entendre des corps au sol et ils de mirent à réfléchir silencieusement.

"La bombe," une voix murmura enfin au milieu du froissement des vêtements. Tous se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de parler, et Tsukishima s'assit pour répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. "La bombe nucléaire. C'est des radiations, pas vrai ? Peut-être que..."

"Peut-être que ça a fait quelque-chose à la nourriture ?" Yamaguchi termina à la place de son ami, en s'asseyant lui aussi maintenant que sa nausée s'était affaiblie.

"Je pense," le blond pensa à voix haute. "Ça a du sens. Si la bombe a déclenché des radiations, ça a peut-être changé l'ADN de la matière organique, et rendu les protéines dans la nourriture indigeste."

"Doucement quat'yeux !" Hinata s'écria, s'asseyant avec alarme puis grognant de douleur suite à une douleur aiguë dans son abdomen. "Urgh... Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que plus rien n'est mangeable maintenant ?"

"Peut-être pas tout," Yamaguchi parla et observa son meilleur ami pour sa confirmation. "Peut-être... les choses fraîches ?"

"Les conserves ont aussi de l'ADN," Tsukishima répondit doucement. "Mais il y a tellement de conservateurs que c'est possible que l'ADN des conserves soit déjà changé de façon irréversible." 

"Et on peut toujours les manger..." Asahi rajouta. "...Oh ! Donc peut-être que la nourriture en conserve est toujours mangeable, pas vrai ?"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit sûr, mais..." Daichi claqua sa langue. "Je suppose qu'on va juste devoir essayer. Jusqu'où ce qu'on ait une réponse, on a le reste des rations qu'on a emmené avec nous au sous sol, donc celles-là devraient être sécurisées. Cependant, elles ne vont pas tenir longtemps."

"On va avoir besoin d'un volontaire pour essayer la nourriture en boîte et voir si elle est encore mangeable..." Kageyama suggéra et un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre.

Puis, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers les deuxièmes année, qui étaient encore silencieusement étendus au sol. Sentant les regards sur eux, les deux s'assirent et se rendirent compte de la gravité de la situation.

"H-Hein ? Nous ?"

"A-Attends, on ne peut pas faire un pierre-papier-ciseaux ou quelque-chose dans le genre ?"

"Les gars, c'est seulement à des fins scientifiques," Suga essaya de les réconforter, mais son sourire d'habitude si réconfortant était plus menaçant qu'autre chose. "Allez, faîtes le pour l'équipe."

"..."

"..."

"Putain."

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"Toujours vivants là dedans ?" Suga demanda de l'autre côté des rideaux de l'infirmerie, attendant un grognement ou toute autre forme d’acquiescement.

Au lieu de cela, Nishinoya ouvra le rideau et l'observa d'un air interrogateur.

"Et bien, comme tu peux le voir, on est toujours en bonne santé."

"Et Tanaka ?"

"Il est en train de manger le deuxième lot maintenant. Les pâtes en conserves sont dégueulasses comme d'habitude, mais on n'est pas mort sur le coup ou un truc dans le genre."

"Et bien, ça fait trois heures maintenant..." Suga réfléchit à voix haute. "En soit, le premier lot est déjà passé par votre estomac donc si vous n'êtes pas en train de vomir..."

"On est sauvé ?" Les yeux du libero s'illuminèrent. "T'entends ça Tanaka ? On est sauvé !"

"Bien. Est-ce qu'on peut manger quelque-chose d'autre maintenant ?" l'attaquant répondit en sortant sa tête des rideaux.

"Nope. Mais vous avez contribué à la science aujourd'hui, messieurs. Merci," Suga sourit et hocha la tête. "C'est bon, vous pouvez sortir."

Les trois descendirent dans la partie la plus basse du gymnase où le reste des garçons étaient réunis autour du centre de contrôle.

"Les conserves sont mangeables, enfin, pour nous," Suga annonça en arrivant, et une expression rassurée se forma sur tous leurs visages d'une façon presque comique.

"Bien," Hinata fit la moue en croisant les bras. "Donc on ne va pas mourir de faim."

"C'est discutable," Daichi répondit à la question silencieuse, les yeux posés sur la carte. "Puis qu'on n'a plus de nourriture fraîche, ça diminue considérablement nos ressources. Les conserves vont suffire pendant un moment si on les rationne, peut-être encore quelques jours, mais nous sommes nombreux et il n'y a définitivement pas assez à manger pour tout le monde."

Un silence effroyable s'imposa et tous détournèrent le regard au sol. Les répercussions de cette déclaration étaient lourdes. Et fortement contrariantes.

"On va..." Nishinoya lécha nerveusement ses lèvres, incapable de regarder Daichi dans les yeux. "On va abandonner personne... hein ?"

"Non." Cependant, comme attendu de leur capitaine, la réponse fut instinctivement rapide et férocement passionnée. La tension quitta le groupe et il y eut quelques soupirs de soulagement. "Je ne ferais jamais partir l'un d'entre nous. On a été suffisamment chanceux de se retrouver quand tout ce bordel a commencé. Ça serait stupide de se séparer maintenant que les choses sont devenues compliquées."

"D'accord," Tanaka hocha la tête, les yeux brillant avec détermination, et peut-être quelques larmes. "Donc c'est quoi le plan ?"

"Des raids," Daichi soupira, en s'attendant très bien à l'éclair de peur dans leurs regards. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, la peur s'en alla en quelques secondes et il n'y eut plus que de l'acceptation. Acceptation mais pas abandon.

"D'accord. Comment est-ce qu'on divise le territoire ?" Suga demanda en s'approchant de la carte de la ville étalée sur la table. Il y avait déjà des gribouillages dessus, des endroits qu'ils avaient déjà fouillés ou qui n'étaient plus praticables et Suga fut choqué par le nombre faible de lieux où ils pouvaient encore aller chercher. Leur ville n'allait pas les aider longtemps. Ils allaient devoir trouver une alternative s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle devienne leur tombe.

"Et bien, nous sommes neuf..."

"Par groupes de trois ?" Kageyama suggéra.

"Trois c'est pas assez. Je serais moins inquiet si c'était par groupes de quatre," Daichi marmonna. "Mais ensuite... cinq c'est trop..."

"Une personne pourrait rester au gymnase ?" Asahi suggéra. "Pour s'assurer que personne n'éssaye de s'infiltrer..."

Il y eut une seconde et demie de silence pendant laquelle le visage mutilé de la jeune fille au pas de leur porte flasha derrière leurs paupières mais ils échangèrent ensuite tous un regard déterminé.

"Il reste quels endroits à couvrir ?" Nishinoya demanda en observant la carte. "Toutes celles là sont des zones résidentielles. Tu penses qu'on peut trouver des trucs ?"

"Les maisons qu'on a vu en sortant hier, elles étaient toutes détruites, pas vrai ?" Tanaka fronça les sourcils. "Quels trucs récupérables est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver là-bas ?"

"Mais elles n'étaient pas complètement détruites, non ?" Nishinoya répliqua. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a des trucs à trouver par là-bas. Peut-être qu'on devrait chercher les maisons qui sont encore debout plutôt celles qui sont complètement détruites ?"

"Mais vous allez devoir faire attention. Les maisons encore debout ne le sont peut-être pas encore pour longtemps," Suga les avertit. "C'est dangereux d'aller dans ces maisons parce-que nous ne savons pas dans quel état les fondations sont."

"Depuis quand est-ce que les choses ont été faciles ?" Hinata soupira. "Faisons le. Senpai, Kageyama et moi on vient avec toi !"

"Ne m'embarque pas avec toi sans mon accord, idiot," le passeur croisa les bras mais n'objecta pas. "Okay. On peut aller tous les quatre dans la zone résidentielle pour voir les maisons. Nous sommes tous plutôt rapides donc si quelque-chose tourne mal ça ne sera pas compliqué pour nous de sortir."

"Ça c'est fait !" Hinata se réjouit. "Allons-y !"

"D'accord. Les gars vous pouvez vous occuper de cette zone là," Daichi traça un cercle sur la carte. "Vous pouvez sûrement entrer dans la zone en passant par le boulevard jusqu'à atteindre les ruelles. Nishinoya, tu es en charge."

"Compris," le libero hocha la tête en ignorant le cri indigné de Tanaka.

"Suga, on va aller ensemble au magasins sur la rue principale. Les plus petits devraient encore être bon à fouiller," Daichi décida en traçant encore un cercle sur la carte. "On n'a pas encore vu l'état des rues donc on ne sait pas encore si ces coins vont nous être utiles, mais on ne les a pas encore fait donc on devrait au moins essayer."

"Oui. Je vais aller nous chercher des pieds-de-biche. On va probablement avoir besoin de gants de protection si on va casser des vitres," Suga réfléchit à voix haute.

"Si vous avez besoin de forcer votre entrée je devrais peut-être venir," Asahi suggéra en essayant d'être convaincant. "Et si les choses se sont effondrées je pourrais vous aider à déplacer les débris..."

"Bonne idée," Daichi hocha la tête et se tourna vers les deux premières année qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à présent. "Tsukishima ? Yamaguchi ? Qui vient et qui reste ?"

"Je vais y aller," Tsukishima se porta immédiatement volontaire sans une once d'hésitation. "Yamaguchi, tu devrais rester ici."

"Mais Tsukki !" le garçon aux cheveux sombres s'exclama et ouvra sa bouche pour protester mais alors que les secondes passaient et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune objection. Tsukishima était plus grand, plus fort et plus habile et agile et plus tout. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas.

Mais la dernière fois que Tsukishima avait fait un raid...

"Hey," le blond soupira après un moment en posant sa main sur la tête de son meilleur ami et caressa un peu ses cheveux. "Ne dit rien. Reste juste ici et prend soin de la maison."

"Ouais..." Yamaguchi soupira en baissant les yeux. "Je vais attendre votre retour dans ce cas."

"Dans ce cas tout est bon," Daichi conclut avec hésitation en observant les plus jeunes membres avec inquiétude. "Yamaguchi, ferme les portes à clé pendant qu'on est parti et on annoncera notre retour." Il se tourna ensuite vers le groupe. "Prenons juste quelques heures. Je préférerais qu'on ne reste pas dehors pour de trop longues périodes donc disons... On rentre pour dîner de bonne heure. On sera définitivement de retour avant la nuit. Avec le ciel comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il fera nuit plus tôt que d'habitude, donc essayons de revenir avant dix-sept ou dix-huit heure."

"Compris," l'accord collectif résonna fortement entre eux.

"D'accord, sacs, armes, et deux bouteilles d'eau par équipe. Habillez vous de façon appropriée et allez aux toilettes. On se revoit pour partir dans quinze minutes."

"D'acc!"

Le groupe se dispersa pour aller se préparer. Yamaguchi recula un peu et observa avec embarras ses coéquipiers se déplacer avec précipitation puis prit une chaise près du centre de contrôle et s'assit avec fatigue. Il avait faim et était fatigué, et peut-être un peu déçu d'avoir été mis de côté, encore.

Mais tout allait bien aller, il se dit, puisque tous les membres les plus compétents de l'équipe allaient sortir et assurer leur bien-être collectif.

Les membres compétents sortaient. Et il allait juste s'assoir et attendre. Encore.

"Hey."

"Hein ?" Yamaguchi tourna sa tête pour faire face à l'arrivant mais dès qu'il vit que c'était Tsukki debout derrière lui, l'observant, il baissa les yeux au sol. "Oh. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as besoin de quelque-chose ?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ?" Tsukishima passa directement au point important en croisant les bras. "Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait des raids dans la ville."

"Mais..." La fille mutilée flasha dans son esprit et il cligna des yeux, et mordit sa lèvre doucement. "Je... Je suppose que je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment pour aujourd'hui."

"Ton impression n'aurait pas changé si tu étais parti à ma place," le blond leva les yeux au ciel. "Tout va bien. On sera de retour plus vite que tu ne le penses. Joue à un jeu vidéo ou un truc dans le genre. Je crois que le nabot orange a chargé la 3DS la dernière fois qu'on a eu de l'électricité."

"Ouais," Yamaguchi hocha solennellement la tête sans croiser le regard de son ami. "Je vais faire ça."

"Bien," le blond hocha la tête et commença à s'en aller. "Reste bien là."

Yamaguchi le laissa partir, l'observant s'en aller comme il faisait toujours sauf que ce coup-ci, il n'était pas fait pour le suivre.

"Tsukki !" il s'écria avant que son ami ne puisse plus l'entendre. Le grand adolescent se retourna pour répondre à l'appel avec curiosité et Yamaguchi serra les poings avec détermination. "Reste sauf, d'accord ?"

Tsukishima ne répondit pas mais, en tournant le dos, Yamaguchi était assez sûr de le voir esquisser un sourire.

Et il sourit aussi.

Tout allait bien se passer.

C'était obligé.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Deux heures après le départ des autres, Yamaguchi commença à en avoir marre de jouer à Pokemon et il avait décidé d'essayer de faire quelques smashes quand personne n'était là pour se moquer de ses essais pathétiques. Cependant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait mangé à midi à cause de leur mésaventure matinale et il était trop fatigué pour continuer après seulement vingt minutes passées à sauter et courir derrière des balles.

"J'm'ennuie..." il se plaignit à voix haute en observant le plafond haut du gymnase. Les lumières n'étaient pas allumées, aujourd'hui semblait être un jour sans électricité (c'était bien leur veine...), mais le ciel sanglant projetait une lumière étrange par les larges panneaux en verre autour du bâtiment et illuminait suffisamment l'endroit. Yamaguchi se demanda s'il devait installer les lampes de poche pour quand les garçons seraient de retour. Peut-être qu'il pourrait même les surprendre en préparant le dîner.

N'importe quoi pour tuer son ennui.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à somnoler mais il était absolument sûr d'avoir été réveillé quand un tintamarre résonna contre les doubles portes du gymnase.

En grognant, le jeune adolescent se leva, se frotta les cheveux, se dirigea vers la porte et mit sa main sur le cadenas qui gardait les chaînes enroulées solidement autour des poignées.

"Daichi ?" il demanda avec un léger bâillement, frottant ses yeux fatigués.

Cependant, la voix qui répondit n'était pas celle de Daichi, ni de quelqu'un de son équipe.

Et elle n'appartenait à personne de l'équipe de Nishinoya non plus.

"Ah, donc il y a bien quelqu'un la-dedans !"

"B-Bonjour ?" Yamaguchi leva les sourcils par surprise et s'éloigna de la porte quand elle s'ébranla de nouveau. "Qui c'est ?"

"On s'en fou. Ouvre la porte, punk, ou on la défonce !" La voix répondit, suivie par le rire d'autres personnes.

"Hors de question !" l'adolescent cria et il eut des sueurs froides. Ces hommes le rendaient nerveux et il ne savait pas d'où ils étaient venus. Il pouvait voir par les fenêtres couvertes de tissus, mais il avait trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir. "Partez !"

"Oh j'ai peur..." Tous les bruits s'arrêtèrent pendant un moment, et la porte fut secouée brutalement, les chaînes se mirent à remuer bruyamment. Yamaguchi poussa un petit cri de surprise et fit encore quelques pas en arrière, la bouche sèche avec nervosité. "Ouvre la putain de porte gamin et on te fera pas de mal... pas trop !"

"Vous ne me faites pas peur !" Yamaguchi cria, et pourtant si, ils faisaient peur, et Yamaguchi fut encore plus terrifié pour les autres qui, comparé à lui, n'avaient pas le luxe d'avoir des portes fermées. Et s'ils revenaient à cet exact moment ? Qu'est-ce que les hommes dehors leurs feraient ?

Ils l'avaient laissé en charge de la protection du gymnase. C'était sa responsabilité. Tout le monde était dehors à risquer leurs vies pour compléter leurs tâches, et ça serait pareil pour lui.

"Vous n'avez rien qui puisse casser ses portes ! Vous bluffez !" L'adolescent s'écria, faisant quelques pas en direction de la porte et forçant son cœur d'arrêter de battre aussi fort, de peur qu'ils ne puissent l'entendre de l'autre côté de la porte "Maintenant partez !"

"Ou mieux encore... On reste !" La voix de l'autre côté descendit dans un ton dangereux. "On vous a observé, tu sais. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls survivants dans cette zone, et cette école est juste parfaite comme planque. Et maintenant, tous tes amis sont partis, pas vrai ?"

Le sang de Yamaguchi ne fit qu'un tour. Si ces hommes les avaient observés tous ce temps... N'avaient-ils jamais été sauf en premier lieu ?

"On va les attendre ici et les éventrer dès qu'ils apparaissent dans notre ligne de mire."

Oh dieu, il ne savait même pas combien ils étaient. Beaucoup, s'il en croyait le son de leurs rires rauques, cruels, et Yamaguchi allait pleurer.

"Et peut-être qu'on va même laisser leurs corps au pas de la porte pour que tu puisses les admirer, comme on l'a fait avec cette mignonne petite fille-"

"Arrêtez !"

Il y eut un silence religieux dans la conversation de la part des deux camps, puis Yamaguchi plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir les sanglots qui voulaient déchirer sa gorge.

"Arrêtez," il répéta, s'approchant de la porte pour que sa voix faible se fasse entendre. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Des provisions. Nourriture. Tu connais la chanson. File nous tout ce que vous avez," la voix demanda.

"N-Non," Yamaguchi secoua la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Il se demanda s'ils partiraient s'il faisait semblant de s'évanouir. Non pas qu'il ait besoin de faire semblant si ce qu'il se passait en ce moment continuait. "Je ne vous donnerai rien !"

"Même pas une bouchée ?" la voix moqueuse répondit et un poing s'abattit de nouveau sur la porte. "Sois pas gourmand. On ne sera pas méchant avec tes amis à leur retour, sinon."

Yamaguchi ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée de voir ses amis mutilés et assassinés comme la fille de la veille. Il ne se pensa pas capable de supporter la vue de leur leader fort et charismatique brisé et ensanglanté, ou l'irritant, brillant Hinata sans son sourire, ou ses senpais qui le soutenait d'une façon incroyable ne le cajolant plus jamais, et Tsukki-

Tsukki.

"D'accord," il se trouva dire, ne bégayant même pas. Et il se surprit lui-même car il ne savait pas qu'il était capable d'être aussi déterminé. Il se demanda si ses amis le considéreraient comme fort.

Mais il ne le penseraient sûrement pas. Il avait accepté si facilement les demandes de ceux qui n'étaient qu'une bandes de brutes. Il était une honte et... il était pathétique.

Pathétique. Pathétique. Pathétique.

"Juste... Je vais juste vous donner quelques trucs, mais je ne peux en avoir beaucoup maintenant," il expliqua d'une petite voix en posant sa tête douloureuse contre la porte métallique fraîche. "Je vais vous donner un peu de nourriture, d'accord ?"

"Ce clairement pas assez. On est pas des gamins comme vous. file nous tout."

"Non, je... je ne peux pas," Yamaguchi avala sa salive, ses larmes lui brûlant les yeux. "Les gars seront rentrés le temps que je réunisse tout. C'est un véritable bordel ici vous savez. Si vous les tuez, je... je ne vous ouvrirai jamais la porte, et je jetterai tout dans les toilettes."

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Yamaguchi retint sa respiration. Toute cette situation semblait irréelle et il se concentra de nouveau, se demandant qui allait le tuer en premier : ces hommes pour ne pas avoir coopéré, ou son équipe, pour avoir coopéré.

"Bon. Mais fait vite. Emmène tout," la voix grave décida enfin et Yamaguchi remercia sa bonne étoile pour la prolongation de son exécution.

"Je reviens tout de suite," il annonça et courut aussi loin de la porte aussi vite qu'il pouvait.

Ensuite, il fut perdu sur quoi faire. Allait-il vraiment faire ce qu'ils lui demandaient et leur donner le quelque peu de ressources qu'il leur restait ? Les autres étaient dehors et se battaient pour trouver plus de nourriture pour survivre un jour de plus, et il y avait lui, jetant tout leur travail acharné par la fenêtre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en sortir en leur donnant quelques conserves et espérant qu'ils le laissent seul...

Ses pieds le portèrent jusqu'à leur réserve de nourriture, mais, alors qu'il commençait à fouiller dans les conserves avec une boule à l'estomac s'empirant chaque seconde, ses yeux tombèrent sur la glacière.

Dans un élan spontanéité, il l'ouvra. Et, surprise, Suga n'avait pas encore eu le temps de jeter leurs aliments (plus trop) frais.

Il se demanda si les hommes étaient au courant pour les radiations.

Et la chance qu'il ne sachent pas...

Il courra vers son lit et enleva les draps de son futon avant qu'il ne puisse y penser plus et se précipita vers la glacière, jeta tous les légumes, fruits, viande et tranches moites de fromages restants dans le draps. Puis, rajoutant quelques boites de thon à fin esthétiques, il ferma le draps et descendit l'échelle, ratant presque les dernières marches.

Maintenant, pour leur donner sans ouvrir la porte, ce qui finirait sûrement en catastrophe.

Ses pieds le menèrent vers la porte arrière du gymnase contre laquelle il posa son oreille contre la porte métallique pour écouter les bruits. Rien ne vint de l'extérieur donc il toqua doucement à la porte.

"Bonjour ?" il demanda. "Est-ce que quelqu'un est là ?"

Personne ne répondit. S'ils faisaient semblant, ils faisaient un excellent boulot. Mais encore, vu comment ils avaient été turbulents à la porte principale, il ne les pensa pas capables d'être silencieux. Il ouvrit le cadenas et enleva les chaînes, grimaçant au bruit créé, et ouvrit la porte avec énormément de précautions.

Une bouffée d'air chaud atteint son visage, mais ce fut la seule chose à le faire. Il n'y avait vraiment personne autour et Yamaguchi fut extrêmement reconnaissant que son pari ait fonctionné.

Rapidement, il laissa le paquet à la porte et se retira entre les murs sécurisés du gymnase, refermant les portes avec des mains tremblantes.

Et il prit quelques pas en arrière, et prit un moment pour se rendre compte du bazar qu'il avait causé.

Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il était allé aussi loin et n'allait pas faire marche arrière maintenant.

Il courra jusqu'à l'entrée principale et cogna contre la porte pour attirer l'attention des hommes.

"Alors ?" le chef répliqua dans la même voix grave.

"Je vous ai donné toute la nourriture qu'on a," Yamaguchi dit de la voix la plus sincère qu'il puisse prendre. "Il n'y a pas beaucoup, c'est pour cette raison que les autres sont partis pour en chercher plus, mais tout est regroupé dans un draps à côté de la porte arrière. Faites le tour du bâtiment et vous le verrez."

"Brave garçon," la voix de l'autre côté ricana et il cria un ordre pour que quelqu'un aille chercher le paquet. "Peut-être qu'on te laissera vivre, surtout si tu nous donne à manger comme ça tout le temps."

Yamaguchi ne répondit pas, croisa seulement les doigts pour qu'ils ne sachent pas pour la nourriture irradiée.

Ça parut durer une éternité jusqu'à ce que l'éclaireur ne revienne et qu'ils échangent quelques mots de l'autre côté.

"Tu as raison," le leader parla enfin, suffisamment fort pour que Yamaguchi entende. Le sang de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour et il retint nerveusement sa respiration. "Il n'y a vraiment pas grand chose."

Il espéra que le petit cri de soulagement qui lui échappa ne soit pas audible de l'autre côté de la porte.

"C'est tout ce qu'il nous restait," il réaffirma de la voix la plus soumise qu'il pouvait rassembler. "Je suis désolé... S'il vous plaît, ne nous faites pas de mal..."

"D'accord," la personne de l'autre côté soupira et Yamaguchi remercia sa bonne étoile pour avoir fait en sorte que ces hommes le surestiment. "On va te laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui."

"Merci," l'adolescent aux cheveux foncés soupira de soulagement mais se rendit vite compte de ce qu'il avait dit. "Attend, quoi ?"

"Pour aujourd'hui, morveux," la voix rit, suivie par beaucoup d'autres. "On reviendra demain pour le reste. Convainc tes amis de partir encore demain et on reviendra à la même heure."

"Non !" Yamaguchi protesta. "Vous ne pouvez pas avoir tout ce qu'on à travaillé si dur à avoir !"

"Bien sûr qu'on peut." L'adolescent frissonna à la menace silencieuse. "Et on le fera. On restera assis ici jusqu'à ce que toi ou tes amis décident de tout nous donner ou que tu meure de faim dans ce trou à rats, tu m'entends ?"

"Allez-vous en !" Yamaguchi s'écria, trop apeuré maintenant pour être rationnel ou rusé. Ses amis avaient raison (s'ils étaient encore ses amis, plus après ça). Après tout, il était inutile et pathétique. "Laissez-nous en paix."

"Quoi, tu vas aller pleurer chez ta maman ?" Et Yamaguchi pleura, parceque ça mère étai morte, et son père était mort, et ses amis allaient mourir lorsque ces brutes les attraperaient et il allait mourir avec les cris atroces de Tsukki en tête.

"Pitié, allez-vous en," il sanglota. "Pitié, allez-vous en !"

Il y eut un autre moment de silence et Yamaguchi essaya d'étouffer les sanglots s'échapant de sa gorge. Il était pathétique. Stupide, inutile, faible, indésirable, pathétique.

"On reviendra demain," le voix l'avertit d'un ton irrévocable. "Attends toi à nous revoir."

Yamaguchi pleura au rythme des pas lourds retournant en direction de l'école. Et il glissa contre la porte et pleura jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement lui fasse fermer les yeux et, une seconde plus tard, il était endormi.

Il se demanda s'il y avait une chance pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

Et s'il y avait une infime chance pour que ça se produise, il la prendrait.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

L'adolescent se réveilla au son d'un tambourinement contre la porte, encore, et pendant un court instant, la peur irrationnelle que les hommes soient de retour pour se venger flasha dans son esprit, le faisant sauter sur ses pieds.

"Oi, Yamaguchi !" La personne de l'autre côté de la porte appela et le jeune homme soupira de soulagement, se précipitant vers la porte.

"Capitaine ?" il demanda en tâtonnant pour ouvrir le cadenas sur la porte, la voix de son senpai étouffée par la porte épaisse.

"On est de retour," Daichi répondit et lorsque Yamaguchi ouvra la porte, il sourit au première année. "Viens, aide nous à ranger ces trucs."

"Bienvenue !" Yamaguchi exclama avec soulagement en se précipitant pour aider Asahi avec le sac qu'il avait à l'épaule. Le doux géant soupira de soulagement et le remercia avant de trottiner, d'une façon assez amusante, vers les vestiaires. Sûrement pour aller aux toilettes, si l'on en juge à sa démarche. Yamaguchi pouffa doucement et commença à transporter le sac à l'intérieur lorsque le capitaine parla de nouveau.

"Huh, Les autres ne sont pas encore revenus ?" Daichi remarqua en entrant dans le gymnase, lâchant sa batte de base-ball. Le sang de Yamaguchi ne fit qu'un tour et des images terrifiantes de l'autre équipe détruite par les brutes qui habitaient l'école apparurent dans son esprit, mais il secoua la tête et haussa les épaules avec nervosité.

"Non. Ils ne devraient pas tarder." Et il espéra avoir raison.

"Ouais. On devrait peut-être commencer à préparer le repas dans ce cas. Je suis sûr qu'on meure tous de faim," Suga fredonna en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires pour se laver les mains.

Daichi approuva à voix haute et suivit Suga dans les vestiaires. Ils laissèrent Yamaguchi seul, gigotant nerveusement.

Tout d'un coup, le verrou de la porte tourna et Yamaguchi sursauta et se tourna pour regarder la porte.

Au lieu de cela, il croisa le regard de Tsukishima, le jeune blond avait fermé le cadenas avant de se tourner vers lui.

"Du calme, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme," Tsukishima remarqua en s'approchant de son ami. "Tu as toujours ce mauvais pressentiment ou un truc dans le genre ?"

Et Yamaguchi considéra l'option de tout lui dire et avouer qu'il était terrifié mais... il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air faible... Pas quand tous les autres étaient forts.

"C'est probablement des nausées à cause de la faim," il essaya d'en rire mais Tsukki n'y crut évidemment pas. L'adolescent fut prit d'un frisson et détourna le regard. "Et tu sais que personne n'a bien dormi la nuit dernière. Je euh... Je le vois encore... le corps... quand je ferme les yeux," il balbutia.

Et ce n'était pas complètement un mensonge.

Cependant, à la place de la fille, tout ce que son esprit terrifié pouvait imaginer était les corps mutilés et méconnaissables de ses amis.

Mais Tsukki sembla le croire et laissa tomber avec un soupir.

"D'accord. Essaye de dormir plus cette nuit," il murmura et ce fut à son tour de subtilement détourner le regard. "Et euh... si tu ne peux pas dormir ou un truc dans le genre, tu peux parler à Suga ou Daichi ou... moi, comme tu veux."

"Je m'en souviendrai," Yamaguchi hocha la tête, mais ils savaient tous deux que si jamais il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il irait voir Tsukki. Une sensation agréable se répandit dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, mais un ricanement dur interrompit ses pensées et son cœur se gela immédiatement.

_"On reviendra demain."_

Mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas les laisser toucher à un cheveux de ses amis.

Ils travaillaient si dur et se mettaient en danger, et il devait remplir sa part. Si sa part était de mentir pour les protéger, et bien soit. Il devait participer à l'effort d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Un peu plus tard, Suga revint, et ils rangèrent leurs rations nouvelles de façon ordonnée. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, les magasins avaient été évidement saccagés avant que les adolescent ne les atteignent, mais au moins ils avaient rapportés quelque-chose, ça durerait quelques jours au moins.

"Hey Yamaguchi ?" Suga demanda en terminant de faire l'inventaire des légumes en conserve. "Où sont passés les trucs dans la glacière ?"

"Oh." Le plus jeune se crispa et il regarda nerveusement la porte comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un entre en trombe à cet instant précis, fermée ou pas. "Euh... Je me suis dit que puisqu'ils n'étaient plus mangeables, j'allais nettoyer et tout jeter."

"Ah," Suga hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse puisqu'il ferma la glacière et commença à empiler des boites de pâtes dessus. "Merci. Cependant, tu ne devrais pas sortir tout seul. On n'a vu personne en un mois, mais la fille d'hier n'est pas un bon signe. On devrait tous faire très attention."

"Ouais." Yamaguchi répondit, la gorge serrée, et il ne put supporter de regarder son senpai en lui mentant au visage. "Désolé. Je ferais attention."

Mais faire attention n'allait pas l'aider demain. Il devait le dire à quelqu'un, il devait demander de l'aide, il devait leur dire qu'ils étaient en danger... Ils avaient le droit de savoir... Mais... Ils avaient tous l'air si heureux pour qu'on les embête avec ça. Trop insouciant pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher ça pour eux.

"Fais attention aussi, d'accord senpai ?" il murmura après coup et Suga lui adressa un sourire doux et Yamaguchi se sentit mal pour s'être laissé aller.

"Bien sûr. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Maintenant, avant que les loups affamés de l'autre squad ne reviennent, viens m'aider à préparer le dîner, d'accord ?"

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Chaque petit bruit semblait maintenant sortir Yamaguchi de son sommeil léger, et après la septième fois que ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour simplement fixer les ténèbres, il arrêta vraiment, vraiment, de trouver ça drôle.

"Ça va passer," il murmura à lui-même, sentant les tremblements de sa voix dans sa gorge. Sur le lit à côté du sien, Tanaka se retourna avec un grognement endormi et le plus jeune se crispa.

Lorsque son senpai se calma, il tourna sur son dos et observa le plafond. La bâche couvrant les parties détruites du toit remuait avec le vent et Yamaguchi trouva du réconfort dans le fait qu'il était encore encore vivant et en sécurité entre les murs du gymnase.

Mais combien de temps restait-il avant que le gymnase ne devienne leur prison, puis leur tombe ?

Il devait trouver un plan.

Mais que pouvait-il, un simple lycéen, faire dans une situation aussi dangereuse ? Aucun d'eux ne pouvait rien faire. Les hommes cachés dans l'école semblaient plus âgés, violents et durs et déjà transformés par l'apocalypse. Contrairement à eux, ils n'étaient que des gamins qui essayaient de s'agriper à leur humanité et de survivre comme des chiens des rues. D'une façon ou d'un autre, ça n'allait pas bien finir pour Karasuno.

Il voulait pleurer, mais il l'avait déjà trop fait. Mais, juste parce-qu'il avait fait déjà tant de bêtises, ça ne semblait pas l'empêcher d'en faire plus...

Il se retourna et laissa sa tête retomber sur son petit oreiller, le futon sous lui le grattait et irritait ses bras nus. Il essaya de se réchauffer et souhaita ne pas avoir donné ses draps mais, il ne voulait pas commencer à penser à tout ce qu'il regrettait. Même l'aube n'allait pas le sauver de ça, même s'il essayait.

"Arrête de réfléchir."

Yamaguchi se releva d'un coup en l'entendant, oubliant de respirer pendant une seconde avant de reconnaître la voix de Tsukishima, venant du sac de couchage à côté du sien.

"Hein ?" il murmura en retour en se recouchant sur le futon et en forçant son cœur à ralentir.

"Tu es trop bruyant" Tsukishima marmonna et seule leur proximité permit au plus petit de l'entendre.

"Je... Je n'ai pas-"

"Tu veux dire quelque-chose ?" le blond l'arreta et soudain, Yamaguchi souhaita avoir une sorte de source de lumière juste pour voir l'expression du visage de Tsukishima. Il regardait probablement là où les yeux de Yamaguchi étaient dans les ténèbres et juste imaginer leurs yeux se rencontrer était trop stressant. Il tourna son regard vers le plafond et soupira.

"Et-Et bien..." Les brutes seraient de retour dans l'après-midi. Ils allaient redemander de la nourriture, probablement. Peut-être même en demander plus puisque Yamaguchi avait été suffisamment stupide pour les empoisonner avec les aliments frais -stupide, stupide, stupide-. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû plonger toute la nourriture dans la cire qu'ils gardaient dans la réserve,peut-être qu'ils auraient été débarrassés d'eux pour de bon.

Mais il n'était pas un meurtrier. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire quelque-chose comme ça... pas vrai ?

Ferait-il tout pour protéger ses amis ? Les seules personnes qu'il lui restait dans ce sanguinaire et cruel monde. Allait-il tout donner pour sauver ceux qui l'avaient sauvé ?

La réponse qui résonnait dans sa tête était un 'oui' effroyablement fort.

"Laisse tomber..." Yamaguchi soupira enfin. "Je pense encore à des choses que je préférerait oublier."

Il y eut un soupir et, pendant une seconde, Yamaguchi fut frappé par la peur irrationnelle et pourtant écrasante que Kei l'avait enfin laissé tomber.

Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il savait au moins ça. Et ça n'allait pas changer, peu importe ce qu'il se passait.

Le sac de couchage de Tsukishima fit un léger bruit, il sembla se rapprocher et le cœur de Yamaguchi battit plus fort lorsque le bruit s'arrêta dangereusement proche de lui.

"Tu vas réveiller tous les autres, et ça a vraiment été une dure journée," le blond marmonna et Yamaguchi tressaillit quand un léger poids tomba sur son futon, au niveau de sa taille. "Rendors-toi."

Et Yamaguchi ne pouvait pas le voir, et il ne pouvait pas voir les autres, mais il pouvait entendre la respiration douce de Kei et des autres, et le vent nocturne secouant la bâche et frappant contre les fenêtres, et peut-être que les brutes allaient revenir demain, mais, en attendant, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que respirer, et peut-être même rêver.

"D'accord," l'adolescent au cheveux sombre hocha enfin la tête et sentit un petit sourire se former sur son visage et glissa sa main dans celle que son meilleur ami lui offrit gentiment, comme s'il avait peur. "Bonne... Bonne nuit, Tsukki."

Tsukishima pensait sûrement qu'il protégeait Yamaguchi contre rêver de la fille morte.

Yamaguchi ne lui dit pas qu'il allait probablement rêver de lui à la place.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"On sort encore ?" Hinata demanda, machonant bruyamment son petit déjeuner et gémissant quand Kageyama frappa sa tête.

"Ce qu'on a ramené hier ne va durer que quelques jours, idiot. Bien sûr qu'on va sortir encore."

"Mais-"

"Mâche avant de parler, c'est dégueulasse," Kageyama l'interrompit, commençant le cycle familier de chamailleries dans le duo.

"Calmez-vous," Daichi soupira en finissant son repas et posant la conserve au sol, la cuillère claqua contre le rebord. "On va sortir après le petit-déjeuner et finir ça rapidement. On va couvrir les zones qu'on n'a pas couvertes hier et revenir pour ré-évaluer nos ressources et à quel points les zones aux alentours sont accessibles."

"Il ne restait pas grand chose sur les étagères qu'on a vu hier..." Asahi indiqua avec inquiétude. "Est-ce qu'on va trouver des trucs aujourd'hui ?"

"On va devoir essayer." Suga soupira en regardant le capitaine pour avoir sa confirmation. "C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire à ce point."

"Vrai. Et on doit faire tout ce qu'on peut à ce point là parce-que sinon, on va mourir," Nishinoya rajouta en posant son assiette un tout petit peu violemment et le bruit résonna dans le grand gymnase.

Ses mots résonnèrent justes, et tout le monde le savait.

En particulier Yamaguchi.

"Comme hier dans ce cas ?" Tanaka rajouta en se levant et regardant Hinata et Kageyama qui semblaient bougons. "Tu sais, nos kouhai ne sont pas nuls ! On forme une bonne équipe !"

"Et Hinata et Kageyama ont des moments de bon sens où ils travaillent ensemble comme un charme," Nishinoya ricana en faisant balbutier les deux adolescents concernés avec indignation.

"O-On ne-"

"C'est pas comme si on ne ferait pas tout le nécessaire pour survivre !" le passeur aux cheveux sombres claqua la langue en croisant les bras, comme s'il défiait son senpai. Nishinoya ricana en voyant son air confiant, heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas abandonné.

"Ouais," Hinata rajouta, soutenu par l'aprobation silencieuse de l'affirmation par Kageama. "Une fois il m'a promis qu'ensemble on est invincible et on s'en sort toujours aussi bien, rien ne peux nous arrêter maintenant !"

"... Hinata, c'était vraiment stupide."

"Qu-Quoi !? Tu es stupide ! Bakayama !"

"Tch, dit pas mon nom comme ça, idiot !"

"Hah, même après tout ce temps tu connais pas d'autres insultes !"

"Ça suffit, ça suffit," Suga pouffa et se tourna vers Daichi lorsque les deux première année l'ignorèrent visiblement. "Est-ce qu'on devrait les arrêter ?"

"Laisse les." Et au lieu d'exaspération, comme il s'attendait à trouver, Suga ne trouva que du bonheur, et peut-être un peu de nostalgie dans les yeux du capitaine alors qu'ils observaient paresseusement les chamailleries des première année.

Et il ne pouvait que sourire aussi parce-que dans les temps les plus durs et les conditions les plus cruelles, l'âme de Karasuno allait rester unie aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient en vie. Et il y eut un étrange soulagement à voir que malgré les horreurs de monde extérieur, entre ces murs, ils étaient encore les mêmes adolescent qui, il y a longtemps, voulaient simplement avoir leur diplôme et aller aux nationales de volley-ball.

"Arrêtons de perdre du temps et allons-y," Tsukishima ramena enfin tout le monde à l'ordre. "Plus vite on part, plus vite on peut rentrer et arrêter de s'inquieter à propos de ça."

"Ne me dis pas quoi faire, quat'yeux," Hinata le fixa et dit sans aucun venin dans sa voix, mais il lâcha tout de même le col de Kageyama.

"Ouais ouais, le gnome. Habille toi," le blond leva les yeux au ciel dédaigneusement et se leva pour faire de même.

"Ah, tout le monde, laissez moi vos vêtements sales," Yamaguchi insista avant qu'ils ne se séparent. "Je... Je vais faire la lessive pendant votre absence, si ça vous va."

"Tu es sûr ?" Suga demanda gentiment. "Je sais que ça peut devenir ennuyant ici, mais tu peux échanger avec quelqu'un et sortir à sa place si tu veux..."

Mais Yamaguchi ne put qu'imaginer l'un de ses coéquipiers à sa place, gérant les brutes et tremblants de peur et il ne le souhaitait à personne.

"N-Non, ça va !" il les rassura avec un sourire tremblant. "Je préférerais faire quelques trucs à l'intérieur. Je ne vais pas vraiment vous être d'une grande aide dehors..."

"Ne dis pas ça, Yamaguchi. Tu as un cœur d'or et n'importe qui serait chanceux de t'avoir dans son équipe," Suga rit et l'adolescent parsemé de taches de rousseurs rougit violemment car tout le monde l'observait et riait, et il ne méritait pas ce genre d'affection et d'attention et d'acceptation, pas de la part des personnes qu'il avait déçu.

"Je vais rester ici, merci !" il insista doucement. "Laissez la vaisselle, je vais m'en occuper aussi. Allez juste tous vous préparer !"

"Merci pour le repas," ils poussèrent un cri collectif et, un par un, l'équipe commença à se séparer pour se préparer. Yamaguchi commença à réunir la vaisselle et à l'empiler, heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas de restes sur les assiettes et dans les conserves. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas gâcher de la nourriture, pas quand Yamaguchi donnait déjà leurs ressources.

Il se sentait mal et trébucha presque en transportant la vaisselle vers les seaux d'eau qu'ils utilisaient pour la nettoyer.

"Après avoir fait la lessive, essuie le sol s'il est humide," la voix familière, apaisante de Tsukishima le tira de ses pensées et Yamaguchi, accroupis, se retourna pour le regarder avec un petit sourire. Tsukishima tourna la tête, ses lèvres formant une ligne, et il sembla hésiter sur quoi dire. "Le sol du gymnase devient glissant quand il est humide, c'est tout."

"Merci," Yamaguchi répondit, connaissant les implications de ses paroles et il adorait le fait qu'ils étaient tellement typiques de la personnalité réservée du blond. "Et toi, sois prudent dehors."

"Bien sûr," Tsukishima hocha la tête et l'observa une dernière fois avant de partir pour se préparer. Yamaguchi le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes et se retourna pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit impuissant de nouveau, il pouvait au moins prétendre être utile.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

La tâche ardue de tremper la lessive et la laver manuellement avec un bout de mousse d'un matelas de yoga avait rendus les bras de Yamaguchi douloureux une fois qu'il eut fini. Il avait profité de l'opportunité pour nettoyer les draps et les taies d'oreiller de tout le monde aussi, et donc tout le processus de tremper, laver, rincer et étendre la lessive lui avait pris quelques heures.

Cependant, les heures ont passées et aucun son ne vint de l'extérieur et Yamaguchi devint de plus en plus nerveux. Qu'était-il arrivé aux brutes dans l'école ? Étaient-ils trop malades pour venir l'harceler aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'ils observaient encore le gymnase comme ils avaient dit qu'ils feraient ? Leur était-il arrivé quelque-chose d'autre ?

Étaient-ils en colère contre Yamaguchi pour les avoir trompés et ils étaient allés s'en prendre à ses coéquipiers ?

Les possibilités étaient infinies, et Yamaguchi n'aimait penser à aucune d'entre elles. Donc, au lieu de ça, il s'occupa en accrochant des cordes à sauter ensemble pour faire une corde à linge qu'il accrocha à l'une des barrière du centre de la rambarde et tendit jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'escalier. Il recommença avec d'autres cordes qu'il étendit de l'autre côté de la rambarde et se prépara à la tâche ardue de transporter tout le linge jusqu'à l'échelle.

Le procédé était en soi fatiguant et douloureux pour ses bras, et Yamaguchi avait réellement oublié les brutes jusqu'à avoir étendu la lessive pour qu'elle sèche. Mais, à ce point là, il imagina que peut-être que ce coup-ci, il avait gagné.

Et doucement, les minutes sont devenues des heures, le silence dur de l'entrepôt fut rempli par le son d'un fredonnement joyeux et d'une serpillière absorbant l'eau s'égouttant des vêtement étendus plus hauts, Yamaguchi commença à se dire que peut-être, juste ce coup-ci, il n'avait pas tout foutu en l'air. Même le ciel hostile rouge qui projetait sa lumière sanglante dans l'entrepôt ne semblait plus aussi menaçant.

Peut-être que, juste cette fois-ci, il avait gagné.

Il passait la serpillière sous les vêtements en train de sécher quand il y eut un coup à la porte et yamaguchi se tourna immédiatement vers cette dernière.

"Oi, Yamaguchi !" une voix l'appela de l'autre côté et le jeune homme s'arrêta pour aller ouvrir la porte. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et, visiblement, c'était seulement le milieu de l'après-midi, mais les autres étaient partis dans le milieu de la matinée donc c'était normal qu'il rentrent tôt aussi. Cependant, en déverrouillant les chaînes, il s'arrêta pendant une seconde, parce-qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix.

Peut-être que quelqu'un s'était blessé ? Une sorte de blessure au visage ? Où une brûlure par inhalation ?

Ce n'est que quand les chaînes tombèrent bruyamment au sol qu'il se rendit compte que peut-être-

-ce n'était pas-

Yamaguchi se rendit compte de son erreur une seconde trop tard. Dès qu'il se baissa pour prendre les chaînes au sol pour les raccrocher en vitesse sur les poignées, la porte s'ouvrit en trombe, et une grande ombre fut projetée sur lui.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, presque comme un cerf piégé par les phares d'une voiture car, même s'il avait vu le danger arrivé, il ne pouvait pas l'éviter.

"On t'as maintenant, petite merde."

Peut-être que, au final, c'était ce qu'il méritait pour avoir été aussi pathétique.

Dans un acte ultime de courage, s'il méritait même de l'appeler comme ça, Yamaguchi Tadashi regarda dans les yeux de son grand agresseur alors que la crosse de son fusil frappa sa tempe.

Il perdit connaissance.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et la montre de Daichi annonçait 16:07 lorsque le gymnase de Karasuno ne soit visible.

"Il fait si bon dehors," Asahi soupira. "Je suis content que tout ce soit passé comme prévu aujourd'hui."

"Oui, la météo est superbe," Tsukishima rajouta sarcastiquement en fixant le ciel. "Tu sais, je donnerais ma vie pour avoir plus de ces merveilleuses radiations latentes."

"Tu n'as vraiment pas de sens de l'humour, pas vrai, Tsukishima," Suga rit en se retournant pour sourire au première année impassible. "Détends toi un peu."

"Un peu dur de se 'détendre' quand on à accepté que notre ville n'est plus vivable, senpai," le blond répondit en levant les yeux au ciel et le sourire de Suga s'effaça doucement.

"Et bien, ça devait arriver un jour..." il marmonna et se tourna vers Daichi, qui marchait un peu en avant, et qui, de toute façon, les écoutait probablement. "Mais je suis sûr que Daichi à un plan pour nous. Il en a toujours un."

Le capitaine ne répondit pas, mais il accéléra. Ça avait été une longue journée et même si le sac sur ses épaules était effroyablement léger, ses pensées inquiètes étaient suffisamment pesantes pour peser sur ses épaules.

Ils comblèrent l'écart jusqu'au gymnase en silence et ils ne purent nier le soulagement qu'ils ressentirent en arrivant.

"Yamaguchi ? Est-ce que tu es là ?" Daichi appela depuis l'extérieur et attendit. Les quatre attendirent, et pourtant, après une minute, il n'y eut aucune réponse.

"Toque ? Peut-être qu'il dort. La lessive n'est pas facile à faire, en particulier quand on est seul," Suga le défendit et le capitaine hocha la tête, suivant son conseil.

Cependant, dès que son poing atteint la porte une troisième fois, la porte s'ouvrit un peu sur l'intérieur.

Des sonnettes d'alarmes se déclenchèrent dans les esprits des adolescents.

"Yamaguchi ?" Daichi appela encore en mettant une main sur la porte. À sa grand surprise, et légère appréhension, la porte s'ouvrit vers l'intérieur de nouveau. "On entre !"

Et ils entrèrent, tous les quatre, seulement pour se figer sur place. Une vague d'horreur parcourra leur colonne vertébrale tandis qu'ils contemplaient la scène sous leurs yeux.

Tout était intact, comme ils l'avaient laissé, à l'exception du message gribouillé au sol, couvert par les ombres projetées par la lessive accrochée au dessus. C'était en grande partie sec, à l'exception des endroits où c'était troublé par l'égouttement de l'eau des vêtements et c'était court, clair, et bref.

" _18h, on vient négocier_ "

Et c'était tracé avec du sang.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

"Donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?" Tanaka demanda quand Suga les laissa entrer dans le gymnase. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Daichi qui nettoyait le sol silencieusement.

Il y avait une teinte rose à la flaque au sol et aucun doute concernant l'étiologie de la flaque.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Nishinoya siffla en fronçant les sourcils. "Il y a un blessé ?"

"Disparu," Suga murmura d'une voix enrouée en baissant ses yeux enfoncés.

"Disparu...?" Hinata répéta, ne comprenant pas, mais le passeur de troisième année ne semblait pas pouvoir dire les mots qu'il attendait.

Cependant, un regard autour du gymnase leur laissa former leurs propres conclusions, et les nouveaux arrivants prirent conscience de la situations quand leurs yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette de Tsukishima assise contre le mur, Asahi lui jetant quelques coups d'œil inquiets depuis son siège au poste de commande.

"Non," Tanaka murmura, sa gorge s'asséchant soudainement.

"C'est pas... C'est pas Yamaguchi... pas vrai ?" Nishinoya demanda pour tout le monde et ils observèrent Suga avec inquiétude jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent aux cheveux argentés hocha la tête.

"Non... Où est-ce qu'il est !?" Hinata voulu savoir, sa voix monta instinctivement avec la peur qui commençait à s'emparer de lui, le contrôlant presque entièrement.

"Shh," Suga l'incita à se clamer en lançant un regard inquiet vers Tsukishima, qui n'avait pas bougé. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et, tout d'un coup, la tension fut remplacée par un poids lourd dans l'air.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Kageyama demanda d'une voix silencieuse, sachant qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire une scène dans une période de crise comme celle-là.

"On ne sait pas. On est arrivé ici et la porte était ouverte," Suga expliqua en marchant vers le poste central pour poser leurs armes. "Il y avait un message au sol, écrit avec du sang, que Daichi a nettoyé. Il disait qu'ils allaient revenir vers 17 heure pour négocier."

"Ils?" Hinata demanda doucement, comme apeuré de la réponse. "Qui sont-ils ?"

"On ne sait pas," le voix de Daichi attira leur attention et ils se tournèrent tous pour faire face à leur capitaine, dont les yeux semblaient plus embués que jamais.

Si Tsukishima était le plus touché par l'incident, dans ce cas, Daichi était le deuxième plus touché.

Et ils lui donnèrent tous le poste maudit, parce-que la négociation signifie négocier par le biais d'un leader, et il était le leader qui allait négocier pour la vie de Yamaguchi.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?" Nishinoya demanda avec inquiétude, se yeux se déplaçant de la serpillière dans les mains de Daichi à Tsukishima, accroupi au sol, et de nouveau sur Daichi pour savoir quoi faire. "Et si ces gars sont des genres de... vétérans ou quelque-chose comme ça ? Et si jamais ils ont des vraies armes ?"

"Noya a raison," Tanaka rajouta. "Tout le 'message écrit avec du sang' est évidement un tactique pour nous faire peur tirée d'un jeu d'horreur, mais et si ces gars sont sérieux ? Et si Yamaguchi est... ?"

"Non," Daichi répondit doucement à la question que personne n'osait poser. "Je pense qu'il va bien jusqu'à ce qu'on ne décide du contraire. On ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Ces personnes savent évidement où nous sommes et la porte était ouverte donc ils auraient aussi pu vider le gymnase, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait. Ça veut dire qu'ils veulent quelque-chose qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir sans tout le reste du groupe et ils ont besoin de quelque-chose à marchander, Yamaguchi par exemple."

"Ça me dégoutte," Hinata gémit en serrant les poings. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive à nous ? À Yamaguchi ? Ce n'est pas juste... On n'a rien fait de mal, en particulier pas lui."

"Si seulement tout le monde pensait comme toi, Hinata," Daichi poussa un long soupir et posa sa main sur les cheveux oranges sales, emmêlés, de l'attaquant. Le plus jeune baissa le regard, les yeux baignés de larmes, et le cœur de Daichi se brisa car il ne pouvait rien y faire pour apaiser leurs douleurs. "Cependant, ce monde n'a plus de règles. On est de retour à l'état naturel et si on suit la théorie de survie dans cet état de nature, il faut qu'on se débarrasse de nos valeurs et mœurs et survivre par tous les moyens nécessaires."

"Mais on ne peut pas juste abandonner nos mœurs... Même si ça veut dire qu'on va mourir !" Hinata protesta faiblement et Daichi ébouriffa un peu ses cheveux, hésitant sur quoi faire pour consoler le plus petit.

"On peut s'accrocher à elles mais eux... Quels qu'ils soient, ont déjà abandonné leur humanité..." Il mordit sa lèvre et observa la porte comme s'il elle allait s'ouvrir d'un coup et lui crier toutes les réponses. "Et on doit se défendre contre eux, on doit les traiter comme s'ils n'en ont pas non plus."

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Dix-huit heures vint trop vite, ou peut-être trop doucement. Dans tout les cas, ça arriva, et l'équipe ne pouvait pas rester en place du tout. Après tout, comment étaient-ils sensés se calmer quand l'un des membre de leur équipe, un ami, un membre de leur _famille_ avait été prit en otage pour être utilisé contre eux ?

"Bon," Daichi se leva enfin de sa chaise en attirant l'attention de tous les adolescents dans le gymnase. "Je vais aller me mettre dehors. Leur montrer qu'on a pas peur. Vous autres-"

"-attrapez un pied-de-biche et les battes avec les clous incrustés," Noya siffla en jetant un coup d'œil à tout le monde et se fichant apparemment d'avoir coupé la parole à leur capitaine. "S'ils touchent à l'un des nôtres, on ne va pas se retenir."

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et, malgré les hochements de tête qu'il reçu en réponse, personne n'avait l'air sûr de vraiment utiliser ces armes.

"Vous pouvez rester à l'intérieur. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de venir dehors," Daichi suggéra, mais malgré la petite hésitation qui apparut dans leurs yeux, personne ne fit marche arrière.

"Non," Hinata parla doucement en regardant nerveusement les autres pour chercher le support des autres. "On est Karasuno et on... on restera toujours unis, pas vrai ?"

Il y eut des bruits d'acceptation et Daichi fut touché par à quel point ces enfants étaient effrayés, et brisés, et courageux.

"Oui," Suga répondit à sa place, apparemment touché aussi par les paroles d'Hinata. "Bien dit. Nous sommes Karasuno, et on ne laisse jamais tomber l'un des nôtres."

"Dans ce cas, allons-y," Daichi hocha la tête en se tournant pour ouvrir la porte. Derrière lui, Karasuno commença à se préparer, attrapant leurs armes et parlant silencieusement entre eux, probablement pour essayer de dissiper la tension.

Malgré le fait que tout ressemblait à une scène tirée d'un jeu vidéo, ils étaient tous juste humains, et des enfants par dessus tout. Il n'y avait rien d'amusant dans ce qu'ils allaient faire, et ça allait être terriblement dangereux. L'un d'entre eux, ou plusieurs d'entre eux, pourrait mourir à cause de leurs actions, ou être gravement blessé.

Cependant, tous ces faits terrifiants avaient apparemment été acceptés car lorsque Daichi ouvra la porte, il trouva tout Karasuno marchant avec lui, le dos droit et le regard déterminé. Comme s'ils entraient sur le terrain pour jouer contre un nouvel adversaire.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, s'ils perdaient la partie, ils perdraient plus que juste leur fierté et réputation. Donc, perdre la partie n'était pas une option, encore plus qu'avant.

Il n'y avait encore personne dehors et l'équipe décida silencieusement de se déployer un peu, principalement sur la zone d'herbe avoisinante. L'école les menaçait d’une façon sinistre et le ciel rouge, maintenant plus sombre avec la soirée, n'avait jamais semblé aussi menaçant avant.

Ils ne dirent rien mais respirèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils respiraient.

Et enfin, aux alentours de 18h 14, les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent en trombe et tous les yeux se tournèrent en direction du bruit.

Tous les adolescents retinrent leur souffle alors que deux hommes sortaient, tenant des poignards qui avaient l'air aussi menaçants qu'ils étaient sensés l'être. Ils ne se faisaient pas d'illusions vis à vis du danger mortel d'une telle arme, et, en comparaison, leurs battes de base-ball et pieds-de-biche avaient l'air un peu pathétiques. Mais c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient, et ils allaient se battre de toutes leurs forces.

Les deux hommes regardèrent les adolescents, et leur anxiété palpable alors que les plus jeunes se sentaient examinés comme des bouts de viande sur un présentoir. Ils devaient briser la tension d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Ah, donc vous êtes sortis !" Enfin, il y eut une voix, tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée qui était ombragée par les ombres projetées le soleil tardif. "Je suppose que je peux vous féliciter pour votre courage. Ou est-ce de la folie ?"

"Une négociation insinue que l'on parle à égalité," Daichi annonça. "Montrez vous, et ramenez Yamaguchi !"

"Ah oui, Yamaguchi," la voix réfléchit à voix haute et, enfin, il y eut deux silhouettes dans le pas de la porte. L'une d'entre elle était grande et bien battue, probablement un homme dans la cinquantaine appartenant à un gang de motards ou un videur de boite, et Karasuno reconnu silencieusement qu'il était extrêmement imposant. Et ensuite, à côté de lui, trébuchant et ayant l'air pathétiquement frêle était leur Yamaguchi, les yeux bandés, bâillonné, les poignets attachés, et traîné aveuglément par le bras.

"Yamaguchi !" Nishinoya cria lorsqu'il reconnut son kouhai.

"Laissez le partir !" Tanaka rajouta, stimulé par le cri de Nishinoya.

"J'ai le pressentiment que vous n'avez aucune idée de comment une négociation fonctionne. Laissez votre chef faire la discussion et je vous le rendrai peut-être," l'homme leva les yeux au ciel en avançant enfin dans la lumière du crépuscule. Et mis à part les nombreuses cicatrices sur son visage, le sang sur le visage de Yamaguchi, la poigne douloureuse que l'homme avait sur Yamaguchi, le plus terrifiant était probablement le pistolet dans sa main gauche.

Savoir qu'ils étaient complètement impuissants était la pire chose.

"Quelles sont vos conditions," Daichi soupira enfin, réticent à passer une seconde de plus en présence de l'homme, et encore plus d'exposer son équipe aux caprices violents de l'homme. "Ma seule condition est que vous nous rendiez Yamaguchi sain et sauf."

Ledit captif commença immédiatement à se débattre, comme s'il protestait contre la décision et Daichi détourna le regard, particulièrement reconnaissant de ne pas voir l'homme secouer violemment son otage et faire sortir un autre cri de sa gorge.

"J'ai bien réfléchi à mes conditions donc tu as intérêt à bien écouter," l'homme commença en relâchant Yamaguchi. Cependant, Yamaguchi ne bougea pas d'un poil et ils devinèrent immédiatement qu'il y avait probablement un peu de chantage impliqué.

D'un geste horriblement moqueur, l'homme caressa les mèches de cheveux sanglants et démêlés de Yamaguchi et, avec chaque caresse, les tremblements du plus jeune devenaient de plus en plus visibles.

"Tout d'abord, je vous demande de nous donner toutes vos provisions," l'homme commença en enlevant doucement le bandeau sur les yeux de Yamaguchi. Le bout de tissu tomba des yeux du jeune homme et l'équipe put immédiatement voir son regard empli de larmes, terrifié et son bleu maintenant violet sur sa joue droite. Plusieurs cris de protestation s'élevèrent, mais furent calmés immédiatement par peur d'une répercussions.

"D'accord," Daichi répondit en un clin d'œil, parce-que Yamaguchi valait définitivement quelques conserves. 

"Bien, ça me réjouit. Ensuite, je vous demande de ne pas quitter votre planque sans ma permission," l'homme énuméra en posant une main lourde sur l'épaule de Yamaguchi. Le garçon aux cheveux sombres sursauta au toucher et s'écarta, mais un seul regard sur le pistolet tenu nonchalamment dans l'autre main fut suffisante pour le figer sur place.

"Pourquoi nous demander ça ?" Suga fronça les sourcils, voyant que Daichi était occupé à observer l'état de son précieux kouhai. "Nous ne sommes visiblement pas au même niveau que vous, et donc pas une menace. Ça ne sert à rien de nous confiner."

"J'ai appris à ne pas vous surestimer, pas après que cette petite merde nous ait donné de la nourriture qui nous à presque tué," l'homme le fixa durement, sa poigne se resserrant douloureusement sur son épaule. Malgré la gravité de la situation, quelques-uns ne purent empêcher un léger rictus pour le sens de l'humour de Yamaguchi, mais l'atmoshpère devint vite très pesante.

"Comment ça, il vous l'a donné ?" Suga demanda de nouveau, fronçant les sourcils aux marques d'abus visibles sur le plus jeune. Et qui savaient quels autres types d'abus n'avaient pas laissé de marques physiques...

"Ah, il ne vous a pas raconté ?" l'homme feint la surprise. "Et bien, on est passé pour rendre visite hier, quand vous n'étiez pas là. Yamaguchi ici présent n'a pas été gentil et ne nous à pas ouvert la porte, mais, après quelques menaces, il nous a donné de quoi manger. On a promis de revenir pour plus, mais c'était avant que sa nourriture ne nous ait rendue malade comme des chiens." Il claqua la langue de mécontentement. "Donc je me suis dit que j'allais faire un meilleur usage de lui ce coup-ci. Je suppose que ça a marché."

"D'accord, donc si on accepte vos termes et qu'on reste à l'intérieur ?" Daichi recommença. "En quoi ça nous bénéficierait ?"

"Et bien, tout d'abord, je vous aurait sous mon contrôle," l'homme réfléchit à voix haute en passant ses doigts sur le cou de yamaguchi pour enlever le bâillon. Le garçon frissonna visiblement au contact ignoble, mais dès que le bâillon sorti de sa bouche, il inspira avidement des grandes bouffées d'air et de tourna vers Daichi.

"Capitaine ! Ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut," il supplia, le sang séché autour de ses lèvres lui donnant un air tabassé.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, son menton fut attrapé fermement et il grogna quand la poigne blessa sa mâchoire.

"Allons, allons, Yamaguchi... Je n'ai pas enlevé ton bâillon pour que tu ne proteste comme le gamin malpoli que tu es," il le gronda d'un ton moqueur et se tourna vers Daichi, dont les yeux étaient maintenant durs comme de l'acier, "Ce qui m'amène au prochain point."

"Quoi encore ?" Kageyama marmonna, dégoutté par le traitement de son camarade. Hinata pose doucement une main sur son bras pour essayer de le calmer mais Kageyama le repoussa avec un grognement.

"Vous voyez, nous ne sommes que trois dans notre planque à l'école. Nous étions plus nombreux, nous avions d'autres survivants comme vous travaillant pour nous mais, et bien..." Il claqua de la langue et ne termina pas la phrase.

"C'est lui qui l'a tuée," Yamaguchi pleura doucement et tout le monde comprit de qui il parlait. "Et elle avait des amies, et il les a tuées aussi ! Et il garde leurs cadavres dans l'école !" La voix de Yamaguchi se brisa et des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de son visage. Et personne ne lui en voulu quand l'atroce vérité sortit de sa bouche. "C'est un psychopathe, capitaine, ne lui donne pas-"

"Shh, Yamaguchi, shh," l'homme l'avertit et la voix du jeune homme se bloqua lorsque quelque-chose de froid toucha sa hanche et commença ensuite à remonter. Il n'eut pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir ce que c'était. Il garda ses yeux sur les expressions choquées de ses coéquipiers et il mordit sa lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. "Donc. Mes termes sont que vous preniez la place de ces filles. Juste trois personnes, je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'envoyer quiconque faire un raid en ville pour récupérer des provisions. Vous faites déjà un bon boulot donc vous pouvez continuer, sauf que vous m'amenez toutes vos trouvailles. Et, évidement, je partagerai avec vous."

"Non, Daichi," Yamaguchi secoua désespérément la tête. "N'accepte pas, pitié n'accepte-"

"Yamaguchi," l'homme le prévint et le pistolet remonta un peu plus, le métal froid frôlant ses côtes, son bras, et enfin son épaule.

"Je n'en vaut pas la peine, Daichi," Yamaguchi renifla, ignorant complètement les avertissements de son kidnappeur. "Je n'ai fais que vous causer des problèmes et je ne peux rien faire d'utile donc ne jetez pas tout ce que vous avez pour quelqu'un comme moi," il supplia et plus de larmes se déversèrent quand l'expression meurtrière de Daichi ne faiblit pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était heureux pour leur loyauté, ou frustré qu'ils soient prêt à tout jeter pour quelqu'un comme lui.

"Yamaguchi," Daichi l'appela enfin et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers leur leader à la recherche d'une forme de salut. Suga posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Daichi et, se sentant poussé par le geste de confiance, Daichi se tint plus grand qu'avant. "Ne dit plus jamais une chose pareille. Tu souffres et est en état de choc, et tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."

"Si je le sais ! Je ne vais causer que plus d'ennuis-"

"Yamaguchi !" Daichi le prévint, et à ça, l'adolescent se tut, reniflant pitoyablement. "Écoute-moi. Tu n'as jamais été inutile. Personne dans notre équipe n'est inutile. Nous ne sommes pas comme ces monstres. On n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres et aucun d'entre nous n'est remplaçable. Tu es l'un d'entre nous, tu l'as toujours été. Je ne veux plus entendre d'absurditées concernant quelqu'un étant sans valeur."

"Mais-"

"Pas d'objections !" Daichi cria et Yamaguchi se figea. "Yamaguchi... Tadashi... Tout ira bien. On ne va pas t'abandonner. Tu vas rentrer à la maison avec nous, peu importe ce qu'il en coûte."

Et Yamaguchi se souvint que peu importe ce que le capitaine promettait, il tiendrait sa promesse.

Quelque-chose lui serra le cœur, quelque-chose qu'il ne savait pas refoulé en lui. Il pouvait à peine sentir le pistolet maintenant pressé douloureusement contre sa mâchoire, ou la poigne fermement resserrée contre son bras opposé, parce-qu'il avait obtenu un pardon qui n'aurait jamais du lui avoir été accordé. Mais Daichi l'avait pardonné et son équipe l'aimait toujours, et ils se battaient pour le récupérer. Et, sincèrement, il ne savait vraiment pas comment se sentir vis-à-vis de leur attachement aveugle.

"Je-Je suis désolé," il renifla et explosa ensuite en sanglots. "Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pitié, je suis désolé, vraiment, vraiment désolé !"

Le mantra continua pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que Yamaguchi ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, et se soit calmé en légers sanglots.

"Maintenant. Vos dernières conditions," Daichi détourna les yeux du plus jeune joueur à son kidnappeur. "Et si on refuse ?"

"Et bien dans ce cas, je suppose que je n'aurai qu'à descendre le petit Yamaguchi ici présent," l'homme répondit avec nonchalance, et le ton moqueur avec lequel il dit son prénom ne passa pas inaperçu. Il y eut quelques poings et mâchoires serrés, mais personne ne parla.

"Et si j'accepte vos conditions ?" Daichi demanda une dernière fois.

"Dans ce cas je suppose que vous serrez libres," l'homme réfléchit à voix haute. "Mais..." Toutefois, le pistolet ne s'abaissa pas. Au contraire, l'homme déclencha la sûreté et le son sinistre résonna à l'oreille de Yamaguchi comme un pressentiment.

"Arrêtez !" Hinata s'écria en reconnaissant la situation comme étant un danger immédiat, mais ce fut maintenant au tour de Kageyama de le retenir.

"Ne le contrarie pas, idiot !" le passeur grogna, tenant le haut de son bras fermement, même après que Hinata se soit calmé, et le petit attaquant serra les dents, se concentrant sur la poigne quasiment douloureuse de Kageyama plutôt que sur la présente situation.

"Mais, je suppose que je n'aurai qu'à garder le petit Tadashi avec moi... pour le garder en sûreté, vous voyez ce que je veux dire," l'homme annonça enfin, et Karasuno hérissa ses plumes.

"Nous n'avons jamais accepté ça !" Daichi cracha. "Mes conditions contre les vôtres, et j'ai clairement demandé à ce que Yamaguchi nous soit rendu en sécurité, point final !"

"Mais es-tu vraiment en position pour faire des demandes, petit bonhomme ?" la brute rit, comme s'il était réellement amusé par la situation. "Vous n'êtes tous que des enfants qui prétendez être des adultes, mais en vrai, vous ne savez rien. Et vous ne pouvez rien faire contre des adultes ! Acceptez juste mes conditions et vous pourrez vivre en paix !"

"Ne le faites pas !" Yamaguchi cria une nouvelle fois, et le pistolet fut pressé encore plus contre sa mâchoire.

"Yamaguchi, arrête de parler," Suga supplia, angoissé, fixant les doigts de l'homme, dangereusement proches de la gâchette.

"Sales monstres, relâchez-le ! On fera ce que vous nous demandez si vous arrêtez de lui faire du mal !" Daichi rugit, maintenant passé le point de courtoisie. Personne ne traitait sa bande indisciplinée de survivant, sa famille, de cette façon et ne s'en sortait.

"Dans ce cas je n'aurai aucune raison de le blesser, si vous suivez mes ordres. Je vais juste le garder avec moi, et si vous êtes de bons petits chiens, je lui donnerai un bon lit et de la nourriture et vous n'aurez aucun soucis à vous faire," l'homme gazouilla d'un ton moqueur et une grande colère s'empara du groupe d'adolescent. "Mais si vous désobéissez, et bien... Je vais peut-être le tailler comme j'ai taillé Rena. Rin peut-être ? Je ne me souviens pas d'elle." Il haussa les épaules, mais un sourire carnassier fendit son visage. "Mais je me souviendrai toujours de ses agréables cris et magnifiques larmes et je n'oublierai jamais mon précieux, précieux Tadashi."

"Arrêtez !"

Tout l'air s'échapa de leurs poumons et le temps se figea. Ensuite, la tension commença à monter, et monter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne suffocante et ils ne purent rien faire pour dégonfler le ballon qui se remplissait, car le ballon était rempli d'air chaud et était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment proche de l'explosion-

"Je suis fatigué de vous écouter ouvrir vos sales clapets."

"N-Non, attendez," Asahi balbutia en avançant une main pour essayer de l'arrêter, mais son effort fut vain.

Tsukishima avait déjà fait un pas en avant.

Et un autre. Et un autre. Et un autre. Et des cris s'élevèrent derrière lui pour l'arrêter et le faire se retourner, mais il ne s'arrêta pas, parce-que Yamaguchi, son meilleur ami depuis des années, le bon et altruiste Yamaguchi était blessé et menacé et c'était impossible pour lui de pardonner quelqu'un, quelque- _chose_ d'aussi atroce que le monstre qui gardait son meilleur ami en captivité.

"Tu n'as aucun droit de prononcer son nom !" il cria, faisant tourbillonner sa batte dans ses mains d'une façon menaçante. "Tu n'as aucun droit de le toucher. Il est mille fois meilleur que toi et tu n'es que de la poussière sous ses pieds !"

"Tsukishima, reviens !" Suga supplia. "Pitié arrête, je sais que tu es en colère mais-"

"Je ne laisserai pas ça passer," le blond grogna dans une démonstration inhabituelle de colère.

Non. Un démonstration inhabituelle de brute et pure rage qui laissa un frisson ancré chez tous les témoins.

"Ne t'interpose pas, gamin. Une tête brûlée comme toi ne m'est d'aucune utilité," l'homme l'avertit, et Yamaguchi commença immédiatement à se débattre.

"Arrête ! Tsukki, arrête !" il supplia, mais la poigne sur son bras se referma violemment contre un nerf et il cria de douleur.

"Ne lui fais pas de mal !" Mais Tsukishima ne suppliait plus. Il menaçait, ses pas s'élargissant pour essayer de rattraper son meilleur ami. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire plus de mal ! Tu en as déjà fais suffisamment. Maintenant pars !"

"Tsukishima !" Noya et Tanaka crièrent simultanément, remarquant les deux autres personnes avec un poignard avancer, et, au milieu de tout ça, Daichi se rendit compte que c'était une nouvelle bombe en construction.

Et elle explosa avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la désarmer.

"J'vais vous éventrer !" le blond grogna, faisant tournouiller sa batte de nouveau. Au même instant, les hommes armés de poignards commencèrent à se diriger vers lui, mais Nishinoya et Tanaka se précipitèrent vers eux en poussant des cris de guerre, et l'enfer se déchaîna.

"Un pas de plus et j'explose la cervelle de votre ami !" l'homme les avertit en prenant un pas en arrière et entraînant Yamaguchi avec lui. Yamaguchi se débattit avec ses poignets liés et essaya d'aider Tsukishima du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais la sûreté du pistolet était toujours enlevée, et le doigt de l'homme était beaucoup trop proche de la détente pour que ça ne soit sûr pour qui que ce soit.

"Pas avant que j'en ai fini avec toi !" Tsukishima le menaça, livide de colère, l'homme se rendit compte qu'il ne rigolait plus. Et que le grand adolescent n'était pas quelqu'un à traiter à la légère.

"Putain !" l'homme grogna, crochetant la gorge de Yamaguchi avec un bras, l'étranglant presque, et leva son pistolet vers le blond. "Tu vas être le premier à tomber, gamin ! T'aurais pas du me chercher !" Son doigt se glissa contre la détente.

"Non !" Yamaguchi s'écria, se débattant de toutes ses forces parce-que Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki, il devait protéger Tsukki- "NON !"

Le tir résonna autour d'eux et Tsukishima tituba légèrement en arrière avec un grognement.

Du sang éclaboussa le sol et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, écarquillés et terrifiés.

"Tsukishima !" Les cris vinrent de de tous les témoins de l'horrible scène, mais le plus fort était le plus agonisant, plus angoissant de tous.

"KEI !"

Tsukishima tourna son regard vers Yamaguchi, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux implorants, remplis de larmes, et il baissa ensuite les yeux pour se regarder.

Une tache rouge fleurissait sur son épaule.

Mais, alors qu'il se remettait du choc initial et de la douleur cuisante, il remarqua les mains attachées de Yamaguchi luttant contre le bras gauche de l'homme, et il remarqua qu'il pouvait encore bouger, et plus rien n'importait sauf le fait que Yamaguchi avait sauvé sa vie. Encore une fois.

C'était l'heure de régler ses comptes.

"Considère toi déjà mort !" il s'écria et s'élança, la batte levée.

Plusieurs choses se produisirent au même instant. Noya et Tanaka détournèrent l'attention des deux autres hommes suffisamment longtemps pour que Daichi et Asahi les maintiennent au sol, désarmés. Puis, Tsukishima évalua l'angle auquel il devait frapper pour atteindre le grand homme sans toucher son plus petit ami. Ensuite, l'homme jura silencieusement, et retourna son pistolet sur la mâchoire de Yamaguchi, l'instalant maladroitement contre le visage de l'adolescent, même lorsque l'adolescent essayait de lui enlever le pistolet avec ses mains attachées.

Et ensuite, Yamaguchi bougea sa tête sur le côté et son doigt, pas celui de l'homme, mais son propre doigt était sur la détente du pistolet. Ses yeux étaient complètement ouverts, radiant de détermination et sans peur sous les larmes.

Il connecta les deux bouts en quelques secondes et enfin, Tsukishima _comprit_.

"Non, Tadashi, ne fais pas ça !" il cria, mais c'était trop tard.

Il observa avec de grands yeux alors que Yamaguchi appuya sur la détente.

Le deuxième coup résonna et, ce coup-ci, il fut complètement assourdissant, aspirant tous les sons du lieu comme un aspirateur. C'était dur de respirer pendant les secondes qui suivirent, avant que le bruit sourd d'un corps heurtant le sol ne ramène leurs sens à tous les témoins de la scène.

Le sang de l'homme éclaboussa le sol, un perforant proprement sa gorge en diagonale et sortant juste sous sa tempe opposée.

Et Yamaguchi était encore debout, le pistolet serré dans ses mains liées, du sang chaud, frais, éclaboussait sa tête et coulait le long de sa nuque, partout sur son dos et épaules, et imprégnant ses vêtements en ruines comme une parodie du détergent qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt dans la journée pour effacer les traces de la mort sur leurs vêtements.

"Oh mon dieu." Mais c'était Tsukishima qui parla en premier, lâchant sa batte au sol bruyamment. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à Yamaguchi et tendit doucement sa main vers le pistolet. Yamaguchi l'observa faire, les yeux vides, et n'imposa aucune résistance quand le blond enleva le pistolet et remit la sûreté en place.

Et enfin, le pistolet fut jeté imprudemment, et les bras de Kei entourèrent Tadashi, le soutenant alors que le plus petit céda et tomba au sol.

"Oh mon dieu," le blond continua de répéter, serrant fermement son meilleur ami contre son torse, de rosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues et se noyaient dans les cheveux trempés de sang de Yamaguchi. Par extension du contact intime, les vêtements de Kei furent trempés de sang aussi, comme s'il essayait de porter autant du poids du fardeau de son ami que possible.

Et pourtant Yamaguchi était sourd à ses tentatives de communications.

Derrière eux, Daichi ramassa le pistolet avec une expression visible de dégoût, et observa les deux hommes armés de poignards.

"Laissez vos armes ici et disparaissez. Prenez vos affaires et partez. Nous ne vous ferons pas de mal si vous partez maintenant," il parla doucement, diplomatiquement, comme la mission l'avait été au départ, et pourtant il n'était pas manipulateur. Il était simplement en deuil.

Et les hommes semblèrent comprendre le message véhiculé dans ses yeux, et hochèrent la tête. Laissant leurs poignards intacts, ils se levèrent sous la supervision attentive des adolescents et quittèrent rapidement la scène, jetant un dernier regard au cadavre frais au sol.

Enfin, tandis que la tension se diffusait enfin, tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond agenouillé à côté de Yamaguchi, en pleur, comme si ses excuses et aveux allaient un jour être suffisants pour ramener à la vie ce qui venait de mourir en son ami.

Ce nouveau monde était cruel. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il ne laissait aucun survivants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mutation de la nourriture due à la radiation complètement logique, les séquences ADN peuvent être changées par la radiation ! Et la raison pour laquelle ils ont vomis leur repas au lieu de l'éjecter de la façon la plus douloureuse possible c'est parce-qu'ils ont mangé juste avant d'aller se coucher (diminution de la motilité gastrique), donc la nourriture a stagné dans leurs estomacs pendant un bon moment + les protéines sont indigestes, donc elles ne peuvent pas être réduites pour entrer dans le petit intestin. Voila ! C'est juste de la vraie physiologie appliqué dans la fiction.
> 
> J'adorerai entendre vos avis sur le chapitre et à la prochaine ! ;u;


	5. Constantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout dans la vie est une variable, présente à un moment et partie celui d’après. Et le pire de tout, c’était de sa faute, il les avait repoussé, il avait transformé ces précieuses constantes en variables toujours changeantes, il avait été incapable de contrôler sa propre vie. Et s’il ne contrôlait pas sa vie, qu’est-ce qui lui restait dans cet enfer de monde ?
> 
> Il lui restait l’espoir. Et l’espoir était une constante qui ne l’avait jamais quitté sans qu’il ne l’aie jamais remarqué, jusqu’à ce que trois nouvelles additions à sa famille ne débarquent comme un feu ardent en la pointant du doigt pour lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Sang, un peu gore vers la fin.
> 
> Bonne lecture ~

Tsukishima se réveilla de nouveau au milieu de la nuit accompagné du bruit d’une respiration paniquée, la sienne.

" Encore ...?"  Il marmonna à lui-même en frottant ses yeux avec fatigue pour ce qui semblait être la énième fois. Il avait perdu le compte après la quatrième fois en deux nuits.  Au stade où il en était, il avait parfois l’impression que le temps se fusionnait, et tous les jours passaient comme une seule longue, très longue journée. Tout ça depuis  l’incident

L’ incident… 

Le blond  tourna la tête légèrement sur le côté en observant la silhouette endormie à côté de lui. Yamaguchi étaot roulé en boule en tournant le dos à Tsukishima, faisant face à Tanaka. Le deuxième-année était endormi proche de Yamaguchi et avait tendu sa main là où il pouvait l’atteindre, au cas où Yamaguchi se réveillait et avait besoin de quelque-chose auquel s’agripper.

Le fait que son meilleur ami ne voulait pas compter sur lui quand il en avait besoin énervait Tsukishima.

"Peu importe," il soupira et se recoucha en fixant furieusement le plafond. Un peu plus éloigné de lui se trouvait Kageyama, il marmonnait quelque-chose dans son sommeil qui semblait bien agité, il bougeait bruyamment dans son sac de couchage. Tsukishima supposa que c’était parce que le gamin aux cheveux oranges était toujours coincé à l’infirmerie avec sa cheville pétée.

Et sur certains aspects , Tsukishima  le comprenait, parce-qu’en ce moment ils traversaient tous deux la même épreuve. Devoir supporter de voir leurs meilleurs amis blessés sans rien pouvoir faire pour les aider.

Mais jamais il ne l’avouerait au passeur.

Ses pensées circulaient dans son esprit tandis qu’il fermait ses paupières lourdes. Il devait se reposer, le lendemain allait être une dure journée, donc il fit de son mieux malgré les circonstances.

Il était presque endormi quand Yamaguchi se décala vers lui en se retournant pour lui faire face. Il ne dit rien mais Tsukishima jura qu’il avait senti un poids dans l’une de ses mains endormies. Cependant, il était trop fatigué pour dire quoi que ce soit et dans les minutes qui suivirent, il s’endormit profondément.

Les yeux de Yamaguchi, à moitié ouverts et accablés d’une immense tristesse, suivirent le doux papillonnement de ses paupières tout au long de la nuit.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Le déjeuner se passa dans les silence. Tous étaient concentrés à manger la nourriture qu’ils arrivaient à racler au fond de leurs bols. Une fois de temps en temps, Suga s’occupait de Hinata qui s’était réveillé dans l’incapacité absolue de mettre du poids sur sa jambe, mais le silence reprenait aussitôt après.

C’était réconfortant, pour ce que ça valait. Mais à chaque fois que Daichi ouvrait la bouche, avec l’intention de parler, l’équipe toute entière se crispait et ils retenaient tous leurs respirations.

Mais Daichi ne disait rien. C’était, en soit, un soulagement, mais c’était aussi très inquiétant à la fois. Pendant toute la matinée, Suga n’arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d’œil, même lorsqu’ils se dispersèrent tous pour s’occuper de leurs tâches et activités quotidiennes. De ce fait, un silence lourd pesait, la plupart du temps, dans l’air.

Enfin, ce fut Asahi qui le brisa, à la surprise générale.

"Daichi," il l’appela quand tous s’étaient retrouvés d’une façon ou d’une autre dans la salle principale de gymnase. Les garçons se passant vainement une balle de volley et ceux qui lisaient ou observaient des cartes levèrent tous les yeux avec curiosité. Toutes les conversations s’arrêtèrent et les regards se tournèrent sur le troisième-année, qui semblait légèrement mal à l’aise avec l’attention qu’il recevait.

"Ouais ?" Daichi répondit enfin en détournant le regard, et ses yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette rassurante de Suga à ses côtés.

" Est-ce que tu vas leur dire maintenant  ?"

" Nous dire quoi  ?" Noya  s’incrusta immédiatement dans la conversation,  créant chez tous un sentiment d’alarme.

"On allait vous en parler après avoir trouvé un moyen d’amener le sujet," Suga soupira, offrant à Daichi un temps libre loin de la confrontation. "C’est un sujet important et, et bien… ce n’est pas facile à annoncer."

" Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe  ?" Hinata  demanda ,  les yeux écarquillés. " Il y a un problème  ?"

"Et bien... Daichi avons parlé pendant un moment et avons discuté d’un ultimatum avec Asahi ce matin… On ne savait juste pas comment aborder le sujet avec vous," Suga répondit, prêt à adoucir les tensions qui risquaient de se développer. Leur attitude, en soit, aggravait le tout, et la pièce s’emplit soudainement de tension.

"C’est à propos de quoi ?" Tanaka demanda en plissant les yeux. "Vous alliez nous en parler à un moment où un autre, pas vrai ?"

"Bien sûr," Ce fut Daichi qui répondit ce coup-ci, sa voix était aussi stable que d’habitude. Ils prirent tous un moment pour observer sa force dans un moment aussi dur, mais vite, les interrogations revinrent.

"Donc. De quoi vous vouliez nous parler ?" Kageyama demanda.

Et, tout d’un coup, tous les regards retournèrent sur Daichi, qui semblait incapable de les soutenir.

" Et bien ,  on y a réfléchis  de plus en plus depuis un moment. C’est juste qu’on a enfin prit une décision pour de bon, "  il e ssaya d’éviter le sujet d’une façon si évidente que tous s’en rendirent compte.

"Ne tourne pas autour du pot," Asahi l’encouragea doucement. "On a tous vu pire. On va tenir le coup."

"Ça reste quand même difficile à annoncer," Suga défendit Daichi, comme on pouvait s’y attendre. "C’est un décision vraiment difficile à prendre.."

"Toutes nos vies sont mises en jeu avec cette décision," Daichi se tordit les mains nerveusement. "Donc vous pouvez comprendre que, et bien…"

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, et le silence lourd donnait l’impression qu’il allait exploser.

"Capitaine." Enfin, ce fut Tsukishima qui brisa le silence fragile en fixant Daichi dans les yeux. "La décision que vous avez prise. C’est quitter le gymnase pour de bon, pas vrai ?"

L e silence  s’alourdit encore plus durant les quelques secondes qu’il fallut à Daichi pour se lécher le s lèvres et hocher la tête.

" Ouais ."  Et tout d’un coup, la tension disparut, remplacée par un sentiment de désespoir profond. " Ouais ,  on s’en va .  Demain matin. On fait les valises et on s’en va. "

Encore plus de silence.

Comme si aucun d’eux ne savait comment faire face à la nouvelle.

Mais ces derniers jours avaient été fatigants pour tous. Enchaînant dangers après dangers, jusqu’à présent il y avait toujours eu ce poids constant sur leurs épaules. Mais vraiment, c’étaittriste, même s’ils s’attendait à voir tous les membres de l’équipe de Karasuno baisser le regard, anéantis, abandonnant avant même de s’être battu.

Pour la première fois, ils avaient abandonné devant un défi. Même si ce défi valait s ans doute pas la peine d’être relevé.

"Ça ne doit pas forcément être une mauvaise chose," Suga essaya de les réconforter avec sa voix étranglée et tendue. "Si on trouve un nouvel endroit on aura accès à plus de ressources. Et on va probablement trouver de l’aide si on se dirige vers des zones plus habitées. On va s’en sortir." Mais il semblait à peine s’être convaincu lui-même, alors pour convaincre les autres...

Brièvement ,  entre les pensées qui embrouillaient son esprit, Tsukishima tourna le regard sur le côté où Yamaguchi fixait Daichi. Ses yeux, comme ils étaient depuis l’incident, étaient vides d’émotions, comme s’il n’y avait plus rien en eux pour réagir. Et Karasuno était une constante pour Yamaguchi ,  l’une des dernières choses qui lui restait. Quitter ce qu’ils avaient tous considéré comme un chez-eux depuis qu’ils s’étaient tous réunis sous ce toit allait définitivement freiner son rétablissement.

Et pourtant, Karasuno avait été un pour eux jusqu’à ce que Yamaguchi se fasse attaquer entre ces murs. Ça avait été une sorte de trahison pour eux, et maintenant les murs qui les protégeaient semblaient les emprisonner. Donc au final, être incapable de lire les émotions de Yamaguchi vis-à-vis de l’annonce empêchait Tsukishima de décider si la décision était bénéfique ou pas.

Ça le frustrait énormément.

Il se leva sans essayer de cacher le tremblement dans ses membres et ses pas chancelants. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais, apparemment, Suga savait. Suga savait toujours.

"Tsukishima. Où est-ce que tu vas ?" Et le blond sentit tous les regards se poser sur lui, même si les membres de l’équipe étaient trop occupés par leurs propres pensées pour se préoccuper de lui.

"Aux douches," il répondit en grognant.

"Il n’y a pas d’électricité aujourd’hui non plus. Tu vas geler," Suga le prévint d’une voix inquiète, et soudainement, sa frustration s’enflamma en lui.

Il avait l’impression que tous étaient traités comme des enfants, mais en même temps, qu’on ne s’occupait pas assez d’eux. Cette contradiction  rendait tout compliqué, et il na savait plus comment se sentir vis-à-vis de personne.

En particulier Yamaguchi, dont il pouvait sentir les yeux ternes sur son dos.

"Je m’en fous," il répondit et s’en alla se rafraîchir les idées, littéralement. Il pouvait entendre les autres l’appeler sans plus de conviction, mais personne ne poussa la discussion plus loin, ou le suivirent alors qu’il se rendait aux vestiaires.

Et au fond de lui, il se rendit compte en attrapant une serviette (probablement) propre et en commençant à se déshabiller, qu’il était en colère et qu’ils allaient s’en aller. Il avait personnellement considéré le gymnase de Karasuno comme son chez-lui et un endroit sauf où ils allaient rester jusqu’à ce que les secours arrivent. Ça avait été stupide de le voir comme ça avant toutes autres choses. Tsukishima savait mieux que personne que les constantes ne le restaient jamais.

_"_ _Je resterais avec toi jusqu’à la fin, tu m’entends, Kei ? Peu importe ce qu’il_ _s_ _e passe._ _"_

Tsukishima  avait déjà tout perdu, donc ce sentiment perte de contrôle le frustrait. Il devait y être habitué à présent, et il devait être désensibilisé à la douleur. Il avait perdu tellement plus qu’une simple maison dans cette putain de guerre, il avait perdu sa famille aussi. Et maintenant, il était en train de perdre sa deuxième maison… Allait-il être obligé de perdre sa deuxième famille aussi  ?

Tsukishima Kei était-il destiné à ne pas trouver stabilité et sécurité dans sa vie ?

L’eau était glacée, comme Sugawara avait prédit, mais ça ne dérangeait que légèrement Tsukishima alors qu’il s’asseyait sous le jet. Très vite, il se mit à trembler et ses dents à claquer, mais le froid détournait son esprit de la douleur qui empoisonnait doucement tout son être. Ce qui le rongeait ne ressemblait pas à de la tristesse. Au lui de cela, ça ressemblait à de la colère, dans le sens où cela faisait bouillonner son sang, trembler ses mains et serrer sa mâchoire.

Il se dit qu’il était probablement en colère envers la façon dont la vie le traitait. Parce-qu’ils avaient été laissés tous seuls pour gérer la situation, comme si une putain d’apocalypse nucléaire n’était qu’une sorte de drama pour adolescents qu’un groupe de lycéens pouvait gérer seuls. Parce-qu’il n’était pas capable d’être aussi fort qu’il voulait l’être, et en colère parce-qu’il ne pouvait pas aider là où sa contribution pouvait aider le plus.

Mais, alors que des larmes brûlantes de colère commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, il se rendit compte qu’il était triste. C’était un autre type de tristesse que celui qu’il avait l’habitude de ressentir, un qu’il ne s’était pas autorisé à sentir, juste parce-qu’il était sûr qu’il allait l’affaiblir.

Mais à ce point là, il avait touché touché le fond. Il ne lui restait plus rien.

Il se mordit donc la main pour étouffer ses pleurs frustrés, et il laissa son angoisse le consumer.

Il laissa toute sa frustration et sa douleur s’écouler avec l’eau gelée qui pleuvait sur lui. Enfin, quand sa respiration se calma, il sentit le froid transpercer ses os et se leva pour éteindre l’eau. Une fois éteinte, il resta debout pendant un moment, l’eau s’égouttait avec le reste de son chagrin et, enfin, dès qu’il se sentit de nouveau en contrôle, il tira le rideau pour sortir de la douche.

En là, assis sur le banc qui faisait face aux douches, tenant sa serviette, se trouvait Yamaguchi.

Laissant échapper un cri de surprise, Tsukishima tira de nouveau le rideau sur lui, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose, et il attendit que les battements de son cœur se calment.

"Je ne t’ai pas entendu entrer," il s’adressa enfin à son meilleur ami. "Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Comme il s’y attendait, Yamaguchi ne lui répondit pas. En effet, la garçon aux cheveux sombres n’avait parlé à personne depuis l’accident. À l’exception de quelques gémissements pendant son sommeil, aucun bruit n’avait échappé ses lèvres.

" Laisse tomber ," Tsukishima  soupira en se pinçant l’arrête de nez, exaspéré. Il avait l’impression de se parler à lui-même. " Tu peux au moins me passer ma serviette et mes lunettes  ?"

Le banc en bois grinça quand Yamaguchi se leva, et Tsukishima fut soudainement reconnaissant que son ami puisse tout de même toujours le comprendre, même s’il ne communiquait pas. Un main se détacha du rideau, portant un serviette que Tsukishima attacha vite autour de sa taille. Le froid l’avait enfin atteint, et il tremblait quand Yamaguchi lui tendit ses lunettes.

En sortant de la douche, il se dirigea vers le banc et s’affaissa dessus, en attendant de sécher. Ce n’était probablement pas la meilleure idée puisque les vestiaires étaient froids, mais à ce niveau la, Tsukishima était trop faible et avait trop froid pour s’en soucier.

Yamaguchi vint s’asseoir à côté de lui, mais ne dit rien. Son attitude irritait un peu Tsukishima, mais il ignorait comment son ami se sentait. Il avait vécu quelque-chose de traumatisant, donc c’était sûr qu’il allait avoir des changement dans son attitude. Cependant, son manque de réponse était inquiétant. Tsukishima s’était attendu à des larmes, de la colère, du désespoir, même de la violence de la part de son ami. Il ne s’était pas attendu au silence.

Il avait aussi l’impression que Yamaguchi s’était tué en tirant sur son kidnappeur.

"Ça fait encore mal ?" il se décida enfin à demander, sachant parfaitement que c’était vain. Cependant, il avait été dans l’infirmerie quand Suga s’était occupé des blessures de Yamaguchi, et la petitesse de ses blessures, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être inquiet.

Comme attendu, le silence fut sa seule réponse. Le plus petit n’avait même pas bougé pour signaler qu’il avait entendu.

"Je t’ai aussi entendu bouger la nuit dernière. J’espère que tu dors suffisamment, sinon tu ne vas pas être capable de suivre le rythme," Tsukishima remarqua aussi, laissant complètement tomber la première question puisqu’il savait qu’il ne recevrait pas de réponse.

Pour celle-là, au moins, Yamaguchi hésita un peu avant de hocher la tête.

Tsukishima en resta là.

Les frisson qui parcouraient sa peau le dérangeaient toujours et ses doigts et orteils étaient toujours gelés, il frotta donc paresseusement ses mains et pieds ensembles. Rien n’aida, mais le geste était réconfortant.

C’était l’une des seules choses familière qui lui restait. S’il y avait une chose qu’il avait retenu de son expérience, c’était qu’il ne trouverait personne de plus fiable que lui-même. Au point où il en était, il était la seule constante dans sa vie.

Mais, soudainement, une main chaude se posa sur le haut de son bras, ses doigts doucement mais sûrement ancrés à sa peau, le serrant suffisamment pour lui rappeler qu’il restait quelque-chose pour lui là-dehors.

" C’est froid ,"  la voix râpeuse de Yam aguchi  s’échappa dans un soupir pour la première fois depuis des jours, rugueuse de par son inutilisation. Cependant,  Tsukishima  se demanda s’il faisait allusion à la température de sa peau, ou à la sensation physique créée par le vide qu’il ressentait sûrement.

C’était à son tour de ne pas répondre. Et il trouva une sorte de réconfort dans le silence qui les entourait, et se demanda si c’était comme ça que Yamaguchi c’était sentit depuis tout ce temps.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

C’était une vision triste, celle de tous les biens de Karasuno regroupés contre le mur du gymnase. Tous leurs matériel pour dormir et meubles de fortune avaient été descendus des balcons et regroupés, et toute l’infirmerie avait été démontée et déplacée aussi. Voir l’endroit avec lequel ils étaient autant familier dépouillé leur brisait le cœur. Chaque objet semblait avoir une signification, une signification qui était détruite alors qu’ils les poussaient contre le mur et les plaçaient dans différentes catégories.

En fin de compte, le gymnase avait l’air d’une décharge organisée. Les garçons prirent enfin conscience de l’amas de choses qu’ils avaient amassé dans leur petit chez-eux.

Qui, après cette nuit, ne le sera plus.

Cette pensée, en soit, était comme une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes, menaçant de s’effondrer sur chacun d’eux s’ils laissaient leurs regards se perdre dans un coin de la pièce trop longtemps.

La journée était passée bien trop vite. Ranger avait été une affaire silencieuse pour tous, à un tel point que lorsqu’ils eurent enfin fini et qu’ils reculèrent pour admirer leur triste travail, aucun ne sut quoi dire.

Le souper aussi avait été un moment silencieux où ils se recueillirent. Les pommes de terre et petits poids en conserve n’avait toujours aucun goût, mais personne ne dit mot. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur les conserves, comme si en les fixant suffisamment longtemps, tout ce qu’ils avaient fait dans le gymnase allait s’annuler quand ils allaient relever le regard.

Mais rien n’avait changé à la fin du repas, et la vérité indéniable s’empara d’eux comme la marée de minuit.

"Il faut commencer à faire les valises," Daichi suggéra enfin, brisant le silence obstiné qui avait envahi l’atmosphère habituellement joviale depuis des heures. Avec des petits bruits d’acquiescement, les membres s’alignèrent devant les piles d’objets qui avaient été leurs chez-eux, ils regardèrent fixement les piles, puis leurs coéquipiers.

"On devrait les séparer dans différentes catégories, pour ne pas s’embrouiller," Suga suggéra. "Par exemple… Je m’occupe du matériel médical. Asahi, tu peux peut-être t’occuper de ce qu’on a ramassé pour construire les tentes dehors. Daichi, tu t’occupes des cartes, évidemment, et tous un tas d’objets divers..."

" Bonne idée ,"  l e cap i tain e hocha la tête . "Tanaka  et Nishinoya,  vous vous occupez de ce qui se mange. Kageyama  et Hinata,  vous vous occupez des vêtements. "

"Mais, Hinata ne peut toujours pas marcher tout seul," Kageyama raisonna, sa voix dénuée de tout venin, et il donna un petit coup au garçon à ses côtés pour appuyer son argument.

"Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis inutile," Hinata marmonna et on pouvait entendre quelque-chose de similaire à de la peur dans sa voix. Personne ne le mentionna, mais personne ne mentionna qu’ils ne laisseraient jamais laisser tomber Hinata, peu importe les circonstances. Au point où ils en était, c’était un savoir courant et le répéter était redondant, et en toute honnêteté, embarrassant.

" Bien sûr que non ," Suga  secoua la tête avec un triste sourire. " Mais on va voir ce qu’on peut faire. Je n’ai pas de béquilles que tu pourrais utiliser,  donc jusqu’à ce qu’on en trouve, ou que tu ailles mieux, on Asahi devrait pouvoir te porter, pas vrai  ?  En retour, tu vas devoir porter ses sacs et les tiens, mais ce point là est évident ."

"Eh,  tu es sûr  ?" Hinata  demanda ,  ses insécurités débordaient de ses yeux . "Asahi,  je ne suis pas trop lourd  ?"  il se tourna vers le troisième-année, interrogateur.

"Pas vraiment. Tu pèses quasiment rien," Asahi rit avec un air penaud. "Si je te porte toi et nos sacs, c’est comme porter une personne de taille moyenne."

"Ne m’appelle pas petit," Hinata souffla, faisant pouffer quelques personnes.

"On va fonctionner comme ça. En tout cas jusqu’à ce que tu puisses marcher de nouveau," Daichi le rassura avant de se tourner vers les deux premières-année à qui il ne s’était pas encore adressé. "Yamaguchi, ça te déranges de partager le matériel médical avec Suga ? Après tout, vous deux savez vous en servir le mieux."

L’adolescent posa son regard sur son capitaine et hocha doucement la tête, l’air peu sûr de lui. Il y eut un petit silence qui dura une longue seconde avant de stagner.

Tsukishima détestait à quel point le silence empestait de pitié. Et il savait à quel point Yamaguchi aussi le détestait, mais il était trop timide pour le mentionner.

"Et je vais m’occuper des lits demain matin. Pour l’instant je vais les faire et aider les idiots à attraper les trucs qui sont trop hauts pour eux," il se porta volontaire, ricanant quand Hinata laissa échapper un cri indigné, comme s’il avait été personnellement visé par l’insulte.

"Dans ce cas tout est bon. Mettons nous au travail. Une fois que tout est prêt, on peut prendre une dernière douche et se reposer. On part demain à l’aube," Daichi leur annonça, et un cri d’acquiescement collectif mais fatigué lui répondit. Ils se dispersèrent à leurs tâches, attrapant leurs sacs à dos et sacs en bandoulière pour les remplir avec leurs objets attitrés tout en papotant.

Yamaguchi avait disparu en un instant, et quand Tsukishima cligna de nouveau les yeux, il vit son ami aux côtés de Suga, écoutant silencieusement ce que le passeur expliquait. Il ne semblait pas trop dérangé par tout ce qu’il se passait, et son attitude vide d’émotion était le plus inquiétant pour Tsukishima. Yamaguchi avait toujours été le plus silencieux des deux, mais il avait du répondant, il était joyeux et plein d’énergie tout le reste du temps. Maintenant… maintenant il ne semblait être qu’une sorte de coquille vide.

Tsukishima claqua la langue et détourna le regard avant de commencer à sortir les matelas et à les aligner le long du mur. Il installa les matelas les uns à côtés des autres puis installa les futons. Les sacs de couchage vinrent en dernier, puis il sortit les couvertures et les posa sur les lits. La touche finale fut les oreillers, et il avait fini.

En levant les yeux,cil vit que tous étaient encore attelés à maximiser la place dans leurs sacs, se disputant en y fourrant des objets. Surprenamment,Hinata et Kageyama semblaient coopérer le mieux, Kageyama lançait à Hinata les vêtements qu’il trouvait dans la pile, et Hinata les pliait et les séparait dans des piles selon le type de vêtement. Les deux semblaient silencieux, contrairement à Nishinoya et Tanaka qui étaient aussi bruyants que d’habitude, et Tsukishima supposa qu’ils étaient tous les deux secoués par ce qu’il leur était arrivé pendant le raid.

Les raids ne semblaient être une bonne chose pour personne.

" _Tout ira bien, tu vas voir. On va revenir avec plein de nourriture_ _pour maman et papa, et tout ira bien. On ira tous bien_ _."_

Rien ne semblait aller bien pour lui, ou pour tous ceux à qui il tenait.

Tenir à d’autres personnes finissait par les tuer. Tsukishima avait l’impression qu’une malédiction était lancée sur chaque personne avec qui il était proche, volontairement ou pas.

Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle Yamaguchi était comme ça. Tsukishima n’était pas superstitieux, mais il n’y avait pas d’autre explication. Il avait tué toute sa famille. Et maintenant, il commençait à corrompre sa deuxième famille.

Tsukishima se sentait comme un fléau pour Karasuno qu’aucun amas d’espoir ne pouvait purifier

Se sentant soudainement comme la personne la plus inutile sur cette putain de planète, Tsukishima se leva pour essayer  de se débarrasser de la nausée qui commençait à monter dans sa gorge. Cependant, chaque pas qu’il prenait en direction de  Daichi avec l’intention de demander une nouvelle tâche le faisait se sentir de plus un plus lourd, de sorte que quand il s’arrêta devant le dos tourné de son capitaine, il avait complètement envie de vomir.

"Qu’est-ce que je peux faire en attendant ?" il demanda à voix basse, n’ayant pas confiance en sa voix à ce moment pour avoir l’air confiant.

Visiblement surpris, Daichi faillit lâcher ce qu’il tenait dans ses mains, puis il se retourna. Les yeux de Tsukishima se posèrent sur la petite boite en carton dans ses mains, et ses yeux furent attirés par l’éclat d’un métal noir à l’intérieur de ladite boite. Et, immédiatement, il sut ce que c’était. La bile monta dans sa gorge et il eut besoin d’avaler sa salive à plusieurs reprises pour la repousser.

"Désolé," Daichi murmura en remarquant son inconfort et en associant la pâleur du visage de Tsukishima avec la vision du pistolet qui avait presque prit la vie de son meilleur ami. "Je me disais juste que..."

La partie extérieure avait évidemment été nettoyée, essuyée jusqu’à ce que toutes traces de la mort aient disparues. Cependant, comme sur ses propres mains, Tsukishima savait que le sang sur le pistolet allait toujours exister, même s’il n’était plus visible. Et savoir que les empreintes de Yamaguchi étaient sur la détente le perturbait grandement aussi. Le pistolet avait tout détruit dans la vie de son meilleur ami. Yamaguchi s’était tenu derrière la détente, mais d’une certaine façon, il s’était aussi retrouvé à l’autre bout du canon.

Ça le dégouttait de savoir qu’un objet aussi petit, avec un air si innocent, pouvait dérober quelque-chose d’aussi précieux qu’un cœur et une âme en une fraction de seconde. Ce n’était pas juste pour la personne faisant face au canon, ne sachant pas si leur vie allait s’arrêter avant qu’ils ne prennent leur prochaine respiration. Et ce n’était sûrement pas juste pour la personne à qui le doigt tremblait sur la détente, se demandant si leur vie valait celle de leur cible.

L’objet maudit brillant dans la faible lumière du soleil mourant qui passait par la fenêtre fixait Tsukishima, comme s’il riait de sa misère.Comme s’il se vantait du fait que, malgré la promesse de garder un homme sauf et une victime, il finissait toujours pas créer deux victimes.

" Garde-le  ,"  il finit par dire, et la nausée remonta dans sa gorge .  Il resta sans voix pendant un instant, se demandant quelle connerie lui avait fait dire ça, et même Daichi semblait surpris que Tsukishima propose quelque-chose comme ça. Cependant sa langue n’était plus sienne, et il continua de dire des choses qu’il n’avait même pas réalisé qu’il pensait. " Garde le pistolet. Il nous a tous fait beaucoup de mal, mais il nous a aussi guardé en vie. Et tant qu’on reste en vie, il y a toujours de l’espoir. "

Non, non il n’y en avait pas. Tsukishima ne voulait pas dire toutes ces choses. Il ne les pensait pas du tout. À ce point là il se mentait juste à lui-même et aux autres. Et pourtant, peu importe à quel point il essayait de retenir ses mots, ils s’échappèrent tout de même de ses lèvres.

"Donc garde-le, garde-le dans un endroit sûr. Le mieux serait de ne jamais avoir à l’utiliser, mais si on est obligé de le faire, ça sera pour protéger le dernier espoir qu’il nous reste."

"Tsukishima..." Daichi laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne sachant pas quoi dire. "Mais… Ce qui est arrivé à Tadashi..."

"N’était la faute de personne," Tsukishima compléta, se terrifiant lui-même avec à quel point il sonnait vide en prononçant ces mots. "Et on ne doit absolument pas nous refermer des portes à cause d’un accident. Si l’un de nous se retrouve dans une situation dangereuse, ce pistolet pourrait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort." Ou une agonie longue et douloureuse et une mort rapide.

"Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que tu étais le genre de personne à prendre toutes ces choses en considération," Daichi commenta pour essayer de disperser l’ambiance déprimante qui s’était soudainement installée.

"Et bien, transporter tous ces trucs va être impossible avec une personne de moins," le blond soupira, ce qui fit sourire Daichi.

" Exactement .  Donc on ne va abandonner personne, " Daichi  lui promit, comme s’il pouvait lire les pensées anxieuses de Tsukishima. " On va rester ensemble jusqu’à la fin ."

"Si tu le dis," Tsukishima répondit sans grande passion, incapable de soutenir le regard de son capitaine. Au lieu de ça, ses yeux partirent à la recherche de quelque-chose d’autre et, enfin, ils se posèrent sur Yamaguchi, qui rangeait doucement avec Suga leurs ressources médicales dans son sac.

Daichi suivit son regard et le laissa un moment dans sa bulle, moment pendant lequel il posa la boite avec le pistolet au sol, avec les reste des objets qu’il regroupait. Cependant, quand il se releva, il vit que Tsukishima observait toujours Yamaguchi, sans le lâcher du regard. Lui aussi prit un moment pour observer son kouhai travailler silencieusement sous la direction de Suga, et une expression un éclair de tristesse traversa son visage.

" Donc ..."  il commença en attirant de nouveau l’attention de Tsukishima.  " Comment ça va  ?"

Tsukishima n’aimait pas la façon dont la question avait été formulée,  et il n’observa pas Daichi pour lui répondre. 

"Bien. Il m’a un peu parlé ce matin. Il ira bien." Il ne savait plus qui il essayait de convaincre.

"C’est bien, mais ce n’est pas ce que je demandais," Daichi répondit presque immédiatement, et cela choqua suffisamment Tsukishima pour le faire se retourner et faire face à Daichi. Il y avait une expression grave et sérieuse sur le visage du capitaine, et le blond eut un frisson causé par le poids de l’information qu’on lui demandait.

" _Si tu me dis ce qui ne vas pas, je te dirai définitivement quoi faire pour que tout aille de nouveau mieux_ _."_

"Je vais bien," il répondit enfin, un sentit un goût amer envahir son palais avec le souvenir qui avait remonté, et la voix agaçante et douce qui résonnait dans sa tête refusait de le laisser seul.

Et soudainement, son dîner remonta dans sa gorge.

" Il faut que j’y aille ,"  fut tout ce qu’il réussit à prononcer avant que ses jambes ne le portent loin des regards inquisiteurs des huit autres membres de Karasuno,  dans les vestiaires, devant les casiers, dans les toilettes, à genoux, et puis -

Et puis, il y avait des larmes brûlantes, salées qui coulaient et s’écrasaient dans les toilettes avec le contenu de son estomac, et Tsukishima ne pouvait se forcer à s’en préoccuper.

" Rien ne pourra aller bien de nouveau ,"  il renifla assez pathétiquement, heureux d’être complètement seul avec ses pensées. O u peut-être était-ce la malédiction qui le touchait. Peut-être devait-il arrêter d’insister de garder ses cauchemars pour lui. Mais, il ne pouvait partager ses pensées avec personne sauf la voix dans chacune d’elles. " Rien ne va plus ." Kei  s’affala contre le mur, l’échec avait le même goût que l’acide gastrique sur sa langue. " Arrête de me mentire , Akiteru."

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Il y avait quelque-chose d’étrange au fait de dormir sur des matelas sur le sol du gymnase. C’était étrange de ne plus être sur les balcons, et de tous dormir les uns contre les autres au lieu de chacun avoir leur propre lit. Ça lui rappelait, plutôt désagréablement, les trois jours passés dans les souterrains de l’école, enroulés les uns contre les autres sous les couvertures de poussière et enveloppés des ténèbres, mais il avait l’impression que rien n’arrivait à la cheville de la peur qui avait accompagné chacun de leurs respirations à ce moment. Pas même quand l’incertitude de leur futur était aussi terrifiant que le temps où l’incertitude de leur présent était prédominante.

Comme si elle se moquait d’eux, la météo  avait tourné au vinaigre pendant la nuit, des vents forts projetaient la pluie violente contre les fenêtres couvertes. Dans l’obscurité complète, le seul bruit qu’ils pouvaient entendre était la bâche  ballottant bruyamment , et si les membres de Karasuno n’étaient pas déjà réveillés à cause leurs insécurités, ils l’étaient définitivement à cause du bruit infernal. Personne ne parla, mais les mouvements constants des corps à côté de lui prouva qu’aucun d’eux ne dormait vraiment.

Puis ,  au fur et à mesure que la pluie se calmait, les adolescent  s’endormaient un à un p our gangner le peu de sommeil troublé  possible dans les quelques heures qu’il leur restait avant l’aube. Doucement, le son de leurs respirations se calma, et le doux réconfort de savoir qu’ils étaient tous encore vivants et ensemble  leur donna toute la tranquillité d’esprit nécessaire pour tomber dans un sommeil sans rêves

Sans rêves pour tous, sauf un.

Le réveil de Tsukishima au petit matin était plutôt violent, une terreur étouffante lui serra le cœur et le sortit abruptement de son sommeil. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine alors qu’il reprenait conscience de son environnement, et pendant ces quelques secondes, il avait l’impression de se noyer et de tomber en même temps.

Et quand il se releva en sursaut, un cri hystérique mourant sur ses lèvres, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu’il avait appelé le nom de son frère dans son sommeil.

" _Tu n’as qu’à m’appeler. Je serai là pour toi._ _"_

Le souvenir lui faisait mal au cœur, parce-que Kei appelait un frère qui n’existait plus. Et il ne voulait plus le faire, il ne voulait pas qu’Akiteru hante chaque seconde de ses journées et chaque rêve et cauchemar il vivait derrière ses paupières closes. Donc Tsukishima ferma les yeux et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains le temps de se recomposer.

Les rayons de l’aube traversèrent les rideaux faits-mains qu’ils avaient installé sur les fenêtres du gymnase. Les rayons étaient rouges et orangés, un mélange enflammé qui rappelait à Tsukishima la couleur du sang. Doucement, quand il leva la tête de ses mains, quand son cœur se calma de nouveau dans sa poitrine, il baissa les yeux sur les contours tremblants de ses doigts maintenant visibles dans la lumière. Il claqua la langue avec mécontentement à l’étalage de sa faiblesse et, pendant un court instant, il se demanda s’il allait un jour arrêter d’être hanté par les conséquences de ses erreurs. Peut-être était-ce juste son destin. Ou son droit.

Ses yeux remarquèrent un éclat lumineux parmi les rayons de l’aube. Doucement, il tourna la tête, baissa le regard, et se figea quand il croisa les yeux écarquillés de Yamaguchi le fixant. L’air innocent de ses yeux était évidement un effet de la lumière, puisque Tsukishima savait que le regard de Yamaguchi était vide, comme d’habitude. Et c’était un peu flippant, puisque Yamaguchi ne semblait plus dormir du tout.

Ce qui souleva la question de si ce n’était qu’une simple spéculation ou une réalité.

Tsukishima ouvra la bouche pour demander, mais étrangement, Yamaguchi prit les devants

"Tu n’as plus le sommeil tranquille, plus depuis l’autre jour."

Le son de sa voix râpeuse et grave était si surprenant qu’il fallut un court instant à Tsukishima pour qu’il se rende compte qu’il avait parlé. Et quand il prit conscience des mots prononcés, il détourna le regard en se braquant.

"Ta gueule. À chaque fois que je te regarde, tu ne dors pas. Ne me critique pas."

Yamaguchi  ne lui répondit, il ne bougea même pas.  Quand il cligna les yeux pendant une seconde de trop, Tsukishima jura qu’il avait l’air endormi, et qu’il ne faisait qu’halluciner sa voix. Comme il hallucinait la voix d’Akiteru.

Mais peu après, les yeux de Yamaguchi étaient grands ouverts et les fixaient, et c’était déconcertant d’être le centre de l’attention comme ça. Le reste de Karasuno semblait endormis (ces temps-ci ils avaient tous le sommeil léger, donc ce n’était jamais quelque-chose de sûr), mais Tsukishima avait l’impression que le monde entier l’observait.

"Ce qui est arrivé à Akiteru n’était pas de ta faute."

"Ta gueule." et le monde de Tsukishima sembla se figer dans la seconde qu’il lui fallu pour inspirer. "Ta gueule. Ne parle pas de lui."

La couverture de Yamaguchi remua doucement et Tsukishima vit ses contours se déplacer pour former un lent haussement d’épaules. Et, soudainement, il se sentit mal d’avoir été aussi brusque. Mais évidement, il ne brisa pas le silence.Ce n’était pas à lui de le faire.

"Pardonne-toi et retiens une leçon de ce qu’il s’est passé."

Cela étant dit, Yamaguchi tourna le dos à Tsukishima et se figea. Le blond fut laissé seul à réfléchir à ces mots jusqu’à ce que le soleil se lève et que la montre de Daichi commence à sonner pour annoncer une nouvelle journée.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Quand ils se levèrent, rares étaient ceux qui avaient l’air reposés. Comme s’il leur faisait un cadeau d’adieu, le gymnase fit fonctionner l’électricité suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre de cuire leur petit déjeuner sur la cuisinière électrique. Pendant que Suga s’affairait à préparer un déjeuner léger composé de légumes en conserve et de soupe de tomate, les autres garçons rangèrent les couvertures dans leurs sacs, laissant les oreillers derrière eux puisqu’ils étaient trop volumineux pour être transportés. Les sacs de couchage furent roulés et installés proche de la porte avec les autres sacs à dos et sacs en bandoulière prêts à être ramassés au moment de leur départ.

Le soleil avait à peine finit de se lever quand ils en finirent avec le petit déjeuner. Tous nettoyèrent leur vaisselle dans le lavabo des vestiaires avant de les ranger là où ils trouvaient la place et, bien vite, il n’y avait plus rien d’autre à faire que partir.

La montre de Daichi affichait 6:27 quand il se tint en face des adolescents silencieux, assis en cercles, et tous surent que le temps était venu. Il n’eut besoin de rien dire pour que l’équipe se lève et se dirige en direction des portes dans un cortège silencieux. Doucement, toujours dans le silence, ils commencèrent à ramasser leurs affaires jusqu’à ce que tous ressemblent à des mulets prêts à partir pour un long, long voyage.

Puis, lors du dernier coup d’œil pour s’assurer que rien n’avait été oublié, Hinata parla.

" Est-ce que je peux écrire quelque-chose au sol  ?"  il demanda doucement, surprenant tout le monde autour de lui.

" Bien sûr ,  je suppose .  Au marqueur indélébile  ?" Daichi  haussa les épaules et, quand Hinata hocha la tête, il fouilla son sac pour la boite de marqueurs permanents qu’il gardait toujours sur lui. Pendant ce temps, Kageyama aida Hinata à descendre du dos d’Asahi et à aller vers Daichi.

Avec curiosité, l’équipe observa Hinata s’accroupir au sol et enlever le bouchon du marqueur. Il se déplaça sur le sol poussiéreux du gymnase avant que des longues lignes, puis des grosses lettres, puis des mots se forment sous leurs yeux.

_Souviens toi_ _Karasuno._ _Souviens toi que nous avons vécu_ _._

En tremblant , Hinata  signa avec son nom complet ,  _Shoyo Hinata_ ,  écrit en plus petit à côté du message.

Et Daichi fut le deuxième à comprendre, signant _Daichi Sawamura_ à ses côtés.

Un par un, sans un bruit, tous les autres membres s’approchèrent aussi et se passèrent le marqueur. Le gymnase fut rempli du bruit de l’encre frottant contre le sol, leur rappelant le son des chaussures sur le terrain des jours où ils étaient insouciants.

Assez vite, neuf noms furent rajoutés autour du message et le résultat final était également réconfortant et déchirant.

"On devrait y aller," Suga murmura enfin, brisant la transe dans laquelle tous les membres semblaient se trouver.

" Ouais ..." Daichi  hocha la tête ,  incapable de cacher sa tristesse face à cet au-revoir.

Ils ne reviendraient pas, probablement jamais. Et s’ils revenaient, ça ne serait jamais pareil pour aucun d’eux. Si cette partie du Japon était reconstruite lors de leur vie, ils seraient tous séparés et incapables de revenir à l’endroit où ils avaient prématurément enterré leur innocence.

Cet au-revoir était, en effet, un adieu.

Sans dire un mot, les adolescents sortirent du gymnase en file indienne, jetant des derniers coups d’œils au gymnase sombre avant de passer les portes pour la dernière fois.

Tsukishima fut le dernier à sortir, fermant la marche après Yamaguchi, et il était presque dehors quand quelque-chose l’appela, et il ne put s’empêcher de se retourner. Les murs semblaient murmurer avec les voix de ses anciens et nouveaux camarades et, quand il observa le terrain, il jura pouvoir entendre le couinement des chaussures. Le tambourinement d’un ballon contre le sol. Le son percutant du ballon entrant en contact avec la main d’un attaquant ou un bloqueur.

Tsukishima sentit une chaleur l’envahir quand il se souvint. Les voix. Le rire. Les encouragements. Les heures passées perdus dans leur petit monde de sets et smashs et blocs et passes, la stabilité trouvé dans la constante qu’avait été le volleyball dans leurs quotidiens mouvementés.

Puis, il sentit une vague de froid quand les voix disparurent, et le gymnase lui apparut plus sombre que jamais. Les équipements empilés semblaient jeter de longues ombres d’un noir absolu qui semblaient tout avaler. Et vite, Tsukishima fixait de nouveau ce qui était principalement un bâtiment abandonné, un vieil établissement, un endroit auparavant habité, et un foyer brisé.

Il ferma promptement la porte derrière lui, espérant enfermer ses regrets dans le gymnase avec les reste de ses souvenirs. Pas forcément pour les condamner, mais pour revenir à eux une fois son futur suffisamment assurépour lui permettre de faire amende de son passé.

Pour l’instant, il devait se débarrasser de tout ce qu’il avait derrière ses portes fermées et devenir un nouveau Tsukishima, le Tsukishima dont ils avaient maintenant besoin pour survivre.

En ce sens, leur départ était assez décevant. Il  n’était constitué que d’une porte fermée et de poings serrés alors qu’ils s’éloignaient sans regarder en arrière. Leurs dos chargés d’équipements, leurs visages graves, ils avancèrent. Et quand la brise d’automne souffla doucement, les f roissements de la bannière noire attachée au bâtiment  jalonnait le staccato de leurs pas inébranlables, saluant leur courage et  les envoyant marcher vers l’horizon, où un nouveau soleil se levait doucement.

"Fly, Karasuno !"

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

En fin de compte, ils décidèrent de se diriger vers Tokyo, puisque, étant la capitale, la plupart des opérations de secours allaient être dirigées. Pendant la pause de midi du premier jour, Daichi ouvrit une carte et calcula que s’ils dormaient 8 heures par nuit et utilisaient 2 heures par jour pour les repas, raids et autres besoins nécessaires, ils pourraient arriver à Tokyo en un peu moins d’une semaine. Ne voulant pas se perdre non plus, ils acceptèrent tous de marcher le long des autoroutes au lieu de prendre les voies piétonnes pour se rendre à Tokyo.

Il y avaient des moments où ils marchaient comme ils le faisaient d’habitude. D’autres où ils marchaient dans le silence, silence qui était confortable ou les mettait mal à l’aise. Toujours autant consciencieux, Suga et Asahi collaborèrent (avec quelques commentaires de Hinata depuis le dos d’Asahi) pour créer un programme, puisqu’ils avaient tous besoin d’une routine, une constante à laquelle se raccrocher quand tout leur échappait.

Ils se levaient à 6 heure 30 et partaient à 7 heure. À 11 heure, ils faisaient une petite pause de quinze minutes puis repartaient jusqu’à s’arrêter à 13 heure pour le repas de midi. À17 heure ils faisaient une autre pause avant de se relancer jusqu’à 21 heure 30 où ils établissaient leur camp et dînaient, avec un couvre-feu à 22 heure 30. Puis ils répétaient et répétaient le programme. Et théorie, c’était un bon plan. En pratique aussi, ils espéraient.

Au final, c’était une aventure en création, mais une qui n’enthousiasmait personne.

Le premier jour, pour leur plus grand soulagement, se déroula sans incident. Cependant, il leur donna une idée de à quel point il allait être pénible de marcher sous le ciel sanglant toute la journée et, soudainement, une semaine donna l’impression d’être une éternité.

Ils sortirent de la ville et atteignirent une autoroute entourée uniquement d’une nature sauvage. Au départ, les arbres dénudés de feuilles et les plantes séchées ne les dérangea pas mais, alors qu’ils avançaient, s’asseyaient pour les repas et pauses, et sentaient la végétation craquer sous leurs pieds quand la nuit nuageuse les plongeait dans les ténèbres, ils se rendirent compte qu’ils étaient peut-être les derniers êtres vivants sur l’île toute entière.

Ils s’installèrent au milieu d’un champ, loin des autoroutes, au cas où des survivants passaient en voiture et décidaient de les surprendre d’une façon moins plaisante que nécessaire. La météo s’était refroidie dès que le soleil s’était couché derrière l’horizon, donc s’installer pour la nuit n’était pas une une expérience plaisante. Leurs corps douloureux et courbaturés par la longue journée de marche incessante, Karasuno commença à leur tâches assignées. Noya, Tanaka et Kageyama allèrent ramasser du bois pour le feu de camp tandis que Asahi et Daichi mirent en place une tente avec une bâche tendue et retenue par de la corde et des tiges en bois. Pendant ce temps, Suga aida Hinata avec ses exercices de rééducation pour sa cheville et il lui donna ses médicaments, et Yamaguchi s’affairait silencieusement à trouver ce qu’ils allaient manger pour le dîner.

Tsukishima se dirigea vers son ami, qui examinait pensivement le contenu du sac de Noya.

" Qu’est-ce qu’on mange ce soir  ?"  il demanda en se penchant par-dessus lui. Yamaguchi s’arrêta pendant un moment et se retourna, haussant les épaules,  un air indifférent sur le visage . " Peu importe .  Laisse tomber ."

En se retournant ,  il se prépara à partir, sûrement pour voir si quelqu’un d’autre avait besoin de son aide. Tsukishima se sentait toujours comme un simple figurant,  un qui ne faisait rien d’utile pour le groupe.

" Pourquoi tu ne dis jamais rien  ?"  il demanda soudainement, serrant les dents. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Yamaguchi sur son dos, et la frustration de se sentir impuissant dans chaque situation  qui se présentait gonflait en lui.

" Il n’y a jamais rien à dire ," Yamaguchi  répondit après une seconde d’hésitation. Tsukishima se retourna pour lui faire face, ne comprenant pas ce qu’il voulait dire, mais il avait cet air vide dans ses yeux, et il  devina tout.

" Je te ferai parler de nouveau ,"  il se à promettre, assez surprena m ment.  Soudainement embarrassé il commença à s’éloigner pour occuper son esprit avec du travail, n’importe lequel . " Tu ne peux pas dire ça comme si tu avais abandonné .  Il reste encore plein do choses pour toi là-dehors ."

Il y avait plein de choses que Yamaguchi pouvait vivre et expérimenter.

Mais Tsukishima n’en était pas sûr pour lui-même.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Il plut cette nuit-là, et les premières minutes de gouttes s’écrasant sur la bâche tirée au-dessus de leurs têtes était l’expérience la plus effrayante qu’ils vécurent pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tous leurs yeux étaient grands-ouverts, leurs corps pressés les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du froid et des tremblements, l’instinct de survie ayant complètement jeté toute honte par la fenêtre.

Pendant un instant, personne n’osa respirer, se demandant si l’acide allait complètement ronger la bâche pendant la nuit mais, à un certain moment, ils s’habituèrent tellement à cette peur que, un par un, ils s’endormirent. Seul Nishinoya, qui s’occupait du premier tour de garde, était resté réveillé et observait silencieusement les torses de ses camarades monter et descendre, bercés par le son distant de la pluie.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, ils ne moururent pas cette nuit-là. Et, d’une certaine façon, cela rendit leur matinée encore meilleure.

Merde ,  même les haricots de leur petit  déjeuner étaient presque appétissants. _Presque_ .  Après tout, la victoire n’est pas un plat qui se mange froid.

Il y avait une énergie nouvelle dans leurs pas alors qu’ils se préparaient à repartir, leur léthargie semblait s’agripper à eux comme la crainte qui semblait maintenant être une part complète d’eux. Cependant, quelque-chose dans cette matinée semblait la rendre bien meilleure.

Quand le soleil était complètement levé, Karasuno se dirigeait déjà vers des paturages plus verts. Où c’est ce qu’ils espéraient.

Ils s’étaient écartés de leur plan pour passer par une petite ville lors de leur deuxième jour de marche. Comme prévu, elle était aussi en ruine mais, après une heure de pillages bien organisés, leurs sacs furent de nouveau remplis de nourriture et d’eau. Ce qui, en soit, accrut aussi leur moral. Ils continuèrent d’avancer, les sacs et cœurs lourds.

Le paysage changea peu à peu à mesure qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la capitale. La végétation, quiavait été morte et sèche à leur départ, donnait de moins en moins l’impression d’avoir quitté la terre mais plus celle d’avoir été volée à la terre. Les plantes fanées et lacs boueux s’étaient transformés en arbres déracinés et rivières asséchées. Alors que les jours s’enchaînaient, ils avaient de plus en plus l’impression que leur pays s’était transformé en un énorme cimetière.

Les villes n’échappaient pas à la règle. Les garçons essayaient de ne pas trop souvent s’arrêter en ville, mais leurs ressources avaient besoin d’être rechargées donc il ne pouvaient l’éviter. Ils ne pouvaient pas non-plus s’empêcher de remarquer l’état dans lequel les villes qu’ils visitaient se trouvaient. Plus ils se rapprochaient de Tokyo, plus les villes semblaient détruites et abandonnées.

"Je pense que tu avais raison, Daichi," Suga remarqua alors qu’ils marchaient de nouveau sur l’autoroute, zigzaguant entre les voitures arrêtées en un embouteillage infini. "Tokyo étais probablement l’épicentre de l’explosion nucléaire, si on en croit l’état de cette ville."

" Quelle ville  ?" Tanaka  rouspéta ,  une certaine lassitude pouvait être ressentie derrière chacun de ses mots . " Je sais pas vous, mais moi j’ai juste vu un amas de débris ."

"Ne t’inquiètes pas, Tanaka-senpai," Hinata essaya de le réconforter depuis la position plutôt inconfortable, appuyé contre Kageyama, dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait commencé à marcher le matin-même et, même si supporter son poids était douloureux, il pouvait clopiner suffisamment bien avec le soutien de Kageyama. "Je suis sûr que la prochaine ville aura des ressources pour nous, sans aucun doute."

" Et bien, j’en doute ," Tsukishima  rajouta  rudement . " Réfléchis-y. On se rapproche de Tokyo et l’impacte de l’explosion a de plus en plus détruit le paysage. Merde enfin, Tokyo est probablement juste un gros cratère. On ne va plus rien trouve à partir d’ici. "

" Tu es vraiment pessimiste , Tsukishima," Noya  leva les yeux au ciel . " On ne sait jamais. Il y a peut-être une exception quelque-part ."

" Ouais ,  quelque-chose comme ça s’appelle un miracle. Les miracles ça n’existe pas. C’est juste pas possible ," Tsukishima  répondit sans perdre une seconde. Et tout le groupe s’arrêta, les mots résonnant comme une vérité morbide dans leurs esprits. " Et qu’est-ce qu’on va faire à Tokyo ? Si c’est l’épicentre de l’explosion, il ne doit plus rien rester. Et plus on se rapproche, plus on se prend des radiations. Donc, au lieu de se rendre là-bas, on devrait vraiment faire marche- arrière et aller aussi loin de Tokyo que possible. "

" Ce que tu dis à du sens, je ne dis pas le contraire ," Daichi  soupira sans regarder en arr i ère. Au lieu de ça, il observa le ciel rouge-sang ,  assombri par la soirée avancée . "Mais…  pour l’instant c’est notre seul plan d’action. Si c’est bien l’épicentre, il y aura définitivement des professionnels pour contenir les radiations, ou pour faire un ou deux tests. Tout ce qu’on doit faire c’est trouver quelqu’un, n’importe qui au point où on en est, qui est un professionnel et ils nous aiderons ."

"Hmph," Tsukishima serra les lèvres en jetant un léger regard à Yamaguchi, qui observait le paysage vide, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées. "Non ils ne nous aiderons pas. Il n’y a maintenant plus que deux types de personnes dans ce monde : nous et ceux qui veulent nous tuer."

Daichi ne trouva rien à répondre au pessimisme du premier-année.

Et il continuèrent donc leur marche pénible, sans plus savoir pourquoi ils marchaient vraiment.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Et soudain, ils surent.

Ils surent, et ils surent qu’ils n’avaient pas tort

Un nouvel espoir s’empara d’eux et leurs cœur s’affolèrent à la vue qui grandissait, lentement mais sûrement, sous leurs yeux et avec chaque pas qu’ils prenaient.

"C’est un camp," Asahi confirma ce que tous se disaient depuis les cinq dernières minutes. "Je peux voir des tentes, et des voitures, et des gens. C’est un camp. C’est un camp de réfugiés."

"Oh mondieu," Nishinoya murmura, les yeux écarquillés. "C’est vraiment ça…On est sauvé."

"Il y a un drapeau japonnais sur l’une des tentes. C’est une opération de secours organisée par le gouvernement," Daichi annonça, et des sourires rassurés se formèrent soudainement sur leurs visages.

"On est sauvé," Hinata rit presque hystériquement en essayant de sautiller plus vite pour rester aux côtés du groupe avançant de plus en plus vite. "On ne va pas mourir. On est sauvé."

Tsukishima voulait leur dire qu’il était trop tôt pour vraiment se réjouir, mais il n’eut pas le cœur de détruire la bonne humeur qui s’était propagée entre eux. Il y avait un nouvel éclat dans leurs yeux, éclat qui était mort quand la bombe avait explosée.

Abasourdis de soulagement, de grands sourires sur leurs visages fatigués, creusés, sales ; Karasuno fit ses derniers pas seul dans la nature sauvage et approcha l’un des hommes -oh mon dieu, des hommes, cela faisait si longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas vu d’autres humains- avec une excitation à peine contenue.

L’homme, habillé d’un uniforme militaire et armé d’un fusil, les vit arriver et attendit qu’ils s’approchent. Et pourtant, malgré sa présence imposante, il donnait plus l’impression d’être un salut qu’un danger aux yeux des garçons errants qui étaient perdus depuis bien trop longtemps.

"Bonjour," Daichi le salua une fois suffisamment proches. "Excusez-moi mais, est-ce que c’est un camp de réfugiés ?"

" Absolument ,"  l’homme répondit amicalement en souriant à chacun d’entre eux. Les garçons r emarquèrent que l’homme parlait avec un petit accent, à peine perc e ptible  mais évident dans la façon dont il prononçait certains sons, et ils se rendirent compte que sa langue maternelle n’était pas le japonais. Cependant, il le parlait couramment, donc ils se dirent qu’il devait être une simple exception. " Vous voulez être admis  ?  On dirait que vous avez été sur la route pendant beaucoup trop longtemps, pauvres enfants ."

" On peut être admis  ?  Vraiment  ?" Hinata  demanda en jetant un coup d’œil derrière l’homme. Une centaine de tentes avaient été installées, le camp semblait clairement être composé d’installations nomades, et les personnes qui y vivaient s’affairaient à diverses tâches, l’air sereines et – osaient-ils le penser ? - heureux .

L’homme rit à la vue des larmes qui piquaient aux yeux des adolescents, larmes dont ils ne remarquèrent l’existence que lorsqu’elles commencèrent à couler le long de leurs joues.

"Oui, bien sûr ! Ici, au camp Oméga-13, nous nous dédions à la rescousse des habitants du japon et on les escorte jusqu’à Hokkaido, où des efforts de sauvetage sont principalement concentrés," l’homme expliqua. "Si vous voulez, je peux vous montrer la tente du chef du camp. Vous pourrez faire toute la procédure d’inscription là-bas et, après ça, vous serez officiellement bienvenus dans notre camp."

"Oui," Suga se sentit essoufflé en hochant vivement la tête, une vague de soulagement le submergea lui et ses amis comme vague sur une plage. "S’il-vous-plaît, montrez-nous le chemin."

" Bien sûr ,"  le sourire était tendu quand il leur signala avec sa main qu’ils devaient le suivre. " Entrez ."

Karasuno suivit l’homme dans les limites du camp.

Ils passèrent à côté d’habitants du camp, la plupart parlaient à voix-basses et partaient vaquer à leurs différentes tâches. Cependant, s’ils étaient globalement silencieux, ils semblaient vivre paisiblement, ce qui était le plus important.

"Voilà." Le soldat s’arrêta en face d’une tente semblable à toutes les autres. "Entrez, ils vous diront quoi faire une fois dedans."

" Merci infiniment, vraiment, " Daichi  parla pour eux tous avec gratitude, ce à quoi l’homme sourit de nouveau.

" Il n’y a vraiment pas de quoi ."  Ses yeux se plissèrent quand son sourire se forma, plus large que jamais. " Assurez-vous juste d’immédiatement prévenir les autorités du camp si vous rencontrez quelqu’un que vous connaissez, d’accord  ?"

La demande était étrange, mais les garçons n’y prêtèrent pas plus attention, trop excités pour s’en soucier.

Après une nouvelle démonstration de gratitude, ils entrèrent la tente de directeur de camp.

Le processus administratif dura quelques heures. Au départ on leur demanda de donner toutes leurs armes et nourriture, ce qu’ils firent sans hésitations. Ils posèrent leurs pieds-de-biche et battes ainsi que leurs deux poignards sur la table sans hésitations, suivit des sacs à dos de Noya et Tanaka. Une fois cela fait, ils reçurent des cartes d’identité pour le camp et furent envoyés vers un camion transportant des réserves d’eau. Là-bas, on leur autorisa à prendre un bain -un bain chaud, leur premier depuis des semaines, voire même des mois !-, et on leur donna des coupons pour recevoir de l’eau un peu plus tard.

Après cela, pour leur plus grande surprise et joie, on leur autorisa à voir un docteur qui fit un contrôle rapide pour s’assurer qu’ils ne souffraient de rien de mortel. Bien sûr, tous souffraient de petits problèmes d’expansion des poumons, avaient perdu du poids et étaientsous-alimentés, mais le docteur les rassura en leur disant qu’ils mangeraient mieux dans le camp et qu’ils allaient très vite se remettre. Il observa attentivement la cheville d’Hinata, la banda correctement et lui donna des béquilles et des médicaments. Comme Suga l’avait fait avec les anti-inflammatoires volés dans la pharmacie, le docteur lui donna quelque-chose de plus efficace et lui conseilla quelques exercices de physiothérapie pour aider. Il passa aussi plus de temps sur Yamaguchi, essayant de le faire parler, mais il n’aboutit à rien. Plus tard, il examina Tsukishima et le blond confirma que son ami faisait preuve d’une sorte de mutisme sélectif à cause d’un accident traumatisant.

" Mes pauvres, pauvres enfants ,"  le docteur avait soupiré, et quelque-chose en Tsukishima s’était enflammé en entendant le ton qu’il avait utilisé. Le docteur était cependant en train de l’ausculter donc il ne dit rien.

Enfin, il arriva vers la cicatrice rouge sur son cou et claqua la langue en signe de désapprobation. Soudainement gêné, Tsukishima tourna la tête pour empêcher le docteur de voir la blessure.

" Qui a recousu cette vilaine coupure  ?"  il demanda en tournant la tête de Tsukishima avec force pour la regarder de nouveau. " L e s points de suture ont été mal faits donc  il restera sûrement une grosse cicatrice pendant longtemps, peut-être même toute ta vie. "

"M on senpai  s’ en est occupé ," Tsukishima  grommela en jetant un regard noir au docteur . " Parce-qu’on avait pas de médecin pour gentiment s’en occuper comme un vrai professionnel, donc il a fait de son mieux, vous savez, il a juste ouvert un livre et a lut la théorie et prié que ce qu’il était en train de faire allait sauver ma vie quand rien d’autre ne pouvait la sauver. Dommage qu’il ne l’ait pas fait comme un vrai professionnel de la santé ."

" Tu n’as pas besoin d’être aussi agressif avec moi ,"  le docteur se mit sur la défensive avant de se calmer . " Ce n’est pas grave .  La surface semble  irritée, probablement à cause de votre longue situation hygiénique précaire, mais je vais te donner une crème pour minimiser la cicatrice. "

"Mouais," Tsukishima grommela en détournant le regard, espérant que le sujet de la cicatrice soit vite abandonné. Il se sentait toujours mal à l’aise rien qu’en y pensant et n’était pas trop enthousiasmé à l’idée de porter une preuve de ses erreurs pour le restant de ses jours.

Mais, peut-être qu’il le méritait après tout.

" Et comment tu l’as eue  ?"  Cependant ,  il ne lâcha pas le sujet et Tsukishima se hérissa instantanément.

" _Kei !_ _Bouge_ _!"_

" C’est pas vos affaires  !"  il explosa en s’éloignant physiquement du docteur qui leva une main apaisante en l’air en fronçant les sourcils.

" Bon ,  bon ,  laisse tomber ..."  Ensuite, il dit quelque-chose que Tsukishima ne comprit pas vraiment, peut-être même dans un autre langage, mais il s’en fichait. Ses souvenirs revenait  en force, lui donnant un sacré mal de tête, et il avait hâte de sortir de la tente et retourner à ses amis. Ses seules constantes.

Heureusement, après lui avoir donné un tube de crème, le docteur le laissa partir, comme s’il en avait assez de l’attitude de Tsukishima de la même façon que Tsukishima en avait assez de la sienne. L’adolescent fut donc libre de retourner auprès de ses amis, qui s’attendaient les uns les autres dehors.

" On est tous bon  ?" Daichi  demanda en passant son regard sur les visages radiants l’observant .

" Ouais  !" Suga  hocha la tête avec enthousiasme . " Et, sauf erreur de ma part, puisqu’il commence à faire sombre dehors, le dîner devrait bientôt être servi. Est-ce qu’on devrait se rendre à la tente-réfectoire  ?"

" J’ai tellement faim que je pourrais manger un cheval ," Noya  annonça avec un grand sourire . "O u ce gars là, "  il rit en pointant Asahi du doigt .

"H ein  !?"  le doux géant s’exclama. " Est-ce que tu insinue que je suis plus gros qu’un cheval , Noya ?  C’est pas gentil  !"

En riant, le groupe d’adolescent se dirigea vers l’endroit où on leur avait annoncé que la tente-réfectoire se trouvait.

À leur plus grande surprise, le dîner était constitué de légumes et de riz frit et, évidement, le repas avait été préparé avec des ingrédients frais. N’ayant rien mangé d’autre que des conserves pendant tellement longtemps, les garçons avaient peut-être, ou peut-être pas, pleuré en face de leur plat. Mais personne autour d’eux ne leur demanda pourquoi ils mangeaient et reniflaient bruyamment en même temps, et ils n’adressèrent pas le sujet.

En toute honnêteté, tout avait l’air trop beau pour être vrai. Peut-être que ça l’était. Tsukishima se demanda si ce n’était qu’un rêve qu’il avait inventé pour supporter le désespoir et la solitude qu’il avait ressentie. Peut-être étaient-ils encore coincés dans leur tente de fortune, pressés les uns contre les autres dans un effort futile pour repousser leurs cauchemars tandis que l’un d’eux restait éveillé en priant que rien de mal n’allait se produire.

Mais, la nourriture était lourde et réelle dans leurs estomacs, et la crème était moite et froide sur sa cicatrice, et la seule chose étrange était l’étau qui, pour une raison quelconque, se resserrait autour de son cœur.

" Retournons à notre tente assignée et à nos sacs de couchage ," Daichi  suggéra une fois leur vaisselle nettoyée et rendue aux cuisiniers.

Trop repus et fatigués et béats pour discuter, ils le suivirent tous et essayèrent de retrouver leur chemin dans le petit, mais déroutant, camp. Cependant, alors qu’ils étaient entourés d’inconnus, ils ne pensèrent pas à demander de l’aide et ils déambulèrent dans le camp pendant encore un petit moment.

Jusqu’à ce que le regard de Tsukishima ne croise un éclair noir, et il s’arrêta soudainement au milieu du chemin poussiéreux pour fixer l’endroit où ses yeux s’était figés pendant une demie seconde.

Suffisamment longtemps pour remarquer la personne assise sur un cageot à côté d’une tente, une cigarette à la main, ayant l’air de se foutre du monde autour de lui et en même temps de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Ses cheveux emmêlés, surprenamment, n’avaient pas changer du tout. Et, soudainement, de surprenantes larmes se formèrent dans les yeux de Tsukishima quand il se rendit compte qu’il était, lui aussi, une constante.

"Kuroo," il l’appela faiblement, lâchant son groupe pour faire un pas en direction de capitaine de l’équipe de volleyball de Nekoma, qui, au départ, ne l’entendait pas.

"Tsukishima ?" Kageyama  l’appela quand il se rendit compte que le blond ne les suivait plus, mais ses yeux s’arrêtèrent sur la personne vers qui Tsukishima s’approchait, et ils s’écarquillèrent drastiquement. "...  C’est pas possible ..."

En un seul mouvement, tout Karasuno s’était regroupé derrière Tsukishima.

Et ce fut à ce moment là que Tetsurou Kuroo les remarqua enfin.

"Kuroo, c’est bien toi ?" Tsukishima demanda d’une voix essoufflée en observant les yeux du garçon aux cheveux noirs s’écarquiller, presque avec horreur, avant qu’il ne détourne le regard.

"Na n ,  désolé ,  vous avez le mauvais gars ,"  il marmonna  en tirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette.

"Je ne confondrai pas ta sale face avec celle de quelqu’un d’autre," Tsukishima marmonna, surpris par l’accueil glacial

"Et bien on dirait que si, désolé gamin." Étrangement, il ne regardait aucun d’eux. "Écoutez, vous avez besoin d’aide pour retrouver votre chemin ?"

"Et bien, oui, mais-"

" Vous cherchez quoi  ?" Kuroo  les interrompit en se levant . " Vous êtes clairement nouveaux ici donc, laissez-moi vous illuminer. La prochaine fois que vous avez une question, vous demandez aux soldats qui se baladent un peu partout. "

Et, comme si tout avait été orchestré exprès, un soldat s’approcha d’eux par l’arrière de Kuroo, semblant avoir remarqué leur petit rassemblement. L’homme posa une main sur l’épaule de Kuroo, et Karasuno fut stupéfait de voir  un éclat de panique s’afficha sur le visage du garçon.

" Est-ce que vous-vous connaissez  ?"  le soldat leur demanda amicalement, son accent était encore plus prononcé que ceux qu’ils avaient entendu précédemment.

"Na n ,  ils étaient juste perdus ," Kuroo  répondit immédiatement, suffisamment fort  pour avoir l’air exaspéré par-dessus l’aura de panique qu’il dégageait. " M’ont demandé où leur tente était .  Où est-ce que vous dormez déjà ? "

"Euhh…" Il fallut un moment à Daichi, qui était sans voix, pour trouver quoi répondre. "Tente... 7 ?"

" D’accord ,  et bien ,  C’est tout au fond par là ,"  le soldat les interrompit immédiatement, dépassant Kuroo avec un mouvement inutilement violent pour se tenir entre Karasuno et le capitaine de Nekoma. " Je vais vous montrer le chemin  !"

"Um...  Et bien ,  le truc c’est que -" Tsukishima  commença ,  troublé par toute la rencontre, quand Kuroo l’interrompit.

"M ec ,  je viens de te le dire, je vais pas te filer ma cigarette ,"  il grogna . " Arrête de me demander, maintenant tu sais où aller donc suis juste ce gars et il va te montrer le chemin ."

" Monsieur ,  s’il-vous-plaît, n’élevez pas la voix ,"  le soldat le prévint vivement et tous les regards se posèrent sur le fusil à sa taille, retenu par une sangle.  É trangement, un coup de vent  les gela jusqu’à l’os.

" Ouais ,  désolé .  Le blond était juste vraiment persistant ," Kuroo  haussa les épaules avant de se rasseoir sur son cageot avant de prendre une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette presque finie.

" Tu n’es même pas autorisé de fumer dans le camp, on te l’a déjà dit une centaine de fois. Tu devrais l’éteindre avant que je la confisque, "  le soldat le gronda en jetant un regard noir à Kuroo.

" J’ai presque fini, tu vois  ?"  Comme pour appuyer son argument, Kuroo prit une longue bouffée et la souffla en direction du soldat. Il jeta ensuite  le bout de sa cigarette au sol avant de l’écrasé avec son pieds. " Voilà .  Mieux comme ça  ?"

" Beaucoup ."  le soldat leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner vers le groupe de garçons, qui avaient l’air stupéfaits devant l’interaction qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux . " Bon ,  et bien, je vais vous montrer votre tente ,"  l e  soldat signala aux garçons de Karasuno de le suivre, sa posture était légèrement intimidante.  À cela, les garçons ne purent rien répondre et hochèrent tous la tête avant de suivre silencieusement le soldat, s’éloignant de  Kuroo.

Le capitaine de Nekoma  regardait autre-part, mais quand Tsukishima se retourna pour lui jeter un dernier coup d’œil, il fut choqué de voir un air apeuré apparaître sur le visage de l’autre garçon pendant une demie-seconde.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée en pleine confusion, et peut-être un peu d’appréhension. Depuis que la peur était devenue une constante pour eux, ils ne se rendirent compte qu’ils avaient peur qu’à la tombée de la nuit, et ils furent réveillés par le bruit de quelqu’un ouvrant le rabat de leur tente.

Aucun d’eux ne réagit, et il y eut le son de quelqu’un comptant dans un autre langage. Une fois qu’ils atteignirent ce que les garçons devinèrent être neuf, ils quittèrent la tente, laissant les garçons se demander ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Probablement pour s’assurer que tous étaient présents, Tsukishima supposa en essayant de se rendormir. Cependant, les évènements de la journée avaient été bouleversantset son cerveau avait n’arrivait pas à se calmer, probablement comme tous les autres. Il n’arrivait pas à dormir, peu importe à quel point il était mort de fatigue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rabat de la tente s’ouvrit de nouveau, mais, ce coup-ci, quelqu’un entra dans leur tente, ses pas créant un peu de bruit en marchant sur la bâche recouvrant le sol Au départ, ils se dirent que ce n’était qu’un autre soldat, mais, la personne s’arrêta et s’accroupit

"Shoyo ?"

" Qui est là  ?" Tanaka  fut le premier à réagir avec ses excellents réflexes, attrapant la lampe de poche avec laquelle il aimait dormir, et il l’alluma en direction de la voix. Tous les membres de Karasuno sortirent doucement de leur léthargie, juste à temps pour diriger leur attention sur la silhouette agenouillée au milieu de leur tente

Ils ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux.

"Kenma ?" Hinata fut le premier à s’exclamer, plutôt fort même, mais le garçon aux cheveux noir le fit taire immédiatement.

" Baisse d’un ton ,"  il l’exhorta avec un murmure, tendu. Hors de leur tente, ils pouvaient entendre des pas au sol, et le passeur de Nekoma jura entre ses dents . " Dans ton sac de couchage, Hinata. Vite. "

Heureusement ,  les réflexes de Hinata  étaient toujours aussi bon et, quand il glissa entièrement dans son sac de couchage, Kenma sauta après lui et glissa dedans aussi et s’assit dedans. Une seconde plus tard, un soldat entra bruyamment dans leur tente en leur jetant un regard noir .

" L’extinction des feux  était il y à une heure ,"  il les gronda dans son fort accent japonnais en jetant un regard noir à la lampe de Tanaka . " Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe  ?"

" J’ai fait un cauchemar ," Kenma  répondit d’une voix tremblante, surprenant tous les garçons par le réalisme de son jeu . " Désolé ...  Je ne voulais pas crier ."

"Et tu essaies de réveiller tout le monde ?"

" On s’est réveillé quand il a crié ," Kageyama  se rajouta à la conversation pour aider son ami passeur, en essayant de garder un visage neutre.

"Ouais. On est ensemble depuis longtemps donc c’est un peu devenu un réflexe," Noya rajouta avec un sourire penaud.

" Vous êtes nouveaux ici, pas vrai  ?"  Le soldat observa leurs expressions penaudes avec sa lampe de poche, puis il claqua de la langue . " Bon ,  c’est pas grave pour aujourd’hui. Mais essayez de dormir ."

" Oui monsieur ,"  ils répondirent tous à l’unisson . " Bonne nuit  !"

Dès que Tanaka éteint sa lampe, le soldat partit. Ils attendirent tous une minute, puis Kenma bougea pour laisser Hinata sortir.

"Wah,  Il fait tellement chaud là-dedans ,"  il se plaignit avant d’étirer sa cheville blessée et il sourit . " Joli jeu d’acteur ."

" C’est une question d’entraînement ."  Le garçon retourna à son emplacement précédent, au milieu du groupe blotti les uns contre les autres . " Peu importe ,  je voulais venir ici pour vous parler à tous .  C’est Kuroo  qui m’envoie ."

" Je le savais ," Tsukishima  siffla . " C’était bien ce salaud après tout .  Mais pourquoi à-t-il fait semblant de ne pas nous connaître  ?"

"Les soldats ne veulent pas que les gens se rapprochent trop dans le camp," Kenma commença avant de s’arrêter avec un soupir. "Désolé. Il va falloir que je me dépêche. Les soldats vont venir faire une ronde dans ma tente dans une demie-heure, donc je vais essayer d’expliquer le plus de choses possibles avant de partir."

" Ç a à l’air sérieux ," Suga  soupira en baissant les yeux . " Pile quand tout avait l’air d’aller mieux ..."

"C’est mieux ici, tant que tu fais semblant d’être ignorant. Mais même ça ce n’est pas infini."

"Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?" Hinata demanda en fronçant les sourcils

"Ce n’est pas un camp de réfugiés mis en place par le gouvernement," Kenma les observa un par un, l’air grave. "C’est un camp de concentration."

"QUOI !?" le murmure violent s’échappa d’eux tous à l’unisson, leurs yeux s’écarquillant immédiatement. Un vent froid s’infiltra dans la tente et la température chuta de quelques degrés air et une soudaine vague de nausée submergea Tsukishima. Pile quand il pensait avoir trouvé une constante. De toute façon ce monde allait finir en enfer.

"Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?" Daichi demanda, blanc comme un linge. "C’est quoi ce bordel...?"

"Ça veut dire que c’est un camp qui, comme beaucoup d’autres, traverse l’île à la recherche de survivants de l’explosion nucléaire et qui les réunit avec comme prétexte de les emmener à Hokkaido. Mais, en réalité, ils nous réunissent pour nous emmener quelque-part d’autre et tous nous tuer," le passeur expliqua sans montrer aucune émotion. Comme s’il s’était habitué à la nouvelle.

" P - Pourquoi  ?" Hinata  renifla en agrippant fermement la manche longue de Kageyama. " Pourquoi est-ce que le gouvernement ferait ça  ?"

" Ce n’est pas le gouvernement japonais ." Kenma  secoua la tête . " Ce sont des ennemis du Japon qui se font passer pour le gouvernement. Avec notre gouvernement en déroute et le manque de communication entre cette île et Hokkaido, ils ne sont probablement pas au courant de cette initiative. Si tu les écoute parler c’est facile de voir qu’ils sont étrangers. "

" Je savais que quelque-chose n’allait pas ," Tsukishima  siffla . " C’était trop beau pour être vrai ."

" Donc on va tous mourir  ?" Nishinoya  demanda , étrangement calme. Comme s’il avait déjà abandonné. Il avait l’air tellement pathétique que l’humeur de l’équipe se dégrada.

"No n ," Kenma  répondit immédiatement, confiant, même si toujours aussi discret . "Kuroo  et moi avons un allié qui nous aide à organiser un plan pour s’enfuir. Il nous maque quelques détails, mais… peut-être qu’avec vous pour nous aider on pourra y arriver. On lui en parlera demain ."

" D’accord ," Suga  hocha la tête en baissant le yeux . "Donc…  pourquoi est-ce que c’esst une mauvaise chose de connaître d’autres personnes  ?"

" Pour éviter ce qu’on est en train de faire ."  Le regard de Kenma  était devenu d’acier . " Une rébellion .  Ils veulent qu’on reste calme. Personne ne connaît la véritable nature de ces camps.  J’ai juste entendu quelques soldats en discuter une nuit et depuis, ça a été difficile de trouver des alliés. "

" C’est horrible ," Asahi  gémit , c e qui était comique pour un homme de sa taille, mais tout aussi déchirant . " Pourquoi  ?"

" Aucune idée ."  Le passeur haussa les épaules . "Probabl ement pour éteindre les derniers bouts d’humanité. La population japonaise a déjà été décimée par la bombe et maintenant j’imagine qu’ils veulent se débarrasser du ce qui reste. "

" Tu as l’air tellement calme ," Kageyama  nota avec hésitation . " Tu n’as pas peur  ?"

" Bien sûr, j’avais peur pendant les quelques premières semaines ," Kenma  haussa les épaules comme si ce n’était rien de spécial . " Ne pas savoir si ce matin sera mon dernier, ne pas savoir où et quand je vais mourir. C’était stressant ."  Puis, son regard pensif se tourna vers la bâche qui servait de plafond et, à leur plus grande surprise, il sourit tendrement . " Maintenant je n’y pense plus vraiment.  Ç a arrête d’être effrayant après le premier mois ."

" Quoi  ?" Hinata  avait l’air d’être à deux doigts de pleurer . " Vous êtes là depuis combien de temps  ?"

" Deux mois et une semaine ," Kenma  répondit . " Mais peu importe. Pour en revenir au sujet ."

Le poids de l’information qu’on forçait dans leurs cranes était incommensurable, et Tsukishima avait l’impression qu’il allait mourir écrasé par le poids de cette nouvelle révélation.

" Donc quand vous voyez Kuroo, moi ou n’importe qui que vous connaissez, n’allez pas vers eux en courant pour les saluer. Faites semblants de ne pas les connaître ," Kenma  leur conseilla . " Ils séparent les gens qui se connaissaient d’avant. C’est comme ça que, au départ, on a perdu quelques gars de Nekoma ."

"Ils sont morts ?" Hinata gémit, pleurant définitivement en silence, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues même s’il ne semblait pas les remarquer.

" Aucune idée ."  Et l’expression passive de Kenma changea enfin, il mordit sa lèvre et ferma les yeux avec une expression de douleur qu’aucun des garçons de Karasuno ne pouvait dire connaître. " Je sais juste que nous avons été imprudents quand quelques gars de l’équipe sont arrivés au camp. On a révélé connaître l’autre groupe et, le jour d’après, les autres n’étaient plus dans le camp. Peut-être que… "  sa respiration se bloqua, mais il reprit vite contrôle de lui-même. " Peut-être qu’ils les ont sorti pour les fusiller. Ou peut-être qu’ils ont été transférés dans un autre camp. Et je veux croire qu’ils s’en sont sorti et qu’ils sont allé à Hokkaido seuls ."

C’était probablement ce qui permettait au passeur de dormir la nuit. Et cela, en soit, était une pensée déchirante.

"Autre chose qu’on doit savoir ?" Daichi demanda en brisant le silence horrifié qui les entoura.

" Ils tolèrent que les gens se fassent des amis dans le camp. Donc ne faites rien demain matin au petit-déjeuner et Kuroo et moi  allons venir vous voir d’une façon ou d’une autre ," Kenma  leur annonça et il se tut .  Tous se turent et retinrent leur respiration quand un lumière  frôla leur tente et le son des pas d’un soldat était presque aussi fort que le sang qui battait dans leur tempes. Quand il s’en alla, ils soupirèrent tous de soulagement . " Il faut que je m’en aille si je veux rentrer à temps pour l’inspection. Vous voulez faire passer un message à Kuroo  ?"

" Ouais ," Tsukishima  se surprit à répondre et il croisa les bras en fixant le garçon aux cheveux noirs . " Depuis quand est-ce que ce mec désagréable fume  ?  Dis-lui qu’il a survécu l’annihilation de sa ville mais qu’à la place il va se tuer avec le cancer. "

" Il sait déjà ," Kenma  sourit tristement en se levant et se dirigeant vers la porte . "I l dit même qu’il fume parce-qu’il a survécu ."

Cela laissa Karasuno sans voix et incapable de répondre au rapide ‘bonne nuit’ de Kenma. Quand le jeune passeur quitta leur tente ils restèrent dans le silence, s’observant les uns les autres avec désespoir, et une sorte de lassitude qu’ils n’avaient jamais ressenti auparavant. Lassitude causée par leur fuite éternelle, toutes ces cachettes et combats en craignant pour leurs vies.

Être vivant était franchement crevant, Tsukishima conclut quand Daichi leur demanda de dormir un peu. Peut-être que la douleur ne valait même pas le fait d’être en vie

Ces pensées l’hantèrent jusqu’à l’aube

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Au petit-déjeuner, un coup d’œil rapide dans la tente-réfectoire leur suffit pour voir que les joueurs de Nekoma n’étaient pas présents. Silencieusement, le groupe de Karasuno s’assit à une table et mangea son riz et ses œufs, sur-attentifs à tout ce qu’il se passait autour d’eux. Tsukishima était sûr de ne pas être le seul à pouvoir réciter les positions de tous les soldats présents dans la tente-réfectoire à ce moment précis. Il était sûr de ne pas être le seul à faire attention en mangeant, s’assurant que le goût et la texture étaient normaux. Et il n’était pas le seul à être effrayé, comme ci chaque inspiration qu’il prenait allait être le dernier.

"Hey."

Hinata laissa échapper un cri de surprise quand la voix vint de derrière eux, et il se retourna. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix, leurs yeux brillant de soulagement pendant une demie seconde avant de se souvenir qu’ils étaient surveillés.

Kuroo et Kenma tenaient leurs plateau de petit-déjeuner et se tenait debout avec un air gêné à côté de leur table.

"Mon ami et moi sommes arrivés en retard pour le petit-déjeuner et il m’y a plus de sièges. Vous pouvez nous faire un peu de place ?" Kuroo leur demanda avec son habituelle voix présomptueuse.

" Bien sûr ," Daichi  hocha la tête ,  et les garçons de Karasuno se serrèrent sur les bancs en essayant de ne pas montrer leur hâte.

" Merci ," Kuroo  hocha brièvement de la tête avant de s’asseoir en face de Kenma. Tous deux commencèrent à manger et à bavarder ensemble.

Tous leurs regards étaient posés sur eux avant qu’ils ne se rappellent que les soldats les observaient attentivement donc, Suga fit un grand effort pour intégrer tous les membres de Karasuno dans une simple discussion. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment approcher les deux garçons, assis tellement proches, mais semblant tellement éloignés. Donc il les laissa s’en occuper.

Une fois de plus, ils ne furent pas déçus parles joueurs de Nekoma.

" Merde  !" Kuroo  s’exclama soudainement, une seconda avant que Tsukishima ne sente quelque-chose de froid sur son pantalon.

"C’est quoi ce bordel ?" il fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard noir à Kuroo, qui l’observait avec un air penaud.

"Oh  mec ,  je suis vraiment désolé ,"  le capitaine aux cheveux noirs s’excusa . " J’ai renversé ma bouteille. Tu as reçu de l’eau su toi  ?"

"Oui, sans grande surprise, oui," Tsukishima le regarda durement, se fichant complètement de jouer le jeu. Le capitaine de l’équipe opposée l’avait toujours énervé, et maintenant il ne faisait qu’empirer.

" Mince. J’espère que tu as des vêtements de rechanges ," Kenma  se rajouta à la conversation en mâchant calmement une bouchée de riz

"Ou-"

"Non ?" Kuroo l’interrompit à voix haute, attirant quelques regards qui se détournèrent dès qu’il redevint inintéressant. "Dommage, dans ce cas je suis vraiment désolé. Tu veux venir à ma tente ? J’ai pas mal de rechanges et ça ne me dérange pas de t’en prêter pour aujourd’hui."

"Euhh," Tsukishima lui jeta un regard noir avant de décider, à contrecœur, de jouer le jeu. "Ouais. Peu importe."

"Cool," Kuroo  pouffa . "Oh,  j’ai une idée .  Tu peux embarquer tout ton gang aussi. J’ai un jeu de cartes donc on va pouvoir jouer  à Bullshit ou un truc dans le genre. C’est toujours plus amusant avec d’autres personnes, et ça peut être un ennuyeux de jouer avec Kenma ."

Le passeur ne dit rien et leva simplement les yeux au ciel.

" On va accepter l’offre ," Daichi  hocha la tête  avec naturel, peut-être un peu trop naturel même. Mais c’était bien mieux que Tsukishima qui était incapable de cacher son expression indifférente. " De toute façon il n’y a pas grand-chose à faire. C’est notre deuxième jour et on ne sait pas trop quoi faire. "

" Et bien ,  si vous vous ennuyez c’est toujours possible demander quartier-maître du camp pour des tâches à faire dans le camp. Plus tu travailles, plus tu gagnes du rab de nourriture ou des coupons pour de l’eau. C’est un bon deal pour quand tu t’ennuies ," Kuroo  les informa . " Mais hey.  Je ne me suis pas encore présenté ,  désolé.  Je n’ai pas de bonnes manières ."  Il les salua d’un mouvement du poignet . " Je suis Tetsurou Kuroo.  Et mon ami s’appelle Kozume Kenma.  Nous venons de Tokyo ."

" Enchanté ," Kenma  hocha passivement la tête et Karasuno fut réellement choqué par le réalisme du jeu des deux garçons.

" Pareillement ," Daichi  répondit aussi naturellement que possible. " Je suis Daichi Sawamura  et c’est gars-là sont mes amis. Nous venons tous de la préfecture de Miyagi ."

Un par un, les garçons de Karasuno se (ré)introduirent, certains plus maladroitement que d’autres, sachant qu’ils devaient jouer la comédie. Quand Tsukishima finit par s’introduire lui et Yamaguchi (le silence du second choqua momentanément les deux joueurs de Nekoma), ils se levèrent tous et se rendirent aux bassins pour laver leur vaisselle.

C’était sûrement fait exprès, mais Kuroo maintenu une légère conversation à propos de lui et de Kenma, jouant toujours le rôle d’inconnus. Grâce à cela le temps passa assez vite et les garçons de Karasuno s’habituèrent à jouer la comédie et rajoutèrent quelques histoires sur leurs vies.

Quand personne ne douta qu’ils se connaissaient, ils se rendirent compte qu’ils avaient relevé le défi.

Une fois leur vaisselle nettoyée, les joueurs de Nekoma les menèrent loin de la tente-réfectoire et vers leur tente. La tension entre les onze garçons continua de monter jusqu’au point ou il était aussi dur pour Kuroo de continuer à mener une conversation. Il va sans dire que, quand ce dernier s’arrêta devant une tente similaire à toutes les autres et leur signala d’entrer, il furent tous heureux de pouvoir s’échapper de tous regards interrogateurs et arrêter de jouer la comédie.

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent. Une fois à l’intérieur de la tente et la porte fermée derrière eux, ils attendirent quelques secondes pour s’assurer que personne n’allait entrer après eux.

Puis, ils ne purent que rire quand ils prirent vraiment conscience de l’absurdité de leur situation. Ils rirent pour ce qui sembla être une éternité, jusqu’à avoir des points de côtés et ils durent s’arrêter pour reprendre leur respiration. Kageyama sourit tendrement en observant Hinata essuyer des larmes de joie. Même Tsukishima dut cacher son sourire derrière sa main, tandis que Yamaguchi pouffa doucement en se moquant de lui.

" Ç a fait tellement de bien de vous voir les gars ," Kuroo  réussit enfin à sortir, l’air incroyablement rassuré . " Ah .  Je pense pas avoir été aussi heureux de vous voir. Genre… même les camps d’entraînement ne peuvent pas comparer. "

" Je pense que ce sont quand même des circonstances complètement différentes ," Daichi  répondit . " Mais pareillement. Je veux dire, on n’a vu personne de familier depuis les Quarante Flammes, et quand on rencontre enfin quelqu’un, il fallait que ça soit vous deux ."

" Tu as presque l’air déçu ," Kuroo  se moqua ,  mais son sourire s’éteint . " Donc . Kenma  vous a tout dit la nuit dernière  ?"

" Ta confiance me touche , Kuro," Kenma  lui répondit en fouillant son sac dans un coin de la tente pour sortir un paquet de cartes qu’il coupa et commença à distribuer.

"De rien, tout le plaisir est pour moi," Kuroo haussa les épaules, amusé avant de se tourner vers les garçons de Karasuno. "Peu importe. La situation est grave, comme vous les savez. La bonne nouvelle c’est qu’on a été assez discret par rapport à notre plan. L’autre bonne nouvelle est que le génie derrière le plan est vraiment doué. La mauvaise nouvelle c’est que, pour l’instant, on a pas de plan."

" Tu te contredis ," Tsukishima  leva les yeux au ciel . " Vous avez un plan ou pas  ?"

"Je veux dire, le plan c’est de sortir d’ici. On ne sait juste pas encore comment."

"Ça à l’air bien réfléchi."

" Tu peux garder ton sarcasm e ," Kuroo  leva les yeux au ciel . " Peu importe ,  je suis sûr que vous avez hâte de rencontrer le gars. En plus, si je ne me trompe pas, il devrait bientôt rentrer de la tente-réfectoire pour dormir. "

" Dormir  ?" Asahi  demanda en penchant la tête.

"Ouais. Il travaille sur le plan la nuit où il risque de moins être dérangé, donc il dort pendant la journée," Kuroo expliqua tandis que Kenma tendit à chacun un petit tas de cartes avant d’en placer une pile face au sol entre eux tous.

Confus,  les autres ramassèrent leurs cartes en se demandant ce qu’ils essayaient de faire.

" Donc ,  comme je disais ," Kuroo  continua à voix basse . " On pourra vraiment tout se dire une fois sains et saufs hors du camp. En attendant, on va faire attention et rester séparé.  Je vous enverrai Kenma la nuit pour vous mettre à jour. "

" Ce n’est pas dangereux de sortir seul la nuit  ?" Hinata  protesta en regardant son ami avec inquiétude .

"Pas vraiment. J’ai mémorisé les tours de garde du camp donc c’est assez facile de se balader la nuit. Je ne me suis jamais fait attraper," Kenma haussa les épaules.

" Et tu ne le sera pas ," Kuroo  insista ,  et le ton de sa voix était familier pour les garçons de Karasuno. Daichi utilisait le même quand il leur disait que tout irait bien. Il réchauffa leurs cœurs . " Mais vraiment , Kozume  est comme un ninja. Je lui fais complètement confiance pour passer un message. "

L’amas de confiance qu’ils avaient l’un envers l’autre faisait chaud au cœur. Et était peut-être même un peu impressionnant. Daichi savait qu’il n’allait jamais laisser quelqu’un quitter son champ de vision sans que cette personne ne soit accompagnée par quelqu’un d’autre à tous moments. Et là se trouvait le capitaine d’une équipe rivale qui laissait son meilleur ami partir seul et qui lui faisait confiance pour revenir.

Peut-être que Daichi pouvait apprendre beaucoup de Kuroo après tout.

Soudainement la porte de la tente s’ouvrit en faisant sursauter les joueurs de Karasuno. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de leurs nuques au moment où un soldat passa la tête dans la tente pour les observer, et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Kuroo et Kenma .  Cependant, les deux joueurs de Nekoma  avaient l’air absorbés par les cartes qu’ils tenaient dans leurs mains et Kuroo ricana en posant deux cartes dans la pile, face au sol.

" Deux trois ,"  il annonça, et Kenma mit une main sur la pile .

"Bullshit," il appela et retourna les deux cartes que Kuroo avait posé. Une pair de trois fut révélée et Kenma claqua la langue en prenant tout le paquet dans la main.

" On s’amuse bien à ce que je vois ,"  le soldat ricana . " Je viens juste voir comment les nouveaux s’en sortent puisque je ne savais pas qu’ils avaient des amis dans le camp ."

" On s’est rencontré aujourd’hui au petit-déjeuner ," Kuroo  expliqua calmement, impressionnant de nouveau les nouveaux arrivants . " J’ai renversé mon eau sur le blond qui tire la tronche et ça à été le début d’une belle amitié ."

" À toi, euhh… " Kenma  fit un signa à Kageyama, qui regardait autour de lui, incertain d’avoir vraiment été appelé.

"Kageyama,"  il se re-re-présenta avant de poser deux cartes . " Deux valets ."

Comprenant vite le plan , Hinata  suivit avec deux cartes face en bas . " Deux cinq ."

"Bullshit," Suga annonça avant de retourner les cartes de Hinata. L’une d’elle était un cinq mais l’autre était un quatre, et Hinata grogna en prenant la pile dans ses mains.

" Dans ce cas amusez-vous bien ,"  le soldat soupira, semblant accepter leurs dires . " Et n’oubliez pas que c’est toujours mieux de demander à un soldat du camp si vous avez des questions sur quoi que ce soit. De nos jours on ne sait jamais en qui avoir confiance ."

C’était ironique, et tous le savaient. Cependant, Daichi ne fit que sourire au soldat.

"Merci pour l’information."

Cela étant dit, le soldat les salua et partit. Ils l’écoutèrent partir et Kenma posa ses cartes, l’air de n’avoir jamais été dérangé.

" Vous êtes tellement doué ," Tanaka  grogna en essuyant une goutte de sueur de son front . " À chaque fois qu’ils entrent j’ai l’impression qu’ils vont tout deviner ."

" Ç a vient avec de l’entraînement ," Kenma  répondit ,  et cela, en soit, était triste. Ils avaient mentit tellement de fois auparavant pour que cela devienne naturel pour eux.

" Ç a n’a pas du être facile pour vous… " Hinata  nota d’une voix douce, les yeux au sol.

" Et bien ,  ça n’a été facile pour personne ," Kuroo  fit une expression étrange, comme ci Hinata n’avait fait que dire ce qui était évident . " Mais hey,  nous sommes toujours vivants, pas vrai  ?"

Tsukishima  claqua doucement de la langue, désapprouvant ces pensées en tournant subtilement les yeux vers Yamaguchi,  dont les lèvres étaient courbées dans un faible sourire .  Cela faisait des jours qu’il n’avait pas l’air aussi vivant, mais il ne ressemblait à rien de la personne qu’il était avant l’accident. Ils étaient vivants, oui, mais à quel prix ; il aimait se demander une fois de temps en temps .

Et à chaque fois, la réponse était la même. Que le prix de la vie était bien trop élevé dans de telles conditions et que, un jour, Tsukishima allait tout abandonner

Des pas s’approchèrent de la tente, une vague silhouette se dessina sur la bâche et, avec nervosité, tous les joueurs de Karasuno ramassèrent de nouveau leurs cartes et essayèrent d’avoir l’air intéressés dans leur jeu fictif. En voyant cela, Kuroo rit et leur signala de se détendre.

" Ce n’est pas un soldat ce coup-ci ,"  il les rassura avant de se tourner vers la silhouette . " Qu’est-ce que tu veux  ?  Ton paquet de cigarettes  ?"

" Tu me connais trop bien .  Alors  ?"  Une voix demanda depuis l’extérieur tandis que les garçons posèrent leurs cartes sur la bâche, une sensation familière gonfla en eux. La voix était familière, ils en étaient sûrs…

" Entre d’abord .  J’ai ramassé des âmes perdues et je pense que tu vas avoir envie de les voir. Et eux, toi ," Kuroo  ricana et Kenma et lui se regardèrent avant de reculer légèrement.

"Hein ?" la voix grommela, une main attrapa la bâche qui servait de porte.

Les garçons de Karasuno retinrent leurs respirations quand la bâche s’ouvrit.

"Je suis fatigué et je veux une cigarette avant d’aller me coucher. C’est trop demandé ?" l’homme grommela en ouvrant la porte en grand et il entra. Puis, ses yeux couleur chocolat croisèrent les regards qui avaient été collectivement posés sur lui, et il en resta bouche bée, imitant l’expression des garçons de Karasuno.

Le temps s’arrêta pendant quelques instants, ou quelques éternités.

Puis, Hinata brisa le silence en reniflant légèrement et une voix tremblante

"C-Coach Ukai...?"

Le blond-brun à l’entrée de la tente tomba à genoux en entendant son nom, tout aussi sans-voix que les autres.

Puis, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, et sur celles de tous les garçons.

"Les gars..."

Et, soudainement, ses bras furent emplis d’adolescents gigotants, tous pleurants avec différent niveaux d’intensité, mais tous avec les mêmes larmes de soulagement .  Les mains de Keishin  étaient douloureuses d’essayer de serrer ses joueurs, ses _garçons_ , contre lu i, et il ne savait pas à qui appartenait la tête sur laquelle il avait posé sa joue mais il pleurait, et rien ne pouvait l’en empêcher, peu importe s’il n’avait pas l’air d’un adulte responsable.

Depuis un coin de la tente, Kuroo  sourit à Kenma,  partageant avec son partenaire la vue réconfortante et le plus petit glissa sa main dans la sienne, l’agrippant fermement.

Même s’ils n’avaient pas été capables de retrouver leurs amis, leur équipe, leur entière deuxième famille ; ils étaient véritablement heureux de voir que Karasuno avait eu l’occasion de le faire.

Puis, les bras de Keishin s’ouvrirent un peu plus et son regard humide se posa sur les deux joueurs de Nekoma, et les garçons ne purent se retenir.

Après tout, ils n’étaient que des adolescents.

Ils se jetèrent dans la pile, des larmes de joie coulant le long de leurs visages aussi alors que leurs mains agrippèrent un t-shirt au hasard. Peu importe à qui il appartenait, Kuroo et Kenma pouvaient sentir la chaleur du corps sous ce-dernier, leur pouls battant plein de vie, et à cet exact moment il n’y avait rien de plus libérant que la pensée d’être en vie et ensemble.

Après tout, ils n’étaient que des enfants.

De simples enfants, perdus et terrifiés et tellement, tellement heureux d’avoir trouvé du réconfort dans une sorte de constante.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

L’ajout de l’enjeu des vies de Karasuno incita Keishin à travailler encore plus dur. Il n’alla pas se coucher et sortit immédiatement ses carnets et plans et cartes hors de son sac de couchage et il se jeta corps et âme dans son travail. Après le repas de midi, Kuroo et lui sortirent pour aller fumer ensemble puis il retourna directement à ses plans, maintenant dix fois plus motivé pour travailler encore mieux et vite.

Les garçons de Karasuno étaient trop heureux d’avoir retrouvé leur coach pour quitter la tente et, peu importe à quel point il était suspect de passer une journée entière dans la tente de quelqu’un d’autre, ils restèrent. Et il n’y avait rien de plus rassurant que la vue de leur coach et de leurs amis tous ensemble et vivants.

Dans l’après-midi, ils décidèrent de se séparer pour travailler un peu et gagner plus de nourriture pour rassasier leurs appétits ravivés et tous se retrouvèrent dans différentes stations, s’occupant de choses et d’autres.

Tsukishima se retrouva en cuisine, le chef de cuisine lui passant à lui et aux autres travailleurs toutes les énormes casseroles et poêles avant de partir prendre sa pause. Silencieusement, il s’investit dans son travail, essayant de ne pas trop penser, quand soudainement une personne cogna contre lui pour s’occuper de la casserole à côté de la sienne. Quand il leva le regard, il tomba sur la vue réconfortante de son coach, baillant bruyamment à côté de lui.

"Hey," Keishin  le salua en souriant . " Comment ça va  ?"

"Bien," fut tout ce que Tsukishima put dire car la réponse complète à cette question était trop complexe pour être donnée dans le court temps qu’il fallait pour nettoyer une casserole

"J’avais quelque-chose à te demander, Tsukishima."

" J’écoute ,"  le blond fronça les sourcils en levant son regard vers son coach. L’adulte avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon, comme Asahi le faisait souvent, et il releva ses manches pour commencer à travailler.

"En vérité, c’est à propos de Yamaguchi."

"Oh." Il aurait du le deviner.

"J’ai un discuté avec Daichi un peu plus pour savoir ce qu’ils vous est arrivé. Vous avez vécu tellement d’horreurs, je suis surpris, positivement, de voir que vous en êtes sorti," il pouffa tristement et baissa le regard sur la casserole dans ses mains. "J’ai aussi entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé à Yamaguchi. Comment va-t-il ?"

" Comment est-ce que je pourrais savoir  ?" Tsukishima  grommela . " Il ne m’a pas adressé la parole depuis la nuit après avoir quitté le gymnase. Et même à ce moment-là, il n’a pas dit grand-chose. Mutisme sélectif je crois ."

"Est-ce qu’il fait des cauchemars ?" l’autre blond fronça les sourcils.

"No n .  Il est vraiment silencieux .  La plupart du temps tu peux même oublier qu’il existe. En toute honnêteté, il est pleurnichard  donc je m’attendais à ce qu’il pleure et ait beaucoup de cauchemars et qu’il demande à être réconforté à de nombreuses reprises, et ..."  Soudainement ,  il rougit en avouant la suit de la phrase . " Et honnêtement ,  ça ne m’aurait pas dérangé. J’aimerais même vraiment, vraiment qu’il pleure, rien qu’une seule fois. Parce-que je sais qu’ils garde tout pour lui, et il est vraiment stupide s’il pense  que ça va l’aider sur le long terme ."

"Et bien, juste en le regardant on peut voir que son traumatisme l’a fait se refermer sur lui-même et refouler ses émotions. Je pense que ce n’est plus qu’une question de volonté. Je pense... Je pense qu’il ne sent juste plus rien du tout," l’adulte théorisa et Tsukishima ne put qu’hocher la tête.

" Peu importe .  Je le confronterait quand le moment sera le bon. Mais pour l’instant il ne parle juste pas beaucoup, et on a de plus gros soucis dont il faut s’inquiéter. "  À savoir le danger d’une mort aux mains d’une organisation de fous qui ne souhaite qu’effacer le Japon de la carte.

" C’est vrai ," Keishin  soupira avant de retourner à son travail. Ils travaillèrent tous deux pendant un petit moment avant qu’il ne reprenne la parole . " Et toi  ?  Tu tiens le coup  ?"

Une vague d’irritation prit de nouveau contrôle du cœur de Tsukishima et il se hérissa.

" Pourquoi est-ce tout le monde n’arrête pas de me demander ça  ?"  il siffla, plus pour lui même que à son coach, puis il serra le poing sur l’éponge sale qu’il tenait . " Je vais bien ,  donc arrêtez de me regarder comme si j’allais me briser à tout moment ."

Keishin l’observa juste silencieusement, légèrement surpris mais aussi inquiet, et il retourna à sa tâche.

"Ce n’était qu’une simple question. Je n’étais pas inquiet en la posant."

Cependant, le message subliminal était clair pour Tsukishima, et il rougit de honte quand il se rendit compte qu’il s’était trahi dans le sens où si Ukai n’avait pas était inquiet, il l’était définitivement maintenant.

Mais même s’il en parlait, comment Tsukishima pouvait expliquer qu’il voyait son frère mort à chaque fois qu’il fermait ses paupières ?

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Cette nuit-là, Karasuno resta éveillé tard dans sa tente, attendant que Kenma n’arrive avec des nouvelles. Cependant, le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, ils furent obligés de faire semblant de dormir à plusieurs reprises puisqu’il semblait y avoir un peu d’agitation à l’extérieur, forçant les soldats à doubler leurs rondes.

Au matin, la tente-réfectoire sembla moins pleine que d’habitude. Kenma et Kuroo les évitèrent et, en retour, Karasuno fit de même.

Après le petit-déjeuner, puisqu’ils n’avaient reçu aucunes indications du duo de Nekoma, ils retournèrent à leur tente et jouèrent aux cartes pour passer le temps. Cependant, comme ils s’y attendaient, Kuroo et Kenma vinrent les voir, et l’éclat dans leurs yeux les mirent sur leurs nerfs.

" On a un plan ," Kuroo  annonça avec un sourire, et pourtant personne ne fut vraiment enthousiasmé par cela .

Il leur donna une rapide explication, juste suffisamment de détails pour installer un sentiment d’appréhension en eux, mais ce fut Keishin qui, plus tard, après s’être réveilléd’une longue nuit de travail, leur expliqua tous les détails et les repères, ne faisant que solidifier la peur qu’ils ressentaient.

C’était un plan très risqué et, plus que tout, c’était un plan qui encourageait chacun à lutter pour soi et personne d’autre .  Cependant ,  aussi terrifiant que le concept semblait être, leur coach leur assura que tout irait bien.  Avec toute la valeur que sa parole avait.

Le plan était né après que Kenma avait rapporté à Keishin que des personnes avaient été transportées hors du camp pendant la nuit, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle il n’était pas venu voir Karasuno la nuit précédente. Trop occupé à espionner le procédé, il avait mémorisé toute la procédure et avait tout rapporté à  Keishin,  qui s’était appliqué à  construire un plan, comme au bon vieux temps des matches de volleyball.

Il y avait cependant plus d’enjeux qu’un simple tournois. Leurs vies étaient en jeu.

Le plan était simple, mais une simple erreur ruinerait toutes leurs chances. En gros, les deux groupes allaient prétendre avoir été appelé pendant la nuit pour rejoindre le groupe qui allait être transporté. Kenma avait découvert qu’ils ne vérifiaient pas qui était dans le groupe à aucun moment de, solidifiant l’idée terrifiante que les personnes étaient vraiment entassées dans les voitures pour les envoyer à leur mort.

Une fois mélangés au groupe , Kuroo  allait causer une distraction. Au départ, une directive aussi vague fit hésiter tout le monde, mais Kuroo leur assura qu’il avait un plan, ou presque. Cela dépendrait sur les circonstances, mais il leur assura qu’il n’aurait aucun problème  à réussir sa partie du plan .  Personne ne put argumenter donc ils acceptèrent .

La partie terrifiante était celle qui venait juste après. Essentiellement, ils allaient devoir se séparer et s’enfuir avec la confusion pour partir dans différentes directions pour se retrouver à un point de rendez-vous décidé à l’avance. Puisque, selon Kenma, la sécurité était faible, il n’y aurait pas suffisamment de soldats pour les poursuivre tous, surtout en considérant que d’autres personnes seraient avec eux et qu’eux aussi allaient paniquer et essayer de s’enfuir.

Puis ,  ils n’avaient qu’à courir aussi vite que leurs jambes pouvaient les porter (et, pour Hinata, aussi loin que Kageyama pouvait le porter jusqu’à boitiller aussi vite et loin que possible seul) ,  et de se cacher et attendre que la tumulte s’arrête. Enfin, ils seraient libre de se regrouper.

Il y avait tellement de choses qui pouvaient mal tourner, mais ils n’avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient faire de leur mieux, et prier qu’ils allaient s’en sortir.

Et espérer qu’ils resteraient tous rester constants dans les vies les uns des autres.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Même si les deux groupes se retrouveraient aux voitures, ils se séparèrent tout de même à la tombée de la nuit, ne laissant que Kenma dans le groupe de Karasuno pour qu’ils aient, eux-aussi, quelqu’un connaissant parfaitement le plan dans leur groupe. Au départ il y eu un peu de débats pour savoir qui allait prendre la place de Kenma mais, à la surprise de tous, Keishin demanda à ce que Tsukishima remplace Kenma dans leur tente.

Il finit donc serré entre Kuroo et Keishin, les yeux grands ouverts, alors qu’ils attendaient en retenant leurs souffles à chaque mouvement à l’extérieur .  Ils étaient silencieux et immobiles  pour la première ronde, le garde, ne voyant rien de suspicieux passa vite à la tente suivante puis, juste après la deuxième ronde, des bruits s’élevèrent des tentes avoisinantes.

" C’est parti ," Kuroo  ricana dans l’obscurité, l’air beaucoup trop enthousiaste vis-à-vis de leur plan, bien plus qu’un personne saine ne devrait l’être. Mais la sanité était quelque-chose de difficile à définir ces jours-ci, et Tsukishima n’avait aucun droit de le juger.

Les trois se levèrentet attrapèrent leurs sacs, prenant aussi leurs sacs de couchage avec eux. Une fois prêts, ils sortirent de la tente, où d’autres personnes étaient toujours en train de finir leurs valises. Maintenant venait la partie compliquée ; passer pour des personnes choisies pour partir.

" Excusez-moi ," Keishin  murmura à un soldat observant l’opération . " Où sommes-nous sensé aller  ?"

"Au poste de commandement nord. Les autres vous attendent là-bas. Vous devriez faire plus attention la prochaine fois que quelqu’un vous explique quelque-chose," l’homme soupira avant de les regarder. "Mais je ne savais pas que vous aviez été appelé." Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Kuroo et Keishin, qui étaient stratégiquement positionnés pour bloquer Tsukishima du regard de soldat.

" Ouais ,  on nous l’a annoncé ce matin. Je me demande où on va ," Kuroo  sourit ,  même si tous connaissaient la réponse morbide .

" Ils vous expliqueront au poste nord. Maintenant dépêchez-vous. Vous savez, vos mégots de cigarettes au sol vont nous manquer, "  le garde rit avant de les laisser passer . " Bon voyage ."

" Merci , m ec ," Kuroo  fit un signe de tête à l’homme avant de commencer à avancer avec confidence.

Et si Tsukishima était complètement honnête avec lui-même, il était impressionné par les talents d’acteur du capitaine. Il avait toujours été quelqu’un de comploteur, mais c’était un niveau bien plus élevé. Il ne savait pas sur comment se sentir vis-à-vis de la facilité avec laquelle l’autre mentait et manipulait autrui comme des marionnettes.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement vers le poste de commandement nord, se mélangeant à un groupe de personne pour s’intégrer. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade mais leurs visages ne montraient rien de tout ça. Une fois au poste nord de commandement, ils se mélangèrent dans la petite foule et remarquèrent immédiatement Karasuno se rapprochant.

" Tout se passe bien  ?" Kuroo  murmura à Kenma  tandis que les soldats s’installèrent en cercle autour d’eux.

" À la perfection ," Kenma  répondit brièvement  et ils arrêtèrent la conversation pour tourner leurs attention vers l’homme parlant, debout face à la foule.

" Bonne nouvelle ,  tout le monde .  Si on vous a donné le message de partir ce soir c’est parce que les camions d’approvisionnement sont enfin prêts à vous emmener à Hokkaido. Donc on va faire ça vite .  On va vous séparer en deux groupes, chacun dans un camion puis vous partirez vers Hokkaido  où vous serez enfin sains et saufs après tant de souffrances ,"  il annonça avec joie et, tandis que les personnes  dans la foule murmurèrent entre eux avec excitation et euphorie, le groupe d’amis ne put s’empêcher d’avoir envie de vomir face aux horribles mensonges que l’homme propageait. La vérité était plus douloureuse que tout ce qu’ils pouvaient se pousser à faire dans cette situation.

"Venez," les soldats commencèrent à les regrouper et le groupe resta ensemble, en particulier Kuroo et Kenma, qui se collèrent presque littéralement aux autres pour rester ensemble. Tsukishima se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils agissaient comme cela avant de se rendre compte que c’était probablement parce-qu’ils avaient été séparés de leurs familles et amis quand les habitants de Tokyo avaient été regroupés dans ces camps de concentration dissimulés sous la forme de camps de réfugiés. Cette pensée lui donna mal à la tête, et il s’assura de suivre silencieusement le groupe pour s’assurer que les douze n’allaient pas être séparés.

Ils finirent tous dans le même camion et Kuroo se précipita au siège le plus au fond, juste à côté de là où les soldats allaient s’asseoir. Keishin s’assit en face de lui et Kenma s’installa sur le siège aux limites du camion pour être capable de voir la route. Une fois les deux soldats assis dans le camion, juste à côté de Kuroo et Keishin, tout n’était plus qu’une question de temps.

Assez  vite ,  le camion démarra et leur cœurs bondirent quand ils se rendirent compte la partie la plus dangereuse de leur plan venait de commencer .  De temps à autre, tous jetaient des coups d’œils en direction de Kuroo, qui semblait détendu dans son siège, les yeux fermés. Cependant, en tant que personnes l’ayant vu vraiment détendu auparavant ,  ils remarquaient ses membres crispés et la tension dans ses épaules ,  et c’était un peu rassurant de voir que même la personne la plus aventureuse et manipulatrice de leur groupe était nerveux vis-à-vis de cette étape.

Cependant, il restait assis silencieusement, rendant Karasuno confus par ses actions. Les camions quittèrent les champs pour se lancer sur l’autoroute, roulant du mauvais côté puisque moins de voitures y étaient empilées et, même lorsque le vent s’infiltra par l’arrière ouvert du camion, Kuroo ne bougea pas. S’il devait être honnête, le manque d’action était ce qui rendait Tsukishima nerveux. Kuroo était-il à court d’idées ? Étaient-ils envoyés à leurs morts après tout ? Allaient-ils arriver à leur destination avant que Kuroo n’ait la possibilité d’agir ?

À partir d’un certain moment, ils arrêtèrent de fixer Kuroo, et ce fut à ce moment que Kenma, ayant probablement remarquer quelque-chose sur la route, éternua. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kuroo se tourna vers le soldat assis à côté de lui.

"Hey,  mec ,  il faut que j’aille pisser ,"  il annonça avec nonchalance, énervant visiblement le soldat .

" Tu en as eu l’occasion au camp ,"  le soldat répondit avec un japonnais fort. " Retiens toi pour encore quelques heures ."

"M ec , Hokkaido  est trop loin  !  Je peux pas me retenir aussi longtemps ," Kuroo  gémit,  crispant son visage en serrant son entrejambe. Le spectacle était amusant et, à ce point là, il avait attiré toute l’attention du camion. " Allez ,  s’il-te-plaît ,  je vais exploser  !"  Il se leva et dansa ridiculement, se balancement dangereusement avec les mouvements de camion.

"C’est bon gamin, assieds-toi. On va bientôt faire s’arrêter pour se ravitailler, tu vas pouvoir aller pisser," l’autre soldat lui dit en grognant .

" Si je m’assois, je vais me pisser dessus ," Kuroo  lui  annonça en se penchant dramatiquement.

"Hey  gamin ,  tu devrais peut-être quand même essayer de t’asseoir ," Ukai  se rajouta enfin à la discussion, se levant pour soutenir le corps oscillant de Kuroo. " Le camion roule assez vite, tu pourrais tomber ."

" Il a raison, maintenant asseyez-vous, tous les deux ,"  les soldats soupirèrent à l’unisson en se levant pour les escorter vers leurs sièges.

Il y eut un éclat dans le regard de Kuroo et, soudainement, il se tenait droit, un main agrippant la nuque du soldat. L’homme n’eut à peine le temps de laisser échapper un cri de surprise avant que son visage n’entre en contact avec le genou de Kuroo. Le nez de l’homme se cassa avec un bruit sec, et il se retrouva au sol du camion en quelques secondes à peine.

" C’est quoi ce bordel  !?"  l’autre jura en essayant d’attraper Kuroo, mais Keishin passa rapidement ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le retenir. L’adolescent arracha rapidement le fusil de l’homme et, le tenant comme une batte, il frappa l’homme sur le dos de la tête. Le soldat s’effondra comme un sac à patates, immobile.

"Kuroo,  vite ,"  le brun-blond siffla, remarquant que le soldat était de plus en plus turbulent, et Kuroo s’occupa vite -trop vite et froidement- de lui aussi.

Une fois les deux soldats au sol, les passagers du camion sortirent de leur choc et commencèrent à parler tous en même temps.

"C’est quoi ce bordel ?"

"Qu’est-ce que vous faites !?"

"Vous êtes des terroristes !?"

" Que tout le monde se calme ," Ukai  essaya de prendre le contrôle de la situation . " Tout ira bien. Pour l’instant, ayez confiance en nous. Ces camions doivent être arrêtés. C’est une longue histoire, mais nous ne nous dirigeons pas vers  Hokkaido.  Ce n’est pas un camp de réfugiés. Nous sommes tous en grand danger, donc s’il-vous-plaît, calmez-vous et coopérez avec nous  !"

Les voix se transformèrent en murmures, inquiets et confus, mais ils n’avaient pas leurs attentions. Au lieu de cela, ils observaient tous Kuroo, qui observait le fusil avec curiosité.

" Donc ,"  il s’adressa à ses amis . " L’un de vous sait utiliser un pistolet  ?"

Et, instinctivement, il y eut un petit mouvement de la part de tous les garçons de Karasuno vers Yamaguchi, qui était parfaitement conscient de leurs regards, même s’il ne pouvait pas les voir. Cependant, Tsukishima se hérissa à la pensée de donner de nouveau une arme à feu à son meilleur ami, et il pressa subtilement sa hanche contre celle de Yamaguchi.

"Coach Ukai  est le plus âgé, il devrait savoir une chose ou deux sur les  pistolets ,"  il se défendit en observant leur coach de volleyball.

"E u h...  pas vraiment, mais je suis déjà allé chasser une ou deux fois, donc je suppose que c’est déjà ça ,"  l’homme marmonna  avant de se pencher pour ramasser le deuxième pistolet appartenant au soldat au sol.

Karasuno ne mentionna pas à quel point ils avaient l’air terrifiants avec les fusils pressés contre leurs torses.

"Bon, on va exploser les pneus de camion devant nous," Kuroo s’avança vers la fin du camion, Keishin le suivit. "Je vais avoir besoin de quelques personnes pour me tenir pendant que je vise. Ukai aussi."

Sans un mot, Karasuno se précipita, leur nervosité faisant légèrement trembler leurs mains tandis que les membres les plus forts s’accrochèrent à Kuroo et leur coach et les deux se penchèrent hors du camion, pointant leurs fusils. Il faisait toujours sombre, mais les phares du deuxième camion leur offrit une vision claire des pneus du premier camion.

" Prêt  ?" Kuroo  laissa échapper une grande expiration, enlevant la sécurité du fusil dès qu’Ukai le fit.

" Oui ,"  le coach hocha la tête . " À t rois  ?"

Les deux contèrent, offrant aux autres quelques secondes pour se boucher les oreilles, sauf si leurs mains étaient occupées à tenir les deux. Puis, les coups de feu résonnèrent dans la nuit.

La deuxième voiture commença à dériver avec le premier coup, probablement causé par la surprise plus qu’autre chose, et les deux tireurs eurent plus de mal à atteindre les autres pneus de la voiture. Cependant, après quelques secondes de tirs continus, l’un des pneu lâcha bruyamment, et l’autre suivit vite. Ce qu’il restait des pneus de la première voiture crissa alors que les conducteurs essayaient d’en garder le contrôle, seulement pour le perdre quand la route fit un virage serré.

"Attention !" Keishin les prévint, les deux furent tirés en arrière juste à temps pour tomber au sol et se tenir quand la voiture en face d’eux se renversa, leur camion fonçant dedans.

Toute l’opération avait été bruyante et terrifiante, mais, quand tous sons cessèrent, doucement, les adolescent prirent conscience de leurs respirations saccadées et de la transpiration coulant le long de leurs nuques.

" Tu te fous de ma gueule ," Tsukishima  finit par dire,  s’asseyant en tremblant quand leur camion s’arrêta enfin . " C’est ça ton idée d’une distraction  !?  Faire crasher les deux voitures  !?"

" Ç a a marché ,  pas vrai  ?" Kuroo  ricana un peu, tremblant lui aussi, même s’il avait l’air de lui.

" Je peux pas dire y avoir pensé ,  mais ..." Ukai  grogna en laissant tomber son fusil au sol . " Peu importe. Tu as toujours été un meilleur tacticien que moi ."

" Bon ,  sortons d’ici ," Kenma  lui rappela d’une voix douce et ils hochèrent tous la tête en commençant à quitter le camion, sautant au sol.

Le spectacle sous leurs yeux leur coupa le souffle, et pas d’une façon positive.

L’autre voiture s’était en effet renversée, son côté était enfoncé là où le deuxième camion lui était rentré dedans. Des personnes sortaient de l’arrière du camion, pleurants et hurlants et couverts de sang, tenant leurs membres tordus et des corps brisés dans leurs bras. Le conducteur de premier camion était affalé dans son siège, mort, ou au moins inconscient. Le camion, en soit, était détruit, des pièces de métal nageaient dans une flaque d’essence, donnant à la scène un air encore plus cauchemardesque.

"Kuroo," Daichi  prit une inspiration tremblante, observant l’autre capitaine avec des grands yeux. " Qu’est-ce que tu as fais ...?"

Ils remarquèrent tous que Kenma et Keishin détournèrent tous deux le regard de l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs quand il sourit, avec fierté même.

" j’ai sauvé nos vies ,"  il annonça, pour leur horreur collective.

" Tous ces gens ," Suga  commença ,  mais il s’arrêta quand sa respiration se bloqua . " O - On doit les aider -"

"Personne ne bouge !"

Tous les yeux se tournèrent sur le conducteur et accompagnateur de la deuxième voiture, qui avaient l’air indemnes quand ils sortirent du camion avec leurs pistolets pointés sur la foule.

" Personne ne bouge d’un poil, ou on vous descend tous  !  Qui est le responsable  !?  Parlez ou on vous tue tous  !"

La foule paniquée commença à se dissiper en essayant de s’enfuir, mais d’autres soldats sortant de l’horreur qui les entourait en pointant eux aussi leurs armes vers eux, les rassemblant.

"Merde," Tanaka jura, écarquillant les yeux en se rapprochant du reste du groupe. "On fait quoi maintenant ?"

"Kuro ?" Kenma demanda doucement en posant un regard inquisiteur, et peut-être même un peu attristé, sur son meilleur ami.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés réfléchit pendant un instant avant de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et d’en porter une à ses lèvres.

" À un moment pareil  !?" Tsukishima  s’exclama ,  même si sa voix ne s’éleva pas par-dessus les pleurs des blessés et des soldats les menaçant . " C’est quoi ton problème  !?"

"Je profite juste d’une cigarette," l’autre capitaine répondit comme si la réponse était évidente, avant de regarder Ukai. "Tu as du feu ?"

"...Ouais," l’homme plus âgé acquiesça en lui jetant un regard étrange, puis il lui tendit le briquet à moitié vide qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

"Ne l’encourage pas !" Noya s’exclama, déboussolé par tout ce qu’il se passait, en observant Kuroo allumer sa cigarette et en prendre une bouffée.

"Kenma,"  il appela enfin sans regarder son ami . " Où se trouve notre point de rendez-vous  ?"

Le rappel que leur plan n’était qu’à moitié complété les ramena soudainement à une réalité plus froide, leurs esprits s’aiguisèrent en écoutant les nouvelles informations qui allaient leur être données.

" L’autoroute dans la direction opposée a une sortie qui mène à une ville située à un kilométré de là. Une fois séparés, on se rend là-bas .  On attendra jusqu’à l’aube puis nous nous dirigerons dans la ville avec ceux qui sont arrivés ,"  le passeur répondit en pointant discrètement la sortie, et la façon dont il avait phrasé les derniers mots leur avait donné des frissons. Les garçons de Karasuno en étaient sûrs. L’échec n’était pas une option .

"D’accord, tout le monde est prêt ?" Kuroo demanda en inspirant une longue bouffée de fumée. Autour d’eux les soldats déplaçaient les survivants vers le groupe de personnes du second camion, qui n’étaient que légèrement secoués au mieux, et quelques-uns d’entre eux s’occupaient déjà à sortir des blessés de l’épave.

Et, si les membres de l’équipe étaient honnêtes, ils n’étaient pas prêts à voir ce que Kuroo avait planifié pour la suite. Mais ils n’avaient pas vraiment le choix

" Bien ," Kuroo  acquiesça en tapotant sa cigarette pour faire tomber des cendres . " dans ce cas baissez-vous puis dispersez-vous.  On se retrouve à la sortie. "

" On se baisse ,  et on se disperse ...?" Hinata  fronça les sourcils, interrogateur, en s’appuyant contre Kageyama qui avait l’air méfiant mais qui était prêt à courir aussi.

"Ouais. Vous allez avoir envie de vous mettre au sol."

Et, en prenant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, Kuroo leva sa main et lança le baton de cancer allumé en direction du camion renversé.

Tous les regards autour de lui s’écarquillèrent quand la lumière tomba dans la flaque d’essence qui s’échappait de la voiture, et des hurlements s’échappèrent de la foule quand les flammes explosèrent du véhicule. La foule commença instinctivement à s’enfuir du feu et les soldats essayèrent de la contrôler en vain.

Les garçons de Karasuno n’eurent qu’une seconde pour se remettre de leur horreur avant que leurs instincts de survie ne reprennent le dessus et ils se jetèrent tous au sol, leurs bras au-dessus de leurs têtes et leurs yeux fermés.

Le camion explosa.

Des morceaux de métal et d’autres choses plus douces, ce qui était bien plus troublant, retombèrent sur les personnes se trouvant proches de l’explosion, et ceux se trouvant trop proches se tordaient déjà dans les flammes ou étaient déjà en pièces au sol. Des hurlements de terreur se répandirent dans l’air pendant la seconde qu’il fallut au son pour revenir après l’explosion, et l’équipe se leva en tremblant pour essayer de regagner le contrôle de leurs sens.

Il y avait un sifflement dans chacune de leurs oreilles, leur vision était trouble et ils avaient la tête qui tourne mais, malgré tout, ils discernèrent la voix de leur coach criant par-dessus la foule

" Courez  !  Fuyez tous  !  Dispersez-vous  !"

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent, malgré leurs jambes tremblantes, malgré les larmes coulant sur leurs visages sales, malgré l’emballement de leurs cœurs et les morceaux de chair qui pleuvaient sur eux. Parce-qu’ils avaient trop vécu pour être  détruits par quelque-chose d’aussi horrible que le spectacle sous leurs yeux.

Mais, à leur décharge, le scène de mort et destruction était assez terrifiante.

Elle l’était encore plus quand le sourire sauvage de Kuroo fut la seule chose qui, malgré la situation, était la seule chose qu’ils voyaient dans leurs esprits.

Tsukishima perdu Yamaguchi dans la foule, le son de l’explosion étouffa ses sens, même lorsqu’il se leva pour fuir. Cependant il n’avait pas de temps à perdre en s’inquiétant pour son ami, ou n’importe lequel de ses amis, parce.qu’il savait qu’il devait sortir de là. Les soldats tiraient maintenant dans la foule, ayant clairement abandonné l’idée de s’en occuper avec civilité, et le blond prit enfin conscience de la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

La dernière fois qu’il s’était trouvé dans la ligne de mire...

_"Kei,_ _baisse-toi_ _!"_

"Tsukishima, baisse-toi !"

Un cri échappa ses lèvres quand quelqu’un lui fonça dedans, leurs deux corps tombant au sol. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se rendit compte qu’il avait des cheveux noirs partout sur son visage. Il se leva rapidement avec Kuroo à ses côtés.

" Attention ,  ils tirent sur les personnes qui fuient  !" Kuroo  le prévint quand ils commencèrent à courir de nouveau, loin de l’épave enflammée et de l’odeur de chair brûlée, loin des balles sifflant autour de leurs oreilles.

"Kuroo...?" le blond plissa les yeux pour mieux le distinguer avec ses lunettes poussiéreuses, ses oreilles sifflaient toujours à la suite de l’explosion. "Q-Quoi...?"

"H é  ! H é ,  tu es en état de choc  ?" Kuroo  s’arrêta momentanément  pour analyser son regard vague et il jura . " Merde .  Il faut sortir de là  !"

" T’as pas besoin de me protéger ..." Tsukishima  grommela ,  mais le suivit du mieux que ses jambes fatiguées pouvaient le porter.

La dernière fois que quelqu’un l’avait protégé, cette personne n’avait pas survécu. Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive de nouveau.

Et, soudainement, ses genoux fléchirent, et un mélange de douleur physique et de nausée combinés avec la réalisation de ce que Kuroo avait fait et de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, créa un mélange explosif qui le fit trébucher et s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Il savait parfaitement qu’il se tenait au centre des tirs croisés, mais peut-être, peut-être, s’il avait de la chance, l’une des balles perdues allait-

"Tsukishima !"

"Akiteru ?" le blond leva les yeux sur la silhouette qui courait vers lui, mais les cheveux blonds devinrent noirs, et il se rendit compte que Kuroo était revenu pour lui.

" Continue d’avancer ,  pourquoi tu t’arrêtes  !?"  Le capitaine avait l’air encore plus paniqué qu’avant et, étrangement, Kei appréciait cette expression sur son visage. Il détestait son sourire arrogant, surtout dans une situation aussi terrifiante que celle-ci, donc voir la peur placardée sur son visage était très satisfaisant.

" Ne m’aide pas ," Kei  dit . " Je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide. Qui a dit que je voulais en sortir vivant, hein  ?"

" Moi  !" Kuroo  répondit sans une once d’hésitation, le tirant en avant par le poignet . " Allez  !  Je te protégerai si nécessaire ,  donc dépêche-toi  !"

"Non," Tsukishima souffla, trébuchant derrière Kuroo et se débattant pour se libérer de sa poigne. Rien de bon n’arrivait aux personnes qui s’impliquaient avec lui. Rien de bon n’allait arriver à Kuroo s’il s’occupait de lui. Il devait juste fuir, laisser Tsukishima à lui-même, il devait se sauver lui...

"Bouge plus vite !" Kuroo l’incita en le tirant pour courir plus vite, et tout ce que Tsukishima pouvait penser était que Kuroo faisait une grosse erreur en prenant soin de lui.

"No n ,"  il répéta de nouveau, les yeux écarquillés et dans le vague . " Laisse-moi. Laisse-moi avant que tu ne meure  !"

"Je ne vais pas mourir, idiot !" Kuroo répondit, agacé, et Tsukishima se retourna juste à temps pour voir ses pires cauchemars prendre vie.

Même si les coups de feu résonnaient dans la nuit, l’un d’eux sembla plus fort que les autres. Et, soudainement, comme dans un match de volleyball où ses yeux suivaient toujours la balle, Tsukishima pouvait voir la balle, voler, percer l’air, vers lui, vers eux, le sifflement gagnant en intensité avec chaque centimètre qu’elle gagnait dans leur direction-

_"K...ei..."_

Le sang éclaboussa Tsukishima, tiède et collant, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. En face de lui Kuroo laissa échappe un cri étouffé de douleur et surprise, les yeux tout aussi écarquillés, et il tomba sur lui en se tenant fermement le cou.

Le blond n’eut pas besoin d’enlever sa main pour voir la blessure. Il savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Il savait les dommages qu’elle avait fait. Et, au vu du sang s’échappant des doigts de Kuroo, il savait aussi à quel point elle était grave.

Il le savait.

Il était maudit, et il maudissait chaque personne  à qui il tenait.

"No n  !"  il s’écria et en secouant Kuroo, dont la respiration devenait erratique. " Ressaisi-toi  !"

" J - Je vais bien ...  C’est qu’une é-égratignure ,"  le capitaine aux cheveux ébouriffés bégaya ,  trébuchant en essayant d’accélérer  de nouveau la cadence,  Tsukishima et lui  coururent pour s’éloigner du site de l’accident. Même si ce n’était vraiment qu’une égratignure, à en juger par l’amas de sang,  la balle avait sûrement entaillé son artère carotide, pompant son sang hors de son corps à chaque battement de son cœur.

Et toute cette situation sembla si familière à Tsukishima, si terriblement familière, qu’il était prêt à s’évanouir juste en y pensant.

Ils sortirent de la zone de tir, coururent le long de l’autoroute vide, loin du feu et des cris et du rappel terrifiant du fait que cette guerre les avait tous changé.

Et, soudainement, sans prévenir, Kuroo s’effondra.

La respiration de Tsukishima se coupa au moment où le garçon aux cheveux noirs tomba à genoux avant de s’affaler mollement au sol. En une seconde, sans même être capable de justifier ses actions, le blond tomba à genoux à côté de l’autre adolescent qui se vidait de son sang sous ses yeux.

La situation lui rappela Akiteru.

" Je - Je vais mourir, pas vrai  ?" Kuroo  demanda ,  ses paroles s’allongeant à mesure que sa vision se brouillait. " J - Je ne vais pas m’en sortir ..."

"Idiot ! Je t’avais dit de ne pas m’aider !" Tsukishima s’écria, presque hystériquement, parce-qu’il était un fléau, une plaie, il était la faucheuses qui volait les vies de ceux autour de lui. Il ne faisait qu’apporter du désespoir, et il tuait chaque personne qu’il chérissait. Comme il avait tué Akiteru.

Il avait tué Akiteru.

" Merde  !"  le blond frappa le sol du poing, un faible  s’échappa des lèvres de Kuroo.

"Peu importe. J’imagine qu’on ne pouvait pas tous s’en sortir, hein blondinette ?" il ricana, toujours aussi irritant, et Tsukishima sentit sa colère l’envahir.

Comment osait-il  être aussi décontracté dans cette situation  ?  Surtout Tsukishima  avait été celui à mettre fin à ses jours  ?

" _K-Kei..._ _L_ _-_ _La veine_ _... p-pinc_ _e_ _-"_

Non, non, non, non, non. Il n’allait plus laisser quelqu’un d’autre mourir sous ses yeux. Pas à cause de lui. Il avait suffisamment causé de destruction dans la vie d’autres personnes pour toute une vie.

" Tu ne vas pas mourir  !"  il insista et, soudainement, avant même qu’il ne prenne conscience de ses gestes, ses mains  enlevèrent celles de Kuroo de son cou, des jets de sang frai s’échappèrent de l’artère, sur son corps et sur le sol . " Maintenant lève-toi ,  et arrête d’être un idiot  !  On a des personnes à voir advenant l’aube, et je refuse qu’un de nous deux ne revienne seul  !"

"Qu-Quo...?" Kuroo commença quand Tsukishima ouvrit la petite blessure, essayant de voir l’intérieur. Dans l’obscurité il était dur de vraiment tout voir, mais la lumière des lampadaires fut suffisante pour voir la zone endommagée de la peau. Et ce fut à cet endroit là qu’il pinça la peau, allant aussi loin que possible pour attraper le plus de l’artère possible. Kuroo laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur, bougeant légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Mais Tsukishima le pressa au sol jusqu’à ce qu’il se calme.

" Tu ne va pas te vider de ton sang .  Je vais m’occuper de toi ,"  il le rassura, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front à la vue  du petit amas de sang qui s’échappait de la peau fermement pincée. Kuroo n’allait pas immédiatement se vider de son sang, mais il avait besoin de fermer la blessure aussi vite que possible, ou il n’allait pas s’en sortir . " Debout .  On doit y aller ."

"Tellement autoritaire," Kuroo grogna, puis, doucement, tous deux se levèrent en tremblant. Le plus âgé prit appuis sur le plus jeune qui pinça la peau encore plus fermement et, ensemble, il commencèrent à se rendre vers leur destination.

" Tu es trop irritant pour mourir ," Tsukishima  grogna dès que les pas de Kuroo  faiblirent et, avec un petit rire, le garçon aux cheveux noirs accéléra le rythme.

" Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça  ?"  il demanda curieusement, mais Tsukishima se crispa, ses doigts se fermant encore plus par réflexe firent échapper à Kuroo un gémissement . " Bon ,  bon ,  laisse tomber ."

Et Tsukishima  voulut oublier .  C’était tout ce qu’il souhaitait .  Il ne voulait plus que Akiteru réapparaisse dans ses rêves, il ne voulait plus entendre sa voix dans ses oreilles  à chaque seconde de la journée, il ne voulait plus que ses mains aient l’air pâteuses peu importe le nombre de fois où il les lavaient. Il voulait tout laisser derrière lui.

Mais, quand il leva les yeux sur Kuroo avec curiosité, remarquant l’air solennel, inquiet dans ses yeux, et il se rendit compte que pour oublier, il allait devoir s’en rappeler avant.

" J’ai tué mon frère comme ça ,"  il avoua enfin .

"Genre… tu as prit un pistolet et tu lui a tiré dessus ?"

" Ta gueule ," Tsukishima  le rembarra et se tut. Puis, les mots s’échappèrent de ses lèvres, des mots qu’il n’avait jamais dit à personne d’autre que Yamaguchi "No n ...  Genre ,  il ... Akiteru  et moi ,  sommes restés cachés avec nos parents après les Quarante Flammes. Mais  un jour, ma mère est tombée malade et mon père est resté avec elle, donc nous sommes parti, avec Akiteru,  faire un raid pour trouver de quoi manger, et ..."  Sa gorge se referma quand il se remémora les événements .

Ils avaient été tellement heureux que rien ne leur soit arrivé pendant le raid. Ils étaient revenus avec de la nourriture et des médicaments, espérant pouvoir aider leur mère, mais…

"Mais, quand nous sommes rentré à la maison, et… Et ce gars était dans la maison, il tenait un pistolet,et… Ma mère et mon père étaient…" Il s’arrêta là, parce-qu’il pouvait sentir sa voix trembler, et il ne voulait pas avoir l’air faible.

Cependant, Kuroo ne dit rien et écoutait attentivement, boitillant à côté de lui. Donc il continua, peu importe à quel point c’était douloureux pour lui de se souvenir.

"On l’a prit par surprise.. Ça n’a pas été long, il s’est jute…retourné, et il nous a vu et pointé son pistolet sur nous, et…Et Akiteru m’a poussé pour me protéger, et la balle a percé sa gorge, et frôlé la mienne."

Il se souvenait de tout maintenant. Comment l’expression prudente d’Akiteru s’était transformée en pure terreur quand l’homme retira la sécurité de l’arme, l’air désolé dans ses yeux quand il cria le nom de son petit frère, le poussant hors du chemin, et Tsukishima s’était sentit léger, tombant et tombant sans jamais toucher le sol. Il n’avait même pas entendu la balle. Il n’avait même pas sentit le cambrioleur s’enfuir par la porte, hors de la maison, dans un monde qui ne sera plus jamais le même pour aucun d’eux.

Quand son dos toucha enfin le sol, il se souvint du sang éclaboussant son visage, son cou, son corps. Son propre cou le brûlait, mais ce n’était rien comparé à l’horreur de voir Akiteru se précipiter pour attraper sa gorge, murmurant qu’il fallait pincer la vein pour arrêter le sang, et il avait été trop choqué pour faire autre chose que pleurer.

Akiteru avait passé ses derniers moment à réconforter son petit frère, murmurant son nom jusqu’à ce que la vie quitte ses yeux. Puis, le sang s’était arrêté d’activement jaillir de la blessure sur son cou, réduit à un simple filet rouge, et sa main tomba du cou de Tsukishima mollement au sol, et le blond avait pleuré le nom de son frère pendant des heures et des heures, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, le sang de son frère s’encroûtant sur sa peau, ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux, formant une flaque sous lui… Et, trop faible et choqué pour bouger, il avait passé des heures coincé sous le cadavre d’Akiteru avant que Yamaguchi ne vienne chez lui et le retrouve, baignant dans du sang se se vidant de son sang sous le cadavre de son frère.

"-shima-"

C’était de sa faute. Pour ne pas avoir réagit. Pour ne pas s’être baissé. Pour ne pas avoir mis de la pression sur la blessure d’Akiteru. Pour être resté là avoir laissé d’autres personnes mourir pour lui. C’était de sa faute.

"Tsukishima-"

IL n’apportait que du malheur aux personnes autour de lui. S’il mourrait, il arrêterait d’être celui à causer des choses aussi horrible. Il devait mourir pour que les autres vivent et, après tout ce qu’il avait fait, ce n’était qu’un petit prix à payer. Il ne méritait pas de constante dans sa vie, parce-qu’il était celui qui continuait de repousser ses constantes. Tsukishima voulait une constante, mais il ne s’était jamais rendu compte qu’il était celui à transformer tout autour de lui en variable.

"Oi, Kei !"

"Akiteru." Le murmure quitta ses lèvres sans qu’il ne l’autorise et, quand Kuroo rit à côté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées, il rougit d’embarras.

"Non, je ne suis pas ton frère mort," Kuroo ricana et Tsukishima pinça sa gorge plus fort en tant que mise en garde. "Hé !" Quand il relâcha enfin la pression sur son ami, Kuroo pouffa mais il continua de parler. "Je ne suis pas ton frère mort. Ton frère est, manifestement, mort est parti." Un autre pincement d’avertissement. "Aie ! Juste… rentre sa dans ta tête. Ton frère est mort, et tu n’as plus besoin de le retenir."

Ça n’avait aucun sens pour Tsukishima. Aucun.

"Il est dans tes cauchemars et dans ta tête parce-que tu continue bêtement de prétendre qu’il est encore en vie, juste pour que tu ne t’en veuille plus. Mais j’ai quelque-chose pour toi." Surpris, Tsukishima observa le capitaine, s’accrochant à chacun de ses mots malgré sa précédente colère. "Tu vas t’en remettre, et je vais te dire comment. Après ça tu ne te sentira plus coupable, et tu ne te raccrochera plus à tes vieux cauchemars non plus."

" Bien sûr ,  c’est quoi ton remède miracle pour le fait que je l’ai tué  ?" Tsukishima  siffla amèrement en détournant le regard .

"Et bien, tu as vraiment besoin de l’entendre mais tu refuse de le faire. Mais je vais le dire quand même. Ce n’était pas ta faute." Tsukishima ouvrit sa bouche pour l’interrompre mais Kuroo fit un bruit d’avertissement pour le faire taire. "Je sais. Je sais que tu as l’impression que je te mens et que je ne dis ça que pour te faire te sentir mieux. Mais ce n’est pas mon objectif, vraiment. Il y a une différence claire entre les coupables dans ce monde et les innocents. Crois moi, j’ai vu cette différence moi-même et, je te le jure, tu es du côté innocent."

Il y avait un poids derrière ses mots, un poids tellement lourd que, à ce moment, Tsukishima refusa de se plonger dans les connotations de la phrase.

" Mais ," Kuroo  continua . " Tu ne peux pas changer le fait qu’Akiteru est mort. Cependant, tu m’as sauvé la vie, et probablement celle de tes amis aussi .  Lâche prise du passé et regarde un peu le futur. Ton frère ne te quittera jamais. Ce qui va te quitter c’est les cauchemars et les voix et les flashbacks. Son souvenir, son amour pour toi  et  ses pensées  en tant que motivation de continuer à vivre dans un monde qu’il t’a laissé en mourant ne te quitterons jamais. Et tu t’es accroché ,  contre les vents et marées, et je sais que tu continuera de le faire ."  Puis, il observa Kei droit dans les yeux ,  et Kei  se sentit petit et insignifiant à côté de lui et de ses mots puissants .  Le capitaine de Nekoma  avait toujours été doué pour les discours motivants, mais jamais aussi personnel, jamais aussi intime . " Écoute-moi , Kei.  Tout autour de toi est en train de changer. Mais tu peux être sûr que le fait que tu sois vivant restera ta constante la plus précieuse. "

Tsukishima resta sans voix pendant le reste de la journée, parce-qu’il allait avoir besoin de plus qu’une nuit pour traiter le fait qu’il avait cherché une constante dans sa vie, seulement pour se rendre compte que, depuis le début, sa vie avait été la seule constante qui importait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo s’est écrit tout seul. Il n’était pas sensé être un psychopathe, mais j’aime bien la façon dont il évolue. Et j’ai une bonne idée pour son passé maintenant. Je me suis aussi dit que puis-qu’il à toujours été un bon tacticien pendant les matchs de volleyball, avec de l’expérience il serait aussi capable d’utiliser son esprit tacticien dans d’autres situations. En ce sens, Keishin s’occupe des plans, mais Kuroo s’occupe des détails. Kenma est leur informateur. :'D Aussi, Kenma appelle Kuroo "Kuro", mais c’est un surnom, pas une erreur.  
> On a enfin vu une peu de l’histoire de Tsukishima ! Maintenant vous savez ce qu’est la cicatrice, et pourquoi le pauvre bout de chou agit comme il le fait.  
> Akiteru s’est vite vidé de son sang parce que la blessure était profonde, la balle à probablement aussi explosé une partie de la veine et de l’artère. Cependant, Tsukishima à eu de la chance, parce que la balle n’a fait que frôler sa veine (si ça avait été son artère, le résultat aurait été différent). Pour Kuroo, c’est son artère qui a été touchée, mais Tsukishima l’a pincée, donc la circulation du sang a été coupée. Kuroo est probablement vraiment étourdi puisque seule de ses artères carotide amène son sang à son cerveau, mais son système fonctionne encore, même s’il risque d’être hypovolémique à cause de la perte de sang.
> 
> Aussi, les ennemis dont on parle sont un groupe non précisé. Je n’avais pas vraiment envie de me jeter dans tout le contexte socio-politique de la guerre nucléaire, mais c’est un menace extérieure.
> 
> (Notes traducteur : Et un chapitre de plus ! Franchement, j’ai probablement jamais autant avancé sur un chapitre que pendant les dernières semaines, c’est sûr que s’il n’y avait pas eu les vacances, il ne serait pas sorti aussi vite.  
> Il y a un peu de jargon médical dans le chapitre et j’espère ne pas avoir fait d’énorme bourde au niveau de la traduction mais si vous avez des questions vis-à-vis de tout ça, n’hésitez pas à les poser, j’essaierai d’y répondre du mieux que je peux !  
> Aussi, si certains d’entre vous préfèrent utiliser une plateforme comme Ao3, sachez que la version traduit (ainsi que l’originale) sont aussi disponible dessus, mon pseudo est le même.  
> Mis à part ça, j’espère que vous appréciez toujours autant l’histoire et je vous dit à la prochaine !)
> 
> Merci encore d’être resté jusqu’au bout de ce texte sans fin, et n’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! (:


	6. Nécessité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inutile. Indésirable, inutile, gâchis d’espace, inutile, insignifiant, fardeau. Inutile.
> 
> Nécessaire. Important, indispensable, nécessaire, désirable, désiré, respecté, précieux. Nécessaire.
> 
> La frontière entre les deux était vraiment fine, donc il ne fut même pas surpris d’avoir oublié à quel point les autres avaient besoin de lui jusqu’à ce que, soudainement, sa force ne redevienne une nécessité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les avertissements pour ce chapitre sont : des images macabres et graphiques, du sang et beaucoup de jargon médical.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Quand Noya vit les silhouettes au loin il s’était attendu au pire. À ses côtés, Yamaguchi et Kenma levèrent aussi le regard depuis là où ils étaient assis avec inquiétude, leurs yeux se posèrent sur les personnes s’approchant dans l’obscurité.

"On va se s’allonger, juste au cas où," Noya murmura et tous les trois se couchèrent en retenant leur respiration.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent en frottant contre le goudron et, alors que les personnes se rapprochèrent, des petits grognement de douleurs et d’efforts résonnèrent dans l’air. C’était vraiment étrange pour Nishinoya qui avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

"Qui est là...?" il appela en se levant du sol, signalant à Yamaguchi et Kenma de rester couché.

"Noya-senpai ?" une voix répondit dans les ténèbres, et le cœur de Nishinoya fit un bond quand il reconnut immédiatement le ton caché sous les couches d’épuisement.

"Tsukishima ?" il répondit, allumant immédiatement une lampe de poche et la dirigeant dans sa direction. Quand il vit ce qui se trouvait en face de lui, son souffle se coupa. Derrière lui, Kenma et Yamaguchi aussi se levèrent, leur surprise se transformant vite en horreur.

Le bras droit du blond était couvert de sang du bout de ses ongles à son épaule, une partie du sang coulait aussi dans son t-shirt vers sa clavicule. Il avait des bouts de chair, du sang et de la terre collés à sa peau, ses vêtements et ses cheveux, et ses yeux fatigués étaient enfoncés derrière ses lunettes fissurées. Ses jambes semblaient être à deux doigts de s’effondrer, tremblantes alors qu’il essayait de rester debout et qu’il supportait le poids pratiquement mort sur lui.

À côté de lui, tout le côté gauche de Kuroo était trempé de sang, une partie avait éclaboussé sa mâchoire et son visage pâle, terriblement pâle. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses paupières battaient doucement et ses pieds se soulevaient à peine du sol. Il se tenait légèrement courbé, appuyé sur Tsukishima avec un bras sur son épaule. Il avait l’air très mal en point et, là où les doigts de Tsukishima était serrés contre sa gorge, Nishinoya pouvait voir du sang s’échapper de la prise du blond.

Nishinoya ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne put échapper son choc.

Bien sûr que leur plan n’allait pas fonctionner à la perfection. Rien n’allait bien aller pour eux.

Et, de l’horreur qui les entourait, une voix unique s’éleva.

"Kuro !"

Nishinoya se tenait, figé d’horreur, alors qu’une figure se précipitait vers les nouveaux arrivants. Kuroo réagit avec léthargie à l’appel de son nom en levant légèrement la tête.

"K'nma..." il marmonna, incapable de garder sa tête levée plus longtemps il la laissa retomber contre Tsukishima au moment où Nishinoya prit sa mâchoire dans ses mains. La peau de Kuroo était froide et pale sous la lumière de la lampe de Nishinoya, sous l’éclat de la lampe son teint était jaune, probablement assez similaire à son vrai teint à cet exact moment.

"Ça fait vingt minutes qu’il en perd de plus en plus," Tsukishima grogna en recommençant à avancer jusqu’à Yamaguchi dans l’herbe sèche. Nishinoya suivit la procession, complètement ahuri en observant Tsukishima coucher Kuroo au sol, ses doigts ne quittant jamais son cou.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?" Kenma demanda doucement, sa voix tremblait avec une peur sous-jacente. Sa main se posa sur le front de Kuroo, puis sur sa joue, et son pouce traça quelques cercles sur sa peau pâle avant de déplacer sa main dans ses cheveux sales.

"Blessure par balle à la gorge." Tsukishima sembla laisser un détail de côté, comme le trahissait le conflit dans son regard au sol, mais Kenma ne lui en tenu pas rigueur puisqu’il était évident qu’il disait la vérité, quel que soit la part de vérité qu’il donnait. "Yamaguchi, est-ce que tu peux l’aider ?"

Dans son dos, l’adolescent aux cheveux sombres passa immédiatement à l’action et s’approcha avec son sac en commençant à sortir le matériel de soin et à l’étaler au sol. Nishinoya les observa s’animer autour de lui, Kenma caressait la joue en sueur tandis que Yamaguchi farfouillait son sac pour trouver quelque-chose d’utile et Tsukishima tenait littéralement la vie de Kuroo dans ses mains.

Le deuxième-année se sentait incroyablement inutile, il ne pouvait que rester là en les éclairant avec sa lampe de poche et priant que Suga arrive vite. Il n’y avait personne en vue, la moitié de leur groupe manquait à l’appel, perdu quelque-part dans la nuit, et Nishinoya fut soudainement submergé par la terrible pensée que, peut-être, les autres n’avaient personne pour les garder en vie alors qu’ils se vidaient de leur sang.

Et si, advenant l’aube, il ne restait plus que quatre d’entre eux et un cadavre ?

Il fut sorti de sa transe à la vue de Yamaguchi sortant différents objets de son sac d’une main tremblante mais confiante, et il observa le jeune homme écarter doucement Kenma, frotter ses mains l’une contre l’autre avec du désinfectant avant d’enfiler une paire de gants. Si Noya s’en rappelait correctement, Yamaguchi n’était qu’un débutant dans le domaine médical comparé à Sugawara, mais il avait beaucoup appris de son senpai pendant ces derniers mois et cette confiance en lui était visible dans ses mouvements quand il attrapa un chiffon imbibé d’alcool dans son sac et commença à s’activer au niveau du bras de Kuroo.

Intrigué, comme tous les autres témoins de la scène, Nishinoya s’approcha et s’agenouilla en pointant sa lampe sur le bras de Kuroo pour aider le plus jeune à voir ce qu’il faisait.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?" Kenma demanda, légèrement essoufflé et en observant avec attention, ses yeux sautaient sans-cesse des lèvres serrées de Yamaguchi à ses mains tremblantes.

Sans grande surprise, Yamaguchi ne répondit pas, concentré sur le coude de Kuroo qu’il nettoyait avec de nombreuses serviettes imbibées d’alcool.

"Il ne te répondra pas. Mais il s’est beaucoup entraîné et il a perfectionné ses connaissances depuis que la guerre a commencé, il va faire tout son possible pour sauver cet idiot," Tsukishima traduisit le silence et un petit sourire se forma sur le visage de Yamaguchi alors qu’il finissait son nettoyage. Ensuite, il sortit quelques tubes et, enfin, quelques sacs d’une solution intraveineuse. Il les plaça sous la lumière de Nishinoya et hésita pendant un moment avant de choisir celui qui faisait le plus de sens selon lui avant de ranger les autres dans son sac.

Il y avait un silence presque respectueux tandis que le jeune homme, traumatisé et brisé par ses propres luttes, luttait pour sauver la vie de quelqu’un d’autre. Il installa un garrot sur le bras de Kuroo et commença à inspecter l’intérieur de son coude. Curieux, Nishinoya se pencha en avant et Yamaguchi réorienta la lampe de poche vers l’endroit sur lequel il était concentré sans lever les yeux sur son senpai. Ils ne l’avaient jamais vu aussi concentré, pas même pendant les matchs de volley pour lesquels il s’était tant entraîné et dont il rêvait d’y prendre part depuis si longtemps.

Pendant longtemps, leur seul rêve avait été de rester sur le terrain de volley et gagner.

Maintenant, dans une sorte de parodie tordue de ce rêve, leur seul désir était de rester vivant jusqu’au matin, triomphants.

Kenma semblait devenir de plus en plus impatient avec les gestes de Yamaguchi, même Tsukishima semblait fatigué et prêt à relâcher le cou, d’où un petit filet de sang s’échappait encore de ses doigts. Cependant, avant que quelqu’un ne puisse lever la voix, Yamaguchi s’arrêta et posa un doigt sur une zone particulière. Il attrapa une dernière serviette imbibée et nettoya la zone méticuleusement.

Tous observèrent le garçon ouvrir soigneusement quelques paquets en retenant leurs respirations, il hésita à certains moments, recula sur ses pas à d’autres avant de prendre une seringue en main et il prit trois grandes inspirations avant de l’enfoncer dans ce que les autres devinèrent être une veine saillante dans le bras de Kuroo.

Après la piqûre, Yamaguchi incertain quant à ce qu’il devait faire, mais il décida enfin d’attraper du gaze et d’en mettre sur la zone perforée puis, il attrapa un morceau de gaze plus grand et l’enroula autour de tout le cathéter IV. Il attacha le tout et observa son travail, puis il sembla se souvenir de quelque-chose puisqu’il défit le tout.

Le visage de Kenma s’emplit de doute en observant Yamaguchi remanier le cathéter, mais le passeur ne dit rien quand le serveur enleva une part du cathéter, une aiguille tombant dans sa main. Yamaguchi la manipula soigneusement et la posa au sol à côté de lui avant de refermer la gaze et l’attacher de nouveau autour de bras de Kuroo. Il enleva ensuite le garrot et du sang emplit le petite partie du tube qui menait jusqu’à son ouverture.

Yamaguchi laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement qui reçut quelques regards incrédules. Mais personne ne protesta quand il enterra la seringue usée au sol et changea ses gants.

Il recommença, ouvrit un paquet de tubes et il ouvrit délicatement le sac d’IV qu’il avait choisi. Avec ce que les autres devinèrent être la bonne façon d’attacher une IV en la gardant stérile, il enfonça soigneusement le bout du tube dans le sac et déverrouilla le tube pour faire sortir tout l’air. Un peu du liquide tomba au sol et Yamaguchi inspecta les tube avant de le fermer.

Puis il se tourna vers Kenma et lui tendit silencieusement le sac, le tenant en l’air. Même sans mots, Kenma comprit ce qui lui était demandé et hocha silencieusement la tête ; il prit le sac et le tint au niveau de sa tête. Pendant ce temps-là, Yamaguchi attrapa le cathéter qu’il avait inséré et brièvement chercha un coton imbibé qu’il utilisa pour désinfecter l’ouverture. Il ne prit qu’un instant pour inspecter le tube, il l’inséra dans l’ouverture et le vissa. Puis, les fermetures du tube et cathéter s’ouvrirent et, soudainement, des gouttes du fluide tombèrent dans le petit récipient en plastique au sommet du tube.

Yamaguchi recula et jeta ses gants avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

"Hey," Nishinoya l’appela, se surprenant lui-même par l’absence de tremblements dans sa voix. Yamaguchi ne leva pas les yeux donc Nishinoya alla à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule. Le plus jaune sursauta mais ne le repoussa pas, il se pencha même brièvement dans l’étreinte protectrice de son senpai. "Tu as fait un boulot incroyable. Merci."

"Tu as enfin fait bon usage de ces connaissances. Bravo," Tsukishima grommela en roulant son épaule. "Mais tu penses pouvoir le recoudre aussi ? J’ai mal aux doigts et il saigne encore."

À cela, Yamaguchi secoua tristement la tête ; mais il mit une nouvelle paire de gants et toucha doucement les doigts ensanglantés de son ami pour lui indiquer de bouger. Tsukishima hésita un moment et jeta un coup d’œil à l’expression étrangement sereine de Kuroo avant de le lâcher et de laisser la place à Yamaguchi.

Du sang frais s’échappa de la fine blessure, même s’il semblait déjà avoir commencé à coaguler vers les extrémités de la coupure. Yamaguchi l’inspecta pendant un instant avant de poser l’une de ses mains contre la blessure, il tendit l’autre vers les quelques paquets de gaze dans son sac. Il les posa sur le torse de Kuroo puis les pointa du doigt à Tsukishima qui, même sans mots, les ouvrit un à un sans toucher la gaze à l’intérieur. Yamaguchi prit les gazes stériles et pressa chacune d’elle contre le cou de Kuroo en enroulant du ruban adhésif autour de son cou pour fixer les bandes, comme un choker, puisque le ruban adhésif glissait sur le sang qui tâchait une majorité de sa peau. Il plaça ensuite sa main sur l’ama de gaze et mit davantage de pression, ce à quoi Kuroo répondit en se crispant et prenant une courte inspiration.

"Kuro ?" Kenma appela doucement, son inquiétude était évidente dans sa voix, mais le capitaine ne montra plus aucun signe d’un état conscience.

"Je suppose qu’on ne peut qu’attendre, " Nishinoya soupira en observant les yeux de Kuroo bouger sous ses paupières, suivant une hallucination causée par sa fièvre.

Il voulait dire à son kouhai de se reposer et de le laisser s’occuper du reste, mais d’une certaine façon, en voyant les regards déterminés de Tsuki et Yamaguchi, il ne put prononcer les mots. Comme s’ils étaient ceux en position d’autorité et non lui. Comme s’ils étaient plus fort, plus efficaces, plus instruits et plus en contrôle que lui.

Il se sentit soudainement insuffisant et horriblement perdu. Comme s’il était une erreur, et qu’il était le cadavre qu’ils allaient découvrir advenant l’aube.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Hinata, Kageyama et Tanaka furent le deuxième groupe à arriver, Hinata sur le dos de son senpai tandis que Kageyama ouvrait la marche, formant un chemin alors que leurs trois silhouettes se détachaient dans la lumière des premiers rayons de l’aube et avançaient vers eux. Yamaguchi les ausculta brièvement tandis qu’ils s’inquiétaient pour Kuroo, demandant à un Tsuki fatigué, qui tenait le sac de l’IV de Kuroo pour laisser les bras de Kenma se reposer, ce qu’il s’était passé. Kenma s’était endormi à côté de Kuroo, une main doucement pressée contre son épaule, comme pour rester accroché à la réalité où son ami restait vivant peu importe les épreuves qu’ils traversaient. Personne n’eut le cœur de le troubler donc, après les nouveaux arrivants inspectés pour de potentielles blessures -autres que leurs esprits brises, mais personne ne semblait avoir le temps pour ça de nos jours-, Tsuki donna le sac Presque vide de Kuroo à Yamaguchi pour qu’il puisse le changer puis Yamaguchi le donna à Nishinoya.

Nishinoya supplia silencieusement les deux d’aller se coucher, de laisser Nishinoya avec un semblant d’illusion de contrôle. Yamaguchi et Tsukishima protestèrent tous deux de leur propre façon mais, finalement, quand les premiers rayons de soleil commencèrent à bruler leurs rétines, ils acceptèrent enfin et s’endormirent l’un à côté de l’autre, tous deux épuisés d’avoir sauvé des vies.

Nishinoya ne put s’empêcher d’envier leur bravoure, et de trouver, en comparaison, son absence de courage.

Asahi et Daichi furent les suivants à arriver, tous deux épuisés et couverts d’égratignures mais sains et saufs. Leur attention se posa, elle-aussi, immédiatement sur Kuroo, leurs lèvres se serrèrent avec inquiétude alors qu’ils observèrent le soleil illuminer le visage pâle et malade de Kuroo. Daichi, conformément à son attitude habituelle, essaya de prendre le contrôle de la situation, mais Nishinoya lui dit de s’assoir et s’occuper de ses blessures en savourant la soudaine vague de soulagement qui dissipa la nausée qui s’était emparée de lui avant que son ordre ne soit pris au sérieux. Les deux troisièmes années s’assirent et désinfectèrent leurs coupures avec des tampons alcoolisés, ils grimacèrent à la sensation de brulure, mais ne se plaignirent pas.

L’aube se leva sur le group illuminant leurs visages et Suga et Coach Ukai n’étaient toujours pas de retour. Pile quand on avait le plus besoin d’eux.

L’intervention de Yamaguchi avait bien évidemment aide, mais on ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Kuroo était toujours en train de perdre du sang et, malgré la pression sur la blessure, il faudra faire des points de suture. Et seul Suga savait le faire.

Kageyama s’était enfin endormi, couché sur son dos avec son bras posé sur ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil et la tête d’Hinata posée sur son abdomen creux quand, soudain, enfin, deux silhouettes surgirent dans l’horizon.

Nishinoya fut debout en moins d’une seconde, surprenant Daichi, Asahi et Tanaka hors de leur fatigue et hébétement. Ils ne lui jetèrent qu’un rapide coup d’œil en se levant, se demandant comment il faisait pour avoir encore de l’énergie à dépenser, et Nishinoya ne répondit pas à leur question silencieuse par la vérité. Ça aurait été pathétique d’avouer qu’au point où il était, il aurait tout pour être vu comme utile. Pas essential, pas important, mais utile. Tant qu’il pouvait être utile, il serait content.

"C’est eux," il annonça et, avant qu’il ne s’en rende compte, Daichi courrait, loin d’eux, en direction des deux silhouettes titubant vers eux.

Suga leva le regard depuis là où il marchait aux côtés de Keishin et, en voyant Daichi, il lui adressa un sourire radieux, encore plus radieux que le soleil se levant à l’horizon et annonçant un nouveau jour. Et, au moment où le capitaine atteignit ses côtés, il s’écroula, affaissé dans ses bras.

Le sang de Nishinoya ne fit qu’un tour alors que le sentiment familier d’impuissance submergea de nouveau ses sens, le figeant sur place. Tandis qu’Asahi et Tanaka coururent pour aider Daichi à soutenir Suga, il fut laissé derrière à tenir l’IV de Kuroo et à se sentir impuissant face un nouveau problème.

Suga ne semblait pas avoir perdu connaissance, mais sa démarche était faible et traînante alors qu’il s’appuyait sur Daichi et Asahi pour marcher vers le petit groupe affalé au sol, en grande partie endormis. Derrière lui, Tanaka était resté aux côtés de Keishin même si l’homme plus âgé lui avait assuré de sa voix fatigue et rauque qu’il allait bien et qu’il n’était qu’extrêmement fatigué.

Ils se laissèrent tous tomber au sol pour reprendre leur souffle avant que l’attention de Suga -toujours aussi attentionné, toujours aussi noble, prêt à se sacrifier- se tourna vers Kuroo et l’IV Presque vide que Nishinoya tenait au niveau de sa poitrine avec ses bras douloureux.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?" il demanda, ses membres tremblants alors qu’il essayait de se mettre à genoux

"Suga, tu es à deux doigts de t’effondrer," Daichi le prévint en attrapant son bras pour le stabiliser, ne sachant pas s’il voulait aider son ami à s’asseoir ou à se recoucher. "S’il-te-plaît repose-toi."

"Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?" le passeur répéta sans se préoccuper de la demande de Daichi, au lieu de ça il se tira vers la forme immobile du capitaine de Nekoma. Sur l’amas de gaze enroulée autour de sa gorge grandissait un point rouge vers son milieu, ce qui n’était pas de bon augure, mais avec Suga présent ils allaient pouvoir s’en occuper.

"Tsukishima s’est enfui avec lui, Kuroo s’est fait tire dessus, la balle a effleuré sa carot… carid ? Peu importe. L’artère dans son cou," Nishinoya expliqua avec fatigue. "Tsukishima l’a transporté en pinçant l’artère pour l’empêcher de se vider de son sang, mais il est resté complètement inconscient. Yamaguchi a inséré une IV, celui que je tiens est le deuxième sac et son cou a été bandé, mais on a besoin que tu le recouses. "

Suga n’hésita qu’une seconde, ce qui était plus long que d’habitude pour lui et son esprit altruiste.

"Va chercher mon sac."

"Suga," Daichi protesta. "Tu es épuisé. Tu ne pourras rien faire dans ton état. S’il-te-plaît repose-toi d’abord.

"Si je ne recouds pas cette blessure, il mourra, " Suga murmura, ses yeux enfoncés se posèrent sur Daichi avec une étrange détermination. "Yamaguchi a augmenté ses chances de survie en lui donnant des fluides et en l’empêchant d’entrer en état de choc hypovolémique, mais il perd toujours du sang. Même les fluides IV ont gardé sa pression sanguine à un nveau régulier, il n’aura bientôt plus assez de globules rouges pour transporte l’oxygène et va tomber dans le coma et mourir. " Ses yeux brillèrent avec un avertissement à peine retenu. "S’il-te-plaît. Il faut que je le fasse."

"Prend d’abord soin de toi," Daichi le supplia, détestant voir à quel point son cher ami semblait fragile et d’une pâleur maladive, à quel point il semblait faible et manquer de sommeil. "Pitié, arête de te sacrifier pour le bien des autres !"

"Je dois le faire," Suga grogna doucement en se retournant pour attraper son sac de fournitures médicales et le tirer vers lui malgré la poigne d’avertissement de Daichi se serrant sur son bras.

"Suga-"

"Je prends soin de moi en faisant ça," le passeur essaya d’expliquer à Daichi, mais le regard douteux du capitaine prouva qu’il n’était pas convaincu. Au lieu de cela, Suga tourna son attention sur Kuroo et commença à sortir le kit de couture de son sac. "J’en ai besoin, Dai."

Et le cœur de Nishinoya se figeât en entendant ces mots, parce qu’il comprit soudainement ce que Suga disait, soudainement il le comprit mieux que personne, et il se trouva dans ces mots.

Ilse n avaient tous les deux besoin. Ce sentiment d’être utile, d’avoir accompli quelque-chose.

Ils avaient tous les deux besoin de se sentir vivant.

"Je vais aller réveiller Yamaguchi pour qu’il t’aide," le libero se porta volontaire et Suga hocha brièvement la tête, déjà occupé à désinfecter son fil de coton avec une serviette alcoolisée. Daichi protesta brièvement mais Noya ignora son capitaine, juste cette fois, pour être utile.

Yamaguchi se leva sans se plaindre passa à l’action, immédiatement aux côtés de Suga pour l’assister. Tous les témoins de la procédure restèrent silencieux pendant toute la durée de cette dernière, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à un duo d’adolescent réalisant le simulacre d’une procédure habituellement réalisée par des professionnels de la santé avec des années d’entraînement. Alors qu’eux avaient passé deux mois à lire des manuels.

Mais là encore Suga avait déjà réalisé cette procédure auparavant, et il s’en était sorti sans accroc. Sans grand accroc. La preuve vivante semblait dormir d’un sommeil agité aux côtés de Yamaguchi.

Le plus jeune sembla comprendre les implications et observait périodiquement Tsukishima pour se convaincre qu’il allait y arriver.

Ils se mirent au travail en silence. C’est tout ce qu’ils semblaient faire.

De son côté Ukai se força à continuer de regarder ces adolescents, ces _enfants_ , se battant toujours pour survivre et s’adapter à un monde qui ne leur avait été que sans pitié et il se força à ravaler l’horreur qu’il ressentait en voyant ses précieux joueurs, Presque ses enfants au point où il en était, changer comme aucun enfant ne devrait changer. Il observa et pria que ses joueurs savaient ce qu’ils faisaient, et il espéra être capable de les sortir de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient coincés. C’est tout ce qu’il semblait pouvoir faire.

Nishinoya ne fit qu’observer les autres s’agiter autour de lui. C’était tout ce qu’il semblait pouvoir faire.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Autre que les occasionnels gémissements de douleur, Kuroo ne se réveilla pas. Pas même lorsque Suga serra fermement le dernier nœud à l’extrémité de la blessure avant d’enlever ses gants ensanglantés. A côté de lui, Yamaguchi s’employa à nettoyer la zone de la blessure avec du désinfectant avant d’appliquer une nouvelle bande de gaze stérile sur l’incision recousue, bloquant la peau rouge et enflée de la vie de tous.

"Tu as fait un super boulot avec l’IV, Yamaguchi," le passeur le félicita avec sincérité en commençant à nettoyer leur espace de travail. "Tous ces entraînements et ces bras meurtris ont été utiles, hein."

Le garçon hocha timidement la tête, un petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

"Qu’est-ce que tu as utilisé d’abord ? Nishinoya a dit que c’était le deuxième sac. Du NS ?"

Yamaguchi secoua la tête en regardant Suga avant d’enlever ses gants.

"D5W et 1/2 NS ?"

Un hochement de tête.

"Bon choix, je suppose. Et c’est le SN qui est dans l’IV maintenant ?"

Un autre hochement de tête, puis Yamaguchi sortit une nouvelle poche IV de son sac et signala à Nishinoya de lui donner la poche utilisée. Le libero obéit et Yamaguchi changea rapidement et prudemment la poche, Suga observait chacun de ses mouvements avec attention.

"D’accord, bien," le passeur souffla dès que la nouvelle poche commença à goutter. "On va réduire le rythme de l’égouttement pour l’instant et voir comment il s’en sort. Allons dans un endroit plus sécurisé pour vérifier sa pression sanguine. "

Yamaguchi l’écouta avant de reculer, toujours aussi silencieux. Et une nouvelle forme de respect se forma dans les regards des membres de l’équipe, respect envers l’adolescent traumatisé qui dépassait ses limites pour sauver la vie de quelqu’un d’autre.

Yamaguchi était peut-être bien le plus fort d’entre eux.

A cette pensée, Nishinoya sentit un gout amer dans sa bouche.

"On devrait rejoindre la ville," Ukai proposa en observant ses protégés avec un air fatigue ; une moitié était endormie et l’autre à deux doigts de s’effondrer. "On peut trouver une maison et dormir toute la journée. Mais dans tous les cas on ne peut pas rester dehors ici."

"Bonne idée." Même le leader, Daichi, fut le premier à accepter en observant autour de lui. "Maintenant que Kuroo est plus ou moins stable, on peut se déplacer et trouver un refuge. "

En hochant la tête, tous ceux déjà debout commencèrent à doucement réveiller ceux endormis et, après quelques minutes de grognements et bâillements, les onze membres conscients étaient debout et plus ou moins prêt à partir. Beaucoup s’appuyaient les uns sur les autres et tous avaient l’air à bout de forces mais prêt à bouger.

Kuroo errait entre conscience et inconscience et, avec un bras autour de Tsukishima et l’autre autour d’Asahi, ses jambes commencèrent instinctivement à le faire avance Une fois prêt, le groupe s’élança.

Ils marchèrent le long de la sortie d’autoroute, leurs jambes fatigues les portant en direction des bâtiments au loin. La ville était située un peu plus loin de l’autoroute mais la route menant jusqu’à elle longeait quelques résidences. La plupart avaient été détruites et n’étaient maintenant qu’un ama de ruines sur le sol poussiéreux, ou avaient l’air à deux doigts de s’écrouler. Et, malgré leur fatigue, ils continuèrent d’avancer.

A peu près vingt minutes plus tard, Ukai désigna une maison juste à la lisière de la ville qui n’avait pas l’air trop érodée et, honnêtement, les adolescents n’avaient pas l’énergie de protester. En sécurité ou non, ils devaient s’arrêter où leurs jambes allaient céder sous eux.

Avec un dernier effort, presque surhumain, ils forcèrent leurs membres tremblants à avancer jusqu’à la maison de campagne et dans tous ses coins et recoins pour s’assurer que la maison était sûre. Puis, une fois les trois étages de la maison jugés sûrs, ils se regroupèrent dans la chambre principale et les deux chambres latérales, sortirent leurs sacs de couchage et se battirent pour dormir sur les matelas poussiéreux et déchirés.

Seuls Suga, Daichi, Ukai et Nishinoya restèrent dans la chambre principale pour aider Kenma installer Kuroo sur le lit.

"Kenma, est-ce que tu pourrais m’aider en écrivant les constantes vitales que je te cite ? » Suga demanda, déjà occupé à sortir les équipements de son sac, malgré sa fatigue. Noya se devait d’admirer sa bravoure et persévérance mais, quand Daichi se tourna vers leur coach pour parler de leurs futurs plans, il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir isolé de nouveau.

Ne sachant pas trop où aller, où il pourrait être utile, avec qui rester ; il hésitait entre les deux groups, ne sachant plus ce qu’il faisait ici.

"La température est de 38.2 degrés. La respiration à 26 par minutes, sifflante et superficielle. Fréquence cardiaque est de 224 battements par minutes et la pression sanguine a chuté à 98/68, " Suga dicta et Kenma nota tout avec diligence, et une main un peu tremblante, sur un bout de papier qu’il tendit à leur médecin officieux. Suga prit quelques notes supplémentaires avant de coller le papier au mur avec un bout de ruban médical.

"Alors ?" Nishinoya demanda, la gorge sèche en observant Suga sortir un stéthoscope et de le nettoyer avec une lingette alcoolisée. "Est-ce qu’il va bien ?"

"Je ne sais pas," Suga avoua, un semblant d’embarras visible dans son regard pose au sol, même s’il n’avait aucune raison de l’être. "Sa température est un peu élevée, je pense que ça veut dire qu’il combat une infection... Sa respiration est rapide et sifflante aussi, et sa fréquence cardiaque est vraiment rapide. Cependant sa pression sanguine est faible, ce qui est logique puisqu’il a perdu beaucoup de sang... Mais Yamaguchi lui a administré un litre de fluide donc je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait..."

"Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque-chose pour l’aider ?" le libero continua en posant ses yeux sur le visage pâle du capitaine de Nekoma. "Genre... pour qu’il aille mieux ?"

"Je vais rester debout encore un peu plus longtemps et y réfléchir. Je n’ai plus mes livres, mais il me reste un carnet de médicaments et un carnet de soins infirmiers médico-chirurgiques donc je vais voir s’il y a quelque-chose qui pourra m’aider dedans," l’adolescent aux cheveux argentés expliqua en offrant un sourire rassurant à Nishinoya, même s’il semblait être celui qui, à ce moment, avait le plus besoin de confort.

"Hors de question," Daichi les interrompit, ayant apparemment terminé sa discussion avec Ukai pile à temps pour entendre la fin du rapport de Suga. "Suga, tu es mort de fatigue. Tu es à deux doigts de t’effondrer. Coach vient de me dire que vous avez tous les deux couru toute la nuit pour fuir quelques soldats et ton adrénaline va chuter. Tu as besoin de dormir, tu trouveras une solution à ton réveil. "

"A mon réveil Kuroo pourrait être mort," Suga protesta doucement mais passionnément, comme s’il n’avait plus assez d’énergie pour hausser la voix. "S’il-te-plaît, Dai, s’il-te-plaît laisse-moi faire ce dernier effort. Je dois trouver ce qu’il a et comment l’aider."

"Tu vas finir par te tuer en continuant comme ça, Sugawara," Ukai commenta, toujours la voix de la raison. "Je sais que tes intentions sont pures, merde, elles l’ont toujours été. Mais tu ne peux pas t’occuper de tout le monde sans prendre d’abord soin de toi. "

"Je peux essayer," Suga murmura en baissant les yeux avant de mettre son stéthoscope, de s’installer sur le lit avec Kuroo et de lever son t-shirt sale pour écouter sa respiration frénétique.

"Il ne va pas t’écouter," Nishinoya se surprit à dire en se tournant pour faire face à leurs deux leaders et secoua la tête. "Il a l’impression que c’est son devoir et tu ne peux pas lui enlever ça. Désolé, mais tu n’es pas en position d’autorité par rapport à lui. "

"Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, Noya," Daichi le rassura, mais son regard trahissait son ego touché. "On est tous égaux et on va s’en sortir ensemble. Juste… je ne veux pas que quelqu’un ne force trop ses limites. Lorsque les nuits se refroidissent je ne laisserai personne s’immoler pour tenir les autres au chaud. On est tous coincé dans cette situation, et on va s’en sortir ensemble. "

"C’est pour ça que tu dois le laisser faire ça, " Nishinoya argumenta en jetant un regard rapide sur Suga, dont le visage pâle et décharné était penché pour mieux se concentrer sur les battements du cœur de Kuroo. "Nous utiliser à bon escient est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire. Laisse-nous faciliter les tâches les uns des autres, laisse-nous travailler ensemble pour nous en sortir, laisse-nous être utile… c’est tout ce dont on a besoin. " Et il parlait par expérience, se sentant incroyablement égaré, même là où il se tenait.

"Noya..." Daichi commença, mais il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire puisqu’il ferma vite sa bouche. "Désolé," il murmura simplement et laisse sa phrase en suspens.

Dans son dos, les lèvres de Keishin, déjà serrée, se pincèrent encore plus et il posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Daichi.

"Vous êtes tous extraordinaires. Chacun d’entre vous. Pour avoir survécu aussi longtemps et être arrivé jusqu’ici, et pour toujours avoir la volonté de continuer à avancer. Je suis désolé que ce monde vous ait poussé à grandir plus vite que vous n’auriez dû le faire. Je suis désolé," il murmura en les observant solennellement, puis il observa la porte derrière laquelle leurs autres amis étaient endormis. Endormis, mais juste à peine, d’un sommeil dénué de rêves et occupé à repousser les cauchemars.

Personne ne répondit à Keishin, qui fut laissé seul, l’air de pleurer une terrible tragédie.

"D’accord, bon... je suppose que vous devriez tous aller dormir..." Suga leur dit enfin en baillant à la mention de dormir. Il engendra une chaine de bâillement à laquelle tous ne purent s’empêcher de pouffer ou de sourire.

"Tu dois nous promettre d’aller dormir aussi, Suga, " Daichi soupira d’un ton sérieux.

"Promis. Dès que j’ai cherché les symptômes de Kuroo et un possible traitement. Une fois mon travail terminé j’irai dormir et vous laisserai vous occuper du reste, d’accord ?" Suga promit avec un sourire doux et étiré. Nishinoya sentit de nouveau un goût amer sur le bout de sa langue à l’idée d’être de nouveau inutile. Même si Suga ne lui faisait pas directement confiance avec certaines tâches. Il ne s’était pas attendu à ça.

"Dans ce cas faisons ce qu’il dit, " Keishin soupira, sachant qu’ils ne pouvaient pas gagner contre le passeur entêté. "Daichi, allons dormir dans les chambres avec les autres. Ils ont déjà sorti leurs sacs de couchage."

"D’accord," Daichi hocha la tête, se préparant à partir au moment où Kenma monta silencieusement dans le lit et se roula en boule aux côtés de Kuroo dans le petit espace entre le bord du lit et son ami. Ses yeux étudièrent doucement chaque trait immobile de Kuroo, l’analysant, se rappelant de chaque détail comme s’il risquait de le perdre au moindre clignement des yeux.

Kuroo ressemblerait à une poupée en porcelaine si ce n’était pour le sang et la terre qui le recouvrait. L’horreur du massacre qu’il eût lui-même enclenché.

Trop de pensée se bousculaient dans le cerveau de Noya, la plupart désagréables. La petite tête du joueur souffrait sous le poids de tout ce qu’il se passait, et ce ne fut qu’à ce moment que la fatigue de leur fuite du camp d’extermination le heurta de plein fouet. Ses genoux le lâchèrent et la main de Keishin se posa sur son bras presque immédiatement pour le soutenir.

"Tu vas bien ?" le coach demanda, son inquiétude était flagrante dans sa voix mais Noya ne se sentit que plein d’amertume et se dégagea doucement de son coach.

Il ne méritait pas son inquiétude. Quelqu’un d’aussi inutile et d’impuissant ne méritait pas l’inquiétude. Pas tant qu’il n’était pas utile.

"Oui. Fatigué," il répondit en jetant un dernier regard à Suga avant de quitter la chambre principale. Keishin ferma la porte derrière lui et commença à se diriger vers les petit couloir menant à l’une des autres chambres. Asahi était déjà endormi sur quelques sac de couchages, Hinata et Kageyama partageaient le petit lit deux places, dos à dos mais ayant toujours l’air aussi intimes dans leur sommeil. Daichi s’installa sous les couvertures de son sac de couchage, et Keishin s’arrêta à la porte.

"Je vais dormir ici, tu peux aller avec Ryuunosuke et ton kouhai. On va surveiller ces deux-là," l’adulte sourit tendrement en jetant un regard au duo passeur-attaquant endormi sur le matelas.

"Merci. Bonne nuit," Nishinoya lui souhaita, épuisé, même s’il faisait grand jour dehors (aussi ‘grand jour’ que le ciel rouge autorisait). Une fois que Keishin était entré dans sa chambre et avait fermé la porte, il se rendit à la sienne et ferma la porte aussi.

Tanaka se retourna dans son sac de couchage pour l’observer quand il entra et ferma les volets aux fenêtres en les plongeant dans l’obscurité. Mais même comme ça, il pouvait voir Yamaguchi et Tsukishima tous deux enroulés sur le lit double poussé contre le mur, face à face. Et même s’ils ne se touchaient pas, ils n’étaient qu’à quelques centimètres d’écart au cas où quelque-chose se produisait ; il y avait quelque-chose d’incroyable réconfortant et de simultanément déchirant dans leur position.

"Yuu. Viens dormir," Tanaka le sortit de sa trance et Nishinoya hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le sac de couchage étalé à côté de son ami et de s’y installer. "Donc. Comment ils s’en sortent dans la chambre principale ?"

"Kuroo n’a pas bonne mine, mais Suga va rester debout pour essayer de trouver des infos sur sa condition et trouver une solution," Noya expliqua en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête et observant le plafond. "On en saura plus demain. Plus tard dans la journée. Peu importe."

"Sérieux, notre senpai est trop cool," Tanaka marmonna. "Se sacrifier comme ça… Il est incroyable. J’espère vraiment qu’il va trouver ce qui ne va pas avec Kuroo."

"Il va y arriver," Noya répondit doucement. Parce qu’au moins l’un d’entre eux servait à quelque-chose. Et ce n’était certainement pas lui.

Ils tombèrent dans le silence, ce que Noya interpréta comme un signe que son ami voulait s’endormir. Donc il resta silencieux, mijotant dans ses doutes et autodépréciation en se tournant dos à Tanaka.

Mais des larmes brûlèrent ses yeux rouges et il ne put comprendre pourquoi. Ses poings se fermèrent et il serra les dents, et il se rendit compte que c’était parce qu’il avait peur d’être laissé pour compte. C’était irrationnel, Daichi et les autres l’avaient répété un million de fois, ils l’avaient promis encore et encore que personne n’allait être abandonné ; et pourtant Noya se sentait tellement inutile qu’il considérait l’idée de les laisser l’abandonner.

"Ryuu ?" il se trouva à l’appeler dans l’obscurité en retenant son souffle.

"Hmm ?"

"Rien." Sa voix craqua à la fin et il mordit sa lèvre tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues et s’écrasèrent dans ses cheveux sales. "Juste... Je veux arranger tout ça. Je promets de tous vous protéger, toi, et nos kouhais, et nos senpais, et notre coach, et nos amis. Tout le monde. Je vais protéger tout le monde."

"On n’est pas inquiet," Tanaka pouffe doucement dans l’obscurité sans bouger, sachant qu’il devait laisser son ami tranquille tout en se tenant suffisamment proche si son aide était nécessaire. "Après tout, comment pourrait-on l’être avec le Dieu de la défense de Karasuno gardant nos arrières ?"

Noya laisse échapper un rire triste, ne sachant pas comment se sentir vis-à-vis de cette déclaration. Son ancien titre appliqué à leur situation semblait libérateur et pourtant également condamnant.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Plus tard dans la matinée, proche de midi, Noya se réveilla non pas en sursaut mais son cœur battait tout de même inconfortablement quand il se leva. Il n’avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil et ce n’était clairement pas suffisant pour que ses membres soient reposés, mais après s’être tourné et retourné sans se rendormir il se rendit compte qu’il n’allait pas dormir plus longtemps.

En faisant attention à ne déranger personne dormant dans la même chambre, il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu’au couloir et la chambre principale. Il entra avec hésitation et, immédiatement, ses yeux se posèrent sur Suga qui dormait à poings fermés, sa tête posée sur ses bras qui lui servaient d’oreiller sur le lit et ses jambes étaient tendues sur le sol. Le libero grimaça, sachant très bien que ce n’allait pas être bon pour son dos, et s’approcha ; un sourire se forma sur son visage en entendant les petits ronflements de son senpai.

Sur le lit Kenma était toujours roulé en boule à côté de Kuroo, les deux joueurs de Nekoma étaient complètement immobiles et semblaient sans vie dans leur sommeil. Ça faisait presque peur, mais après les avoir observés pendant quelques secondes, Nishinoya trouva la faible montée et descente de leurs poitrines et souffla avec soulagement.

Ressentant qu’il se devait de faire quelque-chose, il se dirige avers l’armoire, grimaça quand les vieilles charnières grincèrent et sortit une lourde couverture. Il la porta jusqu’à Suga, l’ouvrit et la posa doucement autour des épaules du vice-capitaine.

L’adolescent aux cheveux argentés renifla et bougea en tirant la couverture dans son mouvement pour se replacer. De nos jours ils avaient tous le sommeil léger et Noya fut surprise qu’il ne se soit pas réveillé, mais ça ne servait qu’à prouver à quel point il était complètement mort de fatigue.

Il décida de le laisser dormir et sortit de la chambre principale en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il fut surpris de trouver Hinata debout dans le couloir, l’air confus et perdu.

"Shouyo ?" il demanda en s’approchant doucement et le petit joueur tourna la tête dans sa direction en baillant.

"Senpai...?"

"Qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ?" le libero demanda, inquiet. La porte de la chambre d’Hinata était ouverte mais il ne pouvait rien voir d’anormal à l’intérieur.

"J’ai oublié. Je viens de me réveiller et je pensais avoir quelque-chose à faire, mais..." Hinata laisse sa phrase en plan en se balançant sur ses jambes. "Je sais pas. C’est probablement rien."

"Dans ce cas tu devrais retourner te coucher," Noya suggéra. Hinata lui obéit sans se plaindre et se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre.

"Merci, senpai," il marmonna, et Nishinoya fut confus par son remerciement. Cependant, il suivit Hinata et attendit que le garçon soit de nouveau confortablement installé sous sa couverture, son dos contre celui de Kageyama, avant de lui souhaiter un bon sommeil et de lui ébouriffer brièvement les cheveux.

"Repose-toi bien, kouhai. Plus ta cheville guérit, le mieux tu te porteras, " il sourit doucement, ce à quoi Hinata répondit avec un de ses sourires reconnaissant.

"Merci."

Encore avec la gratitude, et Nishinoya ne comprenait toujours pas la logique derrière cette dernière. En haussant les épaules, il s’assura que les yeux d’Hinata étaient fermé savant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il marcha le long du couloir et, n’ayant rien à faire, il se dirige avers les toilettes seulement pour découvrir qu’il n’y avait pas d’eau courante. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il pissa dans la baignoire et retourna dans sa chambre, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Il se recoucha dans son sac de couchage, se roula en boule et ferma les yeux, espérant que le sommeil le prenne. A côté de lui Tanaka bougea dans son sommeil, réveillant Yamaguchi qui s’assit, regarda autour de lui et retourna se coucher ; et parmi tout ça, Nishinoya ne put trouver la paix.

Mais quand le bruit des respiration se calma de nouveau et, lui-aussi, sentit ses paupières s’alourdir et il se laisse emporter. Tout était Bienvenu pour lui permettre d’échapper ce monde où il était inutile.

Quand il se réveilla, c’était à cause de l’animation dans l’autre chambre. Sa vue était trop floue pour se lever donc il resta couché aussi longtemps que possible, écoutant les autres se lever. A côté de lui, Tanaka s’assit en baillant et s’étirant et, toujours aussi silencieux, Tsukishima et Yamaguchi s’assirent aussi sur le bord du lit, le blond posant doucement quelques questions à son ami.

Un instant plus tard, la porte s’ouvrit et Hinata apparut en souriant à tout le monde.

"Hey, vous êtes tous déjà réveillés ! Venez dans la chambre principale pour les repas et le briefing de la journée," il les invita en laissant la porte grande ouverte et s’en alla en boitillant.

En grognant, les quatre habitants de la chambre se levèrent ; Tanaka ouvrit la marche en proclamant à voix haute qu’il devait aller pisser. Yamaguchi le suivit silencieusement en se dirigeant vers la chambre principale, laissant Nishinoya et Tsukishima.

Le libero était à deux doigts de sortir aussi quand le grand blond se leva du lit en titubant vers l’avant. Avec ses réflexes toujours aussi aiguisés, Noya attrapa ses bras pour le stabiliser et il grimaça quand un peu de sang sec s’arracha de son bras droit. Tsukishima s’arrêta pendant une seconde avant de s’écarter en soufflant.

"Ça va ?"

"Ouais," le première année répondit sèchement en grattant paresseusement du sang sec. Ils étaient tous sales et dégoutants mais, au point où ils en étaient, les mauvaises conditions d’hygiène semblèrent être moins un problème qu’au début de leur aventure.

"D’accord," Nishinoya haussa les épaules en laissant partir Tsukishima sans arrêter de l’observer au cas où il trébuchait de nouveau. Le blond attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et s’en alla rigidement par la porte, ses yeux enfoncés ne donnaient aucun indice quant à comment il se sentait. Inquiet, mais pas plus que d’habitude, Noya le suivit dans la chambre principale où leur coach était déjà occupé à ouvrir des canettes de haricots dans de la sauce tomate pour leur repas de midi.

Une fois tous réunis, chacun avec une canette dans la main, leur meeting officieux commença.

"Donc. Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?" Daichi leur demanda d’abord, toujours aussi préoccupé par la santé de son équipe. Un hochement de tête collectif l’informa que tout allait bien, ou au moins que rien n’était d’urgemment mauvais, donc il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Suga. Un sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres gercées malgré la Claire fatigue visible sur son visage.

"Je suppose que je vais commencer en vous informant sur la condition de Kuroo," il commença en jetant un rapide coup d’œil vers le troisième-année inconscient dans le lit à côté de lui. Kenma remua, intéressé par le rapport et la boite de haricots complètement oubliée. A ses côtés, Hinata fit un petit bruit pour essayer de le persuader de manger, mais le passeur secoua simplement la tête et posa ses yeux sur Suga.

Tous retinrent leur souffle et Suga soupira.

"Il... ne va pas super bien. J’ai fait des recherches sur ses symptômes et c’est logique qu’il soit assez hypovolémique, ce qui veut dire qu’il n’y a pas assez de sang dans ses veines. Il respire vite et son cœur bat anormalement vite pour compenser le fait qu’il y a moins de sang qui circule, mais sa pression sanguine est encore plus basse ce matin. 92/60. Si ça continue comme ça, si son cœur continue à battre encore plus vite il ne sera pas capable de tenir le coup, et donc si sa pression sanguine n’augmente pas, son cœur va lâcher et il fera un arrêt cardiaque. "

Tous prirent une rapide inspiration en entendant l’ultimatum et tous les yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette allongée sur le lit ; sa poitrine montait et retombait au rythme de sa respiration faible et effrénée.

"Donc, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?" Asahi demanda doucement en baissant le regard, comme s’il avait déjà abandonné.

"Et bien, si on peut juste faire monter sa pression sanguine, son corps s’occupera de lui-même... Cependant, même s’il a reçu un litre et demi de fluide par intraveineuse depuis que Yamaguchi a commencé les soins hier soir, sa pression sanguine continue de chuter, donc il y a un problème. Le livre est un guide de poche donc il n’y a pas beaucoup de détails sur pourquoi ça se passe comme ça, mais ce qui est important c’est que le fluide qu’on lui donne ne reste pas dans ses veines. On va avoir besoin d’un autre type de fluide pour l’aider élargir son volume sanguine. "

"Et tu sais de quel fluide il s’agit," Daichi finit pour lui, un éclat illumine son regard.

"Oui."

"Et tu sais où on peut s’en produire," Tanaka essaya aussi en soupirant de soulagement quand Suga hocha la tête.

"Oui. Je vais avoir besoin de l’aide de notre fidèle capitaine pour ça, mais... la solution intraveineuse que je veux essayer de lui donner s’appelle Ringer Lactate, et le guide dit qu’elle sert à augmenter le volume sanguin donc je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner pour faire remonter sa pression. Cependant, le Ringer Lactate est assez... cher. Et rare. Donc il n’est probablement trouvable uniquement dans les hôpitaux plutôt que dans des cliniques de consultation. Donc..." il se tourna vers Daichi. "Dai, est-ce que tu peux chercher des potentiels hôpitaux dans les environs ? Je ne sais même pas où on se trouve donc je ne peux pas dire mais si on veut sauver Kuroo, il va avoir besoin de matériel hospitalier. Avec ce qu’on a maintenant, il ne tiendra pas la journée."

"Non." Etonnamment, ce fut une toute nouvelle voix qui parla, tendue, comme si une simple mauvaise respiration allait le briser. "Non. Il va s’en sortir. Il va attendre qu’on le sauve. Il va s’en sortir."

Les yeux de Kenma étaient tournés vers le sol, mais il y avait une sorte de triste incrédulité dans son regard qui leur serra tous le cœur.

"On va tous faire de notre mieux. Kenma, puisque tu étais notre informateur, ça te dérangerait de venir jeter un coup d’œil aux cartes avec moi ? On peut surement trouver où sont situées les hôpitaux les plus proches," Daichi suggéra et le passeur de l’autre équipe hocha la tête.

"D’accord. Merci vous deux. De mon côté je vais avoir besoin de l’aide de Yamaguchi," il observa le première année qui sembla à peine surprise, s’il l’était tout court. "Je déteste me l’avouer, mais je doute pouvoir tenir debout maintenant. J’ai fait une chute d’adrénaline assez violente hier après hier soir donc je ne serais pas capable d’y aller. Et, juste au cas où quelque-chose ne va pas avec Kuroo, je veux rester ici pour faire un contrôle continu. Yamaguchi, tu t’y connais assez bien dans tout ce qui est relié à la médicine donc je vais te donner une liste de trucs à ramener ; et tu pourras guider l’équipe qui t’accompagnera. Ça te va ?"

L’adolescent réfléchit pendant un instant avant d’hocher silencieusement la tête.

"Je vais me préparer à partir avec Yamaguchi," Tsukishima annonça immédiatement. "Je pourrai aider." Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais tous savaient qu’il parlait de traduire le silence de Yamaguchi, et de garder un œil sur son ami.

"Ma cheville est toujours foutue," Hinata soupira en claquant la langue. "Donc je suis un peu inutile sur de longues distances. Mais sur le chemin on est passé à côté de quelques maisons, donc Kageyama et moi pouvons aller voir s’il y a des choses utiles dedans, et des réserves d’eau. "

"Ne me fais pas porter volontaire sans me demander avant, "Kageyama grogna en se frottant le front. "Je ne vais venir que pour m’assurer que tu ne tombes pas dans les escaliers ou un truc dans le genre."

"Je viens avec vous deux. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de l’aide de votre fidèle senpai !" Tanaka se porta volontaire en pointant Asahi du doigt, Asahi qui sursauta en voyant le doigt à quelques centimètres de son visage. "Et il vient aussi, au cas où on trouve des réserves d’eau !"

"Bien, dans ce cas tout est bon," Keishin soupira avec un doux sourire. "Daichi, laisse-moi jeter un coup d’œil aux cartes avec toi. Kenma pourra accompagner l’équipe à notre place quand ils sortiront."

"Ça me va. Au boulot tout le monde," le capitaine annonça en déclenchant des cris d’acquiescement au moment où tous se levèrent pour aller faire leurs diverses tâches.

Nishinoya resta sur le côté, figé de honte et avec l’impression d’avoir été plus ignore et d’être plus inutile que jamais.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Il s’approcha plus tard de Daichi, pile au moment où leur coach et lui finirent de tracer le parkour du groupe de Kenma. En essayant de cacher le désespoir dans sa voix, il supplia Presque son capitaine de le laisser accompagner le groupe de raid, même si ce n’était que pour être celui qui tiendra la carte. Daichi avait hésité à envoyer quelqu’un d’autre, mais Keishin l’avait interrompu comme un ange gardien et avait soutenu Noya.

C’est comme cela qu’il finit par se préparer aux côtés de Kenma, Yamaguchi et Tsukishima ; la gorger serrée avec soulagement et inquiétude. Aucun d’eux ne parla, principalement parce qu’ils n’avaient rien à se dire, et donc leur préparation devant la porte était rapide et silencieuse. Quinze minutes après avoir reçu leur destination, ils étaient prêts à se lancer dans sa direction.

"Ça va aller pour toi ?" Daichi demanda en observant Noya étudier la carte qui lui avait été donnée pour étudier la route dessinée. "J’espère que c’est assez clair."

"C’est bon," Noya hocha la tête en suivant le trait dans la ville une dernière fois avant de fermer la carte et de la mettre dans son sac. "Ce n’est pas trop loin. Un peu moins de deux heures de marche, c’est ça ?"

"Oui," Keishin acquiesça, l’air pensif. "Vous avez suffisamment d’eau et de fournitures médicales au cas où ?"

"C’est pas la première fois qu’on fait ça, coach. On sait comment faire," Noya lui assura, mais son sourire assure s’effaça en voyant l’expression étrangement triste de son coach se tourner en expression de douleur. Son insécurité revint en force mais avant qu’il ne puisse s’excuser pour peu importe ce qui avait perturbé son coach, Daichi s’interposa.

"Je sais que vous allez vous en sortir. Juste au cas où vous tombez sur d’autres humains, évitez-les et restez éloignés. Vous revenez d’ici six heures pour le diner, c’est bon pour vous ?"

"Oui. On sera probablement de retour avant," Noya hocha la tête en observant son équipe avec confiance. "Je... Je les protégerai, promis," il rajouta doucement, principalement pour lui-même, mais une main se posa sur son épaule et il leva les yeux, surpris.

"Je sais," son capitaine sourit, fatigué et hagard, mais honnête ; et le cœur de Noya se gonfla avec émotions. Des larmes se formèrent au coin de ses yeux et il dû détourner le regard avant que la confiance que Daichi portait en lui ne devienne trop écrasante.

"Yamaguchi," Suga l’appela depuis le premier étage, descendant les escaliers avec fatigue pour les rejoindre avec un bout de papier. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et Noya fut heureux que la distraction lui permette de sécher ses yeux avec un rapide mouvement de doigts. "Voilà la liste de ce que tu dois ramener. C’est tout bon pour toi ?"

Le première-année prit délicatement le papier et le lit silencieusement avant de hocher la tête et de le refermer puis de le ranger dans son sac.

"Super. Ramenez aussi n’importe quoi qui pourrait être plus dur à trouver plus tard. Plus vous pouvez en transporter, mieux c’est," il leur conseilla et Yamaguchi hocha de nouveau la tête, son visage toujours aussi dénué d’expression.

"On s’en occupera," Kenma annonça ce que Yamaguchi pensait probablement. "S’il-te-plaît prend soin de Kuro jusqu’à notre retour."

"Tu peux nous faire confiance," Keishin lui assura, même s’il n’avait pas l’air trop convaincu. "Vous êtes sûr que ça ira ?"

"Les raids sont devenu une seconde nature maintenant, coach, donc ne t’inquiètes pas trop pour nous," Noya répondit en haussant les épaules.

"Il a raison," Daichi le soutint avec un hochement de tête. "Et ces gars sont vraiment doués. Avec Kenma pour les diriger, c’est impossible qu’ils se perdent ; et Tsukishima et Nishinoya sont de supers escortes. Yamaguchi s’en sortira très bien pour trouver tout ce dont on a besoin avec eux. "

"Si tu le dis..." Et il laisse sa phrase en suspens à contre-cœur.

"On devrait y aller," Tsukishima suggéra, de plus en plus impatient. "Plus vite on en fini avec ça, plus vite on peut sauver la vie de cet idiot."

"D’accord, c’est parti," Noya acquiesça en ouvrant la porte avant qu’une nouvelle insécurité ne les retienne.

Ils partirent après de brefs aurevoirs et se lancèrent sur le goudron les menant à la ville.

Il leur fallut une demi-heure, si leur théorie collait à la pratique, pour atteindre la ville. Toujours aussi silencieux, ils marchaient sans un bruit à l’exception de l’occasionnelle directive donnée par l’un d’eux. Dans tous les cas, Noya était reconnaissant pour le manque d’action. Le silence de l’environnement autour d’eux aurait pu être déroutant mais, au point où il en était, ce n’était que réconfortant.

Ils s’arrêtèrent pour s’hydrater puis repartirent. Leur marche se déroula sans problème au rythme de leurs pas légers sur le goudron. Le vent sifflait occasionnellement entre les fissures et trous des bâtiments autour d’eux, et la mélodie de la ville abandonnée les porta vers l’avant, en direction de l’hôpital.

'Hôpital' était un mot fort, Noya s’en rendit compte à mesure qu’ils approchaient de leur destination, comme Kenma l’avait indiqué. Le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient sur le côté d’une large rue ressemblait plus à une grosse clinique qu’à un hôpital. Haut d’à peu près cinq étages, Noya estima en claquant de la langue. Il espéra que l’endroit était aussi rempli qu’un hôpital ; même s’il n’y ressemblait pas.

"Bon, une fois à l’intérieur il faudra faire attention," Il rappela à son équipe en faisant tourner un pied-de-biche qu’ils avaient ‘emprunté’ à leur ancienne planque. "Cet endroit a beaucoup de ressources, il y a de grandes chances que d’autres survivants soient regroupés ici. Si vous voyez quelqu’un, cachez-vous. Si quelqu’un vous voit, courez. Restez ensemble jusqu’à ce qu’on arrive au bon étage."

"Tadashi nous dira quel étage choisir une fois dedans," Tsukishima marmonna, ses mains serrées autour de son propre pied-de-biche. "On ne devrait pas rester à découvert plus longtemps. Allons-y."

"D’accord," Noya hocha la tête en déglutissant nerveusement, et son cœur se serra quand il se trouva de nouveau derrière les autres. Avant qu’il ne puisse subtilement se glisse en face d’eux, comme un véritable leader, comme un allié précieux le ferait, ils atteignirent la porte et se glissèrent à l’intérieur.

Le hall du petit hôpital était vide, de la poussière couvrait le bureau qui les fixait depuis l’autre côté de la pièce. L’air sentait le rassis et était étouffant, les poussant à se racler la gorge. Ils jetèrent un rapide coup d’œil, chacun de leur côté, puis Yamaguchi s’approcha du bureau pour lire le tableau détaillant chaque étage.

"Tu sais où aller ?" Tsukishima demanda, connaissant déjà la réponse et n’attendant rien de plus quand Yamaguchi s’éloigna silencieusement pour les mener jusqu’à l’escalier de secours le plus proche.

Tous le suivirent, les yeux et oreilles ouverts pour repérer n’importe qui pouvant se cacher dans les recoins sombres de l’hôpital, et furent rassurés quand aucun son ne pouvait être entendu dans les escaliers menaçants.

Ce coup-ci, Nishinoya insista pour être devant avec Tsukishima fermant la marche, parce qu’il devait se rendre utile, même s’il devait mourir pour que cela arrive.

Ils montèrent six séries d’escalier avant que Yamaguchi ne l’arrête en tirant doucement sur sa manche. Noya se tourna vers son kouhai, ses yeux étaient interrogateurs dans l’obscurité ; puis son regard se tourna vers l’endroit où celui de Yamaguchi était posé : une porte menant sur le troisième étage.

"Ici ?" il demanda et, avec la confirmation silencieuse de Yamaguchi, il signala aux autres de le suivre. À mesure qu’ils approchaient de la porte, une odeur étrange commença à imprégner l’air et, d’une façon assez effrayante, l’odeur était familière. Noya avait presque peur d’identifier l’origine de la puanteur.

Mais en vérité, ils savaient tous. Ils savaient tous pourquoi l’odeur devenait de plus en plus putride à mesure qu’ils montaient dans les étages.

Noya poussa la porte et elle bougea légèrement avec un fort grincement qui résonna dans ses oreilles.

"Merde," il jura en la poussant plus fort. Dans l’obscurité, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui obstruait la porte, mais quand l’odeur nauséabonde de chair pourrie attaqua leurs narines, il sut qu’il n’avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir.

Les autres avaient l’air tout aussi dégoûtés que lui ; Kenma toussa dans sa manche pour nettoyer l’odeur putride qui brûlait ses narines. Pendant une seconde, Noya fut tenté de directement refermer la porte et de peut-être pleurer mais, malgré les larmes brulant le coin de ses yeux, il avança ; sachant qu’il devait guider ses amis parmi les horreurs du présent pour qu’un jour ils puissant enfin regarder le futur avec espoir.

"Une fois dedans allons chercher des masques," Nishinoya suggéra en grognant lorsqu’il utilisa tout son poids pour pousser la porte de nouveau. Elle s’ouvrit un peu plus et il recula presque quand l’horrible puanteur l’atteignit de plein fouet. "Ça ne fera pas grand-chose, mais au moins ça pourra bloquer un peu l’odeur. "

"Je vais sortir les lampes de poche," Tsukishima suggéra en se pinçant le nez avant de prendre une grande respiration et d’ouvrir son sac pour chercher les lampes de poche à l’intérieur. Chacun en prit une et l’alluma et, honnêtement, ils ne savaient pas à quoi s’attendre quand ils tournèrent instinctivement la lumière en direction de la porte.

La chair pourrie rouge et noire du cadavre devant la porte entra dans leur vision, ses yeux secs sortaient de leurs orbites et la bouche sans dent était ouverte dans un cri, comme si elle tentait de les prévenir.

Ils détournèrent tous le regard pendant une seconde afin d’essayer de calmer la nausée dans leurs estomacs. Mais Noya continua de pousser malgré la peur primale qui avait pris son cœur en captivité. Enfin, le cadavre fut poussé suffisamment loin pour qu’ils puissant passer et ils glissèrent tous dans l’unité.

Les lumières étaient éteintes, mais avec la lumière de l’après-midi sortant des fenêtres aux deux opposés du couloir et ils purent tous voir les reliefs du sol. Reliefs formés avec les monticules de cadavres empilés à gauche et à droite, chacun plus pourri que l’autre.

Tsukishima laisse un gémissement s’échapper, ce qui aurait pu être embarrassant si les autres ne s’étaient pas retenu avec une pure horreur.

L’amas do corps sur le sol de l’unité était stupéfiant. De toutes les formes et tailles, des corps étaient appuyés contre les murs, tenaient d’autres corps, empilés les uns sur les autres, tombés maladroitement comme s’ils étaient morts debout. Des vêtements déchirés, sales, tachés ; des vêtements de civil, des blouses d’hôpital ou des blouses d’infirmiers. La seule chose commune à tous ces vêtements était l’état de décomposition dans lequel le corps se trouvait. Ils devaient être couchés là, mort, depuis des mois.

"Ça date surement de... après la bombe..." Noya raisonna en attrapant un masque sur un distributeur proche avant d’encourager les autres à faire de même. "Ils ont dû mourir à cause de la radiation..."

"C’est horrible," Kenma souffla derrière son masque, les yeux fermés comme s’il essayait de repousser la vision. Ils prirent tous une grande inspiration, mais la seule chose qu’ils réussirent à faire fut pousser l’odeur de putréfaction au plus profond de leurs poumons, comme s’il s’assurait qu’ils n’oublieraient jamais quelle était l’odeur de la mort. "Pourquoi ça leur est arrivé ? Pourquoi ça nous est arrivé ?"

Et peut-être que dans quelques années, quand ils seront tous saufs et rétablis dans la société, ils se réveilleraient dans la nuit en criant de terreur, leurs paupières brulantes avec les images macabres d’une guerre qui avait fini par les tuer dans tous les cas. Et leurs narines se gonfleraient avec le rappel que, eux aussi, allaient un jour mourir et se décomposer.

"Je ne sais pas..." Nishinoya répondit en se tournant pour poser doucement une main sur l’épaule du passeur. "Vaut... Vaut mieux ne pas y penser et se mettre au travail. Faites attention, même s’il n’y a probablement pas de... survivants à cet étage."

"Ouais," Tsukishima et Kenma répondirent avant de se tourner vers Yamaguchi pour la suite des instructions.

Le plus jeune joueur observa Noya pour trouver du réconfort avant d’inspirer un coup et de prendre les devants. Revigoré par la preuve de confiance, Noya avança aux côtés de son kouhai, prêt à tenir sa main s’il en avait besoin.

Yamaguchi les dirigea en jetant un coup d’œil dans les chambres où ils trouvèrent plus de cadavres sur les lits, les chaises ou encore au sol. Toute la scène semblait sortie d’un film d’horreur et, pour un étrange raison, aucun d’eux ne put oublier l’étrange sentiment que l’un des cadavre allait soudainement leur sauter dessus et les attaquer. Le silence était le pire. Le silence était suffocant dans l’air lourd, seulement brisé par les couinements de leurs chaussures sur le sol couvert de fluides corporels, et le clapotement occasionnel d’un cadavre pousser hors du chemin.

Enfin, Yamaguchi s’arrêta et entra une petite pièce sur leur gauche ; une salle de stockage, Seul un cadavre se trouvait proche des étagères alignées dans la petite pièce, un corps putride habillé d’un habit d’infirmier taché de chair et de sang. Il avait dû tomber la tête la première et fait tomber ses fournitures.

En supportant la vue, Yamaguchi hésita une seconde avant de s’approcher et de s’éloigner un peu pour observer les étagères étiquetées. Il sortit sa liste de son sac et commença à inspecter les rangées d’équipement tandis que les trois autres observaient curieusement les équipements médicaux autour d’eux. Enfin, après un peu de délibération, Yamaguchi commença à prendre quelques équipements des étagères doucement au départ avant d’en prendre par poignée.

Kenma fut le premier à se porter volontaire et à avancer en ouvrant son sac pour que Yamaguchi puisse lâcher tous ses équipements dedans. Le plus jeune joueur jeta presque les seringues et aiguilles, l’alcool et des écouvillons de chlorhexidine, de la gaze et un rouleau de bandages, et une boite entière de gants stérilisés ou pas. Le sac de Kenma fut vite rempli avec tout l’équipement de base dont ils avaient besoin, puis Yamaguchi indiqua à Noya de s’avancer. Le seconde-année répéta le mouvement et présenta son sac et, ce coup-ci, Yamaguchi commença à le remplir avec quelques objets après avoir observé les emballages attentivement.

Á plusieurs reprises, il hésita et mordilla sa lèvre en replaçant des items sur les étagères et en attrapant d’autres pour les comparer ; et Noya ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être époustouflé par le dévouement du plus jeune vis-à-vis de son rôle impromptu en tant qu’assistant-médecin pendant les mois qu’ils avaient passé ensemble. Suga et lui avaient intégré des connaissances qui étaient généralement enseignées pendant des années en l’espace de quelques mois, pas entièrement, mais au moins les bases ce qui était déjà impressionnant.

Yamaguchi semblait choisir principalement des tubes et des sacs qu’il rangea un peu négligemment dans le sac de Noya. Il prit aussi ce qui semblait être différents types masques à oxygène et s’arrêta un moment pour réarranger le sac pour en ranger plus. Il semblait reconnaître l’équipement dont ils avaient besoin sans problème et, encore, ils ne purent s’empêcher d’admirer toute la connaissance que le première-année silencieux possédait.

Tadashi semblait toujours les surprendre quand ils s’y attendaient le moins.

Une fois le sac de Noya remplit, Yamaguchi recula et prit une seconde pour réfléchir avant de se tourner vers Tsukishima. En le regardant dans les yeux, il pointa du doigt une boite remplie de ce qui semblait être des kits stériles préemballés et il s’écarta pour faire de la place.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie et Noya le suivit avec diligence.

"Je suppose que vous deux pouvez en finir avec cette pièce et je vais le suivre. Criez quand vous avez fini pour qu’on puisse se retrouver," Noya suggéra. Tsukishima n’hésita que pendant une petite seconde, son regard se posant sur la posture tendue de Yamaguchi avant d’hocher la tête en serrant les dents.

"D’accord. Faites ça vite."

En hochant la tête en retour, Noya suivit son kouhai qui le mena le long du couloir vers le poste infirmier, ils dépassèrent les corps parsemant le sol comme les fleurs mortes qu’ils avaient vu dans les champs infini pendant leurs déplacements. Ils essayaient de garder la lumière de leurs lampes de poche loin du sol et se concentrèrent à regarder vers l’avant, et ne pas regarder à l’amas de chair qui cognaient contre leurs chevilles, et parfois leurs mollets, aidait. Et évidemment, ils essayaient de ne pas penser au fait qu’ils se trouvaient dans une mer de cadavres vieux d’un mois.

Yamaguchi observa l’intérieur du poste infirmier pendant un instant mais son regard se posa sur une large porte à côté du panneau qui annonçait un endroit réservé aux employés. Quand il observa l’intérieur, à l’exception des cadavres au sol, il reconnut immédiatement les caractéristiques typiques d’une salle de médicament. Il poussa sur la porte pour dégager un corps avachi contre cette dernière ; tous deux entrèrent et observèrent autour d’eux.

Le plus grand trouva immédiatement une étagère remplie de solutions intraveineuses et se précipita dans sa direction pour observer les solutions disponibles. Noya l’observa enlever délicatement son sac de son dos et le lui tendre avant de pointer différentes poches du doigt.

"J’en prends... 3 de chaque ?" il demanda, incertain de la capacité de stockage du sac. Yamaguchi réfléchit pendant un instant avant de secouer la tête en s’approchant des poches.

Et, à l’immense surprise de Nishinoya, il parla en pointant les poches du doigt.

"Deux. Quatre. Quatre. Cinq. Trois."

"Oh." Ses sourcils se haussèrent de choc en entendant la voix éraillée de son kouhai qu’il n’avait pas entendue depuis plus d’une semaine, mais il se recomposa vite et se prépara à compléter sa tâche. "Compris."

Yamaguchi hocha la tête et se retourna sans dire un autre mot, comme s’il n’avait rien dit en premier lieu. Il se dirigea plus profondément dans la salle de médicament, hors de la ligne de vue de Nishinoya, caché par un ordinateur aligné avec différents dossiers médicaux.

Occupé par sa tâche et un peu amuse par la sensation du liquide dans les sacs en plastique, Noya compta soigneusement les sacs et s’assura qu’il en avait autant que Yamaguchi lui avait ordonné. Les sacs avaient des tailles différentes et Noya n’avait aucune idée sur ce que chacun d’eux était censé être. Ils contenaient tous des liquides clairs et, encore, il fut impressionné par la capacité de Yamaguchi à les distinguer.

Ils entendirent un bruit venir du couloir et Noya sortit momentanément de la pièce pour illumine ses deux compagnons qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers lui.

"C’est tout bon de votre côté ?" il demanda aux deux qui s’approchaient, les sacs pleins et lourds.

"Oui. On a pris autant que possible d’un peu de tout," Tsukishima reporta. "Et vous ?"

"On en a presque fini avec les solutions intraveineuses. Yamaguchi est dans le fond de la pièce en train de faire quelque-chose d’autre.

Et évidement, ce qu’ils pensaient que Yamaguchi faisait n’impliquait pas un hurlement.

Parce que dès que les mots quittèrent ses lèvres, un cri résonna dans la salle de médicaments, faisant dresser tous leurs cheveux par à quel point il semblait terrifié.

Noya n’eut même pas le temps de se retourner que Tsukishima l’avait déjà dépassé et s’était précipité dans la pièce.

"Yamaguchi," il murmura à bout de souffle en observant Kenma le suivre et il se sentit familièrement exclu. Mais, encore une fois, c’était sa faute puisqu’il était aussi inutile.

En retournant enfin à ses sens, il jogga dans la pièce en sautant presque au-dessus des corps pour contourner le poste de l’ordinateur et tomber nez-à-nez face à Tsukishima stabilisant par les avant-bras Yamaguchi qui pleurait.

"Tadashi," le blond murmurait sans tenter de cacher à quel point il était désespéramment inquiet pour son ami mais aussi incroyablement rassuré de voir qu’il semblait indemne. "Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Allez, parle-moi..."

Mais le plus petit semblait inconsolable, des reniflements et gémissements lui échappèrent et de grosses larmes coulaient rythmiquement le long de ses joues. Il ne semblait pas capable de sortir les bons mots.

"Fais-le s’assoir," Kenma suggéra à côté de Tsukishima, tous deux étudiant la pièce à la recherche d’un siège libre, de préférence loin des cadavres. Enfin, le blond trouva une chaise située de l’autre côté du poste informatique et, en attrapant fermement son meilleur ami, il le dirigea avec des doux murmures rassurants.

Nishinoya n’avait jamais vu Tsukishima être aussi ouvertement inquiet et le sentiment d’impuissance en lui ne fit qu’augmenter. Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser Yamaguchi seul.

Il fit un mouvement pour suivre ses kouhais, mais une main sur son épaule l’arrêta. Il se retourna pour regarder Kenma avec confusion, mais l’autre secoua simplement la tête et pointa du doigt l’étagère où Yamaguchi s’était affairé avant de crier.

«Laisse-les parler. En attendant on va continuer là où il s’est arrêté," il suggéra et, par manque d’une meilleure chose à faire, Noya hocha la tête et le suivit vers l’étagère où les équipements de Yamaguchi avaient été lâchés dans sa surprise.

Des doux murmures atteignirent leurs oreilles tandis qu’ils essayaient de trouver ce dont Yamaguchi aurait besoin sur l’étagère et, doucement, les reniflements se calmèrent.

"Tadashi, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?" Tsukishima demanda enfin et, même s’il savait que même s’ils ne les voyaient pas et que leurs compagnons pouvaient les entendre, il n’y avait pas une seule hésitation dans sa voix.

Quelques moments de silence passèrent et, enfin, un croassement sortit de la gorge du serveur.

"Corps," il pleura. "Proche de l’armoire à stupéfiant."

Il y eut un petit son quand Tsukishima se tourna probablement pour observer ledit corps et un autre quand il se retourna.

"Ça t’a fait peur ?"

"Il te ressemble," Tadashi pleura et le cœur de Noya se brisa en morceau. Un gout acide resta sur sa langue et il sera le poing sur une petite fiole pour se calmer. "Blond... grand, fin... lunettes..."

"Tu... tu l’as confondu avec moi," Tsukishima répéta, comme s’il était étonné par cela, et Yamaguchi éclata dans une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

"Désolé," il s’écria, ne se préoccupant probablement plus de qui l’entendait. "Je suis désolé, Tsukki, je suis désolé."

"Tu n’as pas à l’être. Tu n’as rien fait de mal."

"Je suis désolé !" Un gémissement désespéré qui poussa presque Noya à tout lâcher pour aller l’aider, mais le regard insistant et baissé de Kenma le retint. "Je suis faible et pathétique et inutile, et quand je peux enfin aider, je vous laisse tomber en… en étant terrifié !"

"Ta gueule," Tsukishima grogna, et le son de mouvement de chaise et vêtement se fit entendre. "Ta gueule. Je t’interdis à dire des trucs comme ça."

Et Tsukishima avait tellement, tellement raison selon Noya. Parce-que la seule personne faible, pathétique et inutile était lui.

"Il n’y a rien de mal à avoir peur. Merde, ce monde est un énorme cauchemar donc c’est normal d’avoir peur. Ne t’excuse pas pour quelque-chose d’aussi normal," Tsukishima continua, toute violence avait disparue de ses mots. Maintenant, ils étaient doux et calmants. Et Noya comprit enfin pourquoi Yamaguchi était tellement attaché à l’adolescent impoli et distant.

"Pendant une seconde, j’ai pensé..." Yamaguchi renifla fortement. "J’ai pensé à si c’était... si c’était toi. Si jamais je te perdais. Et juste- je me suis juste souvenu de quand ça s’est vraiment passé-"

"Arrête. Tu n’as plus à penser à ça, c’est fini-"

"Je ne peux pas m’arrêter !"

Pendant une seconde, toute l’activité dans la pièce s’arrêta. Même Noya et Kenma retinrent leur souffle, ce dernier ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais savait que l’atmosphère était tendue.

"Je dois y penser, chaque seconde de la journée," Yamaguchi continua, plus doucement, plus désespéré. "Je ne peux pas m’arrêter de penser au fait que tu es presque mort à cause de moi. Je n’arrête pas d’avoir des cauchemars de toi frappé, ensanglanté, criblé de balles et de trous, mutilé, pourri, brisé, mort et enterré ou de retour pour me haïr parce-que je t’ai laissé tomber. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de voir ton visage sur chacun des corps. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de penser à comment ça se passera la prochaine fois que je merderai et que tu ne seras pas là pour recoller les morceaux. Je ne peux pas m’arrêter de penser à quel point c’est terrifiant de vivre sans toi. Et je suis terrifié. J’ai tellement, tellement peur de te perdre... Tsukki..." Et, encore plus doucement, comme un simple gémissement de pure et simple terreur. "Kei..."

Et soudainement, Yamaguchi fut coupé par le bruit d’un frottement de vêtements et, avec le bruit des chaises, Noya ne put que supposer que Tsukishima venait de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Ils eurent soudainement l’impression d’interrompre un moment vraiment intime entre deux individus extrêmement intimes et, encore plus de se sentir encore plus jaloux, Noya se sentit incroyablement mal d’assister à leurs cœurs mis à nus en face de l’autre.

"D’accord," Tsukki marmonna enfin, tellement doucement que Noya ne l’entendit presque pas. "Si tu as tellement peur, dans ce cas je suppose que je vais m’assurer de toujours rester à tes côtés. Tu n’as pas parlé depuis des lustres et la première chose que tu me dis c’est que tu as peur. C’est un peu pathétique, donc je vais juste m’assurer que tu n’aies jamais à vivre sans moi. "

Et au ton de sa voix on aurait pu croire qu’il venait de proposer de partir en balade. Ses mots étaient légers, décontractés, et Noya se demanda comment il faisait pour être autant en contrôle de ses émotions.

"Tsukki..."

"Arrête de pleurer, Tadashi. Il n’y a pas de raison de pleurer. Je suis juste ici, je suis vivant, et je ne vais pas mourir. Nos senpais sont ici pour nous protéger aussi. On va bientôt renter et revoir les autres et tu pourras sauver la vie de cet idiot de Kuroo. Et tout ira bien. Tu iras bien."

Un autre reniflement et un faible rire.

"Merde... jamais je ne pensais que tu me verras comme ça... Je suis vraiment pathétique."

Noya allait intervenir juste pour lui rappeler le contraire, mais le son de deux personnes se levant de chaises le fit taire.

"Ouais," Tsukishima murmura et, dans son indignation, Noya se retourna pour protester même s’ils étaient cachés par la station informatique. Cependant, des petits bruits de vêtements le coupèrent avant qu’il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit et après un petit silence coupé par le doux son de deux personnes respirant à l’unisson, les deux se séparèrent. "Tu es un peu pathétique. Mais on l’est tous, et on est tous vivant quand même."

"Donc à partir d’ici, on ne peut que s’améliorer," Yamaguchi murmura en retour comme pour compléter la phrase avant de retomber dans le silence.

Noya ne put que se tenir debout, complètement surprise par la conversation qui venait de se dérouler à deux pas de lui, jusqu’à ce que Yamaguchi ne l’appelle.

"Désolé pour ça, senpai. Je... Je vais revenir pour vous aider à finir de tout ramasser."

"P-Prend ton temps," le libero bafouilla et, le cœur battant, il se retourna vers l’étagère pour prétendre qu’il était occupé. Et quand Yamaguchi le rejoint en inspectant brièvement les médicaments avant de choisir quelques fioles pour les mettre dans leurs sacs, et il prétendit ne pas voir ses yeux rouges et le petit sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.

Quand un bon nombre de médicaments fut rangé dans le sac de Yamaguchi, il se tourna vers Tsukishima qui l’observait avec son impassibilité habituelle et lui sourit doucement.

"Tsukki... Tu peux retourner dans la salle de stockage avec Kenma et prendre deux bonbonnes d’oxygène ? Faites juste attention de ne pas les faire tomber ou ils pourraient exploser," il leur demanda en sonnant enfin comme d’habitude, comme avant d’avoir été kidnappé et battu et presque tué en face de sa famille restant. Il y avait quelque-chose de sombre au fond de sa voix, mais ça ne semblait que le rendre plus fort.

"D’acc," le blond hocha la tête et, avec un dernier coup d’œil à son meilleur ami, il quitta la chambre avec Kenma, toujours aussi calme, derrière lui.

"Qu’est-ce que je dois faire ?" Noya demanda à Yamaguchi qui était penché vers les tiroirs du bas et commençait à sortir des tubes pour l’IV.

"Tu as pris toutes les poches intraveineuses ?" le plus jeune demanda en lisant les paquets pour essayer de trouver lequel prendre.

"Ah, non... Je vais aller finir," il hocha la tête et s’éloigna de nouveau. Mais, ce coup-ci, il n’était pas inquiet. Yamaguchi avait survécu le plus dur et maintenant il ne pouvait que se lancer sur le chemin du rétablissement.

"Senpai ?" Yamaguchi l’appela soudainement, se sentant incertain.

"Il y a un problème ?" Noya se raidit, inquiet que quelque-chose se soit produit.

"Non, non, juste..." Yamaguchi soupira et Noya se détendit, le cœur battant fort dans sa cage thoracique. "Je voulais juste... te remercier. Pour tout."

"Pour tout ?" Noya répéta, confus. "Je... je n’ai rien fait de spécial."

"Bien sûr si," Yamaguchi protesta doucement. "Tu as été... le meilleur senpai que j’aurais pu espérer. Tu as veillé sur moi, t’es occupé de moi, tu t’es assuré que j’allais bien, m’as protégé... Je voulais te remercier d’avoir pris soin de moi..."

"C’est... un peu stupide," Noya fronça les sourcil en regrettant immédiatement ses mots impulsifs. "Je-Je veux dire, pas toi ! Pas stupide ! Désolé..." Il grogna, frustré à ses mots qui lui échappaient. "Ce que je veux dire c’est que... Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier pour quelque-chose qui n’est pas louable. M’occuper de toi n’est pas un exploit que j’ai réalisé ; c’est mon devoir en tant que senpai, et un devoir que j’accomplis avec fierté."

"Et bien... merci quand même. Je pense..." Il fit une pause qui laissa une boule dans la gorge de Noya. "Je pense que c’est en grande partie grâce à toi que je suis arrivé aussi loin."

Et il ne savait vraiment, honnêtement pas quoi répondre à ça.

Parce-que Yuu était inutile. Il était petit et faible, et la seule chose bonne chez lui était ses réflexes. Il était bruyant et trop plein d’énergie et agaçant, idiot et impulsive et mauvais avec les mots. Il était un senpai auto-proclamé et cherchait de l’attention, et ne semblait jamais faire et ne semblait jamais faire le bon choix malgré sa grandeur.

Mais doucement, à mesure que Yamaguchi s’approchait de lui, un petit sourire, honnête, se forma sur ses lèvres ; et il se rendit compte qu’il avait tort. Et qu’il n’était pas inutile.

Et qu’il s’était cru inutile tout en étant plus utile qu’il aurait pu espérer l’être.

Il était un pilier de support, un bouclier contre toute forme de blessures et un boost de moral. Il était un leader et un senpai charismatique, et un ami bienveillant. Et même s’il n’avait jamais considéré sa présence comme étant absolument nécessaire, en fin de compte, c’était ce qui avait maintenu bon nombre d’entre eux ensemble.

Yamaguchi ne dit rien par rapport aux larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long des joues de son senpai, ni par rapport à sa lèvre tremblante et au gémissement étouffé qui échappa ses lèvres avant qu’il ne puisse le retenir. Au lieu de cela, il attrapa la dernière poche dont ils avaient besoin et referma le sac de Noya, donnant suffisamment de temps à son précieux senpai pour se reprendre avant que les deux autres ne reviennent, une bonbonne d’oxygène appuyé sur chacune de leurs épaules.

"On est prêt à partir ?" Tsukishima demanda sans poser de questions sur les yeux rouges et lumineux de ses amis.

"Oui," Nishinoya acquiesça, un sourire confiant au visage. L’expression était tellement familière, comme s’il était enfin rentré à la maison. À l’endroit où il était vraiment lui-même. "Laissons tout ça derrière nous."

Et peut-être qu’il parlait de la mer de cadavres autour d’eux alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers l’escalier. Mais, au fond d’eux, ils savaient tous qu’il leur demandait de laisser une toute autre chose derrière eux.

Silencieusement, côte à côte, les quatre portaient les équipements lourds sur leur dos et sortirent. Avec le poids supplémentaire, c’était encore plus dur de passer par-dessus des cadavres mais étrangement ils se sentaient tous beaucoup plus légers. L’odeur de la mort avait même arrêtée d’être suffocante pendant le temps qu’il leur fallut pour rejoindre l’escalier.

Yamaguchi prit un moment pour tout recompter dans sa tête et s’assurer qu’ils n’avaient rien oublié avant de traverser la porte que Noya tenait pour lui. Et le regard de ce dernier brillait en tenant la porte pour Tsukishima dont le regard, plus doux que d’habitude, était posé sur l’arrière de la tête de Yamaguchi, et Kenma qui avait l’air plus rassuré que jamais.

Il y avait de l’espoir. Même s’il n’était pas possible de le trouver, ils fabriqueraient leur propre espoir à partir de rien.

Les lampes de poche retournèrent dans les petits espaces libres qu’ils réussirent à trouver dans leurs sacs surchargés une fois qu’ils atteignirent le hall du petit hôpital et, soudainement, quand ils ouvrirent la porte vers l’extérieur, l’air moite et légèrement âcre les heurta de plein fouet et nettoya la putréfaction dans leurs poumons.

Pour l’instant.

Le ciel ensanglanté les accompagna le long de leur trajet de retour vers leur foyer.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Ce nouveau monde semblait être dénué du concept de donner pour donner. C’était un fait qu’ils avaient tous remarqué encore et encore, mais ça n’allait jamais cesser de les choquer.

Tout était toujours trop beau pour être vrai.

Une demi-heure après le départ de leur trajet de retour, pile quand ils se sentirent suffisamment sauf pour relâcher légèrement leurs défenses, ils rencontrèrent un obstacle sur un trajet qui avait été facile -trop _facile_ \- jusqu’à présent.

Et Nishinoya sut, dès qu’il vit la silhouette se déplacer au loin, que c’était ce qu’il était censé faire.

Il arrêta son groupe et se plaça en face de son groupe, le pieds-de-biche prêt, et essaya d’avoir l’air aussi intimidant que sa petite forme lui permettait. Ses compagnons suivirent ses ordres silencieusement, peut-être plus par peur qu’autre-chose.

"Qui es-tu ?" Noya appela la personne debout sur le trottoir au coin de la rue. La personne les observa brièvement, le regard étrangement fixe avant de, doucement, commencer à s’approcher.

Les quatre prirent instinctivement un pas en arrière.

"Tsukishima, surveille les alentours au cas où ils sont plus nombreux. Je m’occupe de l’avant," Noya commanda, la gorge serrée et sèche avec le stress qui battait dans ses veines. "Hé ! Qui es-tu et arrête-toi !"

Cependant, l’étranger ne s’arrêta pas. Au lieu de cela, toujours aussi silencieux, il avança jusqu’à être suffisamment proche pour que Noya le distingue. Ou plutôt la distingue.

La femme qui s’approchait d’eux était jeune, probablement âgée uniquement de quelques années de plus qu’eux sans la terre sur son visage et ses vêtements lui donnant un air plus âgé. Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, des lunettes sales et un regard doux. La mouvement de ses fines lèvres attire l’attention de Noya pendant une coutre seconde, mais ce fut suffisamment pour que sa vision se trouble.

Shimizu...

"Qui es-tu ?" il demanda de nouveau, la gorge douloureuse alors qu’il retenait ses larmes de couler. La fille ressemblait tellement à leur précieuse manager que Noya avait tellement aimé... Oh dieu, elle lui manquait...

Le sourire innocent de la fille était un rappel cruel que même s’ils étaient arrivés jusqu’ici, ils avaient aussi perdu tant de choses.

"Je m’appelle Yukiko," elle se présenta avec une voix douce, dénuée de mauvaises attentions. "Désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Ce n’était pas mon objectif."

"Yukiko," Noya serra les dents en l’observant avec des sentiments partagés. Elle avait l’air suffisamment inoffensive mais, au point où ils en étaient, ils savaient qu’il ne fallait pas sous-estimer les gens qu’ils rencontraient. "Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Hein ? Et bien, j’essayais juste de trouver plus de couvertures dans les maison pour les ramener chez moi. Ma petite sœur est tombée malade donc je m’occupe d’elle comme une bonne grande sœur," elle répondit légèrement, surprenant les garçons.

"Vous êtes plus nombreux ?" le libero demanda en faisant attention de cacher la suspicion dans sa voix.

"Oh ouais, plein," Yukiko acquiesça avec enthousiasme. "On est dans la zone du centre-ville. Des gens ont commencé à reconstruire une société et il fait assez bon-vivre. Il y a beaucoup de familles, vieilles ou reconstruites, ou juste des personnes qui ont décidé de rester ensemble... On est un centaine, je crois ? Peut-être plus ? C’est difficile de dire. Au départ ce n’était qu’un groupe de gens qui fuyait Tokyo en faisant quelques pauses dans plusieurs villes sur le chemin vers Hokkaido en réunissant des survivants pour former un groupe encore plus grand de survivants. On s’installe dans une ville pour quelques semaines avant de repartir avec tout le monde. "

"Quoi ?" Les sourcils de Noya se haussèrent sur son front avec surprise. "Vous... reconstruisez une société ?"

"Ouais... Enfin, ce n’est pas parfait," La fille rit timidement. "Mais il y a une petite malice et les habitants ont des petits magasins où ils échangent des biens. Dans l’ensemble, ce n’est pas si mal que ça. Après être en fuite pendant longtemps, c’est sympa de rester ici et d’être sauf."

Les quatre garçons échangèrent vite un regard, le mot ‘sauf’ se posait comme un poison sur leur langue quand ils le répétèrent silencieusement avant de se tourner vers la fille

"Bon. On va s’en aller."

"Déjà ?" la jeune fille fit la moue en agrippement fermement son sac. "Vous allez où ?"

"À la maison, un ami a besoin de nous. On est un peu pressé," Tsukishima intervint enfin en rappelant à Noya qu’ils étaient pressés par le temps avec Kuroo dans une condition aussi précaire.

"C’est vrai. On doit rentrer aussi vite que possible," il confirma.

"Oh, votre ami est malade aussi ?"

"En quelque sorte. On doit y aller," Kenma le pressa aussi en remarquant le tension escaladant dans l’atmosphère.

"Dans ce cas attendez !" Enfin, la fille fit passer son sac vers l’avant et les garçons se mirent immédiatement en position de combat et s’éloignèrent d’un pas. Leurs yeux suivaient chacun de ses mouvements, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir quand elle sortit des conserves pour leur tendre. "Voilà ! Pour votre ami. J’espère qu’il ira mieux."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous donne ça ?" Noya demanda suspicieusement sans baisser sa garde. "Qu’est-ce que ç ava t’apporter ?"

"Rien, vraiment," la fille baissa un peu la voix, l’air timide. "Juste... Je veux juste rendre la pareille. J’en ai beaucoup plus à la maison donc ça ne me dérange pas. Les gens de Tokyo qui se sont installé dans la ville ont été vraiment gentils avec moi, ma sœur et les autres survivants donc j’essaye juste de partager la gentillesse. S’il-vous-plaît acceptez ce cadeau."

Les quatre se regardèrent, suspects, et débâtirent en silence avant que Noya ne hoche la tête. Il les prendrait pour l’instant mais demanderait l’avis de Daichi avant de les consumer.

"Merci," il répondit sèchement en en prenant prudemment les conserves de ses mains avant de reculer et les donner à Yamaguchi afin que le garçon les range quelque-part dans son sac. "Mais on doit vraiment y aller là."

"Pas de problème. Prenez soin de vous !" la fille leur souhaita en se mettant même sur le côté pour les laisser passer. Et, au moment où ils passèrent, elle les salua de la main et ils sautèrent tous en arrière au mouvement soudain. "Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ou d’un endroit sauf où vous reposer, ou même un bon endroit pour vous installer et vous reconstruire, n’hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Parlez à n’importe qui dans le centre-ville et ils vous aideront. Le nombre fait la force après tout !"

"Bien sûr," Noya marmonna, ne sachant quoi faire de son offre et il accéléra le pas jusqu’à ce que tous les quatre aient disparu de la ligne de vue de la fille.

"C’était étrange," Tsukishima commenta quand leurs pas retrouvèrent leur allure normal et leurs cœurs ralentissaient à rythme plus normal.

"Tu l’as dit," Noya soupira avant de laisser tomber le sujet. Personne ne sembla objecter et Kenma commença à les mener attentivement dans les rues sinueuses de la ville.

À leur plus grand soulagement ils ne rencontrèrent plus aucun problème jusqu’à l’extérieur de la ville, sur le dernier bout de route qui les mènerait directement vers leur maison, leur famille, et Kuroo dont le dernier espoir se trouvait à une demi-heure de marche.

Une fois la voix libre et eux engagés sur la dernière ligne droite jusqu’à leur maison, Tsukishima baissa le rythme pour se retrouver subtilement au niveau de Noya en laissant Yamaguchi et Kenma prendre de l’avance sur eux. Noya nota la subtile indication de ralentir aussi et fit de même en attendant que Tsukishima fasse le premier pas.

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

"Senpai."

Noya leva les yeux, mais en voyant que Tsukishima regardait en face de lui, il détourna aussi le regard du plus grand.

"Je... Je voulais te remercier."

"Toi aussi ?" Nishinoya demanda, sincèrement surprise, avant de se rendre compte qu’il était impoli. "Je veux dire... ce n’est pas une mauvaise chose, ne te sens pas mal pour ça, désolé ! Juste... pourquoi ?"

"C’est... c’est compliqué," Tsukishima grogna, toujours aussi rétentif. "Juste... merci pour avoir veillé sur nous tous comme ça."

"Pas de quoi," Noya répondit avec un peu d’hésitation, avant de retomber dans le silence. Même s’ils semblaient avoir laissé le sujet tomber, Ils n’avaient pas l’impression que ce n’était pas le cas.

Donc ils continuèrent de marcher en ruinant les semelles sales de leurs chaussures sur le goudron, la petite brise laissant Tsukishima reprendre ses esprits.

"Je pense beaucoup à la mort," le blond admit enfin dans un petit murmure, comme s’il avait peur.

"C’est à cause de tous les cadavres ?" Noya demanda doucement, le regard triste. Il souhaitait que ses kouhais n’aient pas à souffrir comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour prendre leur souffrance.

"Non, genre..." La voix de Tsukishima se coinça dans sa gorge et Noya fut surpris. Même pour le blond c’était un tout nouvel état d’inhabilité de communiquer. "Je veux dire, genre... ma mort, d’accord ?"

"Tu as peur de mourir ?"

"Non. C’est ça le truc." Tsukishima hésita de nouveau en détournant définitivement le regard. "Je pense beaucoup à ma mort. Souvent. "

"Qu’est-ce que tu-" Mais il comprit. Les yeux tristes. Les cauchemars et nuits blanches. L’innocence tâchée de sang. L’arrogance brisée. "Oh." L’imprudence, la négligence, le clair mépris de sa propre sécurité. "Oh, tu veux dire genre..."

"Ouais," Tsukishima se mordit la lèvre, l’air coupable. "Ouais, genre au suicide."

Leurs mots restèrent dans le silence mais un ouragan se déchainait dans leurs pensées. Et Noya se rendit compte qu’il était nerveux, mais pas effrayé. Il n’avait pas peur.

"Merci de t’être confié à moi," il répondit enfin, peu sûr de la façon d’aborder le sujet. Tsukishima semblait s’accrocher à chacun de ses mots donc il ne pouvait pas faire d’erreur. "Ce n’est... probablement pas facile à avouer."

Tsukishima ne répondit pas.

"As-tu..." Il essaya de choisir ses mots attentivement. "As-tu essayé...?"

"Pas encore. Du moins, pas consciemment, " le blond répondit avec un petit soupir. "C’est plus que... je pense que ça ne me dérangerait pas de me faire tirer dessus. Ou de partir du groupe si les ressources commencent à manquer. Quand je suis blessé je ne ressens pas l’urgence de me faire soigner et d’autres trucs comme ça. "

"Et..." Une nouvelle longue pause avant de poser sa prochaine question avec un murmure. "Est-ce que tu veux mourir...?"

"Oui."

Noya ne sut pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, Tsukishima ne semblait pas avoir fini.

"Je veux mourir... Mais pas suffisamment pour me tuer. "

"C’est bien." Les mots du deuxième-année étaient étrangement calmes. "Je veux dire... que tu ais des doutes. Qu’est-ce qui te retient ?"

"Vous voir tous vous battre pour survivre," Tsukishima grommela en faisant passer sa main dans ses cheveux avec fatigue. "Et... j’ai promis à Tadashi que je ne le laisserai pas seul. Et... Et toi."

"Moi !?" Nishinoya s’exclama, surpris, et sa forte exclamation attira momentanément les attentions de leurs deux autres compagnons marchant un peu devant eux. Cependant, ils se retournèrent vite, comme s’ils savaient que la paire avait besoin de temps pour parler.

"Tu as toujours été une inspiration, je suppose. Ish." Le première-année semblait haïr l’avouer. "Tu nous as toujours protégé, même maintenant. Donc... Donc je suppose que ça ne serait pas logique que j’essaie de me tuer si quelqu’un essaye toujours de me protéger."

"Tu as bien raison," Noya s’exclama de nouveau, moins fort. "Tu as bien raison, je vais te protéger !" Il y eut soudainement une explosion de fierté et de son instinct protecteur dans sa poitrine, un sentiment qui le brûla comme s’il se préparait à jouer un match important de volley. Il n’y avait rien qui se mesurait au sentiment d’être utile. Il n’avait vraiment jamais été inutile. Il était le bouclier de Karasuno, et si ça ne le rendait pas super fier, il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait le faire. "Tant que je suis là, personne ne mourra !"

"T’es toujours aussi bruyant et agaçant," Tsukishima grommela, mais il ne le pensait pas honnêtement, comme prouvé par le petit sourire qui se forma immédiatement sur ses lèvres. "Mais... merci. Vraiment. Tu as sauvé ma vie, senpai."

"Et je continuerai de le faire," Noya termina en bombant le torse. "Tu peux toujours compter sur ton fidèle senpai. Et sur les autres. Tout le monde dans le groupe est ton allié, Tsukishima. Si tu as besoin de quelque-chose, n’importe quoi... Sache que nous sommes là pour toi, d’accord ?"

"Ouais," le blond hocha la tête. "J’irai bien."

"Si tu le dis." Mais Noya savait mieux que de laisser tomber le sujet. "Tu en as parlé à quelqu’un d’autre ?"

"Non."

"Pas même à Yamaguchi ?"

"Surtout pas lui."

"Quand toute cette histoire avec Kuroo est terminée, tu devrais peut-être lui en parler. Ou Suga. Suga est un super écouteur," Noya suggéra.

"Mais... je viens de dire que j’allais bien," Tsukishima fronça les sourcils, comme s’il ne comprenait pas. "Je n’ai pas besoin de parler."

"Tu es en train de me parler maintenant," Nishinoya souligna. "Tu ne te sens pas mieux ?"

"... Je... Je suppose."

"Dans ce cas parles-en aussi à quelqu’un d’autre. Plus tu en parle, plus ce sera facile de laisser ces sentiments aller." Il le savait, parce-que parler avec son kouhai lui avait permis de se rendre compte de à quel point il était nécessaire. Et il n’aurait jamais survécu sans eux pour lui rappeler à quel point ils avaient besoin de lui.

"Je vais y réfléchir," Tsukishima grommela, il y avait une sorte de finalité dans ses mots. Mais ça ne dérangea pas Nishinoya.

Son esprit était tranquille.

"Bien. Dans ce cas rattrapons les autres. On est presque là," il annonça en adressant un sourire sincère à son kouhai. Ce dernier le regarda et un petit mouvement de ses lèvres lui retourna le sentiment.

"Ouais. Allons sauver une vie."

Ils joggèrent en direction de l’horizon.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Leur retour fut annoncé dans toute la maison par les cris excites d’Hinata, et Noya était certain que dans le temps qu’ils prendraient pour se rendre à l’étage, Suga aurait déjà commencé à installer son espace de travail. Cependant, quand tous les quatre entrèrent dans la chambre principale, ils trouvèrent Suga sur le sol, une fine couverture jetée sur les épaules et dormant profondément malgré son visage tendu. Sur le lit, Kuroo avait l’air encore plus pale qu’avant, les vas et viens de sa poitrine rapides mais presque indiscernables.

"Suga ?" Nishinoya demanda en entrant et lâchant les équipements lourds à côté du mur. Yamaguchi commença à ouvrir silencieusement les sacs et à sortir plusieurs de leurs équipements pour les mettre de côté, son regard se posait occasionnellement sur son senpai à l’air épuisé.

"Suga-senpai," Tsukishima l’appela aussi en s’approchant pour mieux voir Kuroo et le passeur sur le sol. "Debout, on est de retour."

"Encore cinq minutes..." l’adolescent marmonna dans son sommeil en se roulant encore plus en boule.

"Ah," Daichi parla en passant la tête par la porte. "Il s’est endormi il y a une petite heure, secouez le juste pour le réveiller. "

"Tu es sûr ?" Noya fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas perturber leur passeur assidu et épuisé.

"Ouais. Il ne se le pardonnerai jamais de n’avoir rien fait pour Kuroo à ce point-là, réveille-le juste," Daichi sourit doucement avec un air attristé.

"D’accord," Noya hocha la tête en s’agenouillant et secouant doucement Suga. "Suga, debout. On est là."

"Dai...?" le passeur aux cheveux argentés marmonna dans son sommeil, seulement pour ouvrir les yeux après la troisième secousse. "Oh... Noya." Doucement, il se mit en position assise, s’étira et bailla en se frottant les yeux. "Vous êtes rentrés..."

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour bien comprendre la situation et, soudainement, Suga se débattit pour enlever la couverture et se mettre debout.

"Vous êtes tous rentrés saufs ! Et vous avez ramené l’équipement !" il s’exclama en se levant trop vite et il oscilla dangereusement.

"Attention !" Noya le prévint en se levant pour stabiliser Suga, dont les genoux plièrent légèrement avant qu’il ne se tienne droit et ne ferme les yeux en prenant de longues respirations.

"Désolé... Me suis levé trop vite. Je vais bien," il assura en souriant doucement à Noya avant de poser son regard rassuré sur les autres personnes dans la pièce.

"Suga, tu es sûr que ça va aller pour toi ?" Daichi demanda depuis le pas de la porte en observant son vice-capitaine avec inquiétude. "Tu arrives à peine à tenir debout..."

"Tout ira bien. J’ai fait beaucoup de recherches sur comment traiter un patient hypovolémique donc je suis sûr que ça ira. Et Yamaguchi pourra m’aider aussi," Suga sourit au garçon silencieux qui s’occupait impatiemment en prenant la pression sanguine de Kuroo avec le manuel et le stéthoscope.

"Kuroo a survécu jusqu’ici, c’est bon si tu veux dormir quelques heures de plus pour être sûr d’être capable de tout bien faire," Daichi essaya de nouveau, mais Suga secoua la tête et sourit, comme si son sourire allait soudainement recouvrir les cercles noirs horribles qui entouraient ses yeux.

"Je veux le faire... Je vais bien."

"Ne te pousse pas trop loin," le capitaine le prévint. "On n’a pas besoin d’un autre blessé..."

"Ne t’inquiète pas."

Mais ce n’était pas Suga qui avait parlé. Et tout le monde se figea dans la pièce quand Yamaguchi se leva des côtés de Kuroo pour aller jeter un œil aux équipements, comme s’il ne venait pas de prononcer ses premiers mots à Daichi et Suga depuis des semaines.

"Je peux aider aussi," Il suggéra simplement en se levant enfin en tenant l’une des bonbonnes d’oxygène à deux mains et la tirant prudemment au sol avant de la coucher à côté du lit de Kuroo.

"Euhh-" Daichi cligna des yeux, choqué au point d’en avoir perdu ses mots et, du coin de l’œil, il pouvait voir Suga avec la même expression de choc. "Je, euhh- Tada-" Frustré que ses mots lui échappent, il passa une main sur son visage et jeta un regard vers Tsukishima, dont l’expression était on-ne-peut-plus neutre. "Tsukishima, j’ai besoin de te parler, s’il-te-plaît."

"Bien sûr," le blond haussa les épaules en se tournant vers son ami qui démêlait un tube à oxygène. "Oi, Tadashi."

"Tsukki ?" l’adolescent aux cheveux sombres répondit en levant le regard.

"Fais de ton mieux. N’oublie pas, je suis juste à côté," il marmonna, déconcertant probablement Daichi et Suga encore plus. Cependant, le sourire doux qui se forma sur les visages de Noya, Kenma et Yamaguchi indiquait que ces mots étaient incroyablement importants.

"Je sais," Yamaguchi hocha la tête avant de retourner à son travail tandis que Tsukishima suivait Daichi hors de la chambre en fermant la porte derrière eux.

"Je, euhh... Je vois que tu parles de nouveau," Suga s’approcha enfin de son kouhai en recevant le message et ouvrant un masque à oxygène avant de le tendre à Yamaguchi pour qu’il puisse le connecter au tube. "Je suis heureux de voir ça."

"Je suppose que je n’avais juste rien à dire jusqu’à présent, " Yamaguchi haussa les épaules après un moment d’hésitation sur son choix de mots. "Même maintenant je n’ai pas l’impression d’avoir besoin de parler, mais Tsukki et Noya-senpai m’ont aidé à retrouver mes mots. Il faut que je fasse un effort." Il se tourna vers la bonbonne et la tripota quelques instants avec hésitation, incertain de son fonctionnement.

Tout d’un coup, des mains se posèrent sur les siennes, tièdes et réconfortantes, et le serrant suffisamment pour qu’il se sente en sécurité. Yamaguchi leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Suga, doux, brillants, et ayant l’air d’être de nouveau au bord des larmes.

"Je suis vraiment content de voir que tu vas mieux," Suga murmura en éloignant doucement ses mains de la bonbonne pour l’allumer. Le sifflement devint audible et Yamaguchi essaya brièvement le masque sur son propre visage avant de hocher la tête.

"Ouais." En se levant, il se tourna vers Kuroo et posa le masque sur sa bouche et son nez en passant l’élastique derrière sa tête. Il ajusta le support nasal et observa Kuroo respire pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Suga. "Bon. C’est parti."

"Oui." Suga se tint le dos droit. "Sa pression sanguine la plus récente est de 82/54. On va lui donner du Ringer Lactate jusqu’à ce que sa pression sanguine soit de nouveau acceptable. Beaucoup de fluides sont sorti de l’espace intravasculaire, c’est pourquoi la saline que tu lui as donnée n’a pas vraiment marché. La deuxième priorité c’est la blessure, donc je pensais revérifier les sutures ? J’espère juste que la blessure ne s’est pas infectée, après tout, c’était vraiment quelque-chose fait dans la précipitation et dans de mauvaises conditions..."

"On verra à ce moment," Yamaguchi hocha la tête. "Il sera vraiment faible. Il faudra considérer un tube nasogastrique et un cathétérisme ?"

"Ouais. Ça va être vraiment important de suivre combine de fluide il retient et excrète," Suga acquiesça. "Et il va avoir besoin de beaucoup d’énergie donc je pensais diluer de la nourriture écrasée jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse manger seul. "

"Mais ça va boucher le tube," Yamaguchi claqua de la langue en attrapant un nouveau set de tubulure intraveineuse et un sac de Ringer Lactate.

"On va couper le bout du tube pour aider à l’évacuation, je suppose, et on va prier pour le meilleur," Suga lui adressa un sourire fatigué avant d’attraper une seringue et une bouteille de solution saline. En l’ouvrant, il tira un partie de la solution et attrapa quelques écouvillons de chlorhexidine. "Peu importe. On va immédiatement l’attacher au RL et voir comment il s’en sort."

"Eh bien, j’espère." Il y eut un petit silence avant que Yamaguchi ne soupire en commençant à enlever l’air du tube. "Je veux dire... il doit s’en sortir. Il ne peut pas mourir."

"Il ne mourra pas," Kenma se rajouta enfin à la conversation, rappelant à tous sa présence.

"Ah, Kenma, si tu veux tu peux t’assoir de l’autre côté de lui. Il est peut-être endormi, ou semi-conscient, mais peut quand même t’entendre si tu veux lui parler," Suga l’informa gentiment en rinçant l’IV de Kuroo et portant des gants pour tordre le nouveau tube que Yamaguchi avait vidé de son air.

Kenma hocha la tête et s’assit sur le lit à côté de Kuroo sans un mot, et personne ne mentionna la façon dont il passa subtilement un main sur sa tête pour dégager un mèche de son oreille.

Et même s’il ne faisait que se tenir debout, Noya ne se sentait plus inutile. Au lieu de cela, il se sentait incroyablement fier d’avoir été présent pour aider le brave groupe d’adolescents à se battre avec ce qu’ils avaient. Le monde ne tournait pas autour de lui et il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas être nécessaire à chaque situation. Mais, s’il l’était, il en serait heureux et ne sous estimerai plus jamais ses contributions.

"Noya, Yamaguchi et moi allons mettre des gants stériles dans pas longtemps, est-ce que ça te dérangerai de tenir le livre au sol pour nous, au cas où on en aurait besoin ?" Suga demanda et Noya acquiesça, les lèvres serrées, et il prit le carnet de soins médico-chirurgique.

"Demandez juste et j’obéirai," il sourit en se tenant fièrement à côté des deux joueurs, sachant que chacune de ses actions était nécessaire à la survie de Kuroo.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Nishinoya avait continué de courir entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur de la chambre principale en aidant Suga et Yamaguchi en apportant des nouvelles de l’opération aux personnes assises dans le couloir ou dormant dans les chambres au deuxième étage.

L’autre groupe avait eu de la chance avec les réserves d’eau ; ils avaient trouvé plusieurs litres d’eau dans les maisons possédant un distributeur d’eau et les avaient ramenés cans leur cachette. Grâce à cela, ils avaient suffisamment d’eau pour tous se laver vite avec une serviette. Mais, même s’ils avaient l’air plus propre que d’habitude, aucuns n’avaient moins fatigue et hagards.

À chaque fois que Noya sortait pour les informer sur l’avancée de l’opération, seul un silence lui répondait.

Il semblait probablement aux autres que les deux médecins improvises prenaient des heures pour finir, mais quand Noya sortit une dernière fois pour annoncer que Kuroo était stable, la montre de Daichi lui montra que seules 90 minutes avaient passées.

Le groupe réagit _enfin_ à la nouvelle avec un cri de réjouissance avant de se regrouper autour de Noya pour demander plus d’informations.

"Suga et Yamaguchi peuvent sûrement vous donner plus de détails que moi," Noya insista, en sachant reconnaître les limites de son utilité avec un sourire penaud. "Ils ont dit que vous pouviez entrer voir Kuroo par groupe de deux. Suga et Yamaguchi vont se relayer pour le surveiller, donc Suga va aller dormir d’abord. Kenma est endormi à côté de Kuroo, Yamaguchi parle de nouveau, et tout -" Son souffle se coupa avec émotion. "Tout ira bien."

Tous soupirèrent et commencèrent à décider qui allait entrer en premier et Noya en pour partir vers le fond du couloir.

"Noya," Daichi l’appela soudainement, et tous les yeux se posèrent sur lui quand il se retourna pour répondre.

"Ouais ?" il demanda, légèrement intimidé par les regards.

"Comment _tu_ vas ?" le capitaine demanda sans perdre un instant, n’oubliant jamais l’un de ses précieux amis. Et les yeux du libero brulèrent avec émotion et fatigue quand un grand sourire sincère se forma sur son visage.

"Mieux que jamais," il annonça avec un petit rire, presque hystérique, de soulagement, sachant qu’il n’avait maintenant besoin que de dormir, prendre une douche, et un peu de nourriture pour retourner à la normale.

Cependant, un pensée traversa son esprit, des cheveux noirs volèrent sous ses paupières quand il les ferma et, soudainement, un tout nouveau genre d’appréhension gonfla en lui.

"Hé, capitaine ?" il l’appela en attirant de nouveau l’attention de Daichi. "Il faut qu’on parle."

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" Daichi fronça les sourcils, immédiatement inquiet.

"Viens dans l’une des chambre. Coach, toi aussi," Noya s’adressa à l’homme plus âgé qui hocha la tête avant de suivre les deux adolescents dans une chambre proche. Ils fermèrent la porte.

"Il s’est passé quelque-chose que tu ne veux pas dire aux autres ?" Keishin demanda d’abord au moment où Noya s’assit sur le lit avec un soupir fatigué, pour la plus grande inquiétude de Daichi.

"Tu t’es fait mal ?" le capitaine demanda avec une petite voix, comme s’il avait peur de la réponse.

"Non, non, je vais bien ! Juste fatigué," Noya secoua la tête avant de se mordre la lèvre. "Non, c’est juste... Il y a cette fille. On l’a rencontré en rentrant de l’hôpital."

"Une fille ? En ville ?" le coach fronça les sourcils. "C’est étrange... Elle avait l’air hostile ?"

"Pas du tout. Au contraire, elle était vraiment, vraiment gentille avec nous. Elle nous a même donné quelques conserves, mais je voulais le mentionner avant qu’on ne fasse quoi que ce soit avec."

"On y jettera un œil après," Daichi hocha la tête et jetant un coup d’œil rapide à leur coach. "Qu’a-t-elle demandé en retour ?"

"Rien. On a juste dit qu’on devait vite rentrer pour un ami malade, et elle s’est vraiment inquiétée et nous a donné des conserves avant de nous souhaiter bonne chance. C’était… étrange," Noya soupira, ne sachant pas comment décrire le mélange désagréable de gratitude et de soupçon, et l’occasionnelle nostalgie qui accompagnait ses pensées à chaque fois que les cheveux noirs les croisaient.

"Bon... C’est bien que tu ne lui ai pas fait confiance. On ne sait jamais quels motifs elle aurait pu avoir," Daichi soupira en s’appuyant sur le mur.

"Eh bien, euh... Elle nous a parlé d’une société qu’ils ont commencé à reconstruire dans la ville," Noya rapporta, peu sûr de lui, en observant de la surprise, puis de la peur, puis de la détermination et, enfin, un air impassible passa sur les visages de son capitaine et son coach. "Elle a dit qu’un groupe de personnes qui se sont enfui de Tokyo ont commencé à reconstruire une société semi-nomade. Ils vont de ville en ville et regroupent des survivants pour gagner en force à mesure qu’ils se dirigent vers Hokkaido. Elle a dit qu’ils avaient de la nourriture, des refuges, couvertures, douches et peut-être même de l’électricité... Ils ont probablement un docteur aussi..."

"Absolument pas," Daichi interrompit. "La dernière fois qu’on a fait confiance à un autre groupe d’humains, on s’est presque fait tuer. On ne va pas faire la même erreur."

"Mais ils ne sont pas une organisation gouvernementale," Noya argumenta. "C’est juste des gens, comme nous ! La fille, Yukiko, a dit qu’ils avaient même des petits magasins organisés, que tout le monde est gentil et serviable et que nous sommes les bienvenus si on a besoin de quoi que ce soit. "

"Bien sûr qu’elle dirait ça, Yuu," Ukai soupira en posant une main sur sa tête, comme pour tuer la migraine qui fleurissait dans son cerveau. "S’ils veulent quelque-chose de nous, ils vont se montrer de la façon la plus positive possible afin de nous manipuler plus facilement."

"Mais et si c’est vrai ce coup-ci ?" Noya demanda, la gorge serrée. Il serra les poings quand un étrange type de déception enfla en lui. "Et si c’est enfin l’endroit où on sera en sécurité ?"

"On ne peut pas le savoir."

"Je suis fatigue de fuir." Et Noya se rendit compte que ce n’était pas de la déception qu’il ressentait, mais un vide. Un vide et énormément de tristesse qui essayait de remplir le vide. Il avait abandonné. "Je ne veux plus avoir peur." Sa gorge était serrée, et il se rendit compte que des larmes étaient pendues à ses cils. Et il ne pouvait pas se pousser à s’en soucier. Ça n’importait plus. "Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive à nous ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas être heureux ?"

"Noya..." Daichi sembla reculer, comme s’il souffrait, et ferma les yeux comme si regarder son ami allait le tuer. "Je... Je suis désolé..."

"Pitié, capitaine !" le libero continua d’une voix tremblante, une larme coula le long de sa joue et il observa l’autre, plaida, supplia d’être observe, d’être reconnu. Mais Daichi détourna juste le regard. "On ne peut plus faire ça ! Les cauchemars, la faim, la peur de ne pas savoir si on va vivre suffisamment longtemps pour voir l’aube, et la terreur d’être en vie pour la voir... C’est trop." Une nouvelle goutte, puis une autre, puis une autre, jusqu’à ce que le visage de Noya soit mouillé de larmes dont il semblait se ficher.

"Yuu..." Keishin commença en s’approchant de lui, mais l’adolescent sursauta, comme s’il avait eu peur. L’homme plus âgé s’arrêta immédiatement, une expression douloureuse au visage. "Yuu, ne dit pas ça... On est tous là et ensemble..."

"Ça ne servira à rien si on est tous mort !" Noya protesta, en larme. "Pitié, coach ! Pitié, pitié ne nous fait plus faire ça. Pitié arrête de prétendre qu’on va bien. Bordel, comment est-ce qu’on pourrait aller bien !? Je viens juste de mener trois autres gamins de mon âge dans un bâtiment rempli de cadavres montant jusqu’à nos genoux, tout ça pour trouver des équipements pour aider deux lycéens faire une presque-opération sur un ami qui était mourant après s’être fait tirer dessus par une organisation génocidaire. J’ai dû rester debout et écouter Yamaguchi pleurer parce qu’il avait halluciné le visage de Tsukishima sur l’un des cadavres. J’ai dû prétendre ne pas avoir entendu Kenma sangloter quand Kuroo a arrêté de respire pendant un moment. Avant ça j’ai du abandonner deux gamins dans un piège mortel en priant qu’ils ne mourraient pas dans une longue et horrible agonie avant que je ne revienne pour eux. Il n’y a rien de normal dans tout ça, donc pourquoi...?"

Noya leva le regard, mais si Daichi avait l’air coupable, Ukai le regardait avec pitié. Et Noya, qui se serait hérissé à l’idée de revoir de la pitié, ne savait pas du tout comment se sentir. Donc il prit son visage entre ses mains et s’enroula sur lui-même, comme s’il laissait enfin le poids du monde l’écraser.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas juste être heureux...?"

"Yuu..." Et tout d’un coup, des bras s’enroulèrent autour de lui, et Noya se sentit coupable de s’enfoncer dans l’embrassade qui le sortait de son cocon de douleur et de désespoir, dans les bras forts et réconfortants du seul adulte qui lui restait dans sa vie.

"Coach, je-"

"Ecoute-moi, d’accord, Yuu ? C’est important," Keishin l’interrompit, étrangement doux, même avec tout son sérieux. Noya frotta ses yeux, conscient qu’il avait probablement l’air pathétique. "Je sais que vous avez vu beaucoup d’horreurs, et je sais que ça n’a pas été facile. Aucun d’entre vous ne devrait être oblige de vivre comme ça. Ça a été tellement difficile, et vous avez été fort pendant tellement longtemps, et je suis tellement fier de vous pour être rester ensemble jusqu’ici. Mais on doit continuer. On ne peut pas abandonner, surtout pas maintenant."

"Si seulement on pouvait tous être sauf, ou mort... C’est dur de continuer à se battre comme ça..." Les yeux du libero se posèrent au sol, comme s’il avait honte de son aveu.

"Noya, tu n’es pas un lâcheur," Ukai insista doucement mais fermement. "Tu es un combattant, tu l’as toujours été, et je sais que tu vas continuer à te battre. Abandonner n’est juste pas quelque-chose que tu sais faire."

"Dans ce cas pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’on a déjà perdu ?"

"Parce-que tu te laisses t’avouer vaincu." Son coach le relâcha et recula légèrement pour pouvoir lui parler face à face. "Tu es fort, Noya, prendre soin de tes kouhais et aider tes senpais tout le temps comme ça. Mais Daichi sait à quel point tu souffres. Tu n’as pas besoin de lui dire, il sait à quel point vous souffrez tous, parce qu’il souffre tout autant. Mais il reste fort pour vous tous, parce-que vous êtes son équipe et sa responsabilité. Tu ne penses pas que, en tant que senpai, tu devrais être fort pour ton équipe aussi ?"

Noya hésita pendant une seconde avant de hocher la tête et de se sécher les joues. En levant le visage, il tourna les yeux sur le côté, vers Daichi, juste une seconde trop tard pour manquer le garçon passer ses mains sous ses yeux. Quand le capitaine l’observa silencieusement en serrant les dents, Noya vit ses yeux rouges gonflés et sa culpabilité se refléter dans sa sclérotique rouge et il fut, lui aussi, envahi par un sentiment de culpabilité.

"Désolé," il murmura. "Je suis juste... Je suis fatigué."

"On l’est tous, mais une fois qu’on sera tous hors de danger, et vraiment sains et saufs, on repensera à tous ces moments où on a pensé abandonner mais qu’on ne l’a pas fait, et on sera heureux d’avoir continué à se battre." Ukai lui adressa un petit sourire. "Karasuno n’abandonne pas, tu te souviens ?"

Avec un dernier regard sur son capitaine au cœur brisé, Noya hocha la tête avant de glisser doucement du lit pour se lever.

"Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris," il marmonna.

"Ne t’excuse pas pour avoir évacué ton stress. Il n’y a rien de mal à faire ça," Ukai le corrigea doucement.

"Je ne voulais pas me plaindre. Daichi a été incroyable, et c’était mal de ma part de prendre tout son travail et ses sacrifices à la légère. "

C’est pas grave," l’adolescent aux cheveux noirs grommela en tortillant nerveusement ses mains comme s’il était sur le point de pleurer. Noya n’en était pas certain. Peut-être qu’il l’était.

Il se sentait mal d’avoir contrarié leur précieux capitaine et leader.

"Je vais aller... voir si Yamaguchi va bien. Puis Hinata, il était vraiment contrarié de voir Kenma contrarié. Il faut que je parle de quelque-chose avec Tsukishima aussi. Et je vais aller m’assurer que Kageyama a mangé son repas au lieu de le redonner à Hinata," il annonça en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Hey, Yuu," Keishin l’appela de nouveau et la main de l’adolescent se figea sur la poignée à moitié tournée. "Tu es vraiment, vraiment fort. Et un bon gars. N’abandonne pas."

"Promis," Nishinoya marmonna en ouvrant la porte. "Pas quand d’autres ont encore besoin de moi."

Parce que ses kouhais avaient besoin de son soutien. Et ses senpais avaient besoin de son aide pour s’occuper de tout. Nishinoya avait enfin trouvé une utilité, même s’il regrettait le contexte.

Mais il continua d’avancer. Et quand, plus tard, Yamaguchi s’endormi accidentellement sur son épaule aux côtés de Kuroo, il ne bougea pas ni ne le réveilla. Parce que même s’ils étaient tous misérables et brisés, ce qui restait de leurs forces était toujours une nécessité à leurs efforts futiles de survie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour une fois la fin du chapitre n’est pas entièrement positive, il faut de la variété !
> 
> Il y a tellement de jargon médical dans ce chapitre mais il n’était pas fait pour être compris, c’est juste du blabla qui rajoute du développement aux personnages. Cependant, malgré l’imprécision de leurs interventions, je peux vous assurer que Suga et Yamaguchi ont fait des erreurs, beaucoup de choses que des amateurs feraient mais que des professionnels ne feraient pas puisque ça peut être mauvais pour le patient. Ils ne sont pas parfaits.  
> Une petite attention au fait que, au début du chapitre, Noya se sentait inutile et ne voulait pas de réconfort parce qu’il ne le méritait pas mais, à la fin, il s’est laisse être tenu. J’ai aussi fait attention à rajouter tout au long du chapitre des moments où Noya était un super Senpai (en aidant ou prenant soin de ses kouhais), ou un kouhai efficace (en aidant ses senpais, etc), juste pour réaffirmer le fait qu’il est impératif à leur survie.
> 
> ( Notes du traducteur :  
> Tellement. De. Jargon. Médical ! Je n’y connais franchement rien et ai fait de mon mieux pour rester aussi correcte que possible (avec l’aide de mon super ami google). Mais je ne suis pas l’abris des erreurs… Si vous avez des questions n’hésitez pas à les poser et je ferai de mon mieux pour y répondre, et sinon je vous conseille d’aller faire vos propres recherches, c’est un sujet assez intéressant !
> 
> J’espère que vous arrivez toujours à suivre l’histoire malgré les longs chapitres et le temps d’attente entre chacun d’eux et qu’elle vous plaît toujours autant ^_^ )
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, Kuroo se réveille enfin. Ou pas ? Je rigole, bien sûr qu’il se réveille. Mais dans quel état ? Et comment est-ce que ça va impacter ses amis ? Et lui, en sachant que son état est ce qui les a mis en difficulté de nouveau ? Et puis, des anciens cauchemars vont revenir… Mais qu’est-ce qui et arrive à Kuroo à Tokyo ?
> 
> N’hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, j’adorerais avoir votre avis sur tout ça ! Merci pour tout et gros bisous à tous ~


	7. Couleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Certains artistes préfèrent peindre avec une palette. D’autres préfèrent libérer toutes les couleurs qu’ils peuvent imaginer. D’autres préfèrent les nuances de gris d’un simple crayon de papier. Cer-tains aiment la simplicité du noir et du blanc.
> 
> Le monde de Kenma a toujours été peint avec des teintes de gris et des coups attentionnés de pin-ceau. Puis, Kuroo était partit, et, soudainement, il eut l’impression que quelqu’un venait de passer une gomme sur sa vie, le laissant sans aucune couleur. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux. Un monde achromatique l’anesthésiait, et l’opposé le laisserait avec un monde éclaboussé de rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tellement de blabla médical dans ce chapitre ! Mais il y a aussi beaucoup d’angst et de hurt/comfort.  
> Warnings: tellement de termes de médecine, désolé… Mais après ça on devrait être bon pour un petit moment ! (Oh joie et bonheur pour moi ! )
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Le monde de Kenma a toujours été peint avec des teintes de gris. Quand il était enfant, il avançait silencieusement dans les jours sans fin, ne trouvant salvation qu’avec ses jeux et son meilleur ami. Son monde a toujours été gris, jusqu’au lycée où il vit enfin le rouge des gilets de Nekoma et l’orange des cheveux d’Hinata et, soudainement, tout sembla un peu plus lumineux.

Puis la guerre commença, et son monde gris se teinta de rouge. Un rouge violent et agressif qui n’était rien comme le rouge des gilets de Nekoma. Kenma se souvenait distinctement préférer les teintes de gris au rouge omniprésent qui hantait chacun des paysages qu’il regardait.

Quand l’explosion fit trembler tout Tokyo, détruisant sa vie et celle de ceux qu’il aimait, son monde devint noir et blanc. Vivre ou mourir. Fuir ou se battre. Et, même dans ces moments-là, malgré l’absence de couleurs du monde dans lequel il vivait, il y avait toujours une touffe de cheveux noirs au coin de sa vision qui l’ancrait, qui lui rappelait qu’il n’était pas seul et qu’il n’était pas mort. Mais maintenant... même le noir avait disparu, et son monde était dénué de couleurs.

En soupirant, Kenma ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur une nouvelle vue dénuée de couleurs. Kuroo était toujours endormi à côté de lui, apparemment non-perturbé par ses mouvements incessants, et Kenma se consola avec le fait que même quand il allait bien, Kuroo était dur à réveiller.

Mais, d’une façon ou d’une autre, c’était différent. Le masque à oxygène sur son visage sifflait doucement avec l’air qui passait, et les tubes sortant de son nez et le creux de son bras (et plus bas… il a fallu du temps à Suga et Yamaguchi pour se résoudre à l’insérer) lui donnaient un air terriblement malade. Ce qui était un air étrange pour Kuroo Tetsurou, capitaine de l’équipe de Nekoma, le troisième-année fort, grand, fier et prétentieux que Kenma connaissait. Maintenant il avait l’air pale et avait l’air de souffrir et ,par conséquent, le monde de Kenma était dénué de couleurs.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Kuroo, ses doigts glissaient sur sa peau moite, collante de transpiration. Suga lui avait donné des serviettes et de l’eau pour qu’il puisse nettoyer une partie de la terre et du sang sur son meilleur ami mais, sans une vrai douche, tout ce que les serviettes avaient fait était enlevé les bouts les plus imposants de sa peau. Il avait quand même l’air granuleux et anormal sous le touché de Kenma.

"Tu dois te réveiller," il se trouva à murmurer en regardant le visage crispé par la douleur. Kuroo ne répondit pas et Kenma jeta un regard rapide à Suga, endormi au sol à côté du lit, se demandant s’il devait le réveiller pour lui demander de regarder les constantes vitales de Kuroo une nouvelle fois. Mais Suga venait juste de changer avec Yamaguchi pour surveiller Kuroo donc il décida qu’il valait mieux laisser l’adolescent se reposer.

Après tout, les deux joueurs de Karasuno venaient juste de sauver la vie de son meilleur ami, et de la seule famille qui lui restait, seuls. Il leur devait tout. Mais… peut-être qu’il était un peu égoïste de sa part de vouloir un peu de couleur dans son monde sans couleurs.

Kuroo était vivant. Ça aurait dû être suffisant.

"S’il-te-plait, réveille-toi," il répéta doucement en mordillant sa lèvre. Il n’avait pas encore pleuré pour Kuroo. Pleurer lui donnait l’impression d’admettre sa défaite, comme s’il reconnaissait que Kuroo n’allait pas s’en sortir. Kuroo se battait, donc Kenma n’allait pas pleurer.

En soupirant il se recoucha en utilisant son bras comme oreiller (momentanément enviant les trois oreillers empilés sous la tête et le cou de Kuroo), et il observa les paupières de son meilleur ami battre dans l’obscurité. La lumière de la lune traversait la fenêtre et le doux bruit de la pluie tombant sur la fenêtre miraculeusement intacte berça l’esprit épuisé de Kenma jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme de nouveau. Il souhaita pouvoir rester éveiller la montée et descente de la poitrine de Kuroo toute la nuit, mais Kuroo était toujours endormi et, assez vite, Kenma le joignit contre son gré.

Au moins il ne rêva pas.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Il se leva avec le bruit de mouvements à côté de lui et il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Yamaguchi et Suga lever Kuroo dans une position semi-assise, appuyé mollement contre Yamaguchi. Suga profita de l’occasion pour remplir une seringue avec le contenu jaune et trouble d’un bol en plastique ; Kenma se rendit compte qu’il s’agissait de bouillon de poulet.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?" il bailla doucement en s’asseyant pour aider Yamaguchi soutenir le poids mort de Kuroo.

"On vient de tous se réveiller et on se prépare pour déjeuner, donc on a décidé de donner le sien à Kuroo avant de commencer le reste," Suga expliqua en tournant la vanne pour fermer la bonbonne d’oxygène presque vide avant d’enlever le masque du visage de Kuroo. Il enleva ensuite le tube au niveau de son nez et déboucha l’extrémité avant de placer la seringue dans le trou.

"C’est quoi ?" le passeur demanda de nouveau en observant curieusement le liquide jaune être poussé dans le tube.

"Juste du bouillon de Poulet. On a rajouté quelques paquets de sucre et un peu de protéine en poudre, mais ça ne s’est pas bien dissous dans l’eau froide, donc il n’y a pas grand-chose de ça dedans," Suga soupira en poussant la seringue jusqu’à ce que son contenu soit vide. Il enleva la seringue vide et hoqueta quand le tube plein déborda sur le lit. Yamaguchi réagit vite et pinça le tube jusqu’à ce que Suga le penche pour garder le bouillon à l’intérieur. Avec une main, il amena ensuite la fin du bouillon avec difficulté et répéta le processus jusqu’à ce que tout soit vidé.

"Yamaguchi, est-ce que tu peux me lire ses vitaux ?" Suga demanda en posant la seringue et le bol. Il vida un peu d’eau d’une bouteille dans le bol et tira l’eau dans la seringue. Il l’inséra une fois dans le tube pour le rincer.

Yamaguchi hocha la tête et vaqua à sa tâche. Suga regarda ensuite Kenma.

"Est-ce que tu pourrais tenir Kuroo comme ça juste un peu ? Pour que l’eau ne remonte pas. "

"Oui," Kenma acquiesça en se bougeant pour se mettre à genoux derrière Kuroo pour le soutenir. À ce moment, Suga le rinça une nouvelle fois et Yamaguchi commença à ausculter sous le brassard de tension artérielle. La porte s’ouvrit et les autres entrèrent.

Ce qu’ils allaient dire mourra sur leurs lèvres quand ils virent Kuroo être manipulé par les trois personnes, et un silence lourd pesa dans la pièce. Yamaguchi sembla apprécier le silence et il se concentra pour lire la bonne pression sanguine ; Suga se tourna brièvement vers eux pour leur sourire avant de retourner rincer le tube dans le nez de Kuroo. Une fois nettoyé, il relança le passage de l’oxygène dans le masque et le replaça avant d’aller jeter un œil à l’IV. Au même moment, Yamaguchi enleva le stéthoscope de ses oreilles, marmonna quelque-chose avant d’enlever le brassard sur le bras de Kuroo. Au lieu, il nota quelque-chose sur le papier qu’ils gardaient sur la table avec ses signes vitaux avant de prendre son pouls.

Les autres avaient l’air inconfortables face à ce qu’ils voyaient et Kenma les comprit entièrement parce que, lui aussi, avait peur de toutes les procédures médicales que les deux adolescents faisaient. Merde, aucun d’eux ne savait si ce qu’ils faisaient était correct. Cependant, ils avaient l’air assez confiants, et Kuroo était toujours vivant donc... ça ne pouvait pas être si mal que ça.

"D’accord, donc il va beaucoup mieux ce matin," Suga commença quand Yamaguchi écrivit tous les résultats. Les autres s’assirent au sol pour le future déjeuner et tournèrent leur attention sur eux. "La pression sanguine est montée à 106/76, et sa fréquence cardiaque a baissé à 108 battements par minute. Il respire plus doucement et profondément maintenant, mais sa température est un peu inquiétante. 38.4°C. Il a définitivement de la fièvre." 

"Une infection," Yamaguchi conclu sombrement, sa voix basse et grave. Il soupira en remplaçant le sac de liquide IV avec un autre et il réduit le rythme de l’égouttement avant de reculer.

"Merci, Kenma. Tu peux le recoucher," Suga rajouta, semblait avoir presque oublié le plus jeune.

Kenma hocha la tête, hébété, avant de reposer Kuroo doucement sur la pile d’oreillers avant de doucement ramener les couvertures jusqu’à son torse. Il crut entendre son meilleur ami grogner avec son mouvement et il retint sa respiration ; il n’entendit rien d’autre et essaya de l’oublier. Puis il descendit du lit pour étirer ses jambes et ses bras avant de s’asseoir à côté de Hinata, qui lui jeta un regard inquiet avant d’observer Yamaguchi donner le papier à Suga.

"Ses signes vitaux sont toujours déséquilibrés, mais on espère qu’il va commencer à s’auto-réguler avec plus de fluides IV et de l’oxygène. Il a vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès depuis la nuit dernière. Mais on est bientôt à court d’oxygène donc je ne sais pas combien de temps on va pouvoir l’aider avec ça," il haussa les épuales avant de se diriger vers un sac de rations ; il jeta ce dernier à Ukai qui l’attrapa et l’ouvrit pour commencer à distribuer le petit-déjeuner.

"On fera de notre mieux," Suga hocha de la tête. "Maintenant. On va manger et parler du plan pour la journée."

"Daichi et moi avons discuter de si nous devions déménager de nouveau, mais ce serait impossible de partir loin avec Kuroo dans cet état," Keishin commença en ouvrant les cannettes de légumes variés pour les passer aux garçons. "Je peux conduire mais, à moins qu’on trouve les clés d’un van qui puisse tous nous transporter, on ne peut pas bouger."

"On devrait peut-être attendre qu’il aille mieux avant de bouger ?" Asahi suggéra doucement, l’air peu certain de sa suggestion.

"Nous n’avons pas le choix," Kageyama marmonna, principalement à lui-même.

"Dans ce cas on devrait se préparer à vivre ici pendant un petit moment ?" Hinata demanda aussi, l’air peu certain de sa décision.

"C’est tout ce qu’on peut faire pour l’instant. " Il y eut un petit silence. Et, tout d’a coup, Kenma sentit son cœur s’alourdir par le sentiment écrasant que Kuroo et lui étaient juste des fardeaux et des ennuis pour le groupe de Karasuno.

Personne ne parla pendant un instant, le faible grattement des ustensiles en métal contre les bords des canettes emplirent la pièce. Tout semblait fade.

"On pourrait toujours essayer d’aller voir le groupe de survivants dans le centre-ville," Nishinoya parla enfin, marmonnant et n’osant pas lever les yeux sur qui que ce soit, surtout pas quand tous les regards étaient sur lui.

"Quoi !?"

"Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Il y a d’autres gens ici ?"

"On a rencontré quelqu’un en sortant de l’hôpital. Elle nous a parlé d’une société en train d’être reconstruite ici, c’est tout," Tsukishima soupira, comme s’il s’attendait déjà aux réactions. Kenma jeta un coup d’œil à ses compagnons du raid de l’hôpital, seulement pour remarquer que Yamaguchi semblait indifférent tandis que Noya refusait de regardait qui que ce soit, son attention concentrée sur sa cannette de légumes écrasés et mauvais. Daichi semblait le fixer avec juste un peu de désapprobation, mais surtout de la fatigue.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l’as pas dit ?" Tanaka demanda, les sourcils froncés. "On a le droit de savoir."

"Parce que je lui ai dit qu’on n’allait absolument pas voir un autre groupe de gens dehors, " Daichi l’interrompit fermement, presque froid. "On a à peine réussi à s’enfuir la dernière fois et regardez ce qui est arrivé à Kuroo. On ne va pas prendre un autre risque."

"Mais... ils ont une organisation sécurisée et ils ont probablement de la nourriture, de l’eau, de l’électricité… des ressources médicales..." Kenma se trouva à murmurer. Malheureusement, il n’était pas aussi silencieux que ce qu’il avait pensé être, parce que Hinata l’entendit et l’apporta dans la conversation.

"Mais on ne sait pas si c’est le cas," Kageyama réfuta.

"Elle avait l’air assez honnête." Noya marmonna, comme s’il en avait honte.

"Les gens au camp avaient l’air assez honnêtes aussi," Yamaguchi rajouta, réussissant à le faire sonner comme un fait plus qu’une opinion. C’était peut-être puisque sa voix était tellement plate et dépourvue d’émotions.

Toutes les voix s’élevèrent et le brouhaha donna un mal de tête à Kenma. Et donc, tandis que Daichi et Ukai avaient du mal à garder les adolescents épuisés sous contrôle, il réussit à sortir de la chambre principale et à se diriger vers l’une des autres chambres afin de se rouler en boule sur un sac de couchage et de tirer une couverture sur sa tête pour étouffer le bruit. Fermer ses yeux était apaisant. L’obscurité derrière ses paupières était une réminiscence des cheveux noirs de Kuroo, c’était la dernière couleur qui semblait rester dans son monde achromatique.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Hinata était celui qui était venu le voir après ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures, mais ce qui n’était probablement que la moitié d’une. Il s’agenouilla doucement à côté du sac de couchage et étira ses jambes, il n’essaya même pas de retirer la couverture de Kenma, ce que le garçon aux cheveux noirs apprécia.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment et, même si Hinata ne le regardait pas, Kenma eut soudain des bouffées de chaleur et l’impression d’être observé. Le silence qui l’avait emmitouflé jusqu’à présent était maintenant oppressant, et la couverture qui l’avait réconforté était maintenant serrée comme une toile de chaines autour de son corps.

Il s’assit précipitamment et regarda Hinata pour quelque-chose, n’importe quoi, qui pourrait faire dissiper la tension.

Heureusement, Hinata s’en occupa.

"Je voulais juste voire comment tu allais," le plus jeune lui sourit doucement. "Tu es partis et personne ne s’en est rendu compte avant que tout le monde se soit calmé, donc je voulais m’assurer que tout allait bien."

"Je vais bien," Kenma répondit à la question faiblement dissimulée.

"Pas vraiment. Tu es inquiet pour Kuroo ?"

"Un peu," Kenma répondit doucement, sa voix avait l’air détachée plus par habitude que par un véritable sentiment de distanciation. "Suga a dit qu’il a une infection et on n’a pas vraiment de médicaments..."

"Les autres ne vont pas le laisser mourir. On va trouver un moyen," Hinata le rassura en posant tendrement une main sur son épaule. "Viens. Des vrais amis ne se laissent pas tomber, peu importe ce qu’il se passe. "

Kenma garda la bouche fermée, ravalant un commentaire sur le fait que l’amitié ne servirait pas à grand-chose si l’un d’eux finissait mort à cause d’elle. Au lieu, il baissa la tête, pensif.

Mais la main d’Hinata s’enleva de son épaule et se posa sur sa main, croissant leurs doigts. Il leva les yeux, choqué, et vit immédiatement le grand sourire sincère d’Hinata. Et si tout était dénué de couleurs, le sourire d’Hinata était lumineux et aveuglant et réconfortant.

"Allez. Même quand plus rien ne va, tu trouveras toujours un ami en moi," l’attaquant le rassura et une étrange chaleur fleurit dans la poitrine du passeur.

Et, pendant qu’il serrait les doigts d’Hinata, sans aucun mots, une idée dangereuse traversa son esprit.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Kenma dormait toujours à côté de Kuroo dans la chambre principale, en boule sous les couvertures et mort d’inquiétude, comme d’habitude. Kuroo ne dormait maintenant qu’avec le masque à oxygène puisqu’il était plus stable et qu’ils devaient conserver l’oxygène. Donc, à chaque fois que le bout de plastique couvrait le nez et la bouche de Kuroo, Kenma ne pouvait s’empêcher de lui trouver un air étrange. Au moins, avec l’arrivée de l’aube, il allait pouvoir enlever le masque et prétendre de nouveau que tout allait bien. Peu importe le tube qui sortait de son nez, scotché à sa joue, ou la terrible pâleur de sa peau.

Il lui manquait.

Kenma était terrifié par l’idée de s’endormir à côté de son meilleur ami et de se réveiller à côté d’un cadavre.

Puisqu’il sentait une autre nuit sans sommeil arriver, il se leva et s’étira. Ses pas résonnèrent sur le sol en bois quand il dépassa Suga, qui était roulé en boule dans un sac de couchage. En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller le plus âgé, il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea dans le couloir.

Le couloir était vide à cette heure de la nuit, et les portes des autres chambre étaient fermées. Kenma laisse son regard trainer sur la première porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le groupe d’Hinata endormis, avant de se diriger de l’autre côté du couloir. Il descendit les escaliers et se crispa quand ils grincèrent sous son poids, mais il finit par rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée sans soucis.

Il faisait plus frais en bas, et le son de la pluie était plus fort dans la zone de l’entrée principale. Par la fenêtre, le passeur pouvait voir les gouttes d’acide sulfurique s’écraser violemment et ronger les surfaces qu’elles touchaient. Et pourtant, s’il n’y pensait pas, la pluie était douce à écouter.

En se souvenant que la maison avait une véranda couverte, Kenma déverrouilla la porte principale et sortit. Lentement, il chercha les endroits où la pluie avait pénétré les trous de l’auvent en bois et se plaça enfin dans une zone assez protégée avant de tirer ses genoux jusqu’à sa poitrine en espérant que le vent ne pousse pas les gouttes dans sa direction.

Il faisait frais et l’air dehors était rafraichissant. Kenma prit une grande et longue inspiration, l’air à l’odeur légèrement métallique emplit ses poumons et il souffla doucement entre ses lèvres serrées. L’action réduit immédiatement la tension dans ses épuales et il se retrouva suffisamment détendu pour bailler.

Assis seul dehors, dans l’entrée de la maison d’un inconnu, au milieu d’un monde étrange, Kenma se sentait tellement petit et insignifiant. Après tout, il n’était qu’un autre être humain sur cette planète, juste une autre victime de la catastrophe qui avait touché tout le Japon, juste une autre pauvre âme dont on ne se souviendrait pas à sa mort, et qui arrêterait d’exister en dehors d’un chiffre dans les livres d’histoire. Cette idée le déprimait ; que leurs combats pour rester en vie, pour survivre cette nuit sans fin, soient juste oubliés advenant l’aube. Les gens aiment les survivants, mais ils préfèrent de loin les victimes.

Kenma chantonna une mélodie de l’un de ses jeux vidéo préférés, et il se surprit lui-même en se souvenant de la chanson entière. Et, mélodie après mélodie, il emplit l’atmosphère avec le son de son envie de vivre, refusant de s’incliner même quand les cieux s’effondraient autour de lui.

Et plus que tout, avec chaque note qui vibrait dans ses cordes vocales, il se promit qu’il sauverait la vie de son meilleur ami, son salut, tout ce qu’il avait, peu importe ce qu’il devait abandonner pour gagner la vie de Kuroo.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Kuroo se réveilla enfin dans la matinée. Si Kenma avait une montre, il se serait surement souvenu de l’heure exacte à laquelle les yeux de Kuroo s’étaient ouverts, et les secondes et demie qui suivirent où il se rendit compte qu’il avait arrêté de respirer.

Il lui fallut quatre longues secondes pour ordonner à son diaphragme de s’ouvrir de nouveau. Et, soudainement, de l’oxygène retourna dans ses poumons, lui faisant tourner la tête.

"Kuro ?" il essaya de l’appeler, mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge serrée fut un gémissement.

Son coéquipier tourna la tête en entendant son nom, ses yeux à moitié-ouverts. Après tout, il venait de dormir pendant presque trois jours, donc Kenma lui donna quelque temps pour se réveiller.

"Ken...ma...?" le garçon grinça en plissant les yeux vers Kenma. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enregistrer le visage pâle et choqué de Kenma puis, une vague de douleur s’empara de lui.

Son corps entier était douloureux, ses os se broyaient et ses muscles convulsèrent quand il essaya de bouger. Les mains de Kenma se posèrent immédiatement sur ses épuales, mais une douleur atroce fleurit dans son cou et il grogna en se mettant en position assise aussi vite que possible. Son corps et Kenma protestèrent contre le mouvement, mais Kuroo était déjà penché et serrait son cou en haletant vivement. Il essayait de tenir contre les vagues et vagues de douleurs qui le heurtaient et lui donnait envie de vomir.

"Kuro... Kuro !" Son ami serrait fermement ses épuales en essayant de le faire lever les yeux jusqu’aux siens, inquiets. "Kuro, qu’est-ce qu’il y a !?"

Au lieu de répondre, des petits gémissements et un staccato de petits cris quittèrent les lèvres de Kuroo, chacun d’eux allèrent se planter droit dans le cœur de Kenma.

"Suga !" Kenma s’écria désespéramment, le passeur endormis au sol se leva immédiatement en entendant son nom. Cependant, Kenma continua de pleurer pour quiconque pouvant l’aider.

"Hinata ! Keishin ! Sawamura ! N’importe qui !"

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" Suga bailla, mort de fatigue mais attentive, en se précipitant aux côtés de Kuroo. L’adolescent réagit soudainement à sa présence, il se tendit de peur et sursauta avec un regard craintif.

"Il vient de se réveiller et il s’est assis et maintenant il est comme ça," Kenma annonça à bout de souffle, son visage pâlit quand Kuroo mit soudainement une mains à son visage et se figea en sentant le masque à oxygène.

"Non, non, non, non," il s’écria et, soudainement, il se débattit avec plus d’intensité pour se libérer de la poigne de Kenma sur ses épaules et de celle de Suga sur ses avant-bras quand il enleva son masque à oxygène et qu’il se précipita pour enlever le tube naso-gastrique scotché à sa joue.

"Coach ! Daichi ! Asahi !" Suga s’écria aussi en grognant alors qu’il essayait de retenir Kuroo qui se débattait de plus en plus sauvagement. Kenma essayait de lui parler, son inquiétude et sa peur pouvaient être entendus dans chacun de ses mots. Mais rien ne semblait aider l’autre adolescent qui réagissait de manière excessive.

Heureusement, une seconde plus tard, des pas précipités arrivèrent à la porte et l’ouvrirent à toute vitesse ; les troisièmes-années et leur coach coururent jusqu’au lit. Suga remarqua que Hinata et Kageyama les observaient depuis la porte, silencieux et inquiets, et il entendit la porte de l’autre chambre s’ouvrir aussi. Cependant, c’est tout ce qu’il et le temps de remarquer avant de retourner son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants.

"Il vient de se réveiller et est hystérique." Comme pour le confirmer, un petit cri s’échappa des lèvres des Kuroo et son corps resta complètement inutile pendant une petite seconde avant de continuer à se débattre. "Il va se blesser s’il continue comme ça. Il essaye de retirer les fils et ne réponds pas," il annonça et laissa la place à Asahi qui prit la place de Kenma avec les épaules de Kuroo. Suga donna sa place à Daichi, qui hocha la tête et prit ses bras pour les appuyer contre le matelas.

Ce n’était pas chose facile. Le capitaine de Nekoma était grand et fort ; et malgré leurs tentatives de le retenir, il essayait toujours de leur échapper.

"Couchez-le," le coach leur indiqua en posant ses mains sur les mollets de Kuroo pour l’empêcher de donner des coups faibles au travers de la couverture.

"Poussez !" Daichi grogna et Asahi et lui commencèrent à simultanément repousser Kuroo contre le matelas .Quand la tête de l’autre capitaine retomba enfin sur l’oreiller, ils changèrent de position pour mettre tout leur poids sur l’autre adolescent.

Au milieu de tout cela, le garçon aux cheveux noirs continua de crier, son mantra de "non, non, non, non" sonnait de moins en moins hystérique et de plus en plus désespéré.

"Il hyperventile," Suga hoqueta et ses paroles résonnèrent faiblement dans les oreilles de Kenma. Le plus jeune adolescent, horrifié par les développement des évènements, était figé sur place. Mais un pleur échappa la gorge de Kuroo et il sut qu’il devait agir.

"Kuro..." il murmura doucement en s’agenouillant à côté de lui pour prendre son visage dans ses mains. "Kuro, s’il-te-plaît, respire..."

"Lâche-moi," l’adolescent s’écria frénétiquement, ses yeux voile étaient poses sur Kenma. La peur baignant dans ces derniers déchira le cœur du passeur et il se mordit la lèvre.

"Tu vas te faire de mal si on te lâche. Essaye de te calmer. Essaye de respire plus lentement," il lui incita doucement en frottant des cercles sur ses joues chaudes et en sueur.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive ?" Kuroo demanda docilement, apeuré. Ses yeux étaient figés sur Kenma et, même ce dernier avait entendu Suga donner des ordres derrière lui, il ne retenait rien d’autre que le désespoir dans les regard de son meilleur ami.

"Tu vas bien, tout ira bien. Ne panique pas, tu es entre bonnes mains. Respire juste plus doucement, tu es en train d’hyperventiler," il murmura en se penchant pour prendre tout le visage de Kuroo dans ses bras, appuyant son front contre celui de l’autre. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés et gras de Kuroo, ses cheveux plus longs et propres à lui tombaient et encadraient leurs visages, leur donnant un peu d’intimité alors qu’ils parlaient.

"Aidez-moi," Kuroo gémit enfin, une seule larme coulant de son œil, vite suivit par une autre venant de l’œil opposé, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne pleure complètement. "Maman, papa... Coach... Yamamoto, Yaku... Bokuto..." Un soupir tremblant quitta ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux. "Kenma... Pitié, n’importe qui, aidez-moi."

"Kuroo..." Kenma déglutit, se rendant enfin compte que son ami n’était pas dans un bon état d’esprit. Et que peu importe ce qu’il voyait autour de lui n’était pas une pièce remplie d’amis inquiets, mais quelque-chose qui le rendait plus vulnérable qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. "Kuroo, sors de là... Tout ira bien." Et assez rapidement, Kenma se mit à pleurer aussi, de grosses larmes tombèrent sur le visage fiévreux de son meilleur ami et roulèrent sur les côtés. "Tetsuro, Tetsu... Tout va bien. S’il-te-plaît calme-toi et laisse-nous t’aider. Tout ira bien."

Ses mots semblèrent enfin s’infiltrer dans l’esprit embué de Kuroo et, enfin, enfin, le capitaine commença à se détendre sous les entraves, sa respiration se calmant. Quand Kenma jugea enfin la situation comme plus sécurisée, il caressa le visage fiévreux de Kuroo une nouvelle fois et essuya les dernières larmes de ses yeux avant de s’occuper des siennes aussi.

"Kuroo ?" Suga demanda calmement en s’approchant doucement pour que l’autre adolescent ne soit pas de nouveau surpris. "Ça va mieux maintenant ? Je vais juste mettre ce masque à oxygène sur ton visage pour t’aider à respire, d’accord ?"

Kuroo l’observa pendant un court instant, le scrutant, avant de hocher la tête rapidement sans un mot. Tous les spectateurs en retinrent leur souffle quand Suga repassa le masque sur Kuroo et l’ajusta, et Kuro ne se débattit pas.

"Est-ce qu’on peut te lâcher ?" Daichi demanda, attendant le hochement de Kuroo avant de diminuer son emprise. Ses mains avaient laissées des marques rouges sur les avant-bras de Kuroo, mais il faisait attention à ce que l’autre capitaine ne fasse pas de mouvements brusques avant de complètement reculer. Asahi et Keishin suivirent son exemple jusqu’à ce que Kuroo ne soit juste couché mollement, respirant de manière passive, ses yeux à moitié ouverts observant la pièce autour de lui.

"Fait mal..." il marmonna enfin en levant une main doucement pour toucher les équipements sur son cou. Il y eut un mouvement pour attraper son bras, mais Suga fut assez rapide pour empêcher Daichi de retenir Kuroo de nouveau.

"On va essayer de te donner quelque-chose pour aider avec la douleur," il promit avant de se tourner vers Daichi. "Est-ce que tu peux t’occuper de l’organisation de la matinée pour les autres ? Pour l’instant je n’ai besoin que de Yamaguchi ici. On va s’assure qu’il est stable avant de tous vous rappeler."

"Faites attention," Daichi hocha la tête, toujours aussi confiant. "Appelez-nous immédiatement s’il y a un problème."

"Ne t’inquiète pas. Allez-y," Suga acquiesça avant de se tourner vers leur coach. Il avait l’air étrangement coupable et évita tout contact visuel quand Suga lui adressa la parole. "Prend soin d’eux."

"Absolument," l’homme plus âgé hocha la tête avant de se tourner pour partir. Suga l’observa vivement passer la porte et signaler aux autres de le suivre. Il y eut quelques protestations, mais les garçons furent facilement convaincus et repartirent dans le couloir. Seul Yamaguchi retourna dans la chambre et se rendit immédiatement vers Suga.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes mais pencha la tête et jeta un regard vers Kuroo. Il semblait alerte et prêt.

"Il s’est soudainement réveillé, a jeté son masque et était violent et non coopératif," Suga annonça en fouillant dans l’un de leur sac.

"Je pense que... il hallucinait aussi," Kenma rajouta en prenant doucement la main mole de Kuroo et en frottant tendrement cette dernière. "Il a parlé de personnes qu’on n’a pas vu depuis au moins deux mois et demi, donc je pense qu’il n’était pas complètement conscient."

"Ça pourrait être la fièvre," Yamaguchi théorisa.

"Merci. Il a mal donc je vais lui donner un peu d’acétaminophène," Suga hocha la tête en se remettant au travail tandis que Yamaguchi regroupa son équipement.

Ils enlevèrent le masque pour installer le thermomètre et Yamaguchi prit sa pression sanguine. Kuroo ne réagit à rien, ne les observant que passivement et fut complètement coopératif quand Yamaguchi prit son pouls avant d’écrire les résultats sur une feuille de papier. Puis il se releva pour coller le bout de papier à côté des autres sur le mur derrière le mur du lit de Kuroo.

"Comment est la douleur, Kuroo ?" il demanda doucement. "Sur une échelle de 0 à 10, 0 étant pas de douleur du tout et 10 étant la pire douleur de ta vie ?"

Le capitaine prit un moment pour réfléchir, jeta un coup d’œil à Kenma comme s’il cherchait son accord. Le passeur continua juste à frotter des cercles sur sa main et hocha la tête ; donc Kuroo se retourna vers Yamaguchi.

"À peu près 7..." il marmonna. "Est-ce que je peux fumer ?"

"Ce n’est pas une bonne idée maintenant, Kuro," Kenma protesta doucement. "Tu n’es toujours pas en bon état. "

"Fumer aide avec la douleur," Kuroo marmonna, ses yeux se précipitant vers Suga quand il s’approcha avec une grande seringue. "Qu’est-ce que c’est ?" il demanda en fixant le liquide gris transparent à l’intérieur.

"C’est un médicament pour aider avec la douleur. Tu as un tube dans l’estomac d’onc j’ai écrasé le médicament et je l’ai dilué dans de l’eau, et je vais le faire couler dans le tube. C’est comme si tu avais avalé une pilule mais sans faire d’efforts," Suga expliqua.

"Est-ce que je peux m’asseoir ?" Kuroo demanda et Suga et Yamaguchi se regardèrent avant d’acquiescer.

"Ouais. Vas-y doucement sinon tu vas avoir la tête qui tourne," Suga l’informa en se dirigeant de l’autre côté pour aider Yamaguchi et Kenma à doucement asseoir Kuroo avant de l’appuyer contre quelques oreillers posés sur la tête de lit.

Une fois installé, Yamaguchi enleva doucement le tube scotché à sa joue pour l’ouvrir et insérer la seringue que Suga lui avait donné.

"Ne t’inquiètes pas, tu ne vas rien sentir," Suga le rassura quand Yamaguchi commença à vider le contenu de la seringue.

"Peu importe," Kuroo marmonna en détournant le regard, mais le ton de sa voix indiquait qu’il n’était pas aussi calme qu’il voulait le sembler.

Une fois le médicament entièrement vidé, Yamaguchi prit une deuxième seringue, ce coup-ci pleine d’eau, et vida son contenu aussi avant de refermer le tube et de le recoller à la joue de Kuroo. Ils replacèrent le masque puis Suga se tourna vers Yamaguchi.

"Viens, Tadashi. On va discuter ici," il suggéra et Yamaguchi hocha la tête avant de s’éloigner un peu pour faire son rapport.

Pendant ce temps, Kenma se tourna vers Kuroo, qui regardait droit devant lui, figé comme s’il revivait un souvenir.

"Kuroo ?" il l’appela, sursauta quand son ami sursauta en entendant son nom avant de se tourner.

"Kenma ?"

"Comment ça va ?" le passeur demanda, n’ayant pas de question plus spécifique à lui poser.

"Euh... Honnêtement, comme si j’allais mourir," Kuroo rit doucement, un gémissement de douleur échappa ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard. "Enfin... Si j’ai tout ça sur moi, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas en train de mourir, pas vrai ?" il tripota le masque à oxygène avant de le lâcher. "C’est bizarre. Je veux dire... j’ai l’impression d’avoir des tubes là ou aucun homme ne devrait en avoir," il rit avant de faiblement lever sa couverture et de baisser le regard.

Kenma ne put s’empêcher de ricaner quand le sourire de Kuroo disparut de son visage, remplacé par une expression de choc alors qu’il laisse la couverture retomber sur lui.

"Oh mon dieu... J’ai un tube là où aucun homme ne devrait en avoir," il parla lentement, comme s’il était incertain de comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de cette information. "Je... Je suis resté inconscient longtemps ?"

"À peu près trois jours," Kenma annonça. "Tout le monde s’est bien occupé de toi quand tu étais inconscient. C’était soit le tube soit tu te pissais dessus toutes les deux heures," il sourit tendrement.

"C’est tellement gênant..." Kuroo grogna en fermant les yeux pendant un instant. "Je ne veux même pas savoir qui l’a mis là."

"C’était pas grand-chose," Kenma haussa les épaules. "Tout le monde était plus occupé à te sauver la vie."

"Et bien j’espère pouvoir l’enlever moi-même maintenant que je suis réveillé," Kuroo rit avant de se taire. Il eut soudainement l’air pensif donc Kenma lui donna le temps de formuler ses pensées.

Quand il releva enfin le regard, il avait l’air confus et un peu inquiet et mordit sa lèvre avant de s’adresser à Kenma.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il m’est arrivé...?"

"Tu te souviens de quoi ?" Suga les interrompit et les deux joueurs de Nekoma se retournèrent pour voir les deux médecins s’approcher d’eux.

"Je sais que je me suis fait tiré dessus en fuyant avec Tsukishima... Et je me souviens avoir boitillé jusqu’à Kenma et notre point de rencontre. Après ça, c’est juste un blanc dans mon esprit. Je ne me souviens de pas grand-chose d’autre," Kuroo expliqua.

"On a refermé ta blessure avant de se mettre à l’abri. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang donc tu étais vraiment à deux doigts d’y passer, mais on a envoyé une équipe dans un hôpital pour ramener tout ce dont on avait besoin pour te sauver," Suga expliqua.

"Ne fais pas attention à moi," Yamaguchi marmonna en s’asseyant sur le lit avec le stéthoscope dans les oreilles. "Je vais mettre ça sous ton t-shirt pour écouter tes poumons."

"D’accord," Kuroo hocha la tête, décidant que rien ne pouvait être pire que d’être cathétérisé. Il était heureux d’avoir été inconscient pour toute la procédure. "Dans tous les cas. Merci, j’ai dû être un boulet pour vous tous."

"Ce n’était pas une expérience horrible. Et puis, on n’abandonne personne."

"Wow. Merci," Kuroo répéta. "Alors, doc. Ça donne quoi ?"

"C’est mieux, mais toujours pas top," Suga secoua tristement la tête. "Ta pression sanguine est vraiment bien remontée, mais elle n’est toujours pas comme d’habitude. Ton cœur bat un peu trop vite aussi. Tu vas surement te sentir un peu faible avec la tête qui tourne, tu es toujours en état d’anémie à cause de ta perte de sang, mais ça devrait aller mieux avec le temps. Le plus inquiétant c’est ta fièvre. Elle est assez élevée ; 38.9 degré Celsius. Elle indique une infection et, même si je n’aime pas ça, je ne suis pas surpris. On t’a recousu directement sur le sol donc ce n’est pas vraiment sain."

"Génial. Mais laissez-moi m’en occuper. Je vais battre cette infection en moins de deux," Kuroo les rassura autant que son état affaibli le lui permettait avec sa voix tremblante et son sourire tremblant et ses mains tremblantes. Le cœur de Kenma se serra en voyant comment il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s’effondrer.

"Super, et bien... On n’a plus d’antibiotiques donc on ne peut qu’espérer que ce soit le cas." Suga soupira. "En attendant, on va attendre que les médicaments prennent effet. Puis on va jeter un coup d’œil à ta blessure pour la nettoyer et voir à quoi elle ressemble."

Kuroo hocha simplement la tête et garda un air pensif pendant un instant. Suga resta silencieux, se demandant ce qui se passait dans son esprit, et le laissa formuler ses pensées.

"Sugawara..." Kuroo l’appela enfin, le ton sérieux. Le passeur se redressa immédiatement, figé et alerte, et l’ambiance de la pièce s’alourdit.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Est-ce que tu vas être malade ? Tu as la tête qui tourne ? Du mal à respire ?" le deuxième-année demanda en fronçant les sourcils.

"Quoi ?" Kuroo fronça les sourcils avant de pouffer doucement. "Non, non, c’est rien de grave. Je voulais juste te demander si on pouvait enlever le tube de ma bite, c’est tout. "

"Oh." Il y eut un petit silence, puis, tout d’un coup, tous explosèrent de rire. Même Kenma, qui ne pensait pas qu’il se souvenait comment rire, sentit ses joues souffrir quand un grand sourire fendit son visage.

C’était incroyable de retrouver Kuroo. Enfin, il y avait une teinte de noir dans son monde dénué de couleurs.

"On va le garder pour l’instant, jusqu’à ce que tu puisses marcher jusqu’à la salle de bain. Tu es resté couché pendant presque trois jours, ça ne va pas être aussi facile que tu le pense," Suga lui dit.

"Merde," le capitaine jura, mais ne fit aucun autre commentaire. "Bon, bah je vais devoir prendre sur moi."

"C’est ça." Suga acquiesça avant de se tourner vers Yamaguchi. "Pardon, Yamaguchi, tu peux me donner le plateau avec les pansements pour qu’on refasse les siens ? Il faut qu’on s’y mette. "

"Mais je viens juste de prendre les médicaments pour la douleur," Kuroo se figea soudainement.

"Ça fait déjà un petit moment. En plus, on ne peut pas attendre trop longtemps. Et les autres sont tous inquiets, ils veulent te voir le plus vite possible. Je sais que ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais ce ne sont que des comprimés d’acétaminophène. Vraiment fort, mais si tu as encore mal, on ne pourra pas faire grand-chose d’autre. On va essayer de faire attention," Suga soupira, l’air d’être vraiment plein de regrets.

"Merde," le capitaine marmonna en serrant les poings. Kenma remarqua son mouvement et posa doucement une main sur le poing serré de Kuroo, comme si sa présence allait faire quoi que ce soit pour prendre sa douleur.

Malgré son arrière-pensée autodestructrice, Kuroo sembla apprécier son geste et se relaxa quand son regard se posa sur Kenma.

"Bon, on va devoir enlever l’ancien bandage," Suga commença, ses mains gantées travaillant pour enlever le bandage ensanglanté et la gaze de la blessure hideuse au cou de l’adolescent. Kuroo siffla et ferma les yeux.

"Alors, ça donne quoi ?" il demanda doucement, refusant de regarder les deux médecins au cas où elle était pire que ce qu’il sentait.

"Et bien..." Suga semblait incertain quant à la façon dont la décrire. Yamaguchi prit la gaze sale dans ses mains et Kenma eut le temps de remarquer du sang sécher et une tache jaune dessus avant qu’elle ne soit jetée.

Il fut pris par l’envie de regarder. En se penchant par-dessus Kuroo, il essaya de bien voir la blessure mais fut atteint par l’odeur nauséabonde qui attaqua ses narines. La vue n’était pas belle non-plus. La blessure avait l’air bien suturée, mais il ne pouvait rien déterminer avec son manque de connaissances. Ce qui était un peu inquiétant était le fait que les deux bouts de peau ne se touchaient pas complètement et, dans le trou d’un petit millimètre, il y avait de la chair rouge et humide, ainsi que quelque-chose qui ressemblait à de la gelée rouge. La blessure suintait d’une sorte de liquide jaune et rose et la peau qui l’entourait était enflée et d’un rouge inquiétant.

"Ça n’a pas l’air normal," Kenma commenta crûment, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il venait de dire et de hoqueter "Désolé ! Je ne... Je ne voulais pas que ça sorte comme ça-"

"Tout va bien, Kenma. Ça ne peut pas être parfait du premier coup, pas vrai ?" Kuroo annonça et Kenma retourna s’agenouiller à ses côtés, sa main serrée encore plus autour de son poing.

"On va la nettoyer et s’assurer qu’elle soit stérile, tu devras t’occuper du reste," Suga se mordit la lèvre avant d’enlever ses gants. Il lui fallut un moment pour arriver à sortir le pansement correctement, Yamaguchi l’interrompit une fois de temps en temps pour le prévenir quand il risquait de briser la chaine de stérilité et, enfin, ils finirent d’installer le plateau avec la gaze et la solution nettoyante.

Kuroo serra fermement les yeux quand ils mirent leur gants et se mirent au travail.

"Tout ira bien," Kenma se surprise à murmurer, n’aimant pas la façon dont la respiration de Kuroo s’arrêtait à chaque fois qu’ils le touchaient. Comme si la simple présence de doigts sur sa peau lui causait une intense douleur, peu importe leurs actions ou intentions. Ça le fit réfléchir... quand est-ce que Kuroo était devenu si petit et terrifié et brisé ?

C’était Coach Ukai qui les avait aidés à se retrouver dans Tokyo, et ils étaient resté ensemble depuis ce temps, la plupart de ce temps dans le camp de concentration, où ils avaient été assez bien traités pour des gens destines à mourir. Était-ce la peur constante de l’exécution qui l’avait changé Kenma était sûr que Kuroo était plus fort que ça...

Mais, quand ils s’étaient retrouvés à Tokyo, Kuroo n’était déjà plus comme lui-même. Et dans le mois qu’ils avaient passé séparés dans différents bunkers avant de se retrouver à la surface, Kuroo avait commencé à fumer et avait pris l’étrange habitude de barricader les portes et fenêtres du premier étage pendant la nuit. Il avait perdu un peu de sa moralité quand il devait choisir entre d’autres personnes et leur propre survie. Quelque-chose était-il arrivé dans ce petit laps de temps ?

Quelque-chose qui avait transformé l’arrogant capitaine de l’équipe de volley de Nekoma en l’ombre de qui il était auparavant ?

"Bats toi, Kuroo. Je sais que tu vas t’en sortir, tu vas rester avec m- nous." Il se corrigea au dernier moment avant de resserrer sa main. Le visage de Kuroo était serré avec douleur, et Kenma ne savait pas s’il demandait à Kuroo de survivre sa blessure physique, ou une blessure mentale qu’aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait remarquer.

"J’essaye..." son meilleur ami grogna avant de laisser échapper un cri étouffée de douleur et, si ce n’était pas un appel à l’aide désespéré, Kenma ne savait pas quels autres signes chercher.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Une fois les pansements changés et réinstallés fermement, ils enlevèrent le masque à oxygène du visage de Kuroo et le reste de Karasuno put enfin venir le voir. Clairement fatigué par le check-up médical sur son corps affaibli, Kuroo n’interagit que très peu avec eux, et se recoucha confortablement contre ses oreillers quand ils s’installèrent pour prendre le déjeuner.

Ils ne discutèrent pas plus que ça, ce qui semblait convenir à une grande majorité d’entre eux. Surtout Kuroo qui, après avoir tenté et raté de manger plus de cinq bouchées sans finir mort de fatigue, accepta enfin l’offre de Suga pour se nourrir avec un tube. Le cœur de Kenma se serra en voyant l’expression tendue dans le regard de Kuroo quand Suga s’approcha avec une seringue pleine d’un liquide jaunâtre et de morceaux broyés. Le médecin fit tomber la mixture dans le tube scotché à sa joue, avec un peu de mal au départ, mais répéta son geste avec une seringue pleine d’eau pour nettoyer le tube. Kuroo ne se calma de nouveau que lorsque l’équipement médical était éloigné, et il s’autorisa enfin à se détendre sur les oreillers.

Quand Kuroo s’endormit à la fin du petit déjeuner (plutôt abruptement, terrifiant tout le monde quand ils se précipitèrent pour trouver son pouls), ils décidèrent d’organiser des petits groupes pour fouiller les maisons avoisinantes et à la lisière de la ville à la recherche de nourriture. La menace d’un groupe installé dans le centre-ville était encore forte dans leurs esprits, donc les deux équipes volontaires pour s’y rendre savaient qu’elles ne devaient pas trop s’éloigner. La pluie s’était arrêtée avant qu’ils ne s’en aillent, et le ciel bleu dégagé leur garantissait qu’ils ne se retrouveraient pas sous une averse avant un petit bout de temps.

Comme d’habitude, personne ne questionna Kenma quand il décida de ne pas se porter volontaire, lisant l’angoisse dans son regard alors qu’il caressait la main mole de Kuroo, et ils décidèrent de le laisser tranquille. Sauf que ça ne changeait rien dans le monde incolore de Kenma et, quand la solitude et le silence étouffant devenaient trop pour lui, il fuyait la chambre principale et laissait Kuroo sous la surveillance de Yamaguchi.

Ses jambes le portèrent le long du couloir, dans la salle de bain, où il ferma la porte et s’appuya contre elle. Pour une raison inconnue, il était à bout de souffle, et son cœur battait vite, et à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, un noir inconnu, étouffant, envahissait sa vision. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à Kuroo, même quand il était éloigné de lui, ou qu’il vivait avec lui et sa douleur ou son angoisse.

Kuroo souffrait, se battait contre une infection et tout le monde pensait silencieusement que c’était un combat vain, faible et impuissant dans un lit dans une maison abandonnée à des kilomètres de chez eux. Et soudainement, Kenma fut terrifié, tellement, tellement terrifié que s’il s’endormait, il se réveillerait face au cadavre froid de Kuroo. Son habituel sourire efface de son visage pâle et froid.

Il ne pouvait pas se l’imaginer. Un monde sans Kuroo ne serait pas seulement incolore, mais aussi inimaginable. Kuroo était la première personne qui, quand ils étaient enfants, avait enfin donné une vie à son existence. Kenma allait rendre la vie qui lui avait si généreusement offerte si Kuroo perdait la sienne, sans aucun hésitation. Il était déjà désemparé avec Kuroo malade dans le lit, il ne pouvait s’imaginer le laisser six pieds sous terre.

Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur battait la chamade rien que d’y penser. Et, vite, bien trop vite, comme un Big Bang au plus profond de lui, quelque-chose enfla et enfla en lui avant d’exploser en un clin d’œil. Une vague inconfortable de chaleur envahi son corps, des tremblements prirent possession de ses membres, et les larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues et mourir sur les lèvres qu’il mordait pour garder ses pleurs en lui.

Trop faible pour rester debout, Kenma glissa au sol et pleura. Juste une fois, pendant un instant, il voulait se laisser être faible, se noyer dans la morbide satisfaction de sa mortalité et de son existence. La souffrance qui planait dans son esprit, étouffait le plus profond de son être, était débilitant. Á un tel point qu’il dut se coucher et appuyer sa joue contre le carrelage sale de la salle de bain pour éviter de complètement se noyer. Son anxiété avait été une part de lui depuis son enfance, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu’elle ait été aussi violente depuis le collège. Peut-être était-ce parce-que Kuroo l’avait sauvé à cette époque, et que maintenant il était en train de perdre la seule personne qui l’avait fait sentir à l’aise avec sa vie ?

Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il haletait, à la recherche d’oxygène entre les pleurs qui échappaient ses lèvres. Kenma était tellement effrayé qu’il aurait pu vomir, mais son corps était trop anxieux pour suffisamment se coordonner cette simple action. Au lieu, l’adolescent se retrouva coincé dans un état constant de vertiges et nausée et se roula en boule avec sa tête dans ses mains ; comme si ce simple fait allait le protéger de ce qu’il ressentait.

Et, soudainement, il ne se noyait plus. Il y avait une main sur son épaule, puis une autre, et Kenma fut tiré hors des profondeurs de l’océan de désespoir dans lequel il s’était enfoncé.

Quelqu’un le tira dans une position assise et appuya son visage en larme, sueur et plein de morve contre leur t-shirt. La personne frotta des cercles calmants dans son dos, le serrant contre elle, et chaque pleur que Kenma hurlait dans le t-shirt de l’autre était comme une bouffée d’air frais à la surface de l’eau.

L’autre personne ne dit rien, mais son corps ressentait une chaleur calmante entourer d’une façon protective les membres fragiles de Kenma, et la main dans son dos et derrière sa tête avait un poids familier qui l’ancrait dans la réalité. Lentement mais sûrement, Kenma sentit le Big Bang se réduire, emmenant avec lui la chaleur et la douleur intense qu’il avait relâché. Et les vagues calmes de sérénité commencèrent à nettoyer la peur de son esprit paralysé.

Sa respiration se calma, son cœur aussi, et Kenma prit soudainement conscience d’à quel point il se sentait léthargique. Ses membres étaient lourds, pendants à ses côtés, et ses genoux étaient douloureux après être resté agenouillé au sol pendant tout ce temps.

Et pourtant l’autre personne, qui avait une odeur apaisante de transpiration et tomate en conserve et de vêtement sale, n’avait toujours pas bougé, et ne l’avait toujours pas lâché. Ce ne fut que lorsque Kenma se sentit suffisamment ancré à la réalité pour commencer à s’écarter qu’elle laissa ses mains retomber pour tendrement prendre les siennes. Il fallut encore un petit moment à l’adolescent avant qu’il n’éloigne enfin son visage humide du vêtement de l’autre.

Le monde de Kenma était resté incolore pendant un bon moment mais, soudainement, il y eut une étincelle, juste une couleur qui rajoutait une douce lumière dans sa vision achromatique. Et Kenma savait qu’il avait une sale tête, ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis et son visage tâché, mais il n’avait jamais été aussi heureux de pouvoir voir la couleur orange.

Hinata attendit que Kenma ne croise son regard avant de sourire tendrement.

"Tu te sens mieux ?" il demanda sans aucune attente dans son ton. Il était sincèrement inquiet pour lui, et Kenma en fut tant choqué qu’il resta silencieux pendant une petite seconde, le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

"Pas vraiment," il marmonna enfin en détournant le regard. "Désolé, c’est probablement pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais..."

"Je m’attendais à la vérité, et je suis vraiment content que tu me l’ai donnée," Hinata insista doucement en frottant ses avant-bras pour essayer de réduire les frissons sous les vêtements de l’autre adolescent. "Si tu as besoin de continuer, et tu veux que je reste, ça ne me dérange pas du tout."

"Non," Kenma secoua la tête, soudainement embarrassé. Il détourna le regard et essuya son visage dans ses manches, ne sachant pas quoi dire d’autre. "Désolé, j’ai juste-"

"Kenma," Hinata l’interrompit fermement mais avec douceur. Le passeur ne pensait pas que l’adolescent aux cheveux orangs savait prendre en compte les sentiments des autres. "Tu n’as rien fait qui demanderait des excuses. Et tu n’as pas besoin d’expliquer. On sait tous à quel point ça a été dur pour toi plus que les autres. Tu es resté fort pendant vraiment longtemps."

"Juste..." La voix de Kenma se coinça dans sa gorge et les mots quittèrent ses lèvres sans son accord. "Ça fait tellement mal de le voir comme ça. Il... Il est mon monde donc... Donc je n’arrive pas à imaginer..."

"J’arrive pas à imaginer ce que tu es en train de traverser," Hinata soupira quand il était évident que Kenma ne serait pas capable d’articuler ses pensées. "Tu as été incroyable jusqu’à présent pour tenir le coup comme ça. Tu n’as jamais quitté ses côtés, tu as pris soin de lui, fais les exercices de tonus musculaire nécessaires quand il était inconscient, dormi à ses côtés, attendu qu’il se réveille... Et quand il s’est réveillé, tu as été fort quand il a eu besoin de toi, et jamais tu ne l’as laissé tomber. Tu es vraiment incroyable," il répéta pour l’accentuer.

"Je fais juste tout ce que je peux pour prendre soin de lui," Kenma marmonna, ne sachant pas comment accepter les compliments.

"Mais prend soin de toi aussi," Hinata rajouta doucement sans aucune accusation dans sa voix. "Il ne serait pas content de te voir en détresse comme ça à cause de lui. Et tu ne mérites pas d’être autant en détresse, pas quand on devrait tous célébrer le fait qu’il est toujours en vie et qu’il n’a pas abandonné, il se bat toujours."

"J’ai juste tellement peur de le perdre," Kenma répondit enfin, posant son regard sur celui de l’autre adolescent, tentant de vraiment exprimer à quel point il était désespéré. "Je ferais n’importe quoi pour qu’il reste vivant."

"Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Et, sincèrement, si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t’aider, ou porter une partie de cette charge, n’importe quoi, tu peux compter sur moi," Hinata promit en mettant ses mains sur ses genoux et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. "Je veux t’aider aussi. Tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux, donc ça me fait mal aussi quand tu ne te sens pas bien."

"Merci, Shouyo," Kenma répondit dans un souffle, mais chacune des syllabes qui quitta ses lèvre était sincère.

"Tu n’as pas besoin de me remercier. Je ne fais que veiller sur un ami. L’un des meilleur ami que j’ai jamais eu," Hinata sourit et, soudainement, avec ce sourire, le monde orange de Kenma s’illumina dix fois plus ; comme s’il fixait un soleil brillant plein de promesses, projetant ses rayons tièdes dans un tout nouveau monde.

Le cœur de Kenma se gonfla avec une gratitude qu’il ne sut pas exprimer.

"Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésite pas à venir me voir," Hinata répéta de nouveau, puis il se leva et tendit sa main vers Kenma. Le passeur l’observa brièvement avant de la prendre, se laissant être tire debout. L’expression d’Hinata était accueillante et digne de confiance, et Kenma sut qu’il pourrait le voir sans aucun doute s’il nécessaire. "Mais pour l’instant," Hinata continua, comme s’il arrivait à lire ses pensées, et prit délicatement l’une de ses mains pour la serrée avec réassurance, "Je pense que tu devrais aller te reposer. Vraiment te reposer dans l’une des autre chambre, comme ça tu pourras vraiment dormir sans te soucier de tes responsabilités."

"Je peux pas faire ça," Kenma secoua la tête, mais suivit tout de même Hinata quand il le tira hors de la salle de bain. "Et si Kuroo se réveille et qu’il a besoin de moi ?"

"On lui dira que tu as besoin de temps seul. Kuroo comprendra. Et s’il se passe quelque-chose d’important, je viendrai te réveiller," Hinata promit en le tirant dans sa chambre. "D’accord ?"

"Je sais pas-"

"D’accord, Kenma ?"

"... D’accord," le passeur s’avoua vaincu, presque amuse quand Hinata se réjouit de sa victoire et le poussa vers le lit. Le lit était fait, probablement par Tobio puisque Hinata était trop flemmard pour s’en occuper le matin, et Kenma se sentit un peu coupable de se glisser sous les couvertures.

Cependant, pour la première fois de sa vie, ne pas dormir à côté d’un corps tiède fut incroyablement calmant. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait eu besoin de son espace vital avant ce moment, et le grand sourire sur le visage d’Hinata montrait que le plus jeune l’avait bien compris.

"Repose-toi bien," il lui souhaita et, avec un petit mouvement de la main, il quitta la chambre en fermant la porte.

Kenma attendit quelques secondes pour s’assurer qu’Hinata était bien partit, puis il se tourna sur le côté pour être plus confortable. Comme si une sorte de fatigue cachée dans ses os s’échappa d’un coup, et il se sentit soudainement vidé, presque sans l’énergie suffisante pour remonter les couvertures jusqu’à son torse.

Mais il y arriva et se laissa plonger dans un sommeil paisible, avançant à petit pas pour faire disparaître les limites et problèmes placés comme des obstacles infranchissables sur le chemin le menant vers un monde pleins de couleurs.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Kuroo ne se réveilla pas pour le repas de midi donc Yamaguchi lui administra une mixture de bouillon et de poudre protéinée dans le tube. Les groups partis en raid n’étaient toujours pas de retour puisqu’ils avaient jusqu’à avant le repas du soir, donc les cinq habitants conscients de la maison partagèrent les deux canettes de haricots qui leur restait dans leur maigres réserves en espérant que les autres allaient avoir plus de chance avec leurs trouvailles.

Heureusement, Kuroo se réveilla quelques heures après le repas, toujours faible et léthargique, mais se sentant mieux que le matin-même. Après une brève discussion sur la suite de ses soins et des petits testes pour voir s’il pouvait être un peu plus indépendant, Suga et Yamaguchi décidèrent d’enlever le tube naso-gastrique (et apprirent à Kuroo comment enlever son cathéter urinaire seul, ce qu’il était vraiment content de pouvoir faire). L’IV qui gouttait plus lentement était coincée et ils la déconnectèrent, mais les deux médecins décidèrent de garder le cathéter inséré au cas où.

Puis, au grand soulagement de tous, Kuroo insista pour sortir du lit ; ce qu’ils acceptèrent avec joie. Il fallut d’abord que Kageyama et Suga le soutienne avant qu’il ne retrouve sa force, et quelques traversées de couloir pour que ses jambes reprennent l’habitude de porter tout son poids. Mais il n’eut vite plus eu besoin de soutien et réussit à marcher en se tenant au murs.

Sauf que quand cette nouvelle énergie le quitta d’un coup, il fallut toute la force de Kenma pour le rattraper et le faire glisser doucement au sol avec inquiétude. Kuroo ria, essoufflé, et Suga lui assura que ce n’était que parce qu’il était resté couché pendant autant de temps ; ils firent donc un dernier effort pour le porter jusqu’au lit et le laissèrent se reposer.

Les autres revinrent aux alentours de l’heure du diner avec leurs maigres trouvailles. La zone entière semblait avoir été passée au peigne fin, probablement par d’autre groupes, ou peut-être par la société dans le centre-ville ; ils n’avaient même pas une cannette par personne à donner au reste du groupe. En plus, les réserves d’eau qui leur avait semblé infinies commençaient à vraiment diminuer. Ce fut à ce moment qu’une sonnette d’alarmes raisonna pour eux tous.

Ils mangèrent le peu qu’ils avaient trouvé dans les maisons avoisinantes, Kenma se porta volontaire pour donner son repas à Kuroo et prit de la poudre de protéine diluée dans de l’eau à la place. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait l’air de se sentir coupable mais accepta tout de même, il semblait trop fatigué pour protester.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour la soirée, chacun se rendant à leurs différentes occupations, Kuroo s’endormit, laissant ses soignants trouver quelque-chose d’autre à faire. Heureusement, Noya et Tanaka avaient trouvé des jeux de société dans la maison et ils passèrent quelques heures à se distraire. Enfin, ils décidèrent de se coucher avec le soleil (21:37, selon la montre de Daichi), et tous se rendirent à leurs lits respectifs.

Kenma dormit de nouveau dans la chambre principale mais, puisque Kuroo allait mieux, Suga et Yamaguchi décidèrent de lui faire confiance pour les prévenir au cas où son état s’aggravait. Kenma promit de garder un œil sur Kuroo malgré la fatigue qui prenait petit à petit contrôle de son corps, le rendant de moins en moins conscient de l’environnement qui l’entourait.

Il s’endormit sûrement à un moment puisqu’au milieu de la nuit, il se réveilla en sentant des mouvements à côté de lui. Léthargique et à peine réveillé, il se tourna à temps pour voir Kuroo sortir en tremblant du lit, se stabilisant avec le mur.

"K'roo...?" il grogna, se demandant ce qu’il se passait. Son meilleur ami tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui, mais Kenma ne le voyait pas vraiment dans l’obscurité, et prit une courte inspiration.

"Je dois juste aller pisser," Kuroo marmonna et, si Kenma était complètement réveillé, il aurait remarqué sa voix tendue et à deux doigts de se briser. Mais, avant qu’il ne puisse rajouter quoi que ce soit, Kuroo s’éloignait en boitillant plus vite qu’il ne se déplaçait pendant l’après-midi, comme s’il était prêt à tout pour sortir. Le passeur resta couché, trop fatigue pour penser à quoi que ce soit, et faillit se rendormir. Mais, quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendit compte que Kuroo allait peut-être avoir besoin d’aide pour revenir.

Baillant et sortant avec peine du lit, Kenma déplaça son poids sur ses jambes et s’étira. Encore à moitié endormi, il avança jusqu’à la porte et partit dans le couloir.

Cependant, quand il entra dans le couloir un peu plus frais que les autre pièces, il se rendit compte que la porte de la salle de bain était ouverte, tout comme la porte de l’une des chambre. Sur ses gardes, il fit quelques pas, essayant de deviner à qui appartenait les silhouettes dans la salle de bain.

Dans la lumière de la lune, il découvrit de silhouettes ; toutes deux à genoux. L’une était très clairement Kuroo, et Kenma nota avec un pincement au cœur qu’il était probablement celle penchée sur les toilettes, son front posé contre la porcelaine blanche pour un instant de répit. Mais Kenma n’arrivait pas à voir qui l’autre était, tenant les cheveux trempés de Kuroo et frottant des cercles dans son dos, et il s’apprêtait à l’appeler quand la personne parla.

"Kuroo, tu dois leur dire," l’autre parla, et Kenma nota avec inquiétude qu’il s’agissait de Coach Ukai. "C’est important qu’ils soient au courant."

"Peux pas," la voix affaiblie de Kuroo atteignit les oreilles de Kenma, et son cœur se déchira quand il entendit un léger sanglot dans ses paroles. "Peux pas leur dire ce que j’ai fait."

"Ce que tu as fait n’est pas important," Keishin insista doucement. "Ce qui importe c’est ce _qu’ils_ t’ont fait. Et avec la façon dont tu agis, tes amis doivent le savoir."

"Ne leur dit pas, s’il-te-plaît," Kuroo le supplia, plus vulnérable que jamais. Kenma ne souhaita que le serrer dans ses bras pour le protéger de ce qui le faisait souffrir.

Quoi que ce soit, il ne le pensait pas suffisamment important pour lui dire, mais Coach Ukai était au courant.

"Je ne vais pas leur dire, mais tu dois le faire," l’homme plus âgé lui dit.

"S’il-te-plaît, m’oblige pas à le faire."

"Je ne vais pas te forcer non plus. Je veux que tu prennes cette décision seul."

Un petit son de vomissement suivit sa phrase, puis un autre plus fort accompagné d’un bruit de liquide tombant dans des toilettes, et la gorge de Kenma se serra. Il avait l’impression d’assister à une conversation interdite mais, en même temps, se sentait en droit de savoir ce qui pesait si lourd sur son meilleur ami.

"Tetsuro... S’il-te-plaît," Keishin supplia doucement une nouvelle fois, Kuroo venant tout juste de vomir de la bile avec une respiration saccadé. "Tu n’es pas en bon état, et tout le monde fait de son mieux pour que tu guérisses. Tu ne peux pas te refermer à chaque fois qu’ils essayent de t’aider juste parce-que -"

"-s’il te plait, n’en parle pas-"

"-juste parce-que tu as eu de... mauvaises expériences. Mais tout le monde ici est un ami, et ils ne feront rien pour te blesser. C’est pour ça que tu dois parler de ce qu’il t’est arrivé. Tu es en train de perdre contact avec la réalité et tu mélanges les deux situations, et parce-que tu es trop fier pour en parler tu es en train de blesser ceux qui tiennent à toi."

"'suis pas trop fier," Kuroo marmonna, laissant sa tête retomber contre le siège avec un bruit sourd. "Juste trop peur…"

Il y eut un soupir quand Keishin sembla enfin laisser tomber, et les deux restèrent en silence. Et Kenma, qui avait assisté à la conversation sans se faire remarquer, resta figé pendant un instant avant de décider qu’il était plus sage de s’en aller avant de se faire remarquer. Mille et une questions brulaient dans son esprit, il réussit tout de même à retourner dans la chambre principale et à se mettre au lit sans faire un bruit, prétendant être endormi.

Cinq petite minutes plus tard, Keishin escorta Kuroo au lit et le recoucha avec un rapide "réfléchis-y", puis il s’en alla en fermant la porte derrière-lui.

Kenma écouta Kuroo se tourner et retourner dans le lit, et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer. Et il prétendit surtout ne pas avoir remarque quand, quelques instants plus tard, Kuroo commença à pleurer doucement, ses épaules tressaillant légèrement avec chaque respiration sifflante. Kenma voulait se retourner et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu’à ce que sa tristesse s’en aille mais, s’il le faisait, c’était comme ouvertement annoncer qu’il avait entendu la mystérieuse conversation. Et il ne voulait pas briser la confiance de son meilleur ami comme ça.

Donc il laisse Kuroo pleurer jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme. Et il ne trouva aucune paix et aucun repos de toute la nuit.

Avec du recul, il était probablement resté silencieux parce qu’il avait trop peur de découvrir la vérité que Kuroo tenait tant à garder refoulée.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

La fièvre de Kuroo ne fit qu’empirer dans la nuit. Au matin il lui fallut un long moment pour reconnaître son entourage, avant de se rendormir régulièrement. Kenma entendit Keishin annoncer à Suga que Kuroo avait vomi pendant la nuit, donc Suga passa un bon moment à rechercher dans son carnet quelque-chose à donner à Kuroo contre sa nausée par l’IV avant de le réveiller et de lui faire boire de l’eau avec un peu de protéine en poudre mélangée dedans. Kuroo resta à peine réveillé pendant la procédure, et se rendormi dès que Suga lui permit de se recoucher.

Sa fièvre était montée à 39.9 degré Celsius, et personne n’avait besoin du carnet de Suga pour savoir à quel point ce n’était pas une bonne chose. Ils n’avaient même pas de poches de glace pour le refroidir, uniquement des serviettes humides et tièdes à placer sur son front.

Puisqu’ils étaient aussi en manque de nourriture, deux groups de trois étaient sorti dans la matinée avec comme objectif de se rendre plus loin dans la ville et de ramener de quoi manger, au moins pour le diner. La faim leur rongeant l’estomac était maintenant une sensation familière, mais elle était toujours aussi peu plaisante. Et puisque personne n’avait d’énergie à dépenser, ceux restant à la maison ne pouvaient que se prélasser et rêver d’un monde meilleur.

Kuroo rêvait aussi, et Kenma détestait à quel point il se sentait impuissant, couché à côté de lui et redoutant les prochains rêves fiévreux. Parce que ses rêves ne semblaient pas être d’un future joyeux, mais plutôt d’un passé sombre, au vu de la façon dont il se tortillait et s’époumonait. Une fois de temps en temps, quelques mots articulés échappaient ses lèvres, et Kenma détestait les entendre.

"Non."

"Arrêtez !"

"Pitié..."

"Kuroo," Kenma l’appela pour ce qui semblait être la millième fois, incapable de supporter les cris de son meilleur ami. "Réveille-toi." Il secoua doucement son épaule.

Il fallut quelque secondes au capitaine pour sortir de son état mais, quand il se réveilla, ses yeux s’ouvrirent abruptement et il prit une rapide inspiration, comme si sa tête venait de transpercer la surface d’un océan dense.

"Du calme," Kenma souffla et essuyant son visage en sueur avec la serviette humide. Le regard de Kuroo suivit son mouvement, et ses yeux à moitié ouverts se figèrent sur son visage.

"K'nma..." il commença, sa voix sèche et rauque, mais ils ne pouvaient pas dépenser plus d’eau que nécessaire ; donc Kenma se força à ignorer son ton rauque. "Je crois... J’crois que j’vais mourir. "

Mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à entendre ça, ces mots de la bouche de Kuroo, entendre la défaite dans sa voix et la triste acceptance de son sort dans son ton. Pour lui, le capitaine avait toujours été un pilier de force et le meilleur ami qu’il n’ait jamais pu avoir. Et maintenant il s’avouait vaincu… Il ne devait certainement plus avoir aucun espoir.

Si Kuroo mourrait, Kenma décida, il mourrait aussi. Son cœur pouvait survivre d’une blessure au cerveau, mais son esprit mourrait si son cœur se brisait.

Mais plus que tout, Kenma détestait voir Kuroo souffrir. Donc il refusait de le laisser mourir.

"Pas tant que je suis là," il promit en prenant la main de Kuroo et la serrant jusqu’à ce qu’elle en devienne blanche. Kuroo observa sa poigne avec léthargie, puis il leva les yeux et ces derniers se fermèrent sans un mot, ni une confirmation qu’il avait entendu ce que Kenma avait dit.

Mais Kenma n’avait pas besoin d’entendre ses mots. Il avait juste besoin qu’il comprenne qu’il n’allait pas abandonner, peu importe les circonstances. La seule personne qui avait besoin de ces mots en ce moment était Kenma lui-même.

Et, seul dans la chambre principale, assis à côté du corps mourant de la seule personne qui gardait Kenma en vie, il se promit de sauver la vie de Kuroo.

"Quoi qu’il arrive. Quoi qu’il arrive. Quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il arrive, quoi qu’il arrive, je vais te sauver, Tetsu, quoi qu’il arrive -"

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Hinata n’avait pas arrêté de lui jeter des regards inquiets tout au long du diner. Un nuage de pluie les avait séparé de l’autre groupe pour deux heures, et ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps précieux pour réunir plus de vivres pendant la journée. Maintenant, alors que le soleil saignait pour donner naissance à une lune voilée de nuages, ils restèrent assis avec les maigres rations qu’ils avaient récolté et essayaient d’ignorer leur faim et leur soif. La conserve de Kuroo n’était finie qu’à moitié ; le garçon fiévreux avait été incapable de rester réveillé suffisamment longtemps pour la terminer.

Et la conserve de Kenma était restée intacte, serrée dans ses mains mais complètement oubliée alors que le passeur au cheveux noirs gardait un œil inquiet sur les secousses agitées de Kuroo. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, comme s’il suivait un rêve (ou peut-être un cauchemar) avec frénésie. L’éclat de sueur qui semblait maintenant habiter ses sourcils était tout sauf bienvenu, même si sa fièvre s’était stabilisée à 38.9 degrés.

"Kenma, mange, s’il-te-plait," Hinata lui murmura quand Noya lança une conversation avec Tanaka, attirant donc l’attention des autres sur eux. Kenma apprécia sa discrétion, mais le sentiment qui lui tordait les entrailles lui donnait l’impression qu’il allait suivre les pas de Kuroo et vomir tout ce qu’il mangerait.

Peut-être qu’il pourrait convaincre Suga de lui donner aussi des médicaments, il pensa en prenant une cuillérée de lentilles trempées. Au point où il en était, des drogues seraient sûrement meilleurs maitres de son corps que lui.

Après le repas le groupe se sépara pour jouer aux cartes dans une autre pièce tandis que Yamaguchi changeait les pansements de Kuroo. Kenma resta avec lui pour observer et, peut-être que c’était parce qu’ il n’avait pas dit mot, mais Hinata aussi était resté. Étrangement silencieux, debout aux côtés de Kenma et observant chacun de ses mouvements avec attention. Non pas que Kenma ait bougé plus que ça. Son regard était collé sur la nuque de Kuroo et sentit une vague de nausée à la vue du l’entité étrangère qui attaquait le corps de son meilleur ami.

Si seulement l’infection n’avait pas empiré. Kuroo ne serait pas en train de souffrir, il ne serait pas affaibli, ou fiévreux, ou suffisamment désespéré pour baisser les bras. Kuroo n’avait jamais abandonné auparavant, peu importe les circonstances. C’était l’infection qui l’avait changé d’une façon irréparable.

Kenma devait faire quelque-chose -n’importe quoi- pour la vaincre et sauver Kuroo. N’importe quoi. Il avait besoin de Kuroo comme il avait besoin d’oxygène.

Il devait probablement être vraiment crispé par cette idée puisque, quand Hinata prit tendrement sa main, il sentit la tension quitter ses épuales. Il se tourna vers son ami, un peu surpris, mais il se détendit en voyant son sourire doux et triste.

"Yamaguchi," il demanda, ne voulant pas perturber le médecin, mais ayant besoin de savoir. "Comment est-ce qu’on va l’aider ? Il ne va pas mieux."

Le plus jeune semblait déjà le savoir, mais il ne réagit pas et continua son travail en silence. Kenma attendit patiemment, aucun des deux ne parlait énormément et, enfin, Yamaguchi se rassit au sol et étira doucement son dos.

"Je ne sais pas," il haussa les épuales, n’ayant pas l’air nonchalant, mais n’ayant pas l’air inquiet non-plus. Au final, il était comme d’habitude, il semblait complètement vide. "On n’a pas d’antibiotiques. On peut lui donner de l’acétaminophène pour la fièvre et la douleur mais, en fin de compte, il va devoir combattre l’infection seul. Le mieux qu’on puisse faire c’est lui donner des fluides, de la bonne nourriture et beaucoup de repos. "

Mais ils savaient tous que l’eau et la nourriture et le repos étaient un luxe qu’aucun d’eux n’avait.

"Je vois," Kenma hocha la tête, sachant très bien que l’explication de Yamaguchi n’était qu’une façon embellie de dire qu’il n’avait aucune chance de survie. Bizarrement, ce n’était pas aussi douloureux à entendre qu’auparavant, et Kenma se rendit compte avec horreur qu’il commençait à accepter ce développement.

Mais il ne l’accepterait jamais. Il n’abandonnerait jamais Kuroo. Pas quand Kuroo ne l’avait jamais abandonné lui.

"On va faire tout notre possible pour le sauver, " il rajouta, la gorge sèche alors qu’un plan se formait dans son esprit, aussi clair que les matins où ils étaient insouciants et heureux. "On doit le sauver, c’est obligé."

"Oui," Yamaguchi acquiesça avant de retourner à sa tache futile.

À ses côtés, Hinata sursauta quand la poigne de Kenma se serra fermement sur ses doigts.

Quelque-chose avait changé.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Quelque-chose avait changé, et Kenma aimait ce que c’était, parce qu’il venait de recevoir la dernière impulsion pour agir. Il avait été un peu hésitant, mais Kuroo commença à avoir des petits épisodes d’apnée du sommeil, alarmant tout le monde et le forçant à utiliser de nouveau le masque à oxygène pendant son sommeil, il sut qu’il était temps d’agir.

Cependant, il savait aussi à quel point il était dangereux d’agir indépendamment des autres. Personne ne l’écouterait, peu importe à quel point il les supplierait, donc il devait s’en occuper seul. Ils allaient probablement le détester après ça mais il se fichait de ce qui allait lui arriver, tant que Kuroo survivait.

Avec ces idées en tête, il attendit quelques heures de plus avant de se faufiler dans la première chambre. Tout le monde était profondément endormi, ne remuant même pas quand il passa au-dessus d’eux. Il se figea quand Keishin remua dans son sommeil, mais continua d’avancer une fois qu’il était clair qu’il n’allait pas se réveiller. Il se rendit vers Hinata, endormi sur le lit, dos-à-dos avec Kageyama, et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. Hinata grommela et Kenma mi tune main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Hinata se réveilla vite avec un sursaut, Et Kenma se baissa immédiatement pour être visible et le rassurer.

"Kenma...?" l’adolescent endormi demanda doucement, et le passeur posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui demander d’être silencieux, avant de pointer la porte du doigt.

Alors qu’il s’éloignait, Hinata fronça simplement les sourcils avant de se lever silencieusement et de le suivre.

Ils sortirent de la chambre et Kenma le mena jusqu’à la chambre principale, où il ferma la porte pour plus de confidentialité.

"Alors... Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" Hinata demanda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. "Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Quelque-chose t’ennuie ? Ça va ?"

"J’ai besoin de ton aide," Kenma répondit simplement. "Avec Kuroo."

"Bien sûr. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?" Hinata demanda immédiatement, revigoré à l’idée d’être fiable.

"Au point où on en est, il ne va pas s’en sortir, peu importe à quel point Sugawara et Yamaguchi insistent. Il a besoin de soins médicaux, il ne peut plus rester ici," Kenma commença en jetant un regard rapide au visage en sueur de Kuroo, de nouveau coincé sous le masque à oxygène.

"À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?" Hinata demanda en essayant de comprendre ses pensées. "Est-ce que tu veux retourner à l’hôpital ?"

"Non, ce que je veux c’est..." Kenma prit une grande inspiration pour se préparer à le lui annoncer. "Il a besoin d’un médecin. Et je veux l’amener dans le centre-ville pour demander de l’aide."

Il y eut un petit silence interrompu par la respiration sifflante de Kuroo, et Kenma se mordit la lèvre en voyant l’air pensif d’Hinata. S’il refusait, il allait aussi raconteur son plan au reste du groupe, et Kuroo n’aurait plus une chance de survie. Il espéra ne pas avoir pris une mauvaise décision en faisant confiance à Hinata.

"Le centre-ville..." Hinata répéta enfin à voix-haute. "Mais... le Capitaine a dit que c’était peut-être dangereux. Et que les gens là-bas pourraient être comme ceux au camp de concentration. C’est trop dangereux d’y aller."

"S’il-te-plaît," Kenma tenta de nouveau, une vague de nausée remontant dans sa gorge. "S’il-te-plaît, Shouyo, tu es le seul sur qui je peux compter. Tu peux même dire aux autres que je t’ai forcé, ce n’est pas grave. Je vais prendre toute la responsabilité et les punitions. Tu n’as même pas besoin de venir avec moi jusqu’au bout, mais s’il-te-plaît. Je ne peux pas faire ça seul."

"Kenma..." Hinata sembla hésiter de nouveau. "Le Capitaine ne voulait vraiment pas qu’on y aille... Même coach a dit que c’était une mauvaise idée.... Je sais pas si on devrait le faire."

Donc il n’allait vraiment pas recevoir d’aide. Kenma avait eu tort de penser qu’il pouvait dépendre de quelqu’un d’autre que lui et Kuroo dans ce monde. Et maintenant, même Kuroo avait abandonné. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi est-ce qu’il continuait à se battre.

"D’accord," il admit enfin d’une voix tremblante. "D’accord, je vais m’en occuper seul. Désolé de t’avoir dérangé." Abattu, il se tourna vers Kuroo et commença à retirer la couverture. "Juste... si tu es mon ami, juste un dernière faveur... ne dis à personne où je suis allé."

"Kenma..." Hinata semblait sans-voix alors qu’il observait Kenma sortit les chaussures sales de Kuroo, les enfilant avec difficulté.

"S’il-te-plaît, Shouyo," Kenma le supplia doucement, des larmes brulant le coin de ses yeux alors qu’il acceptait qu’il allait devoir se battre seul. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu’il essayait de faire le deuxième lacet, puis il se plaça au niveau des épaules de Kuroo pour essayer de le relever.

Malgré la perte de poids, Kuroo était toujours aussi lourd et, avec la fièvre brulant son esprit, il était trop léthargique pour réagir quand Kenma utilisa tout son poids pour essayer de le lever. L’effort lui faisait mal au dos, mais il tira et bougea et poussa jusqu’à ce qu’il réussisse à mettre Kuroo dans une position assise avec ses pieds au sol, complètement appuyé contre lui.

Kenma tenta de le mettre debout, mais il réussit à peine à le faire bouger. Kuroo était un poids-mort, et ce n’était pas facile de le garder immobile. Il essaya une nouvelle fois en vain puis, juste avant qu’il ne tente une troisième fois, une main se posa sur son épaule.

Kenma se retourna, surpris de voir que Hinata était toujours là, l’air toujours aussi incertain et inquiet et coupable, mais toujours là, avec sa main toujours posée sur l’épaule de Kenma et ses doigts légèrement enfoncés dans son pull sale, comme s’il était à deux doigts de regretter sa décision.

Mais Kenma ne dit rien, et Hinata ne dit rien. Au lieu, Kenma bougea pour attraper le bras droit de Kuroo, et Hinata prit son bras gauche.

"Kuroo, debout," Kenma commença en secouant doucement le bras du garçon. Il fallut quelques tentatives, mais les yeux de Kuroo s’ouvrirent l’un après l’autre, et son regard voilé se posa sur celui de son meilleur ami.

"K'nma...?"

"On va t’emmener voir un docteur," Kenma l’informa. "Mais tu vas devoir marcher avec nous.."

"C’est lo’n ?" Kuroo marmonna en faisant un effort pour sortir du lit et déplacer son poids sur ses jambes. Kenma le supporta pendant un instant avec un bras pour attraper la bonbonne d’oxygène posée au sol et la balancer sur son épaule, avant de retourner soutenir le corps de Kuroo.

"Un peu, désolé," Kenma soupira. "Quelques heures même. Mais on va faire des pauses, et une fois arrivé, tu vas recevoir des médicaments et de la nourriture et tu vas aller mieux. S’il-te-plaît, Kuroo... s’il-te-plaît fais de ton mieux pour continuer à avancer."

"Huh..." Kuroo répondit lamentablement, tournant le regard pour voir Hinata, l’air incertain, mais soutenant tout de même le grand adolescent. Mais il semblait trop désorienté pour le remettre en question, et il hocha la tête. "D’accord."

"Merci." C’était tout ce dont Kenma avait besoin pour commencer à avancer.

Sans un mot, ils quittèrent la chambre principale et traversèrent le couloir jusqu’au escaliers. Les vieilles marches grincèrent doucement sous leur poids mais, en écoutant attentivement les bruits au deuxième étage, Kenma conclut que personne ne s’était réveillé en entendant le son. Ils atteignirent la porte d’entrée sans problèmes et s’arrêtèrent un instant pour que Hinata et Kenma mettent leurs chaussures, et ils ouvrirent la porte fermée à double-tour. Kenma attrapa les clés à côté de la porte quand ils sortirent, pour refermer au moins légèrement la porte derrière eux et assurer la protection du groupe puis, avec une petite hésitation, ils continuèrent d’avancer.

"Kenma, j’ai un mauvais pressentiment," Hinata marmonna, incertain alors qu’ils descendaient les quelques marches de la véranda jusqu’à l’allée, puis la route.

"Continue juste de marcher, Shouyo," Kenma répondit simplement, son cœur battant la chamade. D’une certaine manière, il avait l’impression que Hinata avait raison. Mais il avait besoin de sauver, quoi qu’il arrive.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

C’était dur de dire l’heure sans la montre de Daichi, et le ciel aussi sombre que toujours ne leur donnait aucune indication du passage du temps non-plus. Silencieusement, Hinata, Kenma et Kuroo avancèrent, leurs pieds traînants sur le goudron, leurs estomacs grondant férocement, leurs gorges sèches avec l’odeur de l’acide sulfurique qui semblait habiter l’atmosphère. Ils durent s’arrêter à plusieurs reprises pour laisser Kuroo reposer ses jambes tremblantes et, à cause de ses pauses, Kenma avait l’impression qu’ils ne faisaient aucun progrès. En plus, Kuroo repoussait ses limites de plus en plus, ce qui n’était pas bon pour son état, en particulier au vu de sa peau blanche comme de la craie.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire sinon continuer d’avancer.

La nuit était silencieuse à l’exception du vent soufflant dans les branches mortes, ou de leurs pas contre le sol. Kenma appréciait l’air frais de la nuit, il lui apportait une forme de sérénité.

Puis il y eut un bruit au loin, Kenma le confondit d’abord avec un animal nocturne. Puis, le bruit se rapprocha encore, et encore, le bruit régulier lui faisait penser à un battement de cœur, et il se dit qu’il s’agissait sûrement du battement de son propre cœur qui résonnait dans ses oreilles.

Sa respiration commença à sortir en petites bouffées. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler.

Puis, Hinata s’arrêta net au milieu de la route et se retourna.

Le bruit semblable à un battement de cœur était encore plus fort dans les oreilles de Kenma, et il se retourna aussi.

Une lumière éclaira son visage et, quand son aveuglement temporaire se dissipa, il se retrouva face à face avec le passeur de Karasuno, Kageyama Tobio.

"Kageyama, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?" Hinata s’écria, et Kenma pouvait entendre sa peur dans son ton. "Tu ne devrais pas être dehors !"

"Toi non-plus, idiot !" Kageyama rétorqua fermement avant de se retourner en pointant sa lampe vers la route, dans la direction d’où il venait. Il l’alluma et l’éteignit à plusieurs reprises dans ce que Kenma devina être un signal, et son sang se glaça.

Ils avaient été attrapés.

"Kageyama, laisse-nous partir," Hinata protesta sans grande conviction, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Kenma était figé d’horreur mais, en entendant les paroles d’Hinata, ses muscles s’élancèrent de nouveau.

Désespéré de s’enfuir avant que quelqu’un ne puisse l’arrêter, il se retourna violemment et tira Kuroo avec lui. La poigne d’Hinata relâcha légèrement le plus lourd et le plus petit et le joueur de Nekoma laissèrent échapper un cri de détresse quand le mouvement fit trébucher Kuroo, qui tomba sur Kenma. À peine capable de le maintenir debout, Kenma tomba, heureux de pouvoir au moins être capable d’amortir la chute de Kuroo avec son propre corps.

Son souffle se coupa à l’impact, une nouvelle fois quand tout le poids de Kuroo tomba sur lui aussi.

"Kenma !" La voix d’Hinata atteignit les oreilles du passeur, mais Kenma était trop secoué par la chute pour faire attention à lui. Au lieu, il observait tendrement Kuroo, ignorant son mantra de "K'nma, K'nma, K'nma" alors qu’il le repoussait pour le coucher sur son dos. Par miracle, la bonbonne d’oxygène n’avait pas explosé en entrant en contact avec le sol, donc Kenma le prit comme une victoire et s’assura que Kuroo respirait toujours avant de lever le regard.

Kageyama l’observait avec fureur.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?" il demanda violement, faisant sursauter Hinata.

"Kageyama, arrête ! Ne lui cire pas dessus," il protesta, mais Kageyama l’ignora.

"Pourquoi est-ce que t’es parti ? Répond-moi !" Il demanda en jetant un regard noir au joueur de Nekoma agenouillé au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

"C’est pas tes affaires," Kenma grommela en détournant le regard.

"Bien sûr que si !" le garçon aux cheveux noirs répondit. "Hinata aurait pu se blesser. Sa cheville n’est toujours pas guérie et tu l’embarques avec toi ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais !?"

"Je sauve la vie de Kuroo." Et, tout d’un coup, Kenma était en colère. En colère face au monde injuste et en colère face à son incapacité à porter son plan à terme. "Je vais prendre toute la responsabilité si nécessaire, mais je vais sauver Kuroo, quoi qu’il en coute !"

"Même si tu mets la vie de Hinata en danger ?" L’autre garçon s’exclama et Hinata laisse échapper un cri de protestation de la part d’Hinata.

"Kageyama, ce n’est pas ça !"

"Très bien !" Kenma l’interrompit en serrant les poings, des larmes de frustration brulaient ses yeux. "Tu aurais fait quoi toi, hein ? Mets-toi à ma place pendant une seconde ! Si Hinata était en train de mourir, délirant avec de la fièvre, une hémorragie et en train de souffrir tout le temps, si Hinata t’avait annoncé qu’il avait complètement abandonné et qu’il voulait mourir, qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait !? Tu n’essayerais pas de le sauver aussi !?"

"Évidemment, mais-"

"Il n’y a pas de 'mais'," Kenma l’interrompit sèchement. "Kuroo est la personne la plus importante dans le monde pour moi. Et si je suis le seul à vouloir le sauver, et bien soit. Je vais le faire seul. Mais tu ne peux pas m’arrêter."

"Kenma..." Hinata se mordit la lèvre en tombant à genoux à côté de son ami. EN entendant sa voix étouffée, Kenma se rendit compte qu’il avait commencé à pleurer, et que ses oreilles étaient bouchées par la pression qui commençait à s’élever en elles. Il déglutit pour les libérer et, quand il put entendre clairement de nouveau, il entendit plus de bruites de pas s’arrêtant à leurs côtés.

"Ils sont là, ils vont bien," une voix soupira de soulagement, et Kenma reconnu vaguement la voix comme appartenant à Keishin. Leur compagnon de longue-date. Sûrement il allait comprendre.

"S’il-te-plaît, Keishin," Kenma supplia, la gorge rauque avec toutes les larmes qu’il retenait. "S’il-te-plaît, on peut pas le laisser mourir. S’il-te-plaît, laisse-moi l’emmener voir un docteur..."

"Kenma, ce... ce n’est peut-être pas la meilleure idée..." le plus âgé hésita, et le passeur rechigna.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez tous qu’il meure ?" Il demanda une nouvelle fois, plus silencieux, confus par la façon dont les autres ne semblaient pas comprendre sa logique. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne le soutenait ?

"C’est faux, mais... c’est trop risqué," Keishin soupira. "Si c’est similaire au camp de concentration..."

"Et bah soit," Kenma répondit en un clin d’œil. "Je n’abandonnerai pas tant que mes options ne sont pas épuisées. Et si on doit mourir, je préfèrerais mourir silencieusement et sans douleur plutôt que..." Sa voix s’éteignit quand il baissa sur la forme haletante de Kuroo. "Plutôt que de tout gâcher en agonisant jusqu’à ce que la mort soit suffisamment clémente pour nous prendre. Je ne vais pas attendre que ça lui arrive. Pas Kuroo."

"Kenma, on comprend, mais..." Une nouvelle voix se rajouta, et le passeur l’identifia comme appartenant à Daichi, le capitaine toujours aussi responsable. "S’enfuir au milieu de la nuit n’est pas la solution. Tu aurais dû nous en parler."

"Et vous auriez refusé encore et encore," Kenma souffla en séchant ses larmes. "Les actions sont plus fortes que les mots. Si le sang ne circule pas, l’oxygène ne peux pas circuler et le cerveau ne peux pas fonctionner. C’était ça ou Kuroo et moi on mourrait aussi tôt que ce soir."

"Tu n’as pas besoin d’en faire un ultimatum," Keishin protesta. "On devrait en discuter comme des adultes raisonnables."

"Mais on n’est pas des adultes," Kenma commenta, les faisant tous immédiatement taire. Parce-que peu importe à quel point ils le niaient, c’était la vérité. "Mais je ne vais pas perdre plus de temps à discuter. Je vais le faire. Je ne demande pas votre accord, ni votre aide. Je ne vais pas non-plus revenir vers vous si ça se passe mal. On vous laissera tranquille, et on se débrouillera seul. Je vous demande juste de m’aider à l’emmener dans les centre-ville pour qu’il voit un docteur et reste vivant pour voir l’aube."

Un silence s’imposa dans l’atmosphère, légèrement lourd, mais principalement paisible. C’était un bon type de silence, un qu’ils n’avaient pas eu depuis un bon bout de temps, et il permit à tous de réfléchir à ce qu’il venait tout juste de se passer.

Puis Kuroo ruina l’ambiance avec de petits bruits de haut-le-coeur. Kenma eu à peine le temps de réagir et d’enlever son masque avant que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne vomisse de la bile malodorante, son estomac n’ayant rien à régurgiter. L’acide avait du bien bruler l’intérieur de la gorge de Kuroo puisqu’une fois terminé, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, et Kenma se fichait de salir sa manche quand il essuya la bouche de Kuroo avec elle avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

"J’vais pas te laisser mourir," il promit dans un soupir à peine audible pour les autres, berçant tendrement son meilleur ami.

"Et nous non-plus," Daichi rajouta, surprenant tout le monde avec sa déclaration soudaine. Kageyama tourna sa lampe de poche vers lui, comme pour s’assurer qu’il avait entendu correctement, et le visage de Daichi était figé avec sa détermination habituelle. "Pour l’instant on va se réfugier dans l’une des maisons plus proche. Kageyama, ça serait super si tu pouvais courir annoncer aux autres qu’il faut réunir les affaires pour bouger ici. On va attendre le matin avant de partir pour le groupe de survivants dans la ville."

"Daichi..." Keishin commença, légèrement sans-voix.

"Ne t’inquiètes pas," le capitaine le rassura, ses yeux toujours figés sur la silhouette tremblante de Kuroo, retenue simplement par les bras protecteurs de Kenma. "Kuroo est l’un d’entre nous, donc on va faire tout notre possible pour l’aider."

"Vous pouvez me laisser y aller seul... Vous n’avez pas besoin de faire ça avec moi..." Kenma marmonna, soudainement embarrassé par la preuve de dévouement. Maintenant que la tension avait quittée l’atmosphère, il se rendit compte de l’audace qu’il avait eu et rougit en baissant la tête.

"Bien sûr qu’on va le faire avec toi," Daichi s’offusqua, comme si l’idée contraire était absurde. "Tu es de la famille maintenant. Et famille ça veut dire que personne n’est abandonné."

"Alors... Alors punissez-moi pour m’être enfui et avoir mis Hinata en danger..." Kenma continua, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir face au changement soudain dans l’attitude de Daichi.

"Hey." Daichi arriva soudainement vers lui, une main tendue, et Kenma se crispa par réflexe quand la main s’approcha de lui, tirant Kuroo plus proche de lui pour le protéger. Ses yeux étaient fermés avec appréhension, sa respiration retenue alors qu’il attendait pour la punition qu’il allait subir.

Mais rien ne vint. AU lieu, Kenma sentit une touche douce sur sa tête, et il risqua de lever les yeux pour voir Daichi lui sourire tristement avant de tapoter sa tête une nouvelle fois.

"Je n’ai pas l’autorité pour te punir. On est tous égaux," le capitaine lui dit en retirant sa main. "En plus, je n’ai aucune raison de te punir pour ne jamais avoir abandonné l’un d’entre nous."

"Mais je-" Kenma commença pour se faire interrompre par Keishin.

"Kenma... Tout le monde sait à quel point Kuroo est important pour toi, mais tu dois aussi avoir un peu confiance en nous," il insista, l’air un peu inconfortable avec la nouvelle directive.

"Ouais." Mais en voyant l’expression de mélancolie sur le visage de Daichi, Kenma se rendit compte que lui, au moins, était tout sauf inconfortable. "Mais plus que tout, je veux que tu saches que tu es l’un d’entre nous maintenant... tu n’as plus à être seul."

Et le ciel était sombre, donc Kenma ne vit pas immédiatement la différence. Mais, quand les plus grands membres du groupe arrivèrent pour aider à porter Kuroo jusqu’à l’une des maison avoisinante, et quand l’aube se leva et illumina leurs silhouettes triomphantes, Kenma se rendit compte que son monde incolore commençait à se transformer en de douces teintes de gris.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...

Ils partirent pour le centre-ville dès que les premières teintes de rouge du ciel commencèrent à illumine leur monde brisé. Et même si quelques-uns d’entre eux avaient réussi à se rendormir après les évènements de la nuit, la plupart étaient toujours réveillés, silencieusement inquiets de leur avancée en territoire ennemi, ou juste incapable de dormir avec le vide dans leurs estomacs. Même s’ils étaient tous d’accord sur le fait qu’ils risquaient très bien de se jeter dans la gueule du lion, l’idée d’avoir accès à de la nourriture, et de la sécurité, et des lits chauds était suffisamment attrayante pour convaincre une petite partie de chacun d’entre eux que leur prise de risque allait payer.

Kenma était le plus anxieux de tous, nerveux et agité jusqu’à ce que Asahi et Keishin entrent dans la chambre qu’il partageait (ou il était confiné) avec Kuroo pour le réveiller. Avec les deux membres costaux du groupe en charge, Kuroo fut vite installé sur le dos de Keishin et ils s’en allèrent.

Le ciel rouge était dégagé, ce qui était une bonne augure pour leur marche. Ils furent capable d’avancer pendant une bonne heure, Kuroo se faisant porter alternativement par Keishin, Asahi et Daichi, puis Suga demanda à faire une pause pour évaluer ses signes vitaux. La fièvre était toujours de 39.0 degrés Celsius, mais même si Kuroo avait fini par dormir sans l’oxygène, voyager avec le masque semblait aider à tolérer l’impact sur son corps. Sa respiration était rapide et superficielle, mais rien qui sortait de l’ordinaire pour lui. Décidant qu’il allait suffisamment bien pour continuer, ils se remirent à marcher.

Ne connaissant pas la ville, ils ne savaient pas trop en quoi consistait le centre-ville, donc ils continuèrent à s’enfoncer dans la ville, espérant vite trouver la zone. Et heureusement, en utilisant les cartes au coins des rues et les signalisations, ils réussirent à trouver la bonne direction.

Avant même le milieu de la matinée, ils réussirent enfin à atteindre la fameuse zone du centre-ville et ils virent la première silhouette humaine au loin, ils surent qu’ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

La personne, qui était habillée en civil et transportait un sac en plastique dans chaque main, les vit et s’approcha immédiatement. Le groupe se figea, même si la personne (ils se rendirent compte que c’était un homme) n’avait pas l’air dangereuse du tout. Ils savaient tous à quel point les apparences pouvaient cacher d’atroces secrets.

"Bonjour à vous tous," l’homme les salua en baissant légèrement la tête. "Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici auparavant... Vous avez réussi à trouver notre petite communauté seuls ?"

"En fait," Noya commença à expliquer en prenant l’initiative. "On logeait en bordure de la ville et pendant un raid on a rencontré une fille, Yukiko, qui nous a parlé de cet endroit. Donc on est venu voir qu’est-ce que c’était vraiment."

"Et bien nous sommes tous heureux de vous inviter ici. Yukiko est une gentille jeune femme, bien sûr qu’elle allait tous vous proposer de venir," l’homme acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

"Qu’est-ce que c’est que cet ‘ici’ ?" Daichi demanda, d’un ton toujours aussi pragmatique.

"Ici ? Notre communauté ?" L’homme réfléchit pendant une seconde. "En toute honnêteté, nous sommes juste un groupe de survivant essayant de nous reconstruire du mieux qu’on peut. Nous n’avons pas vraiment de nom puisque nous sommes semi-nomade mais, pour parler de nous comme un tout, vous pouvez utiliser le mot 'shoukyo'. Ça veut dire 'un peu', et c’est un terme que beaucoup ici aiment utiliser puisqu’il annonce bien notre taille, mais qu’on reste tout de même fort. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez utiliser ça."

"Shoukyo..." Keishin marmonna à voix haute pendant quelques secondes, puis il hocha la tête. "Et bien, si ce n’est pas un problème... Nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez un médecin à Shoukyo ? L’un d’entre nous est extrêmement malade et nous aimerions faire une consult..."

"Oh, bien sûr," l’homme hocha la tête, jetant enfin un regard sur Kuroo, dont la peau blanche et le masque à oxygène n’aidaient en rien pour cacher sa condition. "Pauvre garçon... Continuez sur cette rue et tournez à la deuxième à gauche. Notre hôpital est plus une Clinique transformée, mais notre médecin a été capable d’en faire une bonne zone de soins. "

"Merci," Daichi hocha la tête en se tournant vers la rue. "Nous devons aller amener notre ami, mais vous avez été vraiment informatif, vous avez tous nos remerciements."

"Pas de quoi, jeune homme. Ça fait plaisir de voir autant de bonne manières une fois de temps en temps. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à demander à quelqu’un, tout le monde sera heureux de vous aider !" L’homme fit un petit mouvement de tête, et tout le groupe s’inclina avant de repartir. "À une prochaine fois !"

"Bon, on va immédiatement aller voir ce docteur," Suga leur rappela vite, prenant le pouls de Kuroo avant de froncer les sourcils. "Il a besoin d’être couché immédiatement. Le voyage l’a trop dérangé. "

"Vite, tout le monde. À la clinique," Daichi acquiesça et le groupe s’élança vers le dernier espoir de Kuroo.

Alors que la clinique apparaissait dans leur ligne de vue, Kenma sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine. Les palpitations et le battement violent du muscle exagérés, mais Kenma les attribua au fait qu’ils se tenaient littéralement à deux pas de ce qui pourrait être la vie ou la mort de Kuroo.

Le groupe entra à l’unisson dans la clinique, se rendant immédiatement au bureau installé contre un mur. Il y avait quelques enfants jouant dans la salle d’attente vide, et une femme plus âgée, habillée d’une blouse d’hôpital qui n’était clairement pas le sien, jouait avec eux.

"Excusez-moi ?" Daichi s’adressa à elle, attirant immédiatement son attention. "Nous avons urgemment besoin de voir le médecin traitant, s’il-vous-plaît."

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?" La femme, probablement à peine plus âgée que Keishin, demanda en s’approchant. Avant que quiconque ne puisse répondre, elle vit Kuroo pose sur le dos d’Asahi, et elle pâlit. "Oh... Oh non. Vite, venez avec moi !"

Le groupe n’eut pas besoin qu’on le luit répète une deuxième fois. Poussés par la réaction de l’infirmière, ils se précipitèrent avec elle le long d’un couloir, jusqu’à l’une des salle de consultation.

"Couchez-le sur le lit," elle leur ordonna en les laissant tous entrer. "Enlevez ses chaussures, son t-shirt et son pantalon, puis mettez-le dans une chemise. Le docteur est avec un autre patient en e moment donc je vais prendre ses signes vitaux avant d’aller le chercher. Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu’il s’est passé ?"

"Et bien," Suga commença immédiatement. "Il s’est pris une balle dans le cou et elle a frôlé sa carotide. Il a survécu en mettant de la pression sur la blessure, puis on l’a recousu un peu plus tard sur le terrain. Une fois en sécurité il était déjà en état d’hypovolémie grave donc on lui a injecté 1l de Ringer Lactate, puis on a continué avec du D5W et 1/2 NS. L’hypovolémie a vite été prise en charge, mais la blessure s’est infectée et il a une violente fièvre en ce moment, sa conscience diminue, de l’apnée du sommeil, nausée et vomissement."

"C’est un sacré jargon professionnel, jeune homme," l’infirmière pouffe en mettant une pince sur le doigts de Kuroo et elle la connecta à une machine à côté du lit. "Tu as fait des études d’infirmier ?"

"Non... mon ami et moi avons lu beaucoup de manuels pour assumer le rôle de médecin dans notre groupe," Suga marmonna, légèrement embarrassé par l’éloge.

"C’est une bonne initiative," l’infirmière répondit avant de se mettre immédiatement au travail avec la pression sanguine de Kuroo. Une fois prise, elle s’occupa des autres signes vitaux, puis recula. "Bon, je vais aller chercher le docteur. Mettez-lui une chemise, ça sera plus facile pour le docteur et moi de faire nos évaluations. Je vais par contre vous demander de sortir, à l’exception de deux ou trois personnes maximum, le docteur va avoir besoin de place pour travailler." Elle se dirigea vers la porte, sa fiche d ‘information dans la main. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Une fois sortie, le groupe laisse échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Il semblait qu’un énorme poids venait tout juste d’être levé de leurs poitrines. Malgré l’air délabré de la clinique, il y avait de l’électricité, probablement grâce à un générateur de secours. Ce simple fait était une bonne indication qu’ils étaient entre de bonnes mains.

"On va attendre dehors," Tanaka suggéra alors que Kenma commençait à enlever les chaussures de Kuroo.

"Qui va rester avec Kuroo et Kenma ?" Suga demanda en attrapant une tenue de la pile propre pour la tendre à Yamaguchi.

"Je... J’aimerais rester, si Kenma est d’accord..." Hinata marmonna en détournant le regard. Surpris, Kenma leva le sien et hocha la tête.

"Bien sûr. J’aimerais que tu restes."

"Dans ce cas je reste aussi," Keishin décida. "Juste au cas où ils ont besoin de l’accord d’un adulte."

"Bonne idée," Daichi acquiesça et, en voyant que Suga avait l’air à deux doigts de protester, il posa doucement une main sur l’épaule du vice-capitaine. "Suga, tu as déjà fait beaucoup, je pense que tu devrais te reposer. Laisse le docteur et l’infirmière s’en occuper pour l’instant."

"Ouais, Yamaguchi et toi vous avez été tellement cool !" Noya rajouta avec un grand sourire. "Yamaguchi ! Quand on en a fini avec tout ce bordel, rappelle-moi de t’acheter une glace pour avoir été un super kouhai !"

"Bien sûr, senpai," Yamaguchi hocha simplement la tête, mais un microscopique sourire se forma parmi la galaxie de tâches de rousseurs.

"Bon, dehors," Keishin les poussas hors de la pièce quand Kenma commença à enlever le t-shirt de Kuroo, puis à enlever son pantalon. La chemise fut vite mise en place, et Kenma le réinstalla sous les couvertures, sachant très bien que le docteur allait surement les enlever dès son arrivée. Mais le geste le rassurait.

"Tout ira bien maintenant, Kenma," Hinata l’encouragea en allant s’asseoir sur les tabourets à côté du lit. "Kuroo ira bien."

Et même si Kenma avait du mal à complètement le croire, il voulait sincèrement admettre qu’il se sentait déjà plus en sécurité ici. Donc il hocha la tête et se permit un petit sourire pour sa petite victoire.

Aucun d’eux ne remarque le regard inquiet de Keishin figé sur le visage tordu de douleur du capitaine, ni la façon dont il se mordait les lèvres, ni la prière murmurée qui quitta ses lèvres quand la porte s’ouvrit.

"Le patient dans la chambre 3 va avoir besoin de Levothyrox 75 microgrammes. Faites juste attention à attendre deux heures après avoir pris des produits laitiers, des suppléments de fer et des antiacides," une voix entra dans la pièce, suivie de son propriétaire, et tous les occupants conscients se tournèrent pour tomber nez-à-nez avec un homme suivit de l’infirmière prenant soigneusement des notes.

"Bien. Et juste pour confirmer avec le patient 1, je vais arrêter avec le bisoprolol jusqu’à ce que sa tension monte au-delà de 100, mais je vais lui donner du furosémide quand même en faisant attention à la saturation d’oxygène et au rythme de sa respiration," l’infirmière hocha la tête the nurse, l’air assez sûre d’elle-même sans suivre la confirmation du docteur.

"Oui. Merci, Satsuki, c’est parfait," le docteur acquiesça et sourit quand elle s’en alla en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Enfin, son regard se posa sur les trois personnes dans la pièce, l’observant comme des aigles, et son sourire disparut pendant la seconde où il les analysa. Aucun mots ne furent échangés pendant cet instant, puis le sourire du docteur revint aussitôt et il s’inclina.

"Bonjour, c’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis le Docteur Hayate, médecin traitant des habitants de Shoukyo," il se présenta à Ukai. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Hinata et Kenma restèrent assise n silence, observant attentivement chaque mouvement minime de l’homme.

"Pareillement. Merci d’avoir accepté de jeter un œil à notre compagnon," Ukai acquiesça, s’inclinant en retour. "Il serait mort sans vous."

"Ne nous précipitons pas," le docteur le corrigea avec une certaine habitude. "Je vais faire de mon mieux."

Il s’approcha de Kuroo, sortit son stéthoscope, et Hinata et Kenma se déplacèrent pour faire de la place. L’homme ausculta les poumons de Kuroo, puis son cœur et son abdomen. Après cela, il écarta son stéthoscope et palpa quelques endroits avant de reculer.

"Bon, l’infirmière m’a expliqué son cas. Blessure par balle au niveau de la carotide droite qui s’est infectée, de l’hypovolémie qui a été prise en charge, et maintenant une violente infection."

"Euhh... oui," Ukai confirma, n’étant pas familier avec les termes utilisés. "Nous n’avions pas d’eau ou de nourriture donc il ne pouvait pas s’en remettre seul."

"Et je vois qu’il reçoit de l’oxygène," le docteur nota en pointant la bonbonne presque vide posée au sol du doigt.

"Ouais. Notre médecin a mis et enlevé le masque à plusieurs reprises, surtout quand il a arrêté de respire à plusieurs reprises pendant la nuit," Ukai expliqua.

"Je vois." Le docteur hocha pensivement de la tête, puis il se tourna vers la deuxième porte au fond de la pièce. "Bon, je vais devoir jeter un œil à cette blessure et on avisera ensuite."

"D’accord."

"Je vais juste aller chercher l’équipement nécessaire, et revenir avec les médicaments pour la fièvre aussi, et des packs de glace," le docteur leur dit avant de sortir par la porte arrière.

Un petit silence s’installa entre les trois personnes restantes, jusqu’à ce que le docteur soit suffisamment éloigné.

"Il a l’air assez gentil," Hinata commenta, son intonation montant légèrement à la fin, incertain de la réaction qu’il allait recevoir.

"On ne va pas rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire," Kenma marmonna, ne sachant pas comment se sentir face à l’homme, malgré sa convivialité.

"Je suis d’accord," Ukai acquiesça, et la conversation s’arrêta jusqu’à ce que le docteur revienne par la même porte.

"Bon," l’homme leur sourit, tenant quelques objets triomphalement. "Je vais juste observer la blessure pour voir quels types d’antibiotiques lui donner. En attendant vous pouvez mettre le pack de glace dans une serviette et le poser sur son front." Il donna l’objet à Kenma, qui suivit immédiatement ses instructions.

La glace était douce contre sa peau tiède, et il ne pouvait qu’imaginer le soulagement qu’elle apporterait à Kuroo.

Le docteur installa ses instruments sur la table à côté du lit et mis des gants avant d’enlever le pansement. Kenma se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à l’ignoble blessure et il serra les dents à la vue de la peau rouge et enflée.

"Une belle infection, pas vrai ?" le docteur soupira en jetant un regard rapide sur la gaze sale avant de la jeter avec ses gants. Il ouvrit ensuite un paquet de gants stériles et les mis avec habitude. "Les points de suture sont bien faits, mais la blessure en elle-même n’a pas été suffisamment fermée avant de mettre les points," il cliqua de la langue, se mettant immédiatement au travail. "Qui s’en est occupé ?"

"Notre médecin," Hinata marmonna, toujours prêts à defender son senpai. "Il est juste en troisième année et a lu quelques manuels, et il a fait de son mieux avec ce qu’il avait !"

"J’ai bien conscience qu’il a fait de son mieux avec ses capacités," le docteur hocha la tête, coupant immédiatement le fil pour les retirer. Les trois autres observèrent avec une fascination la blessure s’ouvrir un peu plus, et la main de Kenma se resserra sur celle de Kuroo.

"Alors ?" Ukai demanda, son inquiétude claire alors qu’il observait la blessure.

"Ce n’est pas aussi grave que ça aurait pu l’être," Dr. Hayate admit en trempant de la gaze dans une solution saline pour nettoyer la blessure. Une bonne dose d’un rejet blanc avec une sorte de liquide rosé, et Kenma fronça le nez face à cette vision répugnante. "C’est très superficiel, mais l’infection est déjà entrée dans la circulation sanguine."

"Oh." Ukai se mordit la lèvre. "Donc qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire ?"

"Je vais lui donner des antibiotiques puisqu’on a de la chance et un frigo qui fonctionne ici pour les garder. Je vais aussi devoir débrider la blessure – ah, je veux dire, enlever le tissus mort pour permettre à la blessure de mieux guérir- puis je vais la refermer." En mettant la gaze propre sur la blessure de Kuroo, le docteur la serra fermement puis enleva ses gants avant de jeter tout son équipement.

"Et il va s’en sortir ?" Ukai demanda de nouveau pour s’en assurer.

"Il devrait être guéris d’ici la semaine prochaine, oui," Dr. Hayate acquiesça avec un sourire.

"Merci," les trois soupirèrent de soulagement, Kenma serrant fermement la main de Kuroo comme s’il voulait transmettre le message. Il irait bien. Kuroo allait survivre. Kenma n’avait pas tout fait foirer ce coup-ci. Son monde gris semblait un peu plus lumineux maintenant. Ce n’était pas encore un monde coloré, mais c’était mieux qu’il ne l’avait été depuis un long moment. Donc il allait prendre chaque petite victoire disponible.

"Pas de quoi. Maintenant je vais devoir aller écrire la prescription pour l’antibiotique, puis je vais aller voir mes autres patients avant de me préparer pour le débridement. Puisque nous n’avons pas de salle d’opération je vais devoir le faire ici, l’infirmière sera à mes côtés donc tout ira bien. Mais je dois vous prévenir ; nous n’avons pas de médicaments pour la douleur suffisamment puissants puisque nous n’avons pas réussi à ouvrir l’armoire de stupéfiants. Mais nous avons beaucoup de sédatifs. Donc même s’il sera endormi pendant la procédure, il risqué tout de même de sentir la douleur, en particulier au réveil," le docteur expliqua, déjà lancé en direction de la porte.

"Tant qu’il survit. Kuroo est costaud," Ukai sourit. "Merci encore."

"Pas de quoi," l’homme répéta avant de s’en aller.

"C’est super," Hinata fut le premier à s’exclamer. "Kenma... il va s’en sortir ! Tout ira bien !"

"Tant mieux," Kenma répondit simplement, parce qu’il ne pouvait rien dire d’autre avec certitude.

"Je vais aller l’annoncer aux autre," Ukai annonça en se dirigeant vers la porte. "Ils vont être heureux d’apprendre la nouvelle."

"On a tous besoin d’une bonne nouvelle en ce moment, hein," Hinata pouffa timidement quand Ukai quitta la chambre, le laissant seul avec Kenma. "Donc... Kenma," il commença en se tournant vers son ami qui observait impassiblement le visage endormi de Kuroo. "Ça va ?"

"Hmm... oui," Kenma hocha la tête après un instant de réflexion. "Juste... Je sais pas. J’ai peut-être juste faim, ou peut-être que je suis stressé, mais j’ai mal à l’estomac et je ne sais pas quoi en faire."

"S’il y a un problème, on va s’en occuper quand il arrive," Hinata répondit, son sourire s’effaçant légèrement quand il plaça une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Kenma. "Pour l’instant on va juste profiter du moment."

"Oui," Kenma acquiesça en souhaitant que tout puisse être aussi simple que c’est mots.

Ils laissèrent Kuroo se reposer pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes avant que l’infirmière ne revienne dans la chambre pour le préparer à la petite opération. Elle nettoya son visage et toute la zone de son cou avec de l’eau et du savon, puis enleva l’IV que Yamaguchi avait mise pour ouvrir un nouvel accès dans l’autre bras. Elle releva légèrement la tête du lit de Kuroo et rapprocha la table avant de partir pour ramener les équipements dont ils allaient avoir besoin ainsi qu’une nouvelle bonbonne d’oxygène pour remplacer l’ancienne presque vide.

Enfin, elle ausculta Kuroo de la tête aux pieds, d’une façon assez similaire au docteur, et reprit tous ses signes vitaux. Elle nota toutes ses trouvailles puis retourna vers la porte.

"Le docteur et moi allons nous préparer, donc nous vous rejoindrons d’ici une dizaine de minutes. Seul l’un de vous pourra rester pendant l’opération, les autres devront attendre dehors," elle les informa puis partit.

"J’y vais," Hinata se porta immédiatement volontaire, comme s’il n’y avait pas d’autre possibilité. "Tu vas t’en sortir ?"

"Ouais," Kenma hocha la tête. "Merci pour tout, Hinata."

"Pas de quoi !" L’attaquant sourit et, au même moment, le reste de Karasuno entra.

"On a entendu dire qu’il allait être opéré donc on voulait au moins le voir avant," Daichi expliqua immédiatement puisqu’ils n’avaient pas plus de temps que ça.

"Je vais le réveiller. Il va être content d’apprendre la nouvelle," Kenma marmonna en secouant l’épaule de son ami. "Hey, Kuroo... Debout. Tu vas te faire opérer pour ton cou."

Kuroo grogna et il fallut quelques autres tentatives pour qu’il ouvre ses yeux voiles. Son regard sauta d’une personne à une autre jusqu’à ce qu’il se pose sur Kenma.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" Il demanda d’une voix rauque. "On est où ?"

"Dans un endroit sauf," Keishin répondit. "Donc Kuroo... calme-toi, d’accord ?"

"Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?" Le capitaine demanda de nouveau, soudainement plus alerte.

"Tu vas te faire opérer. Ils vont nettoyer tes blessures pour qu’elles guérissent mieux," Kenma expliqua doucement. "Le docteur va aussi te donner des antibiotiques."

"Oh," Kuroo se mordit la lèvre avant de s’enfoncer dans le matelas. "Tant que j’ai plus de tube dans ma bite, ça me va."

Ils se mirent tous à rire, ce qui sembla alléger légèrement l’atmosphère. Même Kenma sentit un peu de tension quitter ses épaules.

"Donc on se verra juste après," Suga lui sourit. "Je suis sûr que tout ira bien."

"Bien sûr," le capitaine ricana faiblement au moment où la porte s’ouvrit de nouveau, laissant l’infirmière entrer.

Elle portait maintenant une tenue jaune par-dessus sa blouses et ses cheveux étaient attachés sous un chapeau. Un masque pendouillait de son oreille et elle s’avança au travers de la petite foule.

"Mets tous tes cheveux là-dessous, s’il-te-plaît," elle s’adressa à Kuroo en lui tendant un chapeau comme le sien. Kuroo soupira et le prit d’une main tremblante, grognant avec l’effort que ça lui demandait. Pendant ce temps, l’infirmière sortit une IV et la connecta au nouveau support de Kuroo avec la facilité d’une professionnelle expérimentée. Depuis ses côtés, Kenma entendit Suga murmurer quelque-chose à Yamaguchi et il sourit doucement, sachant très bien que les deux garçons étaient extatiques de voir un véritable professionnel faire ce qu’ils avaient appris d’un livre.

"Bon, on va attendre dehors," Keishin annonça pour laisser l’infirmière faire son travail. "Allez, tout le monde."

"Bonne chance, Kuroo," vint la voix collective de l’équipe de Karasuno tandis qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la porte.

"Oi, ne meure pas, idiot," Tsukishima rajouta comme s’il s’agissait d’un commentaire incroyablement important qui devait absolument être fait.

"Juste pour toi, promis." Le visage de Kuroo s’illumina avec un énorme sourire joueur, et Tsukishima claqua de la langue avec irritation avant de rejoindre le groupe.

Juste avant qu’ils ne sortent, le docteur entra, habillé d’une façon similaire à l’infirmière. Ladite professionnelle était maintenant en train de prendre des seringues d’un panier pose sur la table de chevet, et les remplissait avec différents médicaments. L’équipe de Karasuno salua le docteur et le laisse passer, l’observant avec curiosité alors qu’il s’approchait de Kuroo et Kenma.

"Comment tu t’en sors, Satsuki ?" Il demanda à l’infirmière qui hocha simplement de la tête.

"L’antibiotique a été administré par l’IV principale et son oxygène est poussé à 5 litres. J’ai juste besoin de rajouter les sédatifs et on pourra commencer," elle répondit immédiatement en prenant ses trois seringues et se dirigeant vers Kuroo.

L’adolescent, qui n’avait pas arrêté de regarder les yeux de Kenma, plongé dans son confort, fut surprise par les nouvelles voix et se retourna pour les observer faiblement. Il ne semblait pas décerner grand-chose mais, quand l’infirmière et le docteur s’approchèrent au même instant, Kenma sentit Kuroo serrer sa main sans avertissement préalable.

"Bonjour," l’homme le salua avec un sourire doux. "Je suis Dr. Hayate, et je vais m’occuper de ton opération de débridement."

Et Kuroo arrêta de respire pendant une seconde, serrant fermement la main de Kenma dont le pressentiment de crainte avait lui donnait l’impression d’être à deux doigts d’exploser.

Et avant qu’il ne puisse demander, Kuroo hurla.

Le cri qui échappa à l’adolescent était sans précédent, si violent et fort et désespéré que les garçons à l’extérieur rentrèrent immédiatement pour voir ce qu’il se passait.

"Kuro !" La main de Kenma s’engourdissait sous l’étau qu’était la poigne de Kuroo. "Tetsu, qu’est-ce qu’il y a !?"

"Satsuki, donne lui 5 mg de midazolam IM," le regard du docteur se durcit en voyant la détresse de Kuroo, mais il ne bougea pas de sa position. L’infirmière, elle, se précipita aux côtés de Kuroo et enfonça immédiatement une longue seringue dans sa cuisse.

"5 de midaz administrés," elle confirma en ressortant la seringue et jetant la partie pointue dans la poubelle.

"Non ! Non, non, non, pitié !" Kuroo s’écria en se tournant vers elle, comme si elle l’avait trahi aussi. "Pitié... Kenma, fais pas ça !"

"Kuroo, calme-toi, s’il-te-plaît," Kenma le supplia, des larmes brulant le coin de ses yeux alors qu’il essayait de se rendre utile. "Tout ira bien, le docteur va prendre soin de toi..."

"Pitié non-" La respiration de Kuroo se coupa.

"Il hyperventile," l’infirmière énonça l’évidence.

"Rajoute 1 mg de lorazepam. Il va vite se calmer," le docteur ordonna, toujours aussi peu perturbé par sa réaction.

"Non !" Kuroo hurla en se débattant pour échapper à la poigne que l’infirmière avait sur son bras. "Pitié, non !"

"Kuroo, stop !" quelqu’un du groupe s’écria, mais Kenma était bien trop prit dans sa propre panique pour discerner qui.

"Tout va bien, Kuroo ! Personne ne va te faire de mal !"

"Pitié, ne les laisse pas faire ça," Kuroo supplia, les sédatifs commençant enfin à prendre effet. Sa poigne était toujours forte sur Kenma, comme s’il tentait de résister aux effets des drogues, et le cœur de Kenma se brisa en voyant la terreur dans son regard. Quelque-chose l’avait rendu comme ça, et Kenma ignorait complètement de quoi il s’agissait.

"Je ne vais laisser personne te faire du mal," il promis doucement parce qu’il ne savait pas quoi dire d’autre. "Je vais tenir ta main pendant toute l’opération, et je la tiendrai encore à ton réveil. Je ne dormirai pas tant que tu ne seras pas mieux. S’il-te-plaît, laisse-les aider."

"Je vais mourir," Kuroo sanglota, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues et autour du masque plein de bué pose sur son visage. "Pitié, Kenma..."

"Pas tant que je suis là," Kenma lui promit et, malgré son hésitation initiale, il se pencha pour poser son front contre celui de son meilleur ami.

"Ketorolac 30 mg est dans le sac maintenant, il va infuser pendant une trentaine de minutes," la voix de l’infirmière atteignit ses oreilles, et le passeur sentit la poigne de Kuroo se desserrer.

"Tout ira bien," Kenma répéta une nouvelle fois, sa respiration embuant le sommet de masque à oxygène de Kuroo quand il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. "Je te le promet."

"Kenma..." le capitaine marmonna, ses paupières se baissant lentement, comme s’il combattait toujours les médicaments. "Docteur... Pitié..."

"Je sais que tu as peur des hôpitaux. Je t’ai entendu parler avec Keishin la nuit dernière," Kenma révéla, même si Kuroo était trop sédaté pour réagir. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et j’espère que tu me le diras plus tard. Mais en attendant, je vais te protéger, donc n’ai pas peur. Rien ni personne ne te fera du mal tant que je suis là."

La bouche de Kuroo s’ouvrit, comme s’il comptait rajouter une dernière chose, puis sa poigne se desserra complètement et il retomba dans le matelas, complètement mou. Kenma se releva et l’observa cligner une ou deux fois des yeux avant de les fermer pour de bon.

"Voilà. C’est passé maintenant," le docteur soupira en se dirigeant vers la table.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas l’avoir mentionné avant," Keishin marmonna depuis sa position, d’où il avait assisté à la crise de panique de Kuroo avec les autres joueurs. "Il... il n’aime pas les procédures médicales."

"Ce n’est pas grave. Il ne se souviendra de rien à son réveil," le docteur haussa les épaules. "Je vais commencer maintenant. Pouvez-vous attendre dehors ? Ça ne devrait pas être trop long."

"Bien sûr. Merci docteur," Keishin hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et se mordit la lèvre en ouvrant la porte. Les joueurs sortirent un par un, murmurant entre eux et jetant à Kuroo des regards inquiets ; Keishin lui-même croisa le regard de Kenma.

Le passeur, plus détermine que jamais, soutint son regard avec confiance, le dos droit. Le coach savait quelque-chose sur Kuroo qu’il ignorait, donc s’il plaçait sa confiance en Kenma, ce dernier allait s’assurer d’en être digne.

Le coach partit sans un autre mot, et l’infirmière l’invita à s’asseoir de l’autre côté du lit, ce qu’il fit en silence. Le docteur et l’infirmière tournèrent le corps mou de Kuroo pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa blessure et commencèrent à préparer leurs équipements tandis que Kenma prit la main de Kuroo une nouvelle fois pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Il était triste de voir son meilleur ami commença, et encore plus triste de savoir qu’il avait caché l’une de ses plus grande peur de Kenma. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer de quoi Kuroo, son fort, costaud et incroyablement charismatique Kuroo Tetsurou, pouvait tant être effrayé. Et Kenma était encore plus triste qu’il avait l’impression qu’il n’allait jamais retrouver de couleur dans son monde gris, pas avant que Kuroo ne soit sain et sauf. Le voir aussi faible et abattu lui brisait le cœur.

Mais alors que le docteur et l’infirmière se déplaçaient dans sa ligne de vue, ouvrant la gaze et glissant leur masque sur leur nez pour commencer l’opération, Kenma les observa et se rendit compte d’un détail important par rapport à lui-même.

Il n’aimait pas le gris, mais son monde achromatique lui manquait encore plus. Il était meilleur que celui qu’il voyait tout autour de lui en ce moment ; un monde sans couleur qui le faisait sentir vide était préférable au monde pigmenté et douloureux dans lequel il vivait.

Malgré le soulagement d’avoir survécu jusqu’ici, un regard au visage pale de Kuroo permettait à Kenma de se rendre compte qu’il avait trop peur pour être triste.

* * *

Notes:

Petit detail super important, la dernière phrase ‘Kenma realized that he felt much too yellow to feel blue.’ Se traduit littéralement pas ‘Kenma se rendit compte qu’il se sentait trop jaune pour se sentir bleu’ ; en anglais il s’agit d’un jeu de mot. Jaune signifie "la peur" et bleu peut signifier "le calme" ou "la tristesse" dans la situation de Kenma. C’est un super jeu de mot qui colle bien avec l’idée des couleurs mais qui passe malheureusement à la trappe à la traduction

Aussi, Kuroo et Kenma sont co-dépendants, c’est on-ne-peu-plus évident. Et ce n’est pas une bonne chose. Kenma menace de se tuer si Kuroo meurt. Ce n’est pas une bonne mentalité.

Kuroo va avoir une énorme révélation dans le prochain chapitre, ce qui va expliquer tous les petits mystères qui l’entourent aussi. Il y a un indice cache à plusieurs reprises dans le chapitre.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’ANALOGIE DES COULEURS  
> En gros, les couleurs signifient les émotions. Pour Kenma il y a 5 types de "mondes" : couleur, mono-chrome, gris, noir et blanc, et achromatique (tout blanc). Un monde de couleur est où il ressent acti-vement et également les émotions négatives/positives/neutres et où il est optimiste pour le futur. Sa "palette d’émotions" consiste en chaque teinte de toutes les couleurs existantes. Le monde mono-chrome est dominé par une seule émotion (couleur) en particulier, comme quand il disait que son monde était coloré du rouge des gilets de Nekoma (énergie, chaleur, force) ou la couleur rouge du monde après le départ de la guerre (tension, agression, colère). La dernière phrase (en anglais) joue avec l’idée du monde monochrome puisqu’il parle d’un monde trop jaune (inquiétude/peur/anxiété) pour être bleu (calme/apaisant, ou à l’opposé de spectre, tristesse. Les deux émotions collent à sa situation).
> 
> Le monde gris est celui dans lequel il est coincé entre être émotif (couleur) et vide (achromatique). Il ressent des émotions, mais elles sont distantes, effaces et détachées (d’où les teintes de gris puisqu’elles, claires ou foncées, représentent une couleur qu’il ressent). Il n’est pas encore au point où il a tout abandonné, mais il ne trouve rien d’excitant à sa vie. Kenma dit qu’il a passé toute son enfance dans différentes teintes de gris ; c’est parce qu’il se sentait complètement distant des autres, timide et introverti. Il ressentait ses émotions, mais était trop détaché pour les ressentir pleinement.
> 
> Noir et blanc c’est son monde de ‘combat ou fuite’. Bien ou mal. Confiance ou méfiance. Kenma n’a plus toute sa palette quand il vit dans ce monde. Il est content ou triste. Il a peur ou pas. Il est brave ou trouillard. De son point de vue, ça veut dire qu’il est dans un état de stress intense et qu’il ne peut pas contrôler ses émotions suffisamment bien pour avoir une palette entière. Il se fout de ses émo-tions et a juste besoin du nécessaire pour survivre. C’est soit 100% ou 0%. C’est le monde dans le-quel il vit après l’explosion nucléaire, où le monde s’est transformé en enfer, donc il a arrêté de pren-dre du temps avec des émotions complexes et se contente de ses instincts de survie. S’il a peur, il s’enfuit. S’il est anxieu, il a une crise de panique. Il ne prend pas le temps de voir sis a peur est suffi-samment grande pour justifier une fuite, ou pour contrôler son anxiété pour éviter une crise de pa-nique. Dans ce monde il est une machine, et il n’est plus le maître de ses émotions, parce qu’elles ne servent qu’à assurer sa survie. Il y a un jeu avec le "monde noir et blanc" aussi, parce que les cheveux de Kuroo sont le "noir", et donc Kuroo est la seule chose de "couleur" (aka, sa ligne de survie et d’accroche avec ses émotions) qui reste dans son monde. Donc quand l’était de Kuroo a empire, Kenma a perdu son "noir", et son monde noir et blanc est devenu achromatique.
> 
> Le monde achromatique est un état d’engourdissement/de vide. De reflexes. Kenma est vide, ne res-sent rien, indiffèrent, et ne bouge que grâce au signaux électriques de son cervelet. Ses fonctions cé-rébrales supérieures ne font plus attention aux émotions et il ne peut pas se pousser suffisamment pour les ressentir. Il est comme un mort-vivant ; il a tout perdu et plus rien n’est important pour lui. Sa vie n’a plus de "couleurs", et donc plus de raisons.
> 
> ( Notes traductrice :  
> Tout d’abord je suis désolée du temps que ce chapitre a mis à sortir, j’ai eu une énorme perte de motivation pendant un sacré bout de temps et puis… soudain… un miracle ! Plus de vingt pages de tra-duites en moins de 4 jours ! (un miracle je vous dis). Je sais pas quel divinité a prit possession de mon corps mais bon.  
> Ce chapitre a été particulièrement difficile aussi avec tout le jargon professionnel utilisé ; je n’y connais rien en médecine et j’espère franchement ne pas avoir fait d’énormes bourdes au niveau de la traduction.
> 
> J’espère que vous allez tous bien et que le retour en confinement ne va pas trop vous démoraliser et je vous dis à la prochaine ! )
> 
> Merci encore pour tout votre soutien ! me réjouit de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire autant que moi ! Vos commentaires m’encouragent à écrire, et donc je continue à vous encourager pour en laisser ! ;) Merci !


End file.
